Broken Promises: The Heart of Darkness (PART 3)
by Dark Magician LQuinn
Summary: This is the third part in a series of three. After Ana's threat it seems everything is spiralling out of control. What Elena has told Ana has her head in a spin. With both mother's unhappy about what has happened. Who is behind all the events that have befallen our happy couple? Rated Mature for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**(Well you have all waited long enough for it. Broken Promises part 3 begins. Just to all my faithful readers know I have now removed Part one of the story and created my first book titled:**

 **The Deepest Shade of Blue**

 **It's currently free on K.I.N.D.L.E so please do go and grab yourself a copy. As it's my own story I have created my own characters for the title, magician Laurent Quinn and waitress Gabrielle Rose. So please feel free to leave a review of it. Thank you.)**

* * *

Broken Promises: The Heart of Darkness

Prologue

I remember it the same every time Victorian London, eighteen eighty eight. Mia and I had come to London after deciding the wild west wasn't for us. We lost too much in the west. There was too much death in the west. London seemed to be beyond that for a while till the killing started.

I can still recall the newspaper report on the first victim Mary Ann Nicholis found in an alleyway. It seemed the job I had been looking for had found me. Being immortal certainly has a few perks and one of them was not being afraid of a killer on the loose. Once I told Mia the idea of becoming private investigators and looking into this killer the papers dubbed Jack the Ripper she was more than happy to put and end to this predators killing spree.

We started making enquires and found she was not the first victim, Martha Tabram was. She had died almost a full month earlier and even though Scotland yard had not matched the murders Mia and I knew he was trying to perfect his kills. Homing his skills some thought, He was a sadistic butcher with no regards to human life.

It wasn't to long before we had made good progress through back alley talks and questioning. We did what the law couldn't and found some answers then. It lead us down to the White chapel area of East London and I took it upon myself to question some of the girls working the streets. While Mia was checking with the corner reports. I didn't want Mia on the street making her a target for the killer or another making her for a woman of the night.

I had only questioned three ladies when and gave them some money to stay off the streets. Even if only till this mad man was caught then I spoke to Annie Chapman. She was such a lovely girl who had fallen on hard times and had to do what she had to survive. She was helpful and I gave her enough money to keep her off the streets for a few weeks. I felt my stomach turn when two days later she had become the third victim of The Ripper.

To think I had spoke to her the day before. She should not of been on the streets that night. Why did she not listen to me? I didn't take it well and left Mia to go drinking in a local bar. Mia had her head buried in the reports anyway, she wasn't going to miss me. I lost track of how much I had to drink and vaguely remember a red haired woman coming over to me.

I must of blacked out after drinking so much as my next feeling was the cold hard stone on my bare skin. My head was pounding due to the ale and as I opened my eyes I could see I was in a low lit room. The gas lamp hanging from the wall offering the only light source.

Feeling the throbbing of my temple my reflex is to reach up for it. It's only when I tried I found my hands shackled to the wall above my head. Looking down at myself I'm completely naked in an unknown room pinned to the wall. I was certain then that my questioning had drawn the killer out and now I would be his first male victim.

Well I'm sure he could damn well try and kill me. I would be happy to see the shock on his face when he tried.

My eyes start scanning the room for anything I can use to help myself escape. There are no windows and the stones are both cold and damp with a smell that could only come from the streets of London. There appears to be a door on the far side of the room which is closed as I see light coming from beneath the frame. There are some steps which leads me to believe I'm being held in a swallow basement.

There is a large metal cage in the corner big enough for a large dog. Yet no blanket or bowl of food. As my eyes adjust i see more pairs of shackles at different heights and ones with leg shackles too. This place seems more like a prison that a killers workshop. There is one wall that is to far away from the light to see what is there even as my eyes have now adjusted.

I'm amazed and eternally grateful when out from the shadows steps a beautiful woman with flowing red hair over her shoulders. I would of expected a maid but her clothing seems more of a refined woman of leisure. Her black and red corset with dress seemingly helping her blend into the shadows. There was no way this woman was the cause of these murders.

"Please Madam, help me get free." I say.

Her eyes gazing over me as her mouth curls slowly into a smile. It's not a polite smile of a lady or even a friendly smile, It's a dark and tauting smile.

"Help you be free. Why when you are my slave." Her soft feminine voice giving an air of danger.

That is when I see what she is holding in her hands. It's a belt, my belt in fact and her eyes seen to light up as I spot it.

She steps forward towards me pushing herself against me as her hand trails up my bare thigh. I turn my head away only for her hand to climb up my body. Her nails digging against my chest almost deep enough to draw blood then along my neck and into my hair. Gripping it tightly she turns my head to face her.

"You will look at me slave." She both breathes the words out and yet it feels like a command.

My eyes lock on hers. I have no idea what she plans to do with me.

Stepping back from my body she pulls the belt back and swings it quickly against my chest. The pain is a shock to the system as I cry out. She pulls it back striking me again and again. As both the leather and metal buckle tear into my skin. I cry out with each strike as she doesn't seem to care laughing out into the dark room. Elena was the demon while I slept. She became my nightmare in the day.

* * *

 **(Now I will be putting Chapter one on a little later today just trying to make it sure I'm happy with it. Please feel free to review this prologue or add any thoughts about this story I would love to hear. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Now to find out what happened at the end of part two. I hope you all enjoy.)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

I don't know how long I was out for before I woke up to find James leaning over me in ambulance. I wanted to know, I needed to hear it but with an oxygen mask over my face I couldn't talk. Every time I tried to rip it away the paramedic would hold it in place. Struggling was useless as I was strapped down to the bed and without him there to calm my breathing I must of blacked out.

When I next awaken I'm in a hospital bed. There is bright light trying to push it's way through the blinds as my eyes focus on Mia sat at the end of my bed. James is leaning on the wall on the other side of the bed. He's not here. My mind flies into a panic as I remember and a loud noise of beeping and alarms begins to start next to me as my heart races. I begin to scream out his name as Mia shouts something to James and takes my hand.

I cry out and scream loudly for him to come to me. To be where I am as Mia looks pained. Her eyes showing pain as I don't hear her words. My screaming growing louder and louder as I thrash to get out of bed.

Two nurses and a doctor rush in as they hold me down with James and Mia's help. I throw my head back and forth as I feel a sting and look down to see a needle in my arm. Looking up at the doctor as a warmth floods my system. I want to fight it but it seems so easy to drift off into slumber, so I allow it.

I can't believe it's been less than twenty four hours since I walked into Christian's family study and saw the horrific site that greeted me. Every time I shut my eyes I can see it clearly, Christian sat in the chair his whole body slack. An open book laying on the floor next to him. His feet crossed over and resting, his upper body however bent into such an awkward position over the arm of the chair as his arm was laying limp at his side. His head resting on his shoulder. His mouth open wide in a cry of pain and agony, but it was his lifeless and empty grey staring eyes glazing right at me.

My Christian, my love dead in the chair. I couldn't take it screaming out loud and vaguely remember everything spinning and then blackness.

Sat across from the bed I watch him as his chest slowly lifts and falls. He's not taking his last breath thank god, but for him to be in a coma. That's what they told us Christian has slipped into a coma. They don't know how and have been testing him the last ten hours to try and determine the cause of it.

I'm still stuck in a state of shock. What? How did this even happen? I'm completely in my own world when movement to my right makes me look over. Mia is stood by the window looking back at Christian. Her eyes are red with tears her lips are trembling I imagine my face to look something similar. If only I had stopped screaming I would of been able to hear her tell me Christian wasn't dead.

It's evening now as I can see the street lights shinning through the blinds. The door opens quickly and a young woman in a doctors jacket enters. Her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail as she walks into the room holding a chart in white suit pants and a white blouse. Her look screams out professional even if she barely looks over than me.

"Mia Grey?" She calls out and Mia instantly locks eyes with her.

"Yes?" She answers as I hear the tremor in her voice.

"I'm doctor Tara Soni, I'll be looking after your brother." She says calmly as her eyes then look over to me.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Her question even but slightly guarded.

I barely manage to find my words.

"Ana, Ana Steele." I mutter.

"Ana's Christian's fiancee." Mia offers.

My eyes drop to my engagement ring the beautiful magical ring Christian give me only three night ago. I see the doctor nod over towards me before addressing us both.

"Now as you know we have been running tests to try and determine the cause of the coma and have so far come up empty. Now that being said not all of the tests have come back in yet so once we get the rest hopefully it will tell us a bit more. Now in regards to the other injuries?"

Mia looks over at the doctor confused.

"What injuries?" She demands.

I don't understand why was we not informed he had other injuries when he was brought in? The doctor opens the file in front of her and glances down.

"It appears Mr Grey has multiple lacerations on his upper torso and back. Most of then do not appear to recent. I don't suppose either one of you know anything about them do you?" She asks questioningly.

Shit! The thought hadn't even occurred to me. His whip marks, His magic only works when he concentrates and now he can't. I look up to see Mia at a loss for words I need to think of something quickly, Anything!

"Christian and I like to get physical in the bedroom. He likes me being in charge." I shoot out fast.

I can't believe I have just said that. I go to cover my mouth when I see both of their bodies tense up. Mia's mouth drops open into a gasp as the doctor seems to stare at me in disbelief for a moment before distracting herself by looking down at her paperwork.

"Right well that explains it then." She says writing something in the folder.

She is clearly blushing as she writes.

"Well then I shall be back to check on him in a few hours. Please call me if you need anything." She says smiling as the blush begins to fade.

She turns and heads out the door as my eyes turn back to Christian. He looks so peaceful laying under the white sheet. How did this happen?

My thoughts are derailed as the door opens and James comes in followed by Jose. I look over to Mia as she looks ready to burst into tears. James moves over to her and sweeps her up in his embrace. I long to be back in Christian's embrace as Jose comes over to me and puts his arm round me.

"James told me Ana, I'm so sorry." My eyes don't leave Christian.

I feel Jose's grip on my shoulder tighten a little. It's a reassuring gesture and right now I need everyone I can here. Most importantly I need the man motionless before me.

"How are you holding up?" Jose asks me.

My eyes finally move over to him and I take in his stare. His eyes show genuine concern for me. Gone is his anger from the bar or drunken lust from that night. These are the eyes of my friend.

"Ok." I mumble.

My words can't even convince me so they have no chance of beating anyone else. I see James has released Mia from his arms but still keeps his arm wrapped round her.

"Have the doctors found the reason for his coma yet?" James asks looking worried.

"No." Both Mia and I say together.

"Look Ana sorry for being an ass the other night. I just didn't take the news well. So looks like we will be here a while." Jose says sitting down in the chair.

I turn to him and go to speak when the door opens again this time in walks Jill in tight white jeans and a blue top. Following right behind her is Chris in grey combats and a green t shirt. Jill races over to me and hugs me tightly, I normally would be surprised but I find myself succumbing to the hug. As soon as Jill pulls back from the hug she looks at me careful.

"How are you Ana?" She asks me.

I cant avoid her gaze she won't allow it.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

Chris has stepped in close to us both and puts his hand on my back.

"We wanted to make sure your ok. Kate rang to say you wouldn't be in work and we came over as soon as we finished for the day to check on you." I look up to him and see the worry there behind his brown eyes.

"Thanks Jill, Chris." I offer.

"Chris?" I hear called from over my shoulder.

I turn a little to see Jose stand up and walk towards him. Chris turns to face Jose and breaks out into a smile.

"Jesus Jose. It's good to see you." Chris calls out.

"You know each other?" I ask in disbelief.

"We used to live on the same street growing up." Jose says smiling.

"Well I used to keep him from getting into trouble. It seems like you grew up." Chris laughs.

"I grew up? Christ Chris what are you lifting now cars? Your huge." Jose says smacking Chris's chest in a friendly way.

"Not yet but I'm getting close. It's good to see you." Chris says roughing up Jose's hair.

I turn in amazement and see Jill talking with Mia, James is looking down at Christian as I step up next to him.

"He will be ok Ana. I'm sure of it." James says.

It's only those simple words but they break me to pieces as I take James's hand and sob.

The next two days Mia and I never leave Christian's side. Christian's family are in each day staying for hours on end before leaving. Kate always comes with Elliot and stays for a long time. Even Jill, Chris and Jose come down each evening and stay for a couple of hours. There is no change even with the doctors receiving the rest of the results back. There is no idea given as to why he lapsed into the coma. It seems they will keep him in till he either recovers or his position worsens. James stays the most keeping us both company.

By the third day Mia and I have not ate or drunk anything. Are bodies are somehow working on zero hours sleep for the last three days. Looking over at Mia I can see it's taking it's toll. She sits in the chair her beautiful brown locks now seem dull and un-brushed, Her eyes are sunken and she seems to have lost her spark. At least with James round Mia manages to smile. By the third day James somehow manages to convince Mia to go back home for at least a night.

She tries to convince me but it's like talking to a brick wall. I feel dead inside without him. Like I'm an a closed flower waiting for my sun to shine and open me up to the world. The third night I carefully watch Christian as I hear the faint hum of the machines he is plugged into. Doctor Soni comes in and checks on him twice and insists I get some sleep. I can't, What if he wakes up while I'm sleeping? What if he needs me and I'm busy dreaming.

By day four I'm at my wits end with zero sleep my mind running rampant with thoughts of what could of happened. Everyone came to see Christian that day. His whole family, Kate, Jose, James, Jill and Chris. I was happy to see that Mia was looking a little better with some colour back in her cheeks. James had managed to get her to eat some food, take and shower and had even gotten her to have a few hours sleep.

Now it seemed to be my turn as Mia, Kate, James, Jose and even Jill tried to get me to at least have a sleep in the chair. Even with no fight In me I refused. It felt like time was standing still without Christian.

I think Mia knew deep down that I would not leave Christian's side and pulled out some of Christian's diaries to help pass the time. Telling me it might help me feel close to him. Right now the only way I could feel close to him was for him to open his eyes. It feels like he is a million miles away.

Later that evening when I'm alone I look over at Christian. My beautiful Christian, what has happened to you? Stood by his side I reach over and stroke his brown hair. My hand running down his face and down his arm. Staring down upon my handsome man I reach out to take his hand when I see his finger move. It's the slightest little wiggle but it's there I'm sure. His fingers now still again as I lean in and whisper to him.

"Christian can you hear me? If you can please move your finger?" I ask.

Seconds pass by and yet there is no movement. Those seconds turn into minutes as I feel my small spark of hope fading.

"Please Christian do something? Show me you can hear me?" I beg to him.

I watch him carefully for any sign that he can hear or understand me as the minutes drag out. The longer it goes the more I begin to doubt myself. I'm sure I saw his finger move didn't I? Maybe I was hoping for it to happen and so my mind is starting to play tricks on me. Great now I'm starting to become paranoid.

Softly kissing his lips I feel myself breaking. I can't fall apart now there is no one here to help me. I move away from him before the sight of him laying like that fills me with tears. Slipping into the chair I feel exhausted as I look over and see Christian's diary on the table that Mia brought. I need to feel close to him and without another thought I reach over and take it.

The leather bound book has a buckle fasten to open it and feels worn as I slide it open and part the book. As soon as the pages open I get the smell of salty sea water. A quick glance at it tells me it's from his pirating years as I begin to read.

 _Week 78 1717_

 _After being away from port for almost two months we are running dangerously low on food supplies. My ship the Miranda has become the hidden gem in Black-beard's arsenal of surprises. All the crewmen we have encountered only believe Black-beard to have two ships The Queen Anne's Revenge and Bonnet's Ship the Revenge. They do not know about the Spanish Galleon in my possession. Or the fact that I shadow Black-beard's movements staying out of sight nearby for his large battles In-case._

 _Otherwise I have free reign to loot as I see fit. No one on-board has yet to realize that Black-beard is not on-board this ship. Mine and Mia's cover of Black-beard never leaving his quarters seems to be working well. Also Mia's cover as Edward my hand boy seems to be holding. She keeps telling me how much she misses dressing as a lady. I feel sorry for her having to act like a man all day._

 _The last port Black-beard had docked at for supplies had a British royal fleet nearby. Which would of made our dock impossible. Thus making us have to leave Black-Beard's company and run to port down the coast. Once we resupply it shouldn't take us to long to catch up with him._

 _It seems we had a surprise visit from the crew of the Catalina. Jack in the nest spotted the ship making a direct line for us. I could see she was heavy to her port side and had taken damage clearly not at full speed. The pirate colours on the flag told me they were friendly. So I ordered the helmsman to pull alongside her. Five of their crew members came on-board. The most surprising was the captain was a female._

 _Wearing knee length black boots with a white dress cut open on both sides. A red corset and matching red bandanna. Her back length brown hair pouring out the sides. She wore both her swords on her back with a dagger in a pouch below._

 _It seems they had managed to run into two Spanish vessels and had taken heavy damage before escaping. They were looking for a place to get supplies and repair their ship. I offered them a trade some of their food supplies as they had docked shortly before being attacked in return we would offer some of our supplies to help repair their ship and also a form of defense in-case the Spanish vessals chose to pursue them._

 _She said she would only speak to Black-beard about the trade and promptly marched into the captain's quarters. She walked in like she owned the ship. I raced in after her and shut the doors. When I turned round she pulled her dagger telling me this isn't Black-beard's ship._

 _I grabbed her forcing her against the doors and drew my sword holding it just under her chin. Keeping her other hand with the blade away from my body. As I pressed my sword to her throat it was then I felt the dagger in her other hand against my groin. I had met Isabella the siren of the seas._

I shut the book over quickly not liking the name siren of the seas. I can't help but wonder if Isabella is one of the twenty-five women before me. I understand that there had been women before me but the thought does make me feel sick.

I feel it coming up my throat and I race out of Christian's room and down the hall into the nearest hospital toilet.

After five minutes of being in the stall I finally come out. I don't even know how I managed to do that. My body has nothing to use. Stood in front of the sink I see now what the lack of sleep and food has done to me. My hair is dull, lifeless and un-brushed. There are large black marks under my now blood shot eyes. My skin is pale as I splash some water on my face to try and make myself look remotely normal.

It doesn't help at all as I turn and head out of the bathroom. Lifting my head up I see a woman in a long black coat step away from Christian's room shutting the door. She turns and I see her long red hair flowing over her shoulder. As I begin to head towards Christian's room she walks down the hallway out of my sight.

Just as I arrive at Christian's room I tun to look down the corridor she walked down only to hear the elevator doors shut.

I open his door to see Christian laying in bed in the same position alone. Who was that woman?

* * *

 **(Right now we have Christian in a coma yet we don't know how and Ana refusing to leave his side and slowly wasting away. I wonder if any of you guessed that outcome from the end of part two.**

 **Also just to let you know my chapters will be coming on a little slower now than part two as not only am I working more hours now, I'm also spending more time with my kids and trying to get feedback/reviews on my first story. Now with part three also looking to be the last book in the series (For now) I'm also making sure I tie up loose ends in a neat little bow for you all. I do hate loose ends. So I'm sorry if my chapters take over a week to come on.**

 **The poll will run till next week on my profile, so it's your last chance to pick the three chapters from Christian's POV in part two to help gain an insight into the magic man.**

 **You have all been such amazing readers and I thank you all for reading this story as it only began in February of this year and I already have my first book published. That in part is thanks to you and your wonderful comments that kept pushing me forward to give you this story. Your reviews, private messages, favourites and follows. I truly hope you review this chapter and also review my first book on A.M.A.Z.O.N that made you fall in love with our magician. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I don't even know where to begin. I have spent the last two weeks very distracted from part 3 as I have been trying to get beta readers for my first book. This has taken up so much of my time and also trying to get reviews for The Deepest Shade of Blue as I only have one review it has meant little to no writing for part 3. This is really bringing me down which I hope doesn't show in my writing. Now this morning I have finally finished chapter 2 and here it is.**

* * *

Chapter Two

By the morning of day five I'm a paranoid mess. I spent the entire rest of the night by Christian's bedside wondering if the woman would return, Then I begun to wonder if I had actually saw the woman at all. Sat next to Christian holding his hand I wonder what is going on inside his mind.

People who come out of comas sometimes describe it as dreaming. I stare at him trying to imagine what he would dream about? What if it's not a dream? But a nightmare. Oh, my god, a nightmare that Christian couldn't escape from or wake up out of. That bitch could have him right now!

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I see the door handle begin to turn. It's not even seven in the morning, making it to early for visitors. It could be her? The woman I saw last night coming back.

Through the door I hear a muffled voice that sounds female talking but I can't make out the words. The door is not even open a crack as I stand ready to confront who ever this woman is. Bracing my hands against the arms of the chair just as the door swings open and I see Taylor stood before me.

His hand is resting on the door handle as his gaze lands on Christian in the hospital bed. I can see the anguish on his face just as behind him I see doctor Soni at the desk, she nods my way as her eyes move back to Taylor. My gaze returns to Taylor in the long brown trench coat and I can see his body shaking slightly.

"Taylor you're back!" I say in disbelief, as my mind has finally reconnected with my brain.

His eyes quickly snap up to the sound of my voice and he looks at me. I can see the relief on his face as the look of anguish softens and he moves round the bed before taking me into a hard hug.

"Ana, Thank goodness you're safe." He says while still keeping hold of me a moment longer.

When he steps back I feel my lungs fill with air not even realizing his hug took my breath away.

"How did you know where we were?" I ask wondering so many questions.

"We flew back in less than an hour ago. I came to the apartment to thank Christian for the holiday and found the apartment in a mess. I thought it might of been a robbery and after searching the place I contacted Christian's sister Mia. She told me where to find you both." Taylor tells me.

I watch him turn his back on me and move closer to Christian's bedside. It's only when he gets closer do I see his shoulders slump down. It's my only indication of his mood till I begin to move round him. He is looking down at Christian with sorrow in his eyes. I see it there then as I face him over Christian's bed. Taylor blames himself for this.

"Taylor, it's not your fault." I offer softly.

"Mia said this happened five days ago?" He replies keeping his voice steady.

"Yes. After the apartment was ransacked." I tell him.

I can already see Taylor is in action already. His mind working things out, his face returning to it's neutral show no feeling look.

"Ok. Did the doctors find any bruising on his head or neck, maybe a toxin in his blood? Even a puncture wound somewhere on his skin?" He asks carefully.

I think back to what the doctors told me they know so far which isn't much.

"No, none of them." I answer his question.

"What about Leila?" He says, as his words come out harsh.

"I think she is still locked up." I answer as I try to think back to what Christian said at the apartment about her.

"I'll check just to be sure. It seems like the type of thing she could do." Taylor says to himself.

I stare up at him in horror. Leila was the one to do this to Christian? I'll kill her, I'll tear her to pieces for what she has done. Taylor grabs my arms shaking me a little.

"Ana I meant the apartment. I think Leila was the one who ransacked the apartment. I know she is a nurse but I highly doubt it was her that put Christian in hospital."

I feel my heart rate begin to calm down as I look back at Taylor.

"Ana do you know of anyone else who would want to hurt Christian? Has he had any type of threats against him?" Taylor asks studying me.

He's looking for suspects, he wants to find the person responsible and make them pay for doing this to my beloved. Suddenly the memory of Jack Hyde screaming at us in front of the TV cameras fills my mind.

"Jesus Jack Hyde. It could of been Jack that did this." I say to him.

The name makes Taylor turn to face me.

"I've always hated that son of a bitch. He's had run ins with Christian before." Taylor almost growls out.

"He tried to shoot me while we were on stage."

Taylor's eyes seem to darken as he steps toward me.

"He maybe be a bad shot but I sure as hell won't miss. I'll find him." Taylor says sharply.

He begins to storm towards the door and then stills. Turning to face me he looks over at me then Christian. There is fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong Taylor?" I ask unsure as to why he has stopped.

"Christian would not want me to leave your side. I should stay here, I can call Sawyer." He responds.

Sawyer being here would only make problems worse. I know Christian wiped his mind but I got some memories back before Christian returned them to me. What if Sawyer does too?

"No Taylor it's ok. We will both be fine." I just say.

The door begins to open and Taylor moves like lighting. With one hand he pulls me behind his body and with his other he begins to pull his weapon from his holster. As the door swings open and we both see a female stood there. In an instant his weapon is back in his holster so fast I don't think Mia even saw him draw it.

Her eyes land on both of us as she steps forward and hugs me quickly followed by Taylor. She pulls back from Taylor before looking at us both. It seems Mia is getting some sleep as the black marks under her eyes are not as strong.

"Taylor I'm so glad your back." Mia offers.

"Thank you Miss Grey and I'm sorry if I woke up you this morning." Taylor says offering Mia a smile.

"It's ok I was already up." Mia replies casually.

"Please Taylor I will be ok really. Mia is here with me now." I let Taylor know.

He seems quick to make his decision and looks at us both.

"Contact me if there is any change. I'll call you if I find anything. Both of you be careful and I'll be back as soon as I can." Taylor tells us both.

Then with a simple nod he turns and heads out of the room. I want to tell him to be careful but he is already gone. Mia turns to look me over.

"Sweetie don't worry about Taylor. Christian always told he is one of the best. I'm more worried about you which is why I went to the airport." Mia says stepping closer to me.

I don't understand what she means. She worried about me and so she went to the airport? Did I even hear her right? My next thought disappears as through the door walks my mom. She steps past Mia and grabs hold of me hugging me tightly. I feel the warmth of her as she is wearing clothing suitable for Chicago but no San Diego.

"Mom, I'm so glad your here." I say into her ear as tears threaten to spill.

It's only when I look up and see Mia look towards the door smiling I turn to see my dad walk in. In his checked shirt and blue jeans. Mom has barely released me when dad pulls me into a bear hug. I hug him back as I can't help myself.

"Daddy." I cry into his shoulder.

The tears I have been trying to hold back come pouring out as I can't stay strong anymore. As I'm held in my dad's strong arms.

"It's going to be ok baby girl." He says softly.

I feel so weak in my dad's arms as he finally releases me only for my mom to take my hand and sit down with her on the double chair. I look over to see Mia head over to Look at Christian and my dad glance back from Christian to me. My mom's hand turns my head to face hers.

"Now hunny why don't you tell me all about Christian?" She asks softly.

I start off slowly and soon find myself not only chatting but babbling on about how amazing he is. My mom sits right next to me listening to my every word as I pour my heart out to her, telling her how much I have fallen for him. My father heads out and comes back with hot drinks for us all. Mom nurses her coffee while I drink my tea.

I realize how much I have had bottled up and have not spoken so much since before Christian ended up in hospital. It's only when I finish that my mom has moved next to me and is stroking my hair.

"I just don't know what to do mom." I cry out.

"It's ok. Hunny you just need to relax and have a rest." She says running her hand through my hair.

I find the comforting touch of my mom stroking my hair like when I was younger is deeply relaxing. Feeling like the last five days have completely destroyed me and taken everything I have. My body begins to succumb to the idea of just resting my eyes for a moment. With Mia, my dad and my mom all there I feel safe. I rest my heavy head on my mom shoulder and slowly close my eyes. It's the last thing I remember.

When I open my eyes again the yellow sand is back the sky is dark and there is an icy chill from everywhere penetrating deep into my body. Held once again by an invisible force my arms are above my head and my legs pinned together.

I look around searching for her. It has to be her that has done this to him.

"Where the hell are you?" I scream out loud.

"Now now manners. I was busy attending to something. Now Anastasia what do you want?" She says walking up behind me.

"What have you done to him?" I snap.

"I'm sorry who ever do you mean?" She teases.

"Christian!" I call out.

"Ahh yes, I believe you two are getting married, how is that working out for you?" She says before laughing.

"What have you done with him?" I ask again trying not to shout.

"Well I do remember some stupid girl thinking she could take my slave away from me. Well I took what is mine." She tells me calming her laughter.

I break down into tears. It's true it's Elena who put Christian in a coma. All because I threatened her to stay away from us. My tears are pouring down my cheeks as I know she is watching me.

"So I take it the wedding is off then?" She asks half laughing.

"Please give him back to me." I sob.

"Give me one good reason too?" She hisses into my ear.

"I'll give you anything. Please just let me have him back." I offer through tear filled eyes.

"Remember Ana you brought this on yourself. Christian will never be yours. He is my pet and the faster you understand that maybe you would be with Christian right now. I must admit that your pain for the last five days has been exquisite." She whispers into my ear.

"I'll do anything. I just want him back." I whimper out.

"You know he has been stuck in a nightmare for the past five days. One that he can't wake up from. He has been calling out your name all the time. He thinks you have abandoned him just like when you ran from him." I hear her smile.

Her words tear at my insides and expose my open soul. He thinks I have abandoned him? I would never leave him. I would even follow him to the edge of the world. I shut my eyes trying to stop my tears but they keep flooding out.

"There there Ana. You know I'm not the only woman to make him suffer. You should see his nightmares I don't even need to use my whip anymore. I have many ways I can torture him." She grins.

"Stop it! Just stop it please." I beg.

"But you seemed so confident that he was yours. How does it feel looking at him in that hospital bed helpless while he suffers?"

The mere thought of it has been killing me inside. I feel her move closer to me.

"Now how do you think he will feel when I take you and he is alone for eternity knowing the woman he loved the most was taken from him?" She whispers into my ear.

My heart breaks in two at the thought of Christian being alone forever. It would be a curse being immortal without your beloved by your side. Her hand rests on my shoulder firmly as I feel the heat from her fingers almost scorching my skin.

"You know Ana I could of just killed him instead. He maybe immortal but that is only because of me. I could of easily killed him and watched you suffer." Her words slide into my ear.

My world without Christian would be dead. I would be the same dead both inside and out. My life couldn't go on.

"Ohh poor Ana you would perish without Christian. Now Christian however could never die if he lost you even if he wanted too, I wouldn't let him." Her words sicken me.

She seems to be enjoying my heartache almost as if feeding off it. As her fingers tighten on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Ana I will give him back to you once I feel you have learned your lesson. So on that note you need to stay alive and healthy which means eating and drinking. I don't want my new item broken so soon. Now I have to get back, Christian is most likely wondering where I have gotten too." Her words like poison in my ear.

"Take me with you. Please I beg you." I call out to her as I feel her hand release my shoulder.

She must slip into the darkness behind me as my body feels the icy chill of a strong wind. Bound up I can do nothing to fight the strength of the wind as it increases. Finally as it becomes to much to take on my bare naked skin I shut my eyes tightly.

I feel warmth surrounding me in the darkness the smell that invades my senses makes me feel safe and relaxed. I open my eyes to find my head resting against my mom legs. Her large coat is covering me as I lay there. Her hand is still stroking my hair gently.

Moving to sit up catches both my dad's attention and Mia's who are stood either side of Christian's bed.

"Well look who decided to wake up." My dad calls out way too loud for me.

"How are you feeling hunny?" My mom softly asks me.

I can't even begin to give my mom an answer to that question. I shake my head and rub my eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" I ask trying to avoid the question completely.

"Fourteen hours sweetie. You missed everyone visiting today. We didn't want to wake you." Mia answers.

Fourteen hours? I really slept that long? It sure doesn't feel like it. I have never slept fourteen hours straight since get drunk in university.

"Have the doctors been in? Or said anything?" I wonder.

"Well a female doctor came in earlier and took some of Christian's blood for more tests." Mom tells me.

I know I haven't told mom the whole truth about Christian and his magic. I swear she would think I'm crazy so I can't even begin to tell her how I now know why Christian is in a coma. I can talk to Mia but not with my mom and dad here.

"Mom could you go and get me a drink please?" I ask in a weak voice that barely feels like my own.

"Sure hun. What drink would you like?" Mom replies.

My mom trying to be helpful is only dragging this out longer.

"I'll let you pick mom." I offer.

"Do you want us to get you some food too?" Comes her next question.

"No thanks mom. I can't stomach anything." I mumble.

"Well I'll get you some sandwiches in-case you change your mind." Mom says.

I watch mom get up and head out the door with dad following right behind her. I'm sure they are worried about me and will talk about me while they head to the cafe. Right now though I need to talk with Mia and the moment the door shuts I jump up.

My fast movement startles Mia as she looks at me like I have gone crazy. I start babbling fast.

"Mia it's my fault Christian is like this? I threatened Elena told her Christian was mine that she couldn't stop the wedding?" I say all this so fast.

Mia reaches out and grabs hold of my hands gripping them firmly as she gazes into my eyes.

"Ana please slow down, I need you to take a deep breath and say that again slowly." She says nodding her head.

I find myself mimicking her actions and taking deep breathes trying to control myself.

"I just met Elena in my dreams, she told me she has Christian and that it's my fault." I say.

Mia is shaking her head.

"Ana you met Elena? How? Christian is the only one ever too of met Elena. She comes to him in his nightmares. How can she come to you now?" Mia asks puzzled.

"She's came to me before. It started right after Christian told me he loves me. Anyway she said..." I go to continue.

"What do you mean? Right after? Ana you're not making any sense. Christian sees Elena because he made the deal with her." Mia tells me.

"Yeah the deal for me." I stop.

"Ana, The deal Christian made allows Elena to take over his body when she wants. Christian told me that centuries ago." Mia says.

I freeze looking back at Mia stunned. She seems to be looking at me puzzled. What the hell is going... Oh shit! It hits me fast. Christian never told Mia the truth about what Elena wanted or Mia would of never of tried to get us together.

I look at Mia as I see the realization hit her. The colour drains from her face as she stares at me.

"Elena wants you. Christian lied to me. He knew I never would of let him do this." Mia says as I see her hands trembling.

"Mia I know Christian never wanted you to be hurt. He told me what happened the night Elena visited you during the black plague." I go to say more when Mia cuts me off.

"Tell me the deal now Ana please?" Mia begs.

I know it's not my place to tell Mia the truth about the deal but I need to make her understand.

"Mia Christian didn't know what she wanted till after he made the deal to save you." I try to explain.

"Ana just tell me the deal please?" Mia pleads.

I shut my eyes and speak the words softly.

"Elena gets Christian's one true love." I open my eyes.

I see Mia's world come crashing down before her. Her eyes are looking down before she stares at me for a moment with tears running down her face she pulls me into her arms burying her head into my shoulder.

"Oh god Ana I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of tried..." Mia sobs.

"Look Mia it's ok." I try to comfort her.

"Ana I pushed you towards him. I should of kept you away." She cries.

"Don't say that. The only time I feel alive is when I'm with him. He makes me complete. I love him." I open up to her.

I feel her grip on my tighten as I can hear her sobbing subside.

Mia pulls her head back from my shoulder gazing at me. It's like something has finally fallen into place for her.

"It makes sense now the way Christian has been all these years." Mia says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"He would never let himself get too close with any women. I thought he might of had commitment issues then he saw you in the bar and it was like his whole world changed at that moment." Mia tells me.

Her words make me blush as I turn to face Christian. Looking at his peaceful face as I dread to think what is happening inside his mind. I softly run my fingers through his hair.

"She is torturing him right now because of me."

Mia moves over to my side as I gaze down upon him. She reaches her hand over to me stroking my arm.

Ana it's not your fault." Mia goes to say more but I cut her off.

"I threatened her, i told her she couldn't stop the wedding and this is what she did." I cry out.

Mia grips my arm tightly as I break down in tears.

"Why did I provoke her?" I wail as I hold Christian's hand.

Mia moves round the side of the bed and hugs me fiercely as she whispers.

"Ana if anyone can make it through this it's Christian. He's going to be ok." Mia says as I her the tremble in her voice. Her words not really comforting either of us. Just then I think I feel Christian squeeze my hand slightly.

When my parents return I take a drink then Mia and mom convince me to try and eat something. Forcing the sandwich down, It tastes dry and stale. My own body rejects the food shortly after and I bring it up. The juice drink helps me get rid of the taste of sick and my parents eventually return to the hotel for the night after unsuccessfully trying to get me to go home for some rest.

Mia and I just can't leave him alone knowing he is being tortured but feel powerless to do anything to help or save him. We can only watch him and be here for him at his bedside.

How long would she keep him to satisfy her sick pleasure? I can't bring myself to release his hand and sit next to his bed in a chair staying next to him constantly. Looking over I see Mia curl up on the sofa and slowly drift off to sleep.

Resting my head on my arm on the bed I stare up at my handsome man wanting to be with him forever.

It's only as the first rays of sunshine try to push their way through the blinds do I even realize it's morning. I must of dozed off as the sound of birds chipping in the tree outside make me turn my head towards the window. It sounds like it will be a lovely day outside, the type of day for lovers to spend together in the park.

I feel a gentle squeeze on my hand and turn my head back to look into the smiling face of my grey eyed fiance as he gazes at me.

"Christian!" I cry out. I can't help myself as I dive at him holding him tightly against me.

* * *

 **So Christian's back, Ana's family have arrived and Mia is very upset. Also Taylor has come back from his holiday and is now on a mission to hunt down Jack Hyde. Where will this lead our couple?**

 **If you would like to beta for part one or part two for me please private message me and let me know and please go onto A.M.A.Z.O.N and leave a review of The Deepest Shade of Blue or even just give it a star rating please. Thank you again for taking the time to read this. S J Wright.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well finally I have finished chapter 3 and feel good about it. Sorry for the long wait writers block.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I don't want to let him go. He's back and for a moment I feel like it's too good to be true and that I imagined the whole thing till I feel his arms wrap around my body and hold me tightly. I can feel myself sobbing into his shoulder tears of joy at his return.

I felt like she would have kept him forever just to watch me suffer. It's not him she wants it's you my mind relays the terrifying thought. I feel his grip on my body, his tight and warm embrace as the heat from his hands floods my whole body and I pull back from him with tears in my eyes.

His smile completely disarms me as I melt under his grey-eyed gaze. My eyes showing me him in blurry goodness as I feel his hand reach up and wipe away the tears from my eyes. His fingertip collects my shed tears and he lifts them up to his lip and runs them against his lips. It reminds me of how I wiped his tears away that wonderful night at the piano.

"You're back!" I manage to get out barely.

"Yes and I'm not going anywhere else again." He breathes softly.

In a second he moves forward and takes hold of my head as his lips come crashing down on my own. I can feel the passion and intensity in the kiss he is giving me, as I bare witness to my whole body coming back to life. My hands reach up and slide into his hair and wind into it as I feel his tongue against my mouth hoping for access. I part my lips and our kiss deepens further.

It feels like the most incredible kiss in the whole world as I get goosebumps all over my body. Not only that but, with a single kiss me manages to make my whole body clench and yearn for him. I feel that familiar pull all the way down to my core.

"Christian?"

The voice is from behind me and it takes me a second to remember that Mia is in the room with us. I pull back from the kiss breaking it even though it's clear Christian did not want the kiss to end nor seemed to care that Mia is in the room. I just managed to pull myself off him when Mia steps round the other side and lunges at her brother.

"Thank god your back." Mia cries out hugging him fiercely.

I watch as Mia embraces her brother in a tight hug. He looks up at me and rolls his eyes for a moment but, I can see it painted all over the rest of his face, He's happy that she cares for him so much.

She pulls back long enough for Christian to look at her and smile. Just then the door opens and doctor Soni races into the room. She comes to a halt as Christian sweeps his grey-eyed gaze over to her and I see her blush deeply. I feel sorry for her that he has such a power to disarm almost any woman with a simple look. She quickly composes herself and steps forward.

"It's wonderful to see your awake Mr Grey. I did get troubled by the spike in your readings a moment ago. If I can have Mr Grey I moment I just need to check his vitals." She says trying to calm herself.

Mia steps back away from Christian and over to me allowing the doctor some breathing space to work in. She leans in toward him and takes hold of his wrist.

"How are you feeling Mr Grey?"

"I feel perfectly fine doctor..?" He queries.

"Soni, Doctor Laura Soni. So you're not feeling faint, dizzy, woozy at all?" She responds taking his blood pressure.

"Nope, I really feel ok." Christian answers back.

I instantly know he is lying to the doctor as I sense Mia tense up next to me. She knows it too.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" The doctor asks.

"Sitting down in my families study to read a book, then there is nothing else."

The doctor looks up into Christian's face as if trying to see if he is lying but his gaze draws her in.

"I see, I erm just need to check your heart rate and how your breathing. " She says.

I see her move her hands toward the front of Christian's shirt to open it. In a flash, I see him tense slightly, Jesus his scars she already knows about them if he makes them disappear now that will lead to more questions than answers. He looks over at me and I shake my head and mouth the word don't to him.

In that time, the doctor has opened a few of his shirt buttons and his scars are visible as she places her stethoscope against his heart.

"Do you remember how you got these scars?" Doctor Soni asks.

I see Christian at a loss for words as he tries to come up with something. I just go to speak when I hear.

"Well, Ana does like to be in charge in the bedroom doesn't she?" Mia laughs out.

The doctors whole focus turns on Mia for a second as I see Christian go wide eyed at her comment. He stares at me in disbelief as I merely nod my head. That is when I see that hot and sexy smirk pull at his lips.

"Yes well, Ana can sometimes get carried away with her fun," Christian adds.

I feel myself going as scarlet as a tomato wondering what this doctor must think of me. I risk a look towards her and see that due to how casually they are talking about it has made her go sunburned red too. She puts the stethoscope into her ears and listens for a few minutes moving the stethoscope around his chest before removing it.

"Everything seems perfectly normal. We are going to keep you in at least for today just to do some more tests. So I suggest you rest up for now, I'll be back in a while."

The doctor writes some notes down on her clipboard and leaves the room. There are a few seconds of silence before Mia almost shouts out.

"Christian what the hell? Why didn't you tell me the truth about your deal?"

Christian stares at her in confusion and then looks to me. I shrink down under his gaze as I say.

"I didn't know you hadn't told Mia about the deal. I'm sorry." I mumble.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ana," Mia replies before turning on Christian.

"Mia I'm sorry I couldn't do that to you. I tried to tell you many times but I knew it would break your heart." Christian offers.

"Well, how the hell do you think it has made me feel now?" Mia sulks.

"Sister please you don't need to be upset me and Ana are happy together." Christian pleads.

"But for how long?" Mia counters.

The thought has occurred to me so many times and yet I don't have an answer for it. I truly don't know how long Elena with give me with Christian. The thought deeply unnerves me.

"Petit chat, please. It's ok." Christian says to Mia.

"Don't try and smooth talk your way out of this one." Mia answers.

Christian goes to open his mouth but seems suddenly stumped for words. I step over taking Mia's hand which makes her turn to me.

"Please Mia Christian and I are truly happy together. We have him back, so please don't kill him just yet." I offer softly but slightly teasingly.

I see Mia's head bow slightly before she looks right into my eyes. I see the hard stare of her eyes soften.

"You're luckly Ana is a better talker than you brother." Mia says back casually.

Less than an hour later and Christian's parents arrive at the hospital with Kate and Elliot with them too. They are overjoyed to find that he has pulled through the coma and seems to be on the mend. With him being in the hospital for the whole day, Mia decides to throw a coming home and recovery party for Christian at the Grey family mansion the following day.

Christian seems reluctant to have the party but Mia will hear none of it. I can see that meeting everyone and trying to act strong is taking its toll on him. I order him to just relax. I stay by his side as he drifts off to sleep. He has barely been asleep half an hour when I feel the atmosphere in the room change and look over to see Grace stepping over toward me.

"Ana, can we talk for a moment?" Grace asks carefully.

I look around the room to see Mia sat on the sofa and Carrick is stood over by the window. Maybe she will finally talk to me about what seems to be bugging her.

"Yes. What is it?" I ask calmly.

I know I have to keep my emotions in check it will not help lashing out at Grace if she is unhappy with something. She seems to be studying me for a moment before speaking.

"Since your going to marry Christian I wanted to ask you to sign a prenuptial," She states.

I pull my head back in shock as I see Mia raise her head up staring at Grace.

"Mother. How could you?" Mia says.

Grace quickly turns around to address her daughter leaving me to let the information soak in.

"Mia. Your father and I have spoken about this before Christian took ill and we believe it best for everyone." Grace replies.

Mia turns looking over at Carrick in shock. Carrick turns from the window and looks over at first to Mia and then to me his gaze giving nothing away.

"Dad?" Mia asks looking confused.

"Christian has a lot of money Mia you of all people should know." Carrick offers.

"With Christian being ill we thought it was unwise to bring it up," Grace says.

"Being ill? Christian was in a coma. That's not being ill. What about Christian's thoughts on the matter?" Mia says as she stands up.

"Well we were going to ask him the following day after they announced their engagement but we never got the chance." Grace says and goes to carry on.

"I think maybe you should ask his opinion on this first. Don't you think?" Mia snaps.

"Who's opinion on what?" Comes a voice from the doorway.

I look over still stunned at what is happening when I see Kate and Elliot stood in the doorway holding a cup of coffee each. Kate is still waiting on an answer to her question and before Grace can even open her mouth Mia speaks.

"It seems Grace and Carrick what Ana to sign a prenuptial."

I see the look on Kate's face change from a happy smile to a more serious tone. I instantly know that Mia has an ally in Kate. Kate steps into the room looking straight at Grace.

"Really and is that what Christian wants too?" Kate says calmly.

"Well, we have not had a chance to ask him yet. I mean Christian is worth a fortune and what are your thoughts son?" Grace deflects the question onto Elliot.

I see Elliot glance over at Mia and then to both Carrick and Grace. He turns to Kate and finally looks over to Christian in the hospital bed sleeping.

"Erm, I feel it would be best to ask Christian. Don't you mom?" Elliot chimes in.

His answer seems to suit both Mia and Kate who both smile at once before returning their gaze back to Grace.

"I just feel it's in his best interest to protect what's his." Grace tries to defend herself.

Mia steps forward closing the distance between her and Grace so she can speak low.

"Mom you know the sacrifices our family have had to make. Be very careful in what you believe is the best thing to do. Do you want to gain a daughter in law or lose a son?" Mia says quietly.

"He wouldn't do that." Grace's voice breaks as she says it.

"Don't think you know him. I'm his flesh and blood and even I don't know him completely." Mia replies softly.

With Mia stood so close to both Grace and me I can see the pain in Mia's eyes. Christian's lie still haunts her. I wish I could tell her it's fine and it will all be ok but even I don't know what will happen. All I can do is offer her a smile and after a moment she actually smiles back. Not her full beautiful smile but more of a reassuring smile than anything.

"I think maybe we should go and get a drink." Grace says quickly over to Carrick and they both leave the room.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Elliot casually lets out before taking a sip of his coffee.

I look back over at Christian who seems to have slept the whole way through it.

By the afternoon, Grace and Carrick have returned home and both Kate and Mia have been checking on me to make sure I'm ok after the whole prenuptial ordeal. I tell them I'm fine and send a message to my parents letting them know that Christian is awake and out of his coma. They instantly want to come around and meet him and after some convincing Christian gets me to invite them to the party that Mia is putting together tomorrow evening instead of coming down while he is still bed bound.

He hates the idea of my family seeing him as ill or weak and even Mia agrees that it will be for the best as she intends to have a nice little gathering of people there.

It's only when Christian falls asleep a second time I look over to Mia expecting a happy smile now her brother is ok. Instead, I notice that Mia keeps checking and fiddling with her phone. She seems nervous, worried even. I don't know why I didn't notice sooner. Maybe with everything going on I have been very distracted. I lean forward toward her as my movement catches her gaze.

"Is everything ok?" I ask gently.

"Ana it's James, I haven't seen him since yesterday," Mia replies with fear in her eyes.

"Wow, Mia you're really taken with him. Worrying about him and it hasn't even been a day." I say smiling back.

"It's not like him Ana. I have sent him so many texts and rang him so many times but it just goes to his answer phone." Mia says quickly.

I feel my blood chill at what she says. James is never far from his phone, for him to not answer seems very wrong. I can't let her worry after what we have both been through with Christian. Looking back at her I try to plaster on a reassuring smile, but I know it's not strong enough to convince her.

"I'm sure it will be ok." I offer.

At that moment the door flies open and James storms in. He looks worn out and with tears in his eyes. I see the look on his face as Mia throws herself at him wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. James buries his head into her shoulder as I feel it deep in my gut something is awfully wrong. They both begin to sob Mia tears of joy but I don't know why James is crying.

"Babe, where have you been? I've been worried sick." Mia says between happy cries.

"I'm so sorry Mia. It's Jose. The hospital called me. Jose is in critical condition at accident and emergency. I have been there all..." James sobs out.

I don't hear the rest as I take off into a flat out run. Straight out the door and down the hallway. I see the signs for Accident and Emergency as my body follows them my mind races with thoughts. Why are you racing to him? I know he has been a dick at the worst times but he is my friend and I don't give up on my friends. More important right now is how the hell Jose ended up in hospital in critical condition in the first place? Maybe James could have told me if I had stayed for a moment.

I see the signs flying past me as I come to a stop almost crashing into the main desk. An older lady stands up behind the desk and takes my hand while I gasp for breath.

"Are you Ok sugar?" She asks in a gentle voice.

"Jose Rodriguez. What Room?" I gasp.

"Are you family?" She says cautiously.

"Sister!" I snap back.

It's a little white lie but I don't care. I don't have time to argue with this woman.

"Last room on the left," She says right before I take off running for his room.

I make it to his door my heart pounding with blood surging through my veins and till trying to get my breath back. I turn the handle of his door and step inside. My eyes go wide at the site that greets me.

There is someone lying in the bed with a plaster cast on his right arm and his left arm bandaged up. I slowly move into the room as I can't see the person's face too well due in part to a mask covering their mouth and nose. The build and size seem to look like Jose as I step closer I see there are so many machines that are hooked up to the person.

As I get close enough to see over the mask I spot a black eye and most of his head is wrapped in bandages covering his hair. He's also wearing a neck support. As badly beaten as he is I can still clearly see that is Jose under there. The machines let off a quiet hum but I hear the noise of the door behind me.

Turning quickly I see a doctor enter. In his white coat with brown and grey hair, he looks over at me and quickly lifts up his chart.

"What happened?" Is all I can say.

"You're his sister. Well, he was brought in early hours in critical condition, it seems he has multiple broken ribs, fractured arm and severe damage to his neck. We have done all we can to stablize him for now, but the next twenty-four hours will be critical." He tells me.

"Critical to what?" I say numbly.

"His chances of survival. I'm sorry." He answers.

I watch him in shock for a moment as he leaves then I turn back to stare as the mangled body of Jose. What the hell happened to him?

* * *

 **Now where do I begin? Sorry to all my loyal readers for disappearing on you all for a good bunch of weeks. I have had the worst case of writers block trying to piece together this chapter. So I thank you all for waiting.**

 **I have found myself a beta reader for both part one and two of my story. Also I have received 7 reviews in total for my book The Deepest Shade of Blue which I'm so delighted about.**

 **I do so hope you are all still being entertained by my story and will continue with me to the end. Also while stuck in my writers block I have had many ideas for other stories too which I'm looking forward to writing. Would love to know your thoughts on if you prefer supernatural stories or not? and your thoughts on love triangles? Love them or hate them?**

 **Please remember to follow and favourite if your enjoying the story so you can keep up to date will all my works on here. And do please leave a review or a private message. I also hope I can get some of you lovely readers to write a review on A.M.A.Z.O.N please as it would mean so much to me and help support me. Thank you all so much for enjoying my work. S J Wright.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After a long wait here is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I feel unable to move as I'm still stood there in stunned shock at how badly hurt Jose is. A few minutes after the doctor left James and Mia entered. Mia had finally gotten James to stop crying as I raced into his arms and hugged him tightly. Kate, Jose, James and I all have so much history together. To see him like this breaks my heart.

Mia moves past me to get a better look at Jose as I stand holding James. He feels like a trembling little boy in my arms and I know that I have always look at him like a younger brother. I look at James and see him nod his head. Pulling back from him I see Mia go to reach out and touch Jose arm then she hesitates. James moves around to her and takes her hand in his own touching Jose's bare shoulder.

I try to calm the questions in my mind letting James have a moment's peace. He maybe my close friend but he is James older brother.

"The doctor was just in. He told me he had multiple broken ribs, broken arm. James what happened to him?" I ask barely above a whisper.

There is silence and for a moment I actually wonder if James heard me as my voice was so quiet. With my eyes trained on the three of them I see James sigh out before releasing his grip on Jose's shoulder.

"I got a call early this morning from the hospital telling me they had brought him in." James says looking down at Jose.

I watch as Mia turns into him and he lifts his head from Jose to look at her then to me.

"When I got here he was already in surgery and the police where also here wanting to question me." He continues.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"The police told me that Jose was found in the back alley of a bar lying in a pool of his own blood. They suspect it was a mugging as his wallet was emptied out on the floor next to him. They found his license that's how they found me to call. They were asking me where I was last night like I was a suspect." he says almost snapping out the end.

"James I'm so sorry." I offer.

"They had a witness who told them he was attacked by four men. Four men, who the hell would want to hurt my brother?" James cries out.

I go to step forward as Mia embraces James and I stop allowing Mia to comfort him. I want to offer him my shoulder to cry on but Mia can help him so much more than I can.

I look back over to James and Mia suddenly feeling like a third wheel and realize how much I miss Christian.

"James he'll be fine. Jose is a fighter. I'll give you both some time." I state.

Moving quietly over to the door I take one last look over at James and Mia hugging each other tightly with only the noise of the machines Jose is hooked up to releasing any sound. I slip through the door shutting it gently.

My walk back to Christian's room is shrouded in a haze as I can't think or focus clearly on anything. Once back inside I move over and place a soft kiss on his forehead while he sleeps. Sliding the chair next to him and take his hand in my own and quietly begin to sob as I think what will happen if the worse shall pass. Gripping Christian's hand in mine I sob quietly at the thoughts filling my head. Why did it happen in the first place? It makes no sense. Jose is not a bad guy. Sure he can do some stupid things at times.

I barely notice the movement until a hand lifts my chin to face Christian. He looks incredible. Was it not for the hospital bed he is lying in I wouldn't believe anything was wrong with him.

"Ana why are you crying?" Christian asks.

"Something terrible has happened to Jose." I sob.

I feel his hand tense at the mention of Jose then soften a little.

"What happened?" He asks carefully.

"He was attacked and now he is in critical condition." I wail out.

My composure gone as I bury my face into Christian's hand no sooner than I get Christian back I could now lose a close friend. I can't stop the tears even if I want too.

As the tears slip over my cheeks I feel Christian's other arm wrap around my body pulling me tight against him.

"Don't worry Ana. He will be fine." Christian's words somehow giving me comfort.

He holds me for a moment longer and places a soft kiss on my forehead before releasing me. I watch him as he slips out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I shout.

"Where is his room?" He replies casually.

"You just woke up from a coma. You need to rest. Get back in bed." I try to counter.

"Ana Please I feel perfectly fine. Now take me to his room." He says it like an order.

My body responds as I lead him out into the hallway. Doctor Soni is away from her desk as I walk him down towards Jose room. Why does Christian even want to see Jose? I know how much he dislikes him. He has nearly fought with him twice now.

I try to read Christian's mood as he passively gazes around at people as they pass. Then we arrive at Jose's room, Christian quickly grabs the handle holding it open for me.

As I enter I see James stood quietly over his brother. Mia is clinging to him as she rests her head against his back. It seems to take them a long time to even notice the door is stood open.

Mia's gaze spots her brother just as James becomes aware of me. His eyes blood shot and raw from all his crying. I open my mouth to speak when I hear Christian's voice.

"I came as soon as I heard. I'm sorry."

I see Mia nod and James takes Christian in stood in the doorway.

"Thank you." James says barely above a whisper.

I can see it in him. Hear it in his voice. James has lost that spark that makes him like a little puppy. His happiness and playfulness now gone.

"Mia why don't you and James go and get yourselves a drink?" Christian offers.

Mia nods her head again and gently tugs on James arm.

"Come on babe. A drink will help you feel better." Mia calls out.

"I can't leave him like this!" James weakly says back.

"It's ok James. Ana and I will be there." Christian replies.

"Please babe just ten minutes." Mia pleads.

Her words breaking James's last hope of resisting He reaches out squeezing his brother's hand. Then I watch as he is led out of the room by Mia. Mia gives one last look back to Christian and nods her head.

My eyes turn back to Jose as I watch the machines helping him breathe working quietly away. Christian moves over to where James was stood moments ago. I glance back to the door to see it's shut over fully. It makes no sense to shut the door over fully. Why would he do that?

Looking back over to Christian I see him gripping Jose's bare shoulder. Then Christian's gaze turns and finds me.

"Ana no matter what happens don't stop me." Christian calmly states.

What the hell is he on about? Stop him? Before I can even move toward Christian I see him close his gray eyes and his whole body tenses up. No! The black eyes, she can't come now.

I freeze in place staring at Christian as I see his face twisted in pain. I don't know what to do. If Elena turns up now she could kill Jose. I stand rooted to the spot staring at Christian praying he will open his eyes and he will still be my man.

I can't believe what I'm seeing as a black eye seems to appear on Christian skin out of thin air. Is Elena attacking him again? like in his sleep. Then as soon as it appears it vanishes, I see Christian's arm open up in a long blade like cut. It doesn't bleed however and closes a few seconds later.

I can only watch for the few minutes it takes. As Christian releases his grip on Jose's shoulder. He stumbles back a moment catching himself against the window ledge. I'm by his side instantly as I place a hand on his chest and look up into his face.

Those beautiful grey eyes greet me as without thinking I remember to breathe again.

"Christian what happened? What was that?" I say gazing at him.

"I healed him." Christian replies softly.

I turn to look over as Jose and I see that the black eye has almost completely faded away. I reach over and pull the bandage back on Jose's arm and there is a scar that looks a few days old. I turn back to see Christian stand up fully.

"He's healed?" I say confused.

"Ana most of his injuries are on the inside. Those are all completely healed. The surface marks will go in a few days. I can't let the hospital staff get suspicions of how he healed so quickly. Though it's odd with how close to death he was I'm surprised that didn't hurt more." He says standing next to me.

"What do you mean Christian?" I still don't understand it.

"Ana when I heal people I take their injuries away from them and bring them into me for a moment before they vanish from me too. Mia knew just what I was going to do, that is why she got James out of the room." Hearing his words I see they make sense but something still bugs me.

"Why heal Jose? You hate him." I demand.

"Yes I do hate Jose but more than anything I hate you being upset. I want you to be happy Ana always. It also hurt to see both Mia and James unhappy. Now can we please go?" He states.

"Seems like my magic man does have a heart of gold after all." I tease and receive one of his trademark smirks.

When Mia returns with James both of them are nursing a cup of coffee. James heads straight over to Jose's bedside while Mia moves over to Christian who seems to be sat down on the sofa. His eyes seeming slightly glossy. Mia leans in whispering something I don't quite catch and I see Christian turn and nod his head toward her. My eyes catch the movement of Mia's shoulders relaxing.

James suddenly turns with shock on his face. His gaze finding Mia in a second.

"Mia come and look at this." He calls out.

Mia moves over to his side and leans into him as he points towards Jose.

"What is it babe?" Mia asks tenderly.

"His bruising it looks like it's faded." James says in disbelief.

"That must mean that he is getting better." Mia answers him with a smile on her face.

"Well in that case lets hope he is out tomorrow for your party then." Christian offers looking at me.

"Christian it's your party tomorrow not mine." Mia informs him.

"Then I need to make sure I'm out in time for it. I'll have to speak to my doctor and see about getting me released early." Christian smiles as he says it.

In a blur I'm dragged out of the room by Christian as he leads me quickly back toward his own room. I wonder what his hurry is for.

Just before we managed to arrive at his room we bump into doctor Soni. She is looking down at some charts as she almost falls against Christian's chest.

"I'm so sorry." She says before lifting her eyes to see him.

"Mr Grey. What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Her voice for the first time sounding strong almost threatening.

"I'm awfully sorry doctor, I couldn't take another moment in that bed. I had to get out and stretch my legs." He replies with his sincere wit.

"Mr Grey please you have only just awoke this morning from a coma. You really do need to rest." The doctor's words not coming out as strong as before.

"Truly Miss Soni whatever you did to bring me back worked, I feel better than ever. I really feel fine and I would like to go home now." He says softly.

This isn't going to work. He needs to stay overnight just to be sure he is ok. I know the doctor won't allow him to leave yet. She will need to perform tests and will still be trying to find the cause. I realize she still has not answered him and turn to her. Her large doe like eyes are gazing up at Christian's, I can just imagine she is weak in the knees just like when I first met him.

"I huh really shouldn't, but..." She hesitates.

"It's ok. I feel great." Christian adds sweetly.

"As you wish." Comes Doctor Soni's reply.

Damn him and his amazing looks and disarming nature. I should of known she would never of stood a chance.

"Thank you Laura." Christian says then steps past her into his room to collect his personal belongings.

With the door open and Christian seemingly out of earshot the doctor turns to me. Her gaze narrowing on me and becoming serious.

"I would like you to make sure he stays bed bound for the next few days." She states.

My mind points out many ways I could keep Christian in bed. All of them fun and very enjoyable. My body begins to awaken due to my thoughts. I'm sure I could keep him bed bound grinning to myself. Wait! Did I say that out loud? I look up at doctor Soni.

"I had a feeling you could." Doctor Soni says while both smiling and blushing at the same time.

She turns on her heels and quickly walks away to process his release forms.

Less than five minutes later and we are both walking through to the car park quietly. I finally feel everything from the last five days catch up with me. My legs feel heavy as my senses seem to be dulled. Simply not eating much and barely sleeping have left me in this state. It takes my mind a full minute to realize that Christian asked me a question.

"So what did Doctor Soni say?" He asks carefully.

"What? Oh it was nothing." I offer.

With my mind fried and too many thoughts floating around up there i can't even begin to explain to Christian what she asked of me.

I feel Christian's hands slip around my waist. As he pulls me tightly against him. As my head turns toward his face he is already turning my body to face him.

Our lips meet eyes closing as his hands maneuver me until my rear pushes up against something. As Christian breaks the kiss I open my eyes to see he is gazing into my eyes.

"I thought for a moment you had abandoned me." He whispers.

My mind replays the words Elena said, he thinks you have abandoned him. I can't even begin to feel his pain.

"What did she do to you?" I plead.

Hoping, praying he will let me in so I can heal the damage she has caused.

"I need you Ana." He gasps.

My words fail me as his lips enclose around my own. His hands gripping my hips feel like they are on fire as they slip down my thighs and move under my skirt. I moan out into his mouth as the sensitive skin on my thighs allows jolts of electricity to run through me.

That strong commanding pair of lips find my neck and pushes down hard forcing me to arch my back off the wall. At that same moment his thumbs tear my panties down my legs.

Moving my hands into his hair I grip his short brown hair holding him tightly against me. Letting my panties pool around my ankles l can step out of them with ease. With Christian's lips trailing over my shoulder I barely notice the strap slip down until the cool San Diego air peaks my nipples more. I cry out loud a second later as Christian takes my exposed nipple into his warm mouth.

Forgetting where I was it's only when my cry echoes back do I remember we are in the hospital parking lot. I try to keep my legs from shaking as he toys with my tender nipple a little longer.

He releases my captured breast and I breathe a sigh of relief. His hands pulls my hips away from the wall right before he takes my skirt pulling it up to my waist. I go to scream out that I'm completely exposed in the parking lot when he chooses that moment to seize my pleasure button between his lips.

My hands that were plunging down to stop this madness now are latched onto his head refusing to let him stop. I feel him suck against it almost forcing my knees to buck again. I gasp out softly when I feel his tongue pushing forward.

I need him deeper inside of me, I quickly lift my leg and slide it over his shoulder. Using my leg to pull him closer to me. He immediately responds by thrusting his tongue deep within me. His hand grabs my rear tightly as his other hand caresses my exposed breast.

His mouth devours me as I realize how helpless I have made myself.I merely surrender to the pleasure he is giving me as I feel how wet and close I am to utter bliss.

Christian's tongue soft and gentle one minute then furious and tormenting the next. He controls my body like a doll as I soar towards and just reach my peak only for him to stop and slow right down. He tortures me mercilessly till I cry out unable to bare it any longer.

"Christian." I moan.

He stops completely and I open my eyes to see his molten iron gaze staring back at me. His smoldering look boils my blood. I cry out again this time in pleasure as he sinks himself deep inside of me.

I stare into his eyes as he takes hold of both of my legs lifting them up as I quickly wrap them around him not wanting to let this feeling go. It's a hard and fast thrusting into me as I see his need and want in his eyes. I feel it's reflected in my own to have him back after fearing she had taken him from me. The thought drift away as the overwhelming pleasure of what he is doing to me takes over all my senses.

I no longer care about doing this in the parking lot or for the thoughts of who could see us. I only want for him. The speed and intensely inside him driving me toward my earth shattering climax. My arms lock around his shoulders as I grip his whole body with every part of me.

I can feel he is close as I see it in his eyes too. Right at that moment as my rear slams back against the wall I feel my release wave over me like a tidal wave. Unable to help myself I scream out loud as it echoes back at me. I feel another deep thrust and then I know too that Christian has found his release.

Gazing into his eyes I stay unmoving against him not allowing him to let me go. His gaze softens and he smiles back at me. It's one of the happiest smiles I have ever seen him give. We stay in that position for a few moments longer before I remember where we are.

Suddenly becoming very aware as I see all the cars. He releases my legs slowly and allows me to fix my skirt and strap as he effortlessly fixes himself before sweeping down to collect my panties. I reach out for them and he slips them into his pocket.

"I'll keep hold of these." He says smirking.

I want to argue and demand them back but his hot sexy smirk and boyish charm are to much to resist.

"One day I'll steal your underwear." I tease.

"In that case I'll make sure not to wear any." He says smiling back at me.

I stand there in shock for a moment.

"So where is your car?" He asks.

I suddenly realize it's at his apartment in fact the ambulance brought us both to the hospital. I look a little sheepish as he rises his eyebrow to me.

"Ana?" He questions.

"We may need to take a cab?" I offer sweetly.

He laughs and turns away and with a simple wave of his hand his Bentley appears before us in the parking lot. I look around quickly scanning for anyone in case they saw it. It looks like we are in the clear as Christian steps over and opens the passenger door for me so casually. I walk over and climb in giving him a little peck on the cheek as I move past to sit down.

I feel a slap on my rear end making me jump slightly as I get in. He laughs and shuts the door as I begin to wonder if I have ever seen him so playful.

* * *

 **Well thank you again for waiting for this chapter. All have my family have been ill while also being very busy with work. Now I have gotten this chapter down I'm looking deeper into the next few chapters as I know you all have alot of questions that need answers.**

 **Also I didn't get much in the way of feedback for peoples thoughts on love trinagles. I will state it's not for this story it's for a short story I'm hoping to write for valentine's day. I do have another story that I'm looking at with the fifty shades of grey characters and also one more story that may become a book series. So what do you feel I write best Romance, Supernatural, Erotica or thriller?**

 **Please do let me know and please remember to like, follow and favourite. Also please do leave a review I always read them and love to hear your thoughts. Please don't forgot you could always get a friend or yourself a copy of The Deepest Shade of Blue for 99 pence from A.M.A.Z.O.N. for Christmas. Thank you. S J Wright.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we have the long awaited chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The drive to Christian's family manor was incredibly short most likely due to him breaking the speed limit the whole drive back. It almost seemed at times like he was driving for the first time, taking corners way too fast yet smiling like a school boy who got an A+ on his school work.

I could barely pull my head away from the headrest. It felt like it was not only the power of the engine but also Christian's strong protective power pinning me in place.

He uses his power to open the family manor gates to make sure we aren't spotted by them. Then we entered through the side door with Christian quickly dragging me up to his room. Once there we slid into bed before Christian reminded me how good he is at making love. After my fifth climax I finally drifted off into a deep slumber wrapped up in the safety of Christian's arms.

Slowly ever so slowly I open my eyes as the world comes back into focus. After such a long and deep sleep It takes me a full minute to realize I'm in Christian's bedroom in the manor. Snaking my arm under the blankets I move my hand over only to feel a cool soft mattress. He's not in bed again. Why does this man not enjoy sleep? Then the sudden realization hits me Christian is not here. My nerves gone with the thought he is missing from my side.

Snapping my gaze across the room I hope to see him sat at the desk or stepping out of the bathroom in just a towel but no such luck as my eyes land on a note on top of my bedside table.

Ana

I didn't want to wake you, sleeping there like a beautiful angel. Just went out for a jog so don't worry. Love you always. CG xx

I roll my eyes at his beautiful angel remark after our love making and sleep I'm sure my hair looks like a cartoon character after an electric shock. I slide out of bed holding the bed sheet against my nude body and walk over to the window pulling back the large curtains I see beyond the balcony to the lush green grass that runs down to the large lake. There on the glass I can see frost on the windows.

Winter is starting to make it's presence known. Through the glass I can see a figure moving quickly around the edge of the lake. Just from the movement of his body I can tell it's Christian. Watching him jog in his black sweatpants and thermal grey sweater I want to open the window and admire him more.

My hand slips onto the handle when right at that moment the wind whips against the balcony windows as if warning me to stay inside. Suddenly out of nowhere Christian breaks into a flat out sprint. Racing around the side of the lake like someone is chasing him.

I burst through the balcony doors not caring about the cold anymore as I reach the railing. I'm just about to shout when he comes to an abrupt stop and turns looking straight at me. Even with the distance between us I can tell he is looking right at me.

Then I hear his voice crystal clear spilling into my thoughts.

"Ana go inside now and dress. I don't want you catching a cold. There are clothes on the desk. I will be in shortly."

It's still so hard to understand that he is so far away and yet I hear him like he is whispering it in my ear. I nod my head and step back inside closing the door. On the dresser there are a pair of black pants, heels a top and jacket to round the outfit off. Scanning the clothes I quickly realize there is no underwear. You devious man Mr Grey my devil thinks nodding her head.

Once dressed I use Christian's comb and managed to mostly tame my mane of hair. There are two toothbrushes in the bathroom and I know the other is for me as it matches my eye colour and is brand new. It takes me about fifteen minutes to get ready before I head downstairs It's only when I reach the bottom step I figure out I have not been shown around the mansion and have no idea of the layout. I know the main room, dining room, study my insides clench at the thought of the memories of that room. I then feel my stomach growl as I remember how little I have eaten in the last few days. Maybe I could find the kitchen and make something for breakfast as my inner angel reminds me it's most likely dinner with how long I feel like I slept.

I decide that the kitchen is more than likely at the back of the mansion I begin in that direction. Heading down a long corridor I can't help but admire some of the works of art on display. It makes me wonder with how old Christian and his family is how many of these paintings are the real ones by artists through the centuries.

As I arrive at the end of the corridor I try the door pushing it open as I step into a bright room.

"Mother what the hell gives you the right to ask Ana for a prenup?" Christian snaps.

I freeze in place taking in the scene before me. The lovely kitchen table has an open view through large windows of the garden and out onto the lake as the clouds block the sunlight from pouring in. The table is neatly laid and is surrounded by Kate, Elliot, Carrick and Grace all of them had been eating breakfast until Christian had returned from his jog.

All eyes turn to me as I stand there in shock of what Christian just said. My hand still on the door handle as I see Kate smile over at me for a second.

"Ana you're awake." Grace offers looking over at me.

I barely nod my head when I see Christian look over at me for a brief second before turning his gaze back on his mother. His cold steel gaze tells me this will be bad.

"Christian dear I merely thought that it would be wise for you to think of this decision carefully." Grace says calmly.

"Think of this decision carefully Mother I was in a coma. How dare you even think you can try and know what I was thinking." Christian says heatedly.

"Look now is not the best time to talk about this Christian." Grace offers with a quick glance around the table.

"Why are you not behind this mother I'm marrying Ana and there will be no talk of a prenup. Understood?" Christian says darkly.

"Christian please you have amast a huge fortune during the..." Grace trails off when her eyes dart to Kate.

"I mean over the years. I was just trying to protect you." Grace says softly.

It's then I realize that they can't talk freely due to Kate being here. She still has no idea that they are all immortal. I feel a new wave of anguish wash over me as I see her hand holding Elliot's. He needs to tell her it's not fair on Kate otherwise. Christian's words snap me out of my thoughts.

"Don't you understand I love Ana and I will marry her with or without your blessing." Christian states.

It feels so new to me as I just witness Christian declare his love for me in front of everyone. I see Kate's huge beaming smile as well as Elliot's half cocked smile. Carrick gives me a tender nod with a smile and Grace's mouth opens in shock.

"What does that mean without our blessing?" She asks as she finally recovers.

"Well mother understand this, you need to get aboard with this wedding because it will happen with or without you there." Christian states firmly.

The comment stuns Grace and the rest of the family even Kate seems surprised.

"Christian may I please talk to you in private?" Grace says softly.

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of Ana." Christian snaps.

Christian is fuming and glaring at his mother. Will the black eyes make an appearance? I know Mia knows about them but what about the rest of his family do they know? I silently wish Mia was here with us all now maybe she would know what to do. I spot Grace's eyes snap over to Kate again before looking back at Christian. I release the door I'm still holding and step over to Christian taking his arm. As my hand grips his strong flexing bicep his gaze turns to me instantly becoming soft and gentle I look up into those gorgeous grey eyes.

"Please Christian go with Grace. It's ok." I offer to him.

I see a soft smile spread across his lips and he nods at me. How have I tamed this man so much? I still don't understand it as he takes my hand and softly squeezes my fingers then releases my hand turning to his mother.

"After you mother." Christian offers with his open hand.

Grace smiles over at me and turns heading out the kitchen Christian follows and at the last second turns and smiles back at me before the door shuts behind him.

I move over to the table and Kate pushes out the chair next to her.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Elliot says almost laughing.

"Captain obvious here." Kate says pulling her head from Elliot's shoulder.

"Sorry Ana I felt Christian needed to know." Kate tells me looking sorry.

"It's ok Kate I know how you enjoy trying to help." I say.

She simply smiles back taking a bite from her eggs before sharing a kiss with Elliot. I'm broken from their kiss by Carrick leaning over toward me.

"Don't worry Ana Grace means well but now I think she knows Christian's true feelings toward you. It will all be fine. Would you like tea or coffee?" Carrick says while holding out the pot of tea.

I look towards the other room now wondering what they are talking about in there while I try to pay attention to the breakfast conversation.

The rest of the breakfast runs by without issue although Christian and Grace remain in the other room the entire time. I speak with both Carrick and Elliot making polite small talk while I wait for Christian to reappear.

Once we finish Elliot and Carrick begin talking leaving me and Kate to have some girl talk as Kate explains. We move out of the kitchen heading for the front room so we can talk in peace. As we pass the door to the room I believe would lead me to Christian my gazes lingers on the door pulling Kate to take my hand.

"Sweetie don't worry I'm sure Christian can hold his own against his mother. I feel..." Kate begins.

Suddenly the front doors open drawing our attention over to them. Mia is stood there her arm wrapped round James. James has an almost goofy like grin on his face as my eyes are drawn to the wheelchair in front of him. With no neck brace however there is still a plaster cast on his arm I see Jose smile towards us both and try to rise out of the chair. Mia's hand comes around resting on his chest to stop him as Kate and I bound over.

"Easy big guy. Rest was the doctors orders." Mia tells him.

I would expect a scowl or some spiteful words to come out of Jose's mouth instead he nods his head and smiles resting back into the chair.

"How the hell are you out of the hospital?" Kate asks clearly confused.

I would of felt the same confusion had I not witnessed what Christian did for me to help Jose only the day before.

"Most of his injuries have already healed the doctors can't explain it. The damage to his neck has gone and his ribs are almost completely mended. His arm is still not so great but he has been allowed to leave provided he rest." James explains to us.

"Good to see you too Kate." Jose says sarcastically.

"He still is a little bit grumpy. The doctors poked him with alot of needles as they have never seen someone heal so fast before." Mia adds.

I bet Christian will be pleased to know about the needles. I see Jose smile up at Mia for a second before sticking his tongue out at her almost playful like.

"It's great that your back but are you sure you're ok?" I ask carefully.

Mia looks over at me and must realize what I mean as she speaks before Jose can answer.

"They allowed him to leave for the party this evening however they insisted on drugging him up so he is still a little out of it."

"Well it's good that your here." I offer as I realize how pleased I am to see him.

Just then my phone goes off I pull it out to see it's Jill calling Mia spots it too.

"Hey don't forget to invite her and Chris to the party tonight." Mia calls to me as I turn away.

After the call with Jill where I fill her in on both the quick recovery of Christian and also what happened with Jose I asked if she wanted to come to the party and she informed me she would love to and let Chris know too. When I leave I'm pulled into party planning with both Kate and Mia. Mia let me know that James has took Jose home to help him get changed and come back later. She also tells us how the police returned after we left the hospital and so far there are no new leads regarding who attacked Jose. The distraction of helping ring around for caterers and also contacting my parents to tell them a driver will be round to pick them up makes me forget about Christian's talk with his mother.

It's only when I realize that with less than an hour to the party Christian is nowhere to be seen. I decide to search the mansion for him. His bedroom turns up empty and walking the halls I find no sign of him. In the kitchen I find both Mia and Grace working with about ten caterers sorting out food and snacks for the party.

Looking out of the large bay windows I wonder where he has gotten to. It's then I see that it has been snowing. It's already covering the grass outside as there are people sorting out the gazebo That's when I see a figure off to the side viewing the lake. I can straight away tell it's Christian and I head through the doors feeling the chill of the cold as I quickly make my way over towards him.

He is not aware of my presence till I'm right beside him. As I see his gaze it looking out across the lake. It appears to have frozen over I look up at his profile trying to read the stern expression.

"Where have you been?" I ask wondering what had taken so long.

"When I finished talking with my mother I saw you were busy with Mia and Kate and I needed to think some things over." His words seeming distant.

"What did your mother say to you?" I ask finally knowing I will receive my answer.

"It's nothing. The lake's frozen over I will have to get Mia skates for her. She does love so to ice skate." Christian says dismissing my question.

"Christian please what did your mom say?" I try again this time turning him to look at me.

"Ana don't worry your pretty little head about it. Now you need to go up and get dressed. There should be a beautiful dress waiting for you in my room." I look into his eyes and see fear.

"Will you come with me?" I ask moving into his embrace.

I feel his lips touch against my forehead and feel him hold me tightly.

"I have some things I need to sort through. You go on ahead."

I look up into his eyes once more hoping to break through to him but he turns his gaze away and looks back out to the frozen lake. Slipping from his fingers I turn and head back inside to prepare for the party.

I'm still in my own thoughts as I finish fixing my hair over to one side of my head. The beautiful royal blue dress somehow rests off my shoulders and goes down to my ankles with matching heels. The dress was waiting for me on his bed. My mind however is more focused on what Grace has said to him. It seems to be worrying or upsetting him I need to know what is so important to her.

Just then the door opens and Kate comes walking in wearing a white dress that hugs her curves. It's a dress I don't recognize from her wardrobe. She stops for a moment in front of the open door.

"Wow Ana you look gorgeous. Christian sure has taste." She states.

"Thank you but you look amazing. When did you buy that dress?" I ask.

"It's Mia's she said I could borrow anything from her wardrobe. Just thought I would let you know your mom and dad are here." Kate replies grinning.

I move over towards her and take her hand.

"Lets not keep them waiting then." I offer as we leave the room and head into the hallway. I wonder what my Mom and dad think of such a mansion. Turning as we get to the stairs I see my mother and father stood there. Mom is wearing a comfortable black dress while my father has gone for black pants and a white shirt. I step down the stairs next to Kate as I see them both engaging in conversation with Carrick. Grace is nowhere to be seen. My eyes move across the hall and I spot Christian as we descend the last few steps.

His eyes find me and he becomes riveted to the spot. I just catch the look of wonder in his eyes as I turn to my parents. Both Carrick and Kate step back a little.

"Mom, Dad I'm so glad your here." I say rushing forward and hugging them both.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world hunny." spills from my mother's mouth.

"Good to see you're looking alot better." My dad chimes in.

"Better hunny you look..." My mom begins.

"Incredible."

The words come from behind me and I know it's Christian. I turn just in time to take him in stood next to me. Wearing a black pants and suit jacket with a white shirt and matching black tie he looks impeccable. I can't help but marvel at his looks as I notice my mother doing the same as I feel his hand slip round my waist and give it a little squeeze.

"Mom this is Christian Grey." I say as I finally put the words together and stop staring.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you." Christian says his words coming out like silk.

"The pleasure it mine. It's lovely to see you up and about I know our dear daughter has been worried about you." My mother stammers out.

"Well as you can see I'm fine. Ana has nothing to worry about." He replies as he turns smiling at me.

I sense the second part of his statement is more for my own benefit than my mothers.

"Mr Steele. I'm sorry Ray would you all like to come through to the party." Christian turns holding his hand out.

My mother takes a longing look at Christian before taking my arm and walking at the front with me. Kate slots in the other side of me as Christian, my father and Carrick walk behind us through the house. I feel my mother speeding up slightly until we arrive in the gardens. The transformation is astounding with beautiful Ice shaped white lights covering the trees and Gazebo. It's finally stopped snowing and I see pockets of people already chatting.

Taylor is standing there chatting with a young blonde woman I have not met before. There are two young children running around them. I see Jill in a purple dress stood talking with Elliot. Grace is over by Jose who is still in his wheelchair looking out over the lake. Mia and James are both out on the lake. Mia gliding on ice so effortlessly in a stunning red dress. Her moves are that of a figure skater as it makes me wonder if that has been one of her former careers. James is much less stable on the ice. Allowing Mia to guide him in his movements to stop from falling over.

Carrick splits from the group behind us and heads over to his wife while Christian and my father head over to Elliot and Jill taking two glasses of wine from the waitress. My mother stops and turns to me and Kate.

"I must say I was unsure about this man Christian who had swept you off your feet. I do have to say though after meeting him I couldn't be happier." My mom beams.

"What made you change your mind?" I ask out loud.

It's not like my mother to ever admit she is wrong and to be so sure of him within mere minutes of meeting him. Kate is smiling away seemingly content with what my mom just said.

"After seeing you with him in the hospital I asked your father to tell me all about him. I didn't know he was the one who saved you in the diner blast. Even if he had not of done that I know the feelings you have for him and I can see how much he cares for you. Ana you have my blessing completely even if it does seem a bit rushed." My mom adds.

"That's nothing, Mia has the wedding set two days from now." Kate casually mentions.

Both my mother and I turn and stare at Kate in wide eyed shock. Kate realizes we both didn't know and quick carries on.

"Mia was already planning the wedding and when your family came over to San Diego she thought what better time and moved the wedding forward. I thought she might of already told you but I can see she hasn't."

I'm still in complete shock from what Kate has just explained to us about the wedding. As I look over and see her floating on the ice like a little devil in that red dress.

"What about the bride's dress?" Mother almost yells.

"Not to worry Mia has already been in contact with a designer in Barcelona and she had been making the dress since the day after your announcement. I think it should be arriving tomorrow." Kate says quite happy.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on my man." Kate says before strolling off towards Elliot.

My mother and I begin to head toward the gazebo just as Jill walks over to join us.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Jill I work with her and Chris in Sea World." I inform my mom.

"Nice to meet you. Ana I asked Chris to come but he couldn't make it tonight. This is one hell of a party. It's good to see Christian up and about." Jill says smiling.

"That's ok. I'm glad he is up and around now too. Means I can get back to work." I counter.

Before anyone can speak two children come speeding round us. The blonde girl wearing a pink dress and the boy chasing her in pants and a shirt.

"They aren't troubling you are they?" Comes Taylor's voice.

"Just being kids that's all." My mom calls back.

"Daisy, Peter leave the lovely ladies alone." The blonde shouts out.

"It's fine really." Jill replies.

Both of the kids take off running as I barely see Christian move up behind me and slide his arm around my waist.

"Do you ladies mind if I steal this gorgeous woman away?" He says while breathing on my neck.

"Provided you bring her back." My mom says while laughing.

I allow Christian to lead me away from them and over towards the side a little. He hands me a drink as I sip the contents. The wine slips down my throat and tastes so fruity. He gazes at me and smiles softly.

"I wanted to apologize for before. I know I seemed off. I just want you to know there will be no more talk of a prenup. Grace was wrong to even dare speak of it. Nothing she can say will get me to change my mind." Christian tells me softly.

He leans in and takes my lips claiming them with his own in a soft and passionate soul melting kiss as I feel like putty in his hands. My knees go weak due to how good it feels. It feels like a lifetime before he releases my lips.

"What did she say to you?" I plead with him for a response.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help!"

The scream draws our attention as I witness the horror before our eyes. Daisy is on the edge of the ice on her hands and knees calling out as further out the ice is broken completely fallen into the lake below. A small hand comes out of the water as we all see the struggling face of Peter break the surface.

Christian turns to face me his gaze like steel as he is already pulling his jacket off his body.

"Don't let Taylor in the water." He snaps.

The next second he springs into action running for the lake. His speed is immense as he gets to the edge of the ice and grabs Daisy's arm pulling her quickly towards Taylor. The speed in which Daisy crashes into Taylor slows him down as I see Christian's hand fly up for a moment. I have no idea what he has done instead racing over to Taylor.

I see Jose try to get up and slump back down into his chair as both Jill and Elliot race to the edge of the lake. I come to a stop in front of Taylor as he hands his daughter to the blonde woman. There is a loud splash behind me as I glance over my shoulder and see Christian has dived into the water.

"Taylor you can't go in." I say to him.

"Ana get out of my way." Taylor shouts and goes to move past me.

I reach out and push my hand against his chest and suddenly it seems like I'm strong enough to hold him back with a single hand. I don't know how that is even possible. Another glance over my shoulder and I can't see Christian or Peter on the surface.

"Christian!" My mom screams out.

"Ana move now." Taylor screams at me.

Yet it seems I can hold him at bay completely with a single hand. Suddenly I hear splashing and look round to see Christian swimming back to shore holding a weak and cold little boy. He seems so powerful cutting through the water like it's paper.

The moment he is close enough Carrick and my father grab Peter and pull him clear of the lake laying him down as the others rush over. I release my hand and Taylor bursts toward his son scooping him up just as Peter's eyes open.

"Daddy." Comes his weak voice.

Shaking and chilled to the bone Carrick and Taylor both wrap their jackets around him. I look over at Mia with relief plastered across my face I see it mirrored in her reflection.

I turn around to see Christian crouching down facing back out towards the lake. I begin to move over toward him as I see Mia next to me. The rest of the group are focused on Peter leaving us to tend to Christian. He is breathing heavily as we move closer. We both close in as Christian turns his head to look at us, his handsome face and those pitch black eyes staring back at us.

Mia and I freeze in place as a smile creeps across his lips, that same smile from his playroom and then he takes off running into the woods.

* * *

 **Sorry for being missing for so long. Now that Christmas is well and truly gone I have only just found myself getting time to write more. My 10 month old keeps my partner and I up till after midnight everynight, so if anyone has any tips to help get him to sleep I would love to hear them. I feel like we have tried everything.**

 **I do hope this story is keeping you all entertained and I hope you will leave a review with your thoughts. Also the first part of this story The Deepest Shade of Blue is on A.M.A.Z.O.N now for 99p or 1.46 cents please grab yourself or a friend a copy would hopefully make a good Valentine's day gift.**

 **Thank you as well for two readers who have been sending me private messages and checking up on me to see how I'm doing. Your support and interest greatly help me and have helped me focus back on this story. So thank you to you both.**

 **Please remember to favourite and follow my story or myself and I hope chapter 6 will not be as long a wait for you all. Thank you. S J Wright.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well now it's time for the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

The rest of the evening seems like a blur as Taylor raced off to hospital holding his son with his wife and daughter. Carrick quickly offered and drove them there. Both Grace and mom asked where Christian had gone and I wished I could answer them. I was still staring back at the tree line when Mia told them he had gone to get changed what with being dripping wet.

The party lulled then into drinks inside the Grey's massive family lounge. Everyone seemed to have quietened down and it wasn't until Carrick called to say that Taylor's son would be getting treated for Hypothermia however the doctors seem very hopeful, that the mood lightened.

Mia returned downstairs and told everyone that Christian had decided to rest for the night and was sorry he couldn't return to the gathering. He was having a lie down. He had returned? My father made a comment on how a hero needs his rest as I glanced over to Mia hopeful till I saw her shake her head. It was another lie to cover for him she had no idea where he was.

I must of been the worst guest in history as my thoughts were all focus on Christian. I stayed out of the conversations and Mia sat next to me giving me the odd nudge when someone had asked me a question. I was grateful when Kate and Elliot decided it was time to head to bed. Jose also decided it was time for him to leave until Grace offered him a room for the night which he gratefully accepted. There was a few bedrooms on the ground floor and Grace showed him to his room.

I excused myself just as Jill was getting ready to leave and headed upstairs to his room. Being inside of his room without him felt empty and cold. I had barely sat on the bed when there was a knock on the door. The door opened softly and Mia looked in seeing me she slipped inside.

"How are you doing sweetie?"She asks carefully.

"I don't know. I just saw my fiance become a monster. How can I help him?" I cry out.

"Sweetie you just being with him is helping. He loves you he truly does. He wants to be with you always." Mia softly says.

"Then where is he Mia?" I sob.

"Ana that thing is not Christian maybe he left cause he didn't want to hurt us. I'm sure he will come back when he can." Mia replies.

She leans in hugging me tightly as I hug her back wishing it was Christian, wishing he was here with me now. Mia pulls back from the hug and stands up.

"Now get some sleep and tomorrow if he is not back we will go and find him." Mia offers smiling.

I pull the covers back and kick my heels off sliding into bed as Mia slips out of the room and shuts the door. I toss and turn before reaching under the covers and pulling the blue dress off before throwing it on the floor. For a while I think of Christian the handsome man that has swept me off my feet and the black eyed demon that so loves to torment before I finally drift off to sleep.

The sound of birds chirping wakes me from my sleep as sit up in bed my eyes looking round the room only to find no Christian. It's morning and I can see that there is no more snow falling through the windows. Sliding out of bed in the black lacy underwear that Christian had left for me with the dress I had hoped that he would get the chance to tear it from my body. I quickly dress in the same clothes as I wore yesterday and pick the dress up laying it over the arm before heading downstairs.

There is little activity in the Grey household as the front room and lounge are empty. I don't know what I was hoping to find Christian resting on one of the sofas or him come strolling through the front door. It appears I'm out of luck and decide the best course of action is to go and grab a drink of water. After my run in yesterday in the kitchen I know exactly where it is.

Down the corridor and through the door I come face to face with a cook placing the contents of a full English breakfast onto a plate. My eyes move over to the table wondering who is the first one up only to see Jose sat in his wheelchair next to the table. He turns spotting me still wearing last night clothes.

"Ana good morning." He calls out.

"Morning Miss would you like some breakfast?" The cook offers.

"No thank you I was just after a glass of water." I reply as the cook takes the plate over to Jose.

"Thanks dude." Comes with a nod from Jose to the cook.

I move over and sit down next to Jose. I look at him as he tries to move the wheelchair in closer to the table which proves difficult.

"That was some party last night. I hope the boy is doing ok. I would of gone in to save him but..." Jose says still trying to move his chair closer to his food.

"I saw you try Jose. Still not fully healed and your trying to drown yourself." I offer to him smiling.

"I would not of drowned." He replies.

"Jose you're arm is still broken and your ribs aren't totally healed and you wanted to dive into sub zero water to save a young boy. You have a good heart but tell me when you grabbed hold of him with your working hand how pray tell would you of swam back?" I feel myself lighten up slightly as I tease him.

"Well I would of erm..."He struggles for an answer.

I reach over and take the napkin shoving it into his shirt collar. I grab the fork that has been out of his reach without leaning almost fully out of the wheel chair and cut a piece of egg off before scooping it up.

"Now come here and no talk of heroics when you're struggling to feed yourself. Open wide." I tell him.

He does so and I lean and push the piece of egg into his mouth before moving to cut another piece. The cook moves over to the table and places a glass of water down next to me.

"Thank you." I say.

"So how is Mr tall dark and heroic doing?" Jose asks after his mouthful of egg.

For a moment I'm at a loss for words I can't tell Jose that Christian is missing and has been since the night before. I see his eyes watching me as I blurt out.

"Well he is still sleeping. The cold water really took it out of him."

"I guess hero's are allowed their sleep ins." He jokes and I feel the old Jose is back.

I feed him another piece of egg and them give him some beans too.

"Ana I just wanted to apologize for all the stupid things I have done and said. I feel like I have been an prick these last few weeks." He tells me as I feed him some more.

It seems so odd that this is all coming up now maybe it's the drugs the doctor gave him. I shake my head confused.

"Why are you saying all this?" I ask him as I feed him a piece of bacon.

"It's just James, you and Kate have been my closest friends for so long and I don't want to lose you all. I realized while laying in that alley after the guys left and before I lost conscious that you are the only friends I have and I was terrified I had already blown it with you both."He says softly opening up.

"Jose you did shock me by what you did and I know it will take Kate a while to get over it but you will never lose me as a friend or Kate. You must understand though it will never be more than friends." I gently tell him giving him more food.

"I know. I have seen how you are around Christian. You love him I know you do. I want you to be happy but I don't have to like him right?" He teases.

"Fine but what about Mia and Elliot then?" I ask letting him have a bite of his toast.

"Well Mia I like and the juries still out on Elliot." He says grinning.

"That's good to hear." A voice comes from the door.

I already know who it is as I have heard the voice many times before, Jose looks over in shock to see Mia stood in the doorway. She wrapped up warm in a large purple fluffy robe.

I spear a full sausage with his fork and turn to him shoving it in his mouth.

"Hey!" He manages to say around the sausage.

"What? You do have a big mouth." I tease and hear both Mia and Jose laugh.

Shortly after Jose finishes his breakfast with my help of course does James wake up and come down. We all head into the lounge where Kate and Elliot are chatting. I find myself wanting to set off in search of Christian with Mia but don't want to raise any alarm bells. Kate is lounging against Elliot's chest as Mia sits next to James and me.

Jose and Elliot begin to talk sports which allows Kate to ask.

"So where's the hero of the hour sweetie?"

I look over from Mia to see if Kate directed that question at me or Mia. Her gaze is squarely locked on me. Kate will see through my lie in an instant she knows me too well. It worked with Jose before but Kate is like a blood hound. I almost begin to stumble my answer out.

"He's sleeping off his dip in the lake." Mia chimes in.

Kate eyes look over at Mia before turning back to me.

"Right sure. More like Ana wore him out this morning." Kate says and James kicks off laughing.

It seems however that Jose and Elliot didn't hear what Kate said and are still chatting.

"No it's not like that." I try to explain.

"Ana Christian is ok right?" Kate asks a serious expression crossing her face.

"Yeah." I manage.

"Kate are you kidding Christian has escaped locked boxes while in a straight jacket underwater with only one breath." James jumps in.

I'm clearly grateful for the distraction as I see Mia smile as James and take hold of his hand. There seems to be some noise coming from the hallway and that's when the butler William steps around the corner with three more people. A smartly dressed male and female aswell as a police officer behind them.

Our group descends into silence as I spot a badge round the neck of the female and a badge on the hip of the male. They are all police Mia looks concerned as Kate looks surprised and then confident. I look back just as the smart dressed man speaks.

"Sorry for the interruption I'm detective Caine, this is detective Munroe and officer Shield, we just have some questions for Jose and James."

"What's this about officers? I already answered your questions repeatedly yesterday." Jose says rolling his eyes.

"That's detectives and so you did but where were you last night?" Detective Caine snaps.

"Sir I really don't think it could of been him." Detective Munroe offers looking at the wheelchair.

"He was here last night for a social gathering." Mia tells them stepping up.

"Why are you asking my brother that?" James calls out standing next to Mia.

I see Detective Caine's eyes glance at James before almost dismissing his question and turning his full glare back at Jose. Detective Monroe however gives James her full attention and begins to move towards him.

"Your brother? Interesting so where were you last night? If I may ask." The female detective says.

"He was here at the party with me all night." Mia states calmly placing her hand against James's chest.

Kate stands up behind them all and raises her voice.

"Sorry detectives you barge in here asking questions and you have yet to tell us the reason your here. So unless you intend to tell us what the hell is going on. I'll have to ask you all to leave."

That seems to get both of the detectives attention and also the officers. The female detective steps forward towards Jose as the male turns slightly away.

"Earlier this morning four men where found badly beaten in the same alley that Jose was found in. Turns out in the hospital they confessed to the us that they were the ones who assaulted you the other night. They informed us that someone by the name of Nick owed them money for drugs and had not delivered the cash." Detective Monroe informs us all.

"Nick from the garage?" Jose asks seemingly to himself.

"We believe so but we are still looking for him. You wouldn't have any idea where he is would you?" Monroe asks studying him.

"No he had gone missing from work the other day but when I tried to call his phone was off." Jose replies.

"Thank you." Monroe says.

"So we thought you might have taken the law into your own hands and gave the boys a tune up yourself. However maybe it could of been your brother, I doubt it though." Detective Caine tells us.

"Why?" Elliot calls out from the sofa.

"Well the damage done to the men was brutal. It would require massive bodily strength to create some of those injuries not to mention taking on four men at once while two of them were armed. Sorry son but I doubt someone like you could pull that off." Detective Caine snipes at James.

My mind is feeding my images of what Jose would of gone through trying to fight four men at once. Even with his size he was beaten down. Taking down four men with almost supernatural strength. No!

My thoughts fill with pictures of a black figure facing the four men and launching them against walls, crushing their bones with their hands. Smashing their ribs to pieces all the while they would be staring into the smiling face of a demon and the black eyes of Elena. It has to be Christian there is no one else it could be.

"Well I'm glad to hear that and while I wish it was me, I can't do much in a wheelchair." Jose answers them.

Looking over the group I see Mia looking at me with the same horror that must be painted on my face. I stand up and move to leave.

"If you'll excuse me." I say quickly.

Moving away from the lounge and passed the detectives I see Monroe look at me closely. The other detective is still focused on Jose. I get into the hallway and put my foot on the staircase when I hear a call from behind me.

"Excuse me Miss..." I hear called.

"It's Ana." I say turning around to see the female detective has followed me.

"Sorry Ana. Are you ok? You went white as a sheet. Do you know anything about the attack." She asks.

"Christian." I say to myself.

"Oh Christian Grey. He did this?" I hear.

"Er no I have to get back to Christian." I reply.

"He's upstairs I would love to meet him." The detective says excitedly.

"No he's not." I say cursing myself instantly.

"But you said you have to get back to him?" She asks carefully.

Think fast Ana this detective is clearly getting suspicious.

"I mean I'm going to meet him." I offer.

"I'll escort you then. I have always wanted to meet Christian Grey." She says smiling at me.

I freeze on the stairs. I have no clue as to where the hell he even is. How am I going to get out of this one.

"Is there a problem?" Monroe asks.

Without any way of coming out of this well I decide on going with the truth.

"I have no idea where he is." I tell her as she suddenly stares at me.

"Well you can explain this to me now or we can take you down to the station and we can talk more there?" She firmly states.

"He went missing last night during the party. I haven't seen him since then." Monroe nods as I tell her.

"Thank you Ana. If he returns please give me a call." She says handing her card over to me.

I stand there at the foot of the stairs in numb shock of what just happened as the detective moves over to the other two and whispers something to them before they apologize for the intrusion and leave.

As I watch them leave and William escort them out Mia comes into the hallway and quickly walks over towards me. Her hand finds mine still resting on the banister.

"Sweetie are you ok?" She asks concerned.

"Mia I think they are after Christian." I say before turning and racing up the stairs.

I run up the stairs and down the hall into his bedroom. Slamming the door shut and resting against it. Could it really be that Christian had been used by Elena to seek revenge for Jose getting beat up or had she just done it for fun? I know Christian would not of been in control of his actions if he was responsible for the attack. It would of been that bitch Elena. Trying however to explain to the police that a demon had taken control of Christian and tore those men to pieces would be impossible. They would think I'm insane. What if Christian did get arrested for it? Life in prison takes on a whole new meaning when your immortal.

My mind is burned out as I try to process why had she even appeared last night? He didn't seem angry at all more calm and in control than other times and yet she took over him. Now I could of inadvertently got the police searching for him as a suspect. Leaning my head against the door in frustration I have no idea what to do or even how to find him. Elena could of taken him anywhere.

Stood leaning against the doorway I feel a cold breeze blowing over my skin and turn around to face the open balcony doors. I open my eyes to see a figure stood in the room with me. It's clearly a man and he had used the balcony to gain access inside the room. I freeze my eyes locking on the silhouette stood there. As my eyes start to adjust they step forward and I know who it is. His walk is unmistakable to me. It's Christian.

I take a step forward and he takes me in his arms embracing me in a tight hug that pins me against his body. I could cry I'm so happy to see him again. His fingers tighten their hold on my waist as I grip his shoulders not wanting to let go.

It's only then does my mind play tricks on me. Is it truly Christian or Elena that has control? Being in such close proximity to him if Elena is in control could prove fatal. I slowly pull my head back from over his shoulder praying to see his grey eyes upon me. I fear I might scream if his eyes are black. I close my eyes for a second before opening them and look deeply into his eyes. The cool and caring grey eyes stare back at me.

"Oh Christian." I gasp.

I claim his lips with my own surprising him for a moment before he melts into the kiss to. Equal parts passion and tenderness to our lip caress. It seems like our kiss could continue on forever but I carefully pull back.

"Ana I'm so sorry." He tries to speak.

"Christian what happened? Where did you go?" I ask wanting some answers.

"I don't know. I blacked out and when I came to I was halfway across town." He stammers.

"Elena took control of you. You have been missing all night." I tell him.

"I remember the cold water washing over me and feeling my power over Taylor weaken then nothing." He says.

It's then I notice he is not wearing the same clothing as what he had on from the party. It's a black shirt with blue jeans and a long dark jacket. I look at him carefully. Why would he change his clothes?

"Christian why have you changed?" I ask watching him.

"My clothes were damp from the lake. I didn't want to ride back here in them." Comes his reply.

"Ride back?" I ask confused.

"Ana magic remember I used one of my bikes to get back here." He offers simply.

"Christian I need you to think hard. Do you remember any blood being on your clothes? Were you bleeding at all when you came too?" I ask concerned.

I see him stop for a moment thinking and then looks up at me.

"Not that I remember. Why do you ask?" He says his tone serious.

"This morning the guys who attacked Jose were found badly beaten and the police are searching for suspects." I tell him as I see his reaction.

"What?" He asks dumbfounded.

"I told one of the officers that you have been missing since last night. I think they believe you're a suspect. Christian I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell them. I just..." I begin.

"It's ok Ana. I know you're not a very good liar. I don't want you lying to the police for me." Christian says smiling.

"You don't think Elena did something to them do you?" I ask him hoping for reassurance.

"I doubt it. She likes to torture and make deals. I'll head to the police station with Elliot and get our family lawyer involved. Lets see what the police have in the way of evidence. I don't want their to be any interruptions before our wedding." He says calmly.

"What if you're wrong and Elena did do this?" I cry out gripping him tightly.

"Then you will have to promise you won't get married without me." Christian says with his trade mark smirk.

* * *

 **Now I'm already working away on the next chapter. It's crazy to think I started writing this story the beginning of last year and I was posting my first few chapters every day. Now with two children and celebrating my birthday today really puts things into context. I'm hoping in the next few days to release my first book as a paperback novel and I'm currently working through the second book too.**

 **Now as far as revelations it's good to see Christian back but what did really happen and does anyone believe that he didn't do it under the power of Elena? If not him then who?**

 **It anyone beginning to lighten up to Jose or do you still all dislike him? Also the first book The Deepest Shade of Blue is on A.M.A.Z.O.N for 99 pence so please grab yourself or anyone you think may enjoy it a copy. Thank you all so much for reviewing my work and continuing to read it.**

 **Please I would love to hear your thoughts so please review or drop me a message. Thank you all. S J Wright.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken so long everyone here is chapter 7.**

* * *

I had barely gotten Christian back only for him to head off with Elliot to go and see the police. This is insane I'm getting married tomorrow and my soon to be husband is currently at the police station claiming his innocence in an attack that has left four people critical.

Kate and Mia race me to Mia's beach front home only to find my family already waiting for me. Kate and Mia do everything in their power to keep me distracted. My mother explains that a package arrived earlier this morning by special delivery. Mia quickly disappears while Kate and mom ask me how I'm doing.

I really don't know without Christian my mind seems barely able to focus on anything. How did all this happen? How did Elena manage to take control of Christian? My thoughts are broken when Mia comes down with a smile on her face. I'm instantly grabbed by both Kate and my mom and dragged upstairs into the guest room I slept in the night I first saw Christian's black eyes. It's a room that looks more like a penthouse suite of a five star hotel.

I stop the moment I follow Mia through the door as I'm stood there. At the far end of the room there is a figure under a white cloth. Christian? Mia steps forward and takes hold of the gold cord and pulls as I see the cloth fall away and gasp.

I stand there speechless as before me stands a mannequin covered in a stunningly white off the shoulder wedding dress. The gown falls all the way to the floor and is elegant and yet simple in it's design. The bottom of the dress appears to glow and shine in the sunlight it's only on closer inspection do I see crystals around the base of the dress reflecting the sunlight into room from the large bay window. I hear matching gasps to my left and right and realize this is the first time both my mother and Kate have saw this dress too.

Mia is stood there watching my reaction with great interest as she waits with baited breath.

"So what do you think?" Mia asks.

I stand there in complete awe of this gorgeous gown. It takes me a moment to try and put my words together.

"Ohhh Mia it's perfect. Thank you." I gasp.

"Bonus points for style Mia." Kate says.

"I've never seen anything like it." Mom adds.

"Well it's one of a kind. Specially designed. I can't have you getting married in just any wedding dress Ana." Mia beams.

I step forward and embrace Mia in a hug as I stare over her shoulder at the wedding dress.

"Now let's try this dress out." Kate giggles.

After hours of pawing over the dress and what hair style to wear with make up options, not to mention Mia and Kate constantly taking calls about the setup and argement of everything to do with the wedding do we head out and go to a restaurant for a late meal.

With my mother's questions aimed mostly at Mia and I and all about Christian. Allowing Kate to spend most of the meal chatting to my father. Our meal is only briefly interrupted by a phone call from James asking where everyone was.

On my way back from the women's room with Mia I hear my phone ringing. Pulling it out of my bag I see it's Christian. Mia heads back to the table and I answer it quickly wanting to know what is happening.

"Christian what is happening? What have the police said? Why have you been so long?" I stumble out my words.

"Ana it's ok. Everything is fine. The police have been questioning me about my whereabouts last night. My too drunk to remember response didn't go over to well with them. It seems they have little to no evidence to go and are clutching at straws for ideas. So after some very through questioning I am free to go. Me and Elliot are leaving the police station now and Elliot has just explained he has set up a stag party for me. So I won't see you till our wedding day."

"But our wedding day.." I begin.

"It's only tomorrow Ana. I'm sure you can do without me for one evening. Anyway it does seem like my sister has plans for you to this evening. So be prepared." He says and I can hear his smile through the phone.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" I barely breathe out.

"Ana I have waited so many lifetimes for you. There is not a doubt in my mind." I hear his words and they melt my heart.

"Till tomorrow then." I reply sweetly to him.

I make it back to the table after ending the call and minutes later James and Jose arrive to pick my father up to take him to the stag party. I try to find out what the stag party involves but it seems neither James or Jose know.

With the meal over and my father now with the other men at the stag party I begin to wonder what Elliot has planned as Kate explains that Elliot can be wild when he wants to be which is most of the time. Including a major over share of his skills and wildness in the bedroom that I try to block out. Entering back into Mia's house and something feels wrong.

There is movement in the darkness of the front room and before I can warn Mia who is at the front of the group the lights burst on to show a large group of women stood in the front room.

Party poppers and banners cover the room as I recognize Jill at the front of the group followed by Rachael, Julie, Heather and Samantha all from the diner. With others behind them I realize this is what Mia had planned a party at her place.

I'm quickly swallowed up in hugs and congratulations from each of the girls and drinks are handed out. It's apparent as the evening progresses that Kate has had some input into this as there are a few university friends too. They are all doing well in their own careers and are so happy that I'm getting married. Most of the girls get excited when three men arrive at the door in the hopes they are strippers turns out they are from a local spa company and enter with two females who begin doing multiple spa treatments for all the guests at the party.

I lose track of events after the fifth glass of wine. The next thing I remember is getting woken up by Mia and Kate diving into the massive bed that is currently swallowing me. I manage to sit up and look at them both as they scream.

"Ana, it's your wedding day."

Kate looks a little bit worse for wear making me think she drank more than I did. The only noticeable sign on Mia is her normal curls are a little more messed up. My first thoughts are of Christian.

"Has there been any more word from Christian?" I ask gently.

"I bet he is still asleep after his stag night." Kate offers.

"I know my brother, he will be awake and fully dressed in a flash, and be making sure everything is perfect." Mia says giddily.

"What makes you so sure?" Kate asks.

"Call it a hunch." Mia replies and winks at me.

There is a noise and we all turn to the door. My mother is stood there holding a tray of breakfast food.

"Sorry I woke up early and couldn't help making breakfast. I was too excited, I hope you don't mind Mia?" "My mother calls out.

"It's fine we're all family here. Well we will be soon enough." Mia beams back at my mom.

"Now dear time for breakfast, just don't eat so much you won't fit into your dress." Mom tells me and I roll my eyes.

Two hours later and we are now at the Grey mansion. I'm currently in Mia's room which looks out over the side of the mansion grounds but yet I can't see the rear of the grounds. Stood by the window I have seen hundreds of workers pass by carrying so many different items. I still have not seen Christian anywhere.

Kate and my mother have been stood at the door as bodyguards to keep Christian out but also me in. I have managed to convince Mia to go and find Christian as well as some Aspirin due to the hangover I'm feeling.

Looking over Kate she is wearing a beautiful purple dress with thin straps over the shoulders and covers most of her body with a gold sash round her waist. She is sending a text to Elliot. I go to ask her if she has heard anything from Christian when my mother walks over to me. Slipping down on the bed across from me on the dressing table chair. She smooths her Teal dress and takes my hands.

"Ana I can't believe this day has come. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever come. I'm so proud of the woman you have become and I know you will make Christian a happy man."

If only my mother knew just how happy I have made Christian in the past my inner devil smirks. It seems she has stolen that smirk from Christian.

"You know one of the happiest days of my life was the day I married your father. I still remember it so clearly. This day will live in your memory for the rest of your life so if there is anything I can do to help make it better you just tell me?" Mom tells me.

The door begins to open and Kate turns for the door ready to stop who ever it is from entering when Mia steps inside quickly. Kate pushes the door shut and Mia heads over towards me in her purple off the shoulder bride maid dress she has the biggest smile on her face as I jump up in my wedding dress.

"Please tell me you have seen Christian?" I ask nervously.

"Ana don't worry he is fine. I ordered him to be relegated to the guest house. He's in there with James and Elliot both looking very damper I might add. Even Jose is there too." Mia says as Kate and I look over in shock.

"I know right. Christian told me to give you this." Mia adds.

I look down to see her holding a white cloth. I don't know why he would want me to take the cloth. Mia must see the confusion on my face and steps forward placing it against my forehead. That electrified feeling of Christian is all over my body. The dull ache in my head due to my hangover slowly disappears as I look into Mia's eyes.

"He said you would know what he means. Oh and I forgot the Aspirin." Mia tells me trying not to giggle.

I smile up at her. How does he do it? Even without his touch I still feel that electric spark I get from him. Just knowing he is somewhere close puts my mind at ease.

"So did they say what they got up to at the stag party?" Kate inquires.

The question peaks my interest.

"They never told me. I was too busy taking in the biggest smile on my brother's face I have ever seen." Mia offers.

I have complete trust in the harmless fun the boys had at the stag party. Kate raises her eyebrows at Mia's answer and my mom turns to them both.

"Don't worry I'll find out what happened there from your father." Mom says seemingly putting Kate's mind at ease.

There is a loud knock on the door and a voice calls through.

"ladies it's time."

Ten minutes later and I'm stood in a large white marque with a set of white curtains closed before me as I begin to feel nervous. It's finally here I feel the strong and steady grip of the arm I'm holding and turn to look into the face of my father. He is dressed in a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie.

"You look amazing baby girl." He says smiling at me.

"I'm not your baby girl anymore daddy." I offer.

"It doesn't matter if you're getting married you will always be my baby girl. Christian better remember that." He counters.

"Don't worry dad he always takes good care of me."

"Well you just remind him if he doesn't I do have a nice gun collection." My dad says.

I look up at him to see if he is serious and he is smiling away at me.

"You look great in that suit." I say.

"Are you kidding, I look like a penguin." Laughing as he says it.

A young woman in a pink dress and ear piece enter the side of the marque.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"I've never been more ready." I reply.

Her eyes glance to my father as he nods his head and the white curtains pull back and we step out.

The whole area is blanketed in snow right down to the lake that is completely frozen over. There are chairs laid out on both sides of a path carved into the snow. With beautiful purple ribbons that match the bride maids dresses hanging over the path from the trees. My father and I begin to head down It's an outstanding job that Mia has done for the wedding and spared no expense.

I look towards the ice sculpted alter to see Christian stood there looking back at me. I can see the wide eyed gaze of a person truly in love and feel that look is mirrored in my own eyes. He looks handsome and so intense as I feel my father guide me towards him. He looks like a god stood there in a full tuxedo with a purple tie and waistcoat. His molten steel coloured eyes fixed to me as I slowly make my way up the aisle. It's only then I notice the song playing "All of me" by John Legend as I continue my walk.

Before I know it I'm stood next to him as my father gives my hand over to Christian. I have not seen anyone else but him the entire walk.

"Take good care of her." I hear my father say his voice breaking.

I turn to look over at my father to see tears in his eyes. I stand in shock never thinking my daddy would cry. Christian finally breaks eye contact with me and looks toward my father.

"I will care for and protect her till the end of time." Comes Christian's heartfelt reply.

My father nods his head, little does he know that Christian will be around till the end of time. Christian's gaze returns to me as we stand at the alter hand in hand.

"You look sublime Ana." He says staring in wonder.

"Thank you Mr Grey. You're looking very handsome." I add.

Looking around I see Kate stood next to me as the maid of honour with Mia to her side followed by Heather, Rachael and Julie. On Christian's side I see Elliot as his best man then Carrick and James as groomsmen.

"Are you ready to begin?" The priest before us asks.

By the time we are through with the ceremony we are swallowed up in congratulations from both family and friends even people I have never met before come over to wish us all the best. I just want to be alone with Christian so we can talk. I still have no idea what happened at the police station yesterday.

We move onto the toast with all the speeches. Elliot's best man speech has most of the guests laughing. I feel I can't even really talk to Christian as there are so many eyes on the happy married couple.

It's only when Kate and I are returning from the bathroom do we over hear two people taking.

"So that night out was really something?" The voice belongs to Jose.

"Yeah Elliot sure knows how to throw a stag party." The other voice we both recognize as James.

"You're telling me, that Harley really was something." Comes Jose reply.

"Maybe we have found you a girl after all." James says excitedly.

"Well what I wouldn't give for another night with Valarie. She was a beauty." Jose says sighing.

Kate turns to look at me with wide eyed surprise. Their talking becomes faint as they move back over to their seats. With Kate still stood next to me I hear her ask.

"You don't think that Elliot took them to a strip club do you?"

"I highly doubt Christian would dare set foot in one." I tell her.

"Mia did say Elliot is quite the wild one, It wouldn't surprise me after the club he took us to for Christian's birthday." Kate offers.

I remember that club with great fondness after what Christian did to me on the dance floor. That was shortly before we returned to his apartment to find the place ransacked. I still wonder who it was, who could of done that? My thoughts are interrupted when Kate places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll ask Mia maybe she knows. If not I'm sure I could drag the information out of Elliot somehow. Now lets get the beautiful bride back out there for everyone to see." Kate says smiling.

It's a dark smile that makes me certain I already know how she will extract that information from Elliot and wishing I had not thought about it. I nod my head and follow Kate back to the main table.

I barely arrive back at the table when Christian moves over to me and takes my hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asks in a commanding tone.

Gazing up into his eyes I know I'm helpless to resist. My fingers grip his hand tightly and I begin to rise.

"I would love to husband." I offer.

I see his mouth curve up into a smile and he leads me away from the table and over to the dance floor next to the gazebo. The band on the stage begin to play a slow song. Christian leads me out into the middle of the dance floor and moves in close to my body. Feelings his hand holding both my hip and my fingers I stare into his eyes as it seems we are the only two there as the band perform "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran.

Everything seems to disappear but us as we move to the beat of the music. His eyes pierce my soul as I realize I have never been this happy before in my whole life. The heat from his body almost burns my own as I feel my need for him continue to burn hotter.

With his lips against my ear I hear him whisper.

"You have made my life complete. I hope to give you the same."

Placing my lips on his ear I grip his body tightly to me.

"Christian you already have given me everything I could want." I say softly.

Turning his head to my own and his lips move down smothering my lips we stay together pinned against each other as the music plays all around us. As our lips part It's only then I remember we are not alone and see all of the guests at the wedding are watching our first dance.

I blush slightly turning back to Christian and see he is grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What are you grinning for?" I ask puzzled.

"I have never been this happy before. It's new to me. I can't help but smile. I love you and we have our honeymoon next." He tells me with that beaming smile.

* * *

 **I don't even know where to start. This has been the most differcult chapter I have ever had to write. I know you all had visions of how this would go down and I hope I did you proud. This is also the main reason this chapter took so long and yet I still don't feel fully happy with it.**

 **I would just like to thank all my long time readers for sticking with this story and would love for you to join my author facebook page. It's simply.**

 **S J Wright**

 **Here you will see the pictures I have been working on and in time video that will be added to it for my first book The Deepest Shade of Blue. So please join up to the page.**

 **Also would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and what you think is yet to come. Please feel free to PM me and review my chapters I read every single comment and I have missed you all. Also Look forward to getting into the next chapter hassle free. Thank you.**

 **S J Wright**


	9. Chapter 9

We are barely at the wedding for two hours when Christian begins to lead me through the main crowd and towards the mansion front doors. The whole main hall of the house is draped in beautiful white and purple silk. The heels I'm wearing are just starting to hurt when I feel the pain disappear from my body. How is this happening?

I feel Christian's hand holding my own and that's when I know it's his doing. I gaze up into his face as we stop at the doorway. He looking back at me and I see his trade mark smirk.

"Well are you ready Mrs Grey?" He asks me excited.

"I have never been more ready." I say back.

We step out into the afternoon sunlight and I'm surrounded by my friends and family all throwing confetti all over us. Heading down the mansion stairs as I see Kate and Mia jumping for joy with James and Elliot right next to them with beaming smiles on their faces.

At the bottom of the stairs sits a horse drawn carriage. Four white horses attached to a glass sphere of carriage. With gold frame, it's reminds me of a princess carriage from the books and movies. I have never seen something so beautiful before. Sat on top is a silver suited gentleman at the reins. My eyes move back to Christian and I see him smiling at me.

"Christian it's incredible." I say gasping.

"Only the best for you. My angel." He offers back to me softly.

I stare in wonder at the carriage as he steps forward and opens the glass door for me. He turns holding out his hand as I lift the front of my dress and take his hand. That electric spark is there. A step up onto the golden step and move inside the large glass carriage. A moment later and Christian moves in beside me.

I begin to turn to wave bye to everyone as the carriage slowly moves forward at a soft trot when I realise the group of people can see straight through the carriage to us. I wave back to them all as I see my mom and dad with theirs arms wrapped around each other waving to us. Christian offers out a small wave to his family as the horses lead our carriage down the driveway.

I turn back around to Christian and feel his arm around my waist.

"This day couldn't get any better." I tell him.

We have just made it past the gates and begin the travel towards the city as I see Christian look around the carriage and then he turns to me and I see his lips pull up into that hot sexy smirk.

"Hold that thought." Christian says softly.

He moves in towards me and my lips are already parted I can read his body well and I gasp as his lips close around my own. My eyes close as I melt into his touch and his arms wrap around my waist. I turn to face him as he holds me firmly and lifts me up into a standing position. Our lips hold together for an age and then he pulls away.

"Open your eyes." He whispers.

I open my eyes as I see the carriage has disappeared. I'm amazed to see we are floating inside of all the galaxies. It seems like we are in our own perfect universe.

"Your incredible." I breathe.

"You stole my line." Christian replies.

He steps towards me and I feel his hands slide up my arms and onto my shoulders. His lips crash down onto my own again as his fingertips run over the shoulders of my white dress slowly and gently peeling them away. I open my mouth and his tongue finds mine as our kiss deepens. The straps of my wedding dress slip down my arms as I feel the upper part of my breasts get released. Everything is forgotten about only the joy of being with him right now.

My dress moves down my body and slips around my ankles as I'm helpless to his touch. I keep my eyes closed for a moment when I feel Christian move away from my body. That's when I hear his gasp. I open my eyes knowing exactly why he is gasping.

He is stood there staring at the underwear I chose. A white corset that hold my breasts up towards him. There is a white frill lace trim that leads onto matchings white suspenders and stockings. My brown hair is loose onto my shoulders. The looks are finished off with matching white high heels.

"Words fail me. You are beauty beyond words." He breathes.

I don't even get chance to blush at his comment when he pins himself against me. He takes me against his lips. His fingers caress up over my sides and trace gently over my breasts. I gasp out into his mouth as I feel that soft touch pass over my nipples forcing them to tighten at his will. The way his touch commands my body takes my breath away. Then when his fingers trail under the lace bottom of the corset he truly takes my breath away as his fingers stroke against my core.

I open my eyes to see the surprised look in his deep grey eyes. My emerald eyes staring back into his.

"I want to kiss every inch of your body." Christian whispers.

Reaching out for him and I feel him slip from my gasp as he sinks to his knees and his hands take hold of my ankle lifting my foot to his mouth. My high heel slips to the floor as he kisses my toes softly one at a time through my white stockings. I close my eyes and give into the tender feeling of his lips against my skin as those lips cover every inch of my foot before moving to the other foot.

"Close your eyes." He tells me.

By the time his lips make it to my shin I'm gasping out at the pleasure and anticipation of what is to come. His fingers trace the pattern of his lips on my other leg as his touch feels exquisite. Each muscle under my skin sings out as those incredible lips move against them. The kisses he places on the back of my knees almost make me fall over.

My thighs tremble as he finally makes it to them. It feels like it has been an eternity since he started. I need to feel him inside of me now more than ever and instead I am stuck with this pleasurable torment he is unleashing upon my body. With his hands moving with purpose as they cup my rear end and his lips move closer and closer to where I desire.

Suddenly he moves and begins kissing the tips of my fingers. I snap as my hands reach out and take hold of his head pulling him towards my entrance.

"I need you now." I moan out.

"As you wish." He offers.

I don't even need to see his face to know that he is smirking. He takes hold of my hips as his lips brush against my most private region. My words don't form in my mouth as I open my lips to speak when his tongue moves inside of me. I gasp out loudly this is what I need as my fingers rest in his perfect brown hair.

His tongue explores deep inside of me as I stand there moaning and panting out my whole body gently rocking and grinding against his amazing tongue. I realise that his tongue is spelling out letters as it moves across my bud. I can't even begin to think straight never mind try and decipher what he could be spelling right inside of me.

My thighs grip against his face as my hands pull and tug at his hair trying to pull him deeper into me. I know with how weak he has made my legs that when I reach my release I will fall. His tongue dives and twists inside of me and before I know it I can feel my body begin to climb towards my release.

Opening my eyes, I stare all around me looking at the floating stars and galaxies surrounding us. I feel like even without his magic his skills currently in use would have me seeing stars anyway. My whole body begins to throb as I feel myself burst forth with a mind consuming release as my legs begin to grow weak.

I feel Christian hands grip my waist and keep me standing as the rest of my body slumps down against him.

"We are nearly there."

Christian breathes out as I feel my dress reappear covering my body as we sit back down onto the seats and the galaxies disappear replaced with the glass carriage as my cheeks are a flush crimson.

As soon as we arrive at the airport the horse drawn carriage stops right next to a small white private plane. With Christian Grey's name wrote down the side in the same beautiful grey of his eye colour. Christian quickly and effortlessly transfers me from the carriage to the plane carrying me like a princess. In the plane is stunning with white and cream colours covering the whole inside. There is a bar and enough room for at least ten people. Christian is more focused on carrying me through the plane and into the rear of the plane. As the door opens with a female cabin crew member stepping out of the way I see it's a bedroom with large bed in the middle.

The stewardess excuses herself as Christian throws me down onto the bed. I barely have time to get my breath back before he climbs on top of me and as the plane takes off and soars into the sky we join the mile-high club.

After many hours of love making and drifting off to sleep I softly wake to the sight of the sun going down outside the planes window. My eyes look over to find Christian face down sleeping peacefully. I stare down at my husband and see the silver band around his finger. I smile to myself and turn to look back out at the window.

That's when I see my holiday bag that Mia packed for me next to the table. I slip out from under the sheet and step over to the chair completely naked. I slide easily into the chair and reach down opening the bag there at the top I see a book and know it's one of Christian's diaries.

Pulling it out I place it on the table as I smell mud and the soft hint of gun powder. I know the smell well thanks to my dad's gun range practice. I think it's sweet how Christian has offered me his diaries and it seems Mia wants me to read them.

I open the book and see the date 20th April 1942. World War Two.

How could everything go to shit so fast? Our plane ride into France had been blue skies and easy sailing till we opened the rear doors. Martin had jumped first followed by George and Trevor then Lee. I was next and jumped with Kevin.

That was when we saw it as we free fell a round fired from a tank struck the side of the plane. The impact launched Dave out the back as the seconds later the fuel tank exploded and tore our transport apart with the other fifty soldiers on board.

Dave was out of control as he plunged towards the earth. Thank God we made it to him. Kevin tried to wake him but he was out of it. Knocked unconscious by the blast. I had to think fast.

I pulled Kevin's chute and watched as he was pulled upwards. I slapped Dave so hard and that seemed to wake him. His eyes just opened and I pulled his chute.

I had ran out of time as I looked down and pulled my own chute. I was too close to the ground and I knew it.

The landing was painful but nothing I couldn't handle. I took my rifle off my shoulder and scanned the surrounding field as the other members of the squad landed.

Now the seven of us are hiding out in the woods deep behind enemy lines in occupied France. After encountering two German troops we kept hidden and didn't engage.

Outnumbered and out gunned our Sargent wants us to retreat to allied lines. Which is over thirty miles behind us. Two miles to our north is an enemy compound a large warehouse mostly likely where the tank came from. Our corporal wants to attack it.

I can tell the men want payback for the soldiers who were in the plane. Some were friends all were allies. The squad seems restless.

I have offered to take first watch for the evening. My only concern is to keep these boys alive. I know I can't die but I will be damned if I don't do everything in my power to keep my friends alive.

My other thoughts are with my sister. I had to leave her in England. Last I heard she was working in London helping as a fire fighter against the blitz they have been receiving nightly. I know she is like me and will survive but I still fear for her safety. That's what big brothers are for right.

I look back over to see Christian still sleeping peacefully in the large bed. I jump forward to another page.

He was a fool for not listening to me. Why didn't he listen to me? We lost our commanding officer during a skirmish with a group of troops. However, we Managed to take down a small patrol of German soldiers and collect their radio equipment.

After hours trying with the radio Dave managed to contact HQ they have ordered us to destroy the warehouse. It's a suicide mission. They already thought we were lost now if we succeeded they wipe an enemy position off the map if we fail they have not lost anything.

I'll be damned if I'm going to allow my friends to die on my watch. I'm going to attack the enemy position tonight when the men are asleep I have offered to take second watch.

I know I have magical power. I don't fully know to what extent but attacking the warehouse tonight will be a good way to find out. I need to be smart about this I can't make too much noise or have any of the men follow me there.

High command may have given up on us but I refuse to let any more of my friends die. I can't let them die. I must do this.

The diary entry ends for that day I just go to read the next entry when there is a soft knock on the bedroom plane door. My eyes snap to Christian who is still sleeping peacefully with the soft silk sheet covering him. I stand up shutting the diary and grab a silk cream coloured robe from the hanger. Wrapping it quickly around my body I move over to the door tying the cord.

I open the door softly to see the female air stewardess stood there in her white and grey uniform as she asks.

"I was wondering if you would like anything?"

I freeze trying to think what I could ask her for.

"Can we have a bottle of wine please?"

"Certainly Mrs Grey. Which wine would you like?"

I barely hear her question as I feel such joy from being called Mrs Grey. I must be stood there with the most ridiculous smile on my face. I can't help it. I'm married to Christian Grey. My inner angel snaps her fingers bringing me out of my trance. It's then I realise I know nothing about wine.

"Erm a white wine. Christian's still sleeping so I trust your judgement."

She smiles back at me nodding her head.

"I understand I will fetch one straight away."

She begins to turn away and it finally occurs to me I have no idea where we are heading.

"Excuse me but how long till we land in…"

Her reply answers my question as she turns back to me for a moment.

"London, still about five hours yet."

"Thank you." I offer.

She turns away and walks toward the bar as I shut the door and turn back to see Christian still laying there. So, our honeymoon is in England. I never been and always wanted to go. I wonder if we will visit Christian's hometown?

The knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts as I open the door and see the stewardess holding a tray containing a bottle of wine and to wine glasses. I take it from her and shut the door as I turn around Christian stirs and opens his eyes as his hand reaches out across the bed for me. He sits up as soon as his hand touches the empty bed.

His gaze finding me at the door and I see a flicker of fear that disappears in an instant. I smile toward him and hold up the tray.

"I got us something to drink."

"So how does it feel to be Mrs Grey?"

He asks gently as I walk over to the table and place the tray down right next to the diary. My thoughts drift back to what I read moments ago.

"Did you save your friends in the war?"

I can't bear to look at him as I ask the question. I begin to reach for the bottle when I feel his hands slip around my body. His head is over my shoulder as he looks down seeing his diary. His hands slip to the wine bottle and begin to open it while holding me tightly.

"They are all gone now. That's the pain of being immortal. Throughout my lifetimes there has been so few happy moments and yet millions of awful ones. My diaries of war are not happy times. I have survived every war where everyone else has since perished I remember them all."

"How do you do it?" I breathe feeling myself on the verge of tears.

"I look for the happy times and hold onto them and never let go. Humans were never meant to be immortal. A soul can only take so much heartache before it shatters into a million pieces. Mine and Mia's souls have been shattered for so long yet somehow Mia has learned to live with it. Enjoy every day as much as she can. Me I have just continued trying to make sense to understand and do good with what I have been given. That was until you came into my life. Ana, you have somehow managed to piece together my shattered soul and make me whole again."

I hear his words cracking and breaking as he opens his heart to me.

His naked body is pressed against my own as he pops open the bottle of wine. I watch his hands through tear streaked eyes as he pours the two glasses of wine out.

"Oh Christian." I say breaking down in tears.

He effortlessly turns me in his arms and holds me against his bare body. Like his current state of undress, it's mirrored in his naked honesty and exposed soul.

His hands trails into my hair as he softly brushes my head. His tender voice hushing my tears as he pulls my head back to look into his eyes.

"Ana all this pain brought me to you. I would go through it all again in a heartbeat to be with you."

I just go to cry out again but his lips silence any chance as they gently float onto my own and I melt into his embrace. The soft tender kiss begins to become more passionate and urgent and I can feel his arousal for me pushing against my tied robe.

We break the kiss and he stares into my eyes with a dark hunger. My inner devil is already preparing for what is to come. My inner angel manages to take control for a moment for one more question.

"So why London?"

He stops for a second staring straight at me as I feel his hands undoing the tie on my robe.

"You're so inquisitive Mrs Grey. Asking the stewardess. Well that you must wait and see. Now I have waited many lifetimes for you so if you think you're getting out of this bed before we arrive in London your gravely mistaken."

That dark and sexy smirk appears on his mouth as he pushes the robe off with his power and I'm lifted through the air effortlessly and land on the bed naked for his viewing pleasure. He lunges onto of me like an animal and the next five hours become a blur on intense sexual pleasure.

Many hours later and we sat on a pitch-black hillside. It's the middle of winter in England and even when the car told us both it was minus seven outside on the drive into the pitch-black countryside the heating kept us warm. Now even with the cold wind blowing towards us as we lay on a blanket we remained warm due in no small part thanks to the magical man sat at my side.

I turn to face him as the moon dips in the night sky. His face is lit up showing his handsome features to me.

"Why are we here?"

I ask again. I have asked this many times in the past hour to receive very little in the way of a reply.

He turns to me as I'm reminded of our pleasurable time on the very small island and the picnic we had.

"This is my home. This is where I was born. As my partner, I want to give you everything."

I look around and see the first rays of sunlight coming over the hills and fields. As the sunlight moves over more of the land it becomes blocked by a large shape a few seconds later and I feel my mouth fall open as a massive fairy tale castle that is surrounded by trees in the valley below is bathed in sunshine.

 **(It's been a long time and now chapter 8 is complete. Sorry for it taking so long to write there have been many hiccups but I don't want to bore you with them.**

 **I would just like to thank all of my readers that have followed me since the beginning and all the more recent readers who have begun this story on The original broken promises on this site. Yes I have started to re put my first story to how all this began so long ago.**

 **I would like to thank a recent fan who has got my thoughts bouncing off each other and also the song Million reasons. I always find creative thoughts and ideas from songs so please if you think any songs would work for this story I emplore you to let me know. Currently listening to The words.**

 **As you may of forgot as it been so long but please do leave a review as I read them all and get back to you with all your thoughts. Please if your enjoying my story to head over to facebook and type in:**

 **S J Wright and please leave a like or follow and also do follow and favourite me on here.**

 **Now tomorrow I can begin chapter 9. Thank you. S J Wright.)**


	10. Chapter 10

The warmth of the sunlight pours down over our bodies as I look out over the fields to the massive structure. My eyes drink in the information they see with thousands of trees surrounding the white and grey stone castle. Staring at the hundreds of windows that face out towards us.

Even miles away sat on this hill side the castle looks impressive. I turn to him as he looks upon the castle with pride and for a moment happiness. I study his face and spot the happiness disappear replaced with pain for something I have yet to know.

His history is so long and extensive there is still so much I don't know about him. I reach out and gently touch his hand. His gaze breaks from the castle and looks at me. His eyes suddenly filled with love and compassion.

"That's your home?" I offer tenderly.

"Yes it was given to me a long time ago by a friend." He replies.

"You have very rich friends." I tease.

"I had rich friends a long time ago." He says sighing.

The look of sorrow begins to creep into his eyes and I know I'm losing him. It's our honeymoon and I keep bringing up all the sorrow he hides behind his exterior. Think of something distract him, do something my inner angel screams.

"So do you know the queen of England?" I ask trying to pull him back.

His eyes soften again and he smiles slightly.

"I have met her once but I doubt she will remember me."

It's my turn to be shocked as I stumble on his words. He has met the Queen? My shock must be the reason he grins so widely as he leans in close.

"So I take it you would like the grand tour then?" He asks.

I nod my head completely dumb founded as he takes my hand and lifts me effortlessly off the blanket.

We start our decent down the slopping hill towards the castle as he grips my hand tightly. I finally get my words back.

"So who else have you met?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well Winston Churchill, Joan of Arc, Vlad the impaler met him a few times. There is also Elvis, Neil Armstrong, Marylin Monroe and John F Kennedy and his brother to name a few." He says casually.

"Wait you knew JFK?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah and I was there the day he died." He replies.

"So you know what really happened? You have to tell me" I plead.

"What I'm not allowed to have some secrets." He teases me back.

I nearly go to explode at him and give him a shove when he glances over his shoulder to see the long slopping hill behind him. He looks back at me slightly worried.

"You're not going to make me have a princess bride moment, are you?" He asks unsure.

"I won't if you tell me what truly happened?" I demand.

"As you wish." Comes his reply.

A short time later and we arrive in the expansive gardens surrounding the castle. The middle of winter and the whole garden she be filled with lifeless trees and dead husks of plants until the spring time but the gardens are in full bloom with beautiful purple coloured flowers and red roses filling the garden beds and covering the walls. There is an archway that leads through a metal gate. I stare around in wonder at the whole garden.

"How is this even possible? It's winter these flowers should be dead." I say as my finger touches one of the purple flowers.

"It's always been this way ever since I took control of the castle. Now Ana I want you to come with me I have something very important to show you."

His gentle words make me follow him towards the archway made from the castle stones. There is a long dark slope of stone stairs leading into the darkness below as the walls are so close on either side. Christian waves his hand simply and the old flame pits on the walls spring to life. The stairs look like they lead into the depths of the earth.

Taking me deeper and deeper I wonder what he wants to show me. My mind a whirl with a million thoughts of what could be at the bottom of the stairs. He steps to the side as the stairs end and suddenly the area is bathed in light beyond. The moment my foot touches the last step I freeze.

An enormous chamber spans out before us. From wherever the light touches I can see it reflected off the gold that covers everywhere. It's like when you see the hidden treasure rooms in pirate films. Stood in disbelief at what I'm seeing, my eyes see millions of gold coins covering golden goblets and necklaces with golden crowns. My eyes finally look to Christian in surprise.

"I told you I'm rich." He says with a smirk.

"What is all this?" I ask in shock.

"Some of the greatest treasures that have gone missing or thought lost are all here. I have collected them and protected them over the centuries. The lost city of El Dorado, all the Spanish new world treasure, The pirates oak island money pits. The lost Faberge eggs and the first knights Templar treasure. Being the last of a long line of Templar has left me responsible for guarding the Holy Grail." He says so casually.

"The Holy Grail?" My jaw hits the floor.

"Yes why do you think it's never been found? I have been keeping it safe and hidden down here. I had to make a lot of false trails for people who have searched for it. It's too sacred for anyone to have believe me I know." He offers looking towards an alter housing a single golden chalice.

"Does it have magical powers?" I ask as I begin to move towards it.

I feel his hand slip around my waist and take hold of me stopping me walking closer to it.

"Yes. It's as powerful as they say. Now it needs to be protected only you and I know where it truly lies." He offers to me.

"Can I touch it?" I breathe.

"I don't understand it's true power. I don't know what it could do to you. I'm sorry I won't lose you. I can't. There has only ever been two people I know of who have touched it and it did not go well for them." He sighs.

I turn my face and body away from the golden chalice and stare up into his handsome features. His smile is a soft warm and caring smile I have longed to see. His eyes seem distant as if remembering some time long ago and the sacrifices he has made.

"Why don't you show me the rest of the family home?" I ask of him gently.

His gorgeous eyes seem to find mine and I see the kind heart hidden behind the man. A small smirk appears at the corner of his mouth.

"As you wish." He smiles.

After A full tour of the massive castle we head into the grand master bedroom and spend the rest of the morning laid bare in each other's arms.

Later in the afternoon once dressed we head out in a classic Rolls Royce. It seems almost regal in his car choice and even his suit complete with tie. I am decked out in a beautiful winter dress with no need for a coat even in the cold weather as Christian is my own personal heater.

I don't know where we are heading but Christian seems focused on the drive. Finally, after almost an hour driving we pull into a carpark as I look around and see a beautiful old Victorian house. He turns to me his gaze is hard to read.

"Ana you don't have to come with me, I don't want to ruin our honeymoon, but it would help me greatly you being there. Please?" His pleas open my heart.

"Of course Christian. You know I will always follow you." I say.

He gets out the car and moves around opening my door and taking hold of my hand. We step towards the doors as I see the three small steps to climb. On the wall to the side of the main doors is a plaque Summerset care home.

We move inside the doors and the young woman on reception raises her head as we enter. Christian steps forward and takes the lead.

"Were here to see George Vakarian." He informs us both.

"Oh that's so nice. He doesn't really get any visitors." She tells us.

"You must be new here then." Christian says smiling.

"Yes. I started two months ago. Please if you would like to sign in."

She hands Christian a book as I step up next to him. He opens the book perfectly on the correct page and begins to write. My eyes scan the pages and I see every single entry sign in for George is by Christian Grey. Every three months like clockwork he has visited him.

He finishes signing the book and the young woman takes it from him looking at it.

"He isn't there a magician by that name? What is your reason for visit please?" She asks politely.

"He and my great granddad were old war buddies." Comes the casual reply.

"Ohh how lovely. Please go on through. He is in room number seven."

We both walk away and Christian's grip on my hand tightly slightly. I look over towards him as he leads me toward room number seven. I lean in closely.

"How much of that was true?" I ask him gently.

"Well you read my diary. George is the only one of my buddies left from world war two. I come to visit him…"

"Every three months I noticed." I go to say more but we arrive outside his door.

I feel Christian's hand grip my own tightly. I'm his rock, his strength, his courage. His other hand grabs the handle and he opens the door just as my mind realises the huge problem with this.

The door swings open into a large lavish room filled with sun light from a large bay window. A set of chairs are next to a small table by the widow and a large bed sits back against one wall. There in the bed is a very frail old man with wisps of grey hair on his head. His eyes are fixed on the doorway as we both stand there.

George will know the second he sees Christian that he hasn't aged a day since the war. What can I do?

I feel Christian's whole body tense up and then he steps into the room.

"George long time no see." He offers.

"Christian is that you? The old man replies his voice breaking and swallow.

It's then I see it his eyes seem to be slowly following Christian.

"The one and only." Christian says getting to his bed.

George's eyes snap up towards the sound of Christian's voice and Christian reaches out taking hold of his friend's hand. That's when I realise.

"Damn son you sound just like you did during the war. Except now you're not barking orders." George says and laughs before coughing heavily.

He's blind. I step into the room softly.

"Hey those orders kept your ass alive. A few times if I remember correctly." Christian answers smiling.

"I do recall saving your life too once." George recalls.

"That you did George. So how are you doing? Are they treating you well? Do you need me to get you female company in here?" Christian offers with a smile on his face.

It's a warm kind hearted smile you would share with an old trusted friend. George smiles back laughing.

"I think I'm too old for a woman now. I barely would remember what to do with her." He says laughing and coughing.

They are treating me fine. You know this place is like heaven. I'm surviving as always. I may even outlive you." He offers smiling.

I take a breath in to loudly and his gaze turns to me. His whole face is faced towards me. Christian nods his head.

"George I would like to introduce you to my wife. Anastasia Steele this is my long-time war buddy George Vakarian." Christian says warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Christian. They are few and far between." I say.

"Pleased to meet you. Wow Christian she sounds young. You silver fox you. And where the hell was my invite to the wedding?" He calls out turning to Christian.

"Sorry George. We got married in America and I know you can't fly anymore." Christian says looking down.

George smiles before turning his gaze towards me

"I'm a flight risk you know. Like where the hell would I go. I have to go to the bathroom five times a night. I really don't see me jetting off to the Bahamas anytime soon." George manages to get out before coughing again.

I see Christian's hand go tense on top of George's hand. He leans in closely and carefully.

"George how long have you had that cough?"

George turns to face Christian clearly even without seeing he must be able to feel how close his friend has gotten to him.

"I don't know about a month maybe. Why?" George replies.

"Hold on. I'll be right back. Make sure to keep my wife comfy." Christian says before getting up and leaving the room.

"So has the old dog told you any of his war stories? You know your man was a hero in those days. Hell, he even got to meet the man himself Winston Churchill." George informs me.

"No he doesn't like to mention it. I think it hurts him." I say softly.

"He was our team's guardian angel. After getting trapped behind enemy lines for almost three whole weeks he kept us fed and seemed to find ammo every time we were low. Some of the team thought he was a blood hound. Others thought he was an angel. Every morning he would somehow have found food and ammo throughout the night while we slept. The fire fights that seemed impossible for us to win and out of nowhere an explosion or troop fire would just fall silent. It was like we were protected by god above." George opens speaks like he's telling a story to an old friend.

"He really is special." I say unsure of what he knows.

"Special? Luv there was this one time when he…" His words trail off as the door opens for a moment.

George barely drops a beat before carrying on I instantly know the story he was about to tell me has been changed from the original.

"He was bogged down. Trying to be the hero he had taken a position that had been shelling us for hours but now had come under fire from two sniper nests one in a partly blown up barn and the other near the tree line. He couldn't rise his head without taking a round from one. Me and David one of our guys took position in the tree line and David using the binoculars told me their positions and in a matter of moments they were both dead. So, that's how I saved your man's life." George says grinning like a kid who won first place as the science fair.

My head turns to look at Christian and I see the colour has drained from his face. Whatever he has heard it wasn't good. I can see him try to smile as his eyes show his true pain. There are tears building up on the edges. He steps into the room and shuts the door and I see he is trying to steady his body as he moves towards the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Christian asks and I hear his voice crumble.

"Aww hell Christian I'm ninety-seven years old. You got more important things to worry about. You still have a life." George snaps back.

Christian goes to speak but is stumbled by George's words.

"You didn't think I knew? The girls would always ask me who the handsome man was who came to visit me every few months. They thought I was crazy when I said my old war buddy. They would explain to me how a handsome young man would come in and talk to me and yet the whole time I was hearing my old war buddy. I don't need to be blind to realise. Now what are you?" George demands looking right towards Christian.

Christian opens his mouth to speak but can't find any words. I see his whole-body crumble. The tears flow from his eyes as he stands there helpless to his old friend.

"He's an angel!" I say out loud.

George's head turns toward me with him mouth open wide now. He seems just as shocked as Christian was of how George figured it out. Finally, George leans back in his bed his gaze returning to where Christian stands.

"So you're here to take me to hell then?" George says calmly.

"What no!" Christian seems to snap out of it.

"Well I don't get to go to heaven. I have killed which condemns me." He offers simply.

"Can you do anything?" I ask Christian hoping to use his powers to save him.

"It's a disease. I can't stop it." Christian answers.

He steps closer towards George's bed and reaches out taking hold of his hand. He leans in closely to his old friend.

"I'm so sorry for trying to deceive you my friend. I wanted to keep you with me for as long as I could. Hey remember your wife Shelley and your two beautiful girls Hana and Lexi how they were waiting for you when the war was over?" Christian breathes into his ear.

"Yeah I remember them waiting for me at the train station and both my girls running into my arms. My wife stood proudly staring at her man before running to me. That was the greatest day of my life." George offers fondly.

I see Christian's hand reach up to George's head and another hand rests on his heart.

"Rest my friend. Relive that day forever." Christian barely whispers.

I see George close his eyes over and relax into the bed as Christian leans in and kisses his friend's forehead. He pulls slowly back from the resting George and I can see he it's too much for him. I move around to his side and he turns into me in an instant. His whole body weak in my arms. My mind drifts back to the last time I felt him like this that magical night at the piano. He was powerless, helpless and in need. I can feel his whole body shaking in my arms as his tears spill down onto my shoulder.

This is what he has had to deal with all his life. People passing by in front of him. I see why his soul is so shattered, all the hurt, the pain and anguish. Old age, disease all things that can claim lives and he seems to stand still watching it all happen to everyone he cares for. I hold him tighter as his body is so fragile in my comforting grip.

Time seems to slow down as he finally pulls away he leads me out of the room without looking back. His head down as he moves through the care home and out through the door.

Before I know it, we are in the Rolls Royce and are heading down the small forest roads of the countryside. I look back over towards Christian and he is gripping the wheel tightly I can see it is still affecting him. I lean down and reach into my open handbag for a tissue when my hand brushes against my magical orb. A grey glow pours out of my handbag as the soft and gentle notes of a piano play.

My other hand touches Christian's arm and he looks over at me. The tears are still in his eyes as he pulls over to the side of the small forest road. I undo my belt and lean over hugging him tightly. The words of underneath begin as I my head pulls back from his shoulder and we gaze into each other's eyes. He closes the distance and own lips find each other as we kiss with tender care.

The song escalates and our kiss become more passionate. My hands reach around and take hold of his tie pulling it loosely from his neck. Then my hands move to his jacket pushing it open and off his shoulders. The song driving us forward as his jacket slips from his body I'm already opening the buttons of his shirt to see his scar covered chest.

Our kisses becoming urgent and filled with need. Christian moves in between the seats and slides into the back of the car. I push forward and follow him through as my hands reach for his pants. I slip into his grasp as he lays down on the back seats of the Rolls Royce. We don't need to say anything to one another as it's shown in our eyes. I move on top of him and feel him push his way inside of me.

I feel so full as the music fills the whole compartment. Placing my hands on his chest I gaze into his eyes as our warmth covers and envelopes the car. I slowly move up and down on his lap. Our gaze not leaving each other as the words melt into our minds. I see his pain the agony of his life through his eyes and I feel tears begin to form in my eyes for my true love.

No one should experience the pain he has been through. I'm so glad to be here with him to help ease his suffering. I see his moan open into a gasp as he stirs up my insides with my rocking motion. His tears running freely down his cheeks the pain and pleasure combined drive us towards our release. It's soft and tender but filled with meaning. I can feel his whole body tense up under me and I follow into the freedom.

We have barely come down when his arms slip around my body and he moves suddenly I'm pinned under his body against the seats and he is now above me pushing into me deeper. The look in his eyes is pure devotion to me. His thrusts become more powerful as the lyrics are belted out through the body of the car. I reach up and my hand hits the window sliding along the steamed-up glass. His eyes compel me to give myself to him and as I feel my body striding towards a second even more powerful release.

With tears filling both our eyes our souls in perfect harmony we both fall into the abyss of our love gasping out into the passion soaked air.

Later once we returned to the castle we spent the whole time in each other's arms forgetting about food, about time. It was only us in the massive castle bed moaning out and crying from pleasure.

I awake to the sun light pouring through the open curtains into our room. I sit up in bed looking over at Christian laying face down with the blankets covering his body. My eyes scan the room when suddenly I feel it deep inside. Jumping out of bed I race into the en-suite bathroom and to the toilet as I feel the sickness rising.

After spending the next five minutes with my head buried in the toilet I make it to the sink and begin to throw water over my face taking some into my mouth. My brain flashes back to all the times I have been sick. In the hospital while Christian was in a coma. Just before the wedding after waking and now this morning.

Suddenly it hits me like a freight train and I spit out the water into the sink staring at myself in shock.

 **(Well this chapter certainly is a rollercoaster of a ride. This chapter has become one of my two favourite chapters as it shows so much more if you read between the lines. I had such an amazing time writing this chapter and I truly feel I have bounced back out of my writers block. Thanks to some help by a talented person on here. To you I say thank you.**

 **As for the song it's Adam lambert's underneath. I feel listening to the song while reading that part really helped me feel the emotions of Christian due to what had happened. I won't be ashamed to say I cried when I reread that part. But that's just me.**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts feeling and ideas of this chapter so please do leave a review or private message me with those.**

 **Now just to let you know for those who haven't taken part in a poll before I have one set up on my profile page. What era most appeals to you about Christian's diaries? You can pick two favourites. Now in the past I have used the highest votes to create special extra chapters for all you lovely readers so do bare that in mind.**

 **I am close to completing chapter 10 also so I'm hoping you won't be waiting to long for that. Please do leave a review and follow and favourite this story. It means so much to me. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Looking into the mirror I don't even recognise myself as I stare in numb shock at my own reflection. It can't be true can it?

My pregnant? It seems impossible. My inner angel decides at that moment to remind me how many times I have done it with Christian without protection. I mean hell I hadn't even thought about the consequences if this should happen.

No! I'm overthinking it. The hospital was just because of stress and so was the wedding morning and no what about this morning? I falter, unless it's morning sickness.

No it can't be. Wait when was my last period? It's only then do I realise it's already a week late. I can't believe it. I need to take a test. I just go to turn and head into the bedroom when I freeze.

Wait do I tell Christian? It could be nothing and I could make him worry for nothing. I lean my head through the doorway and see him sleeping there peacefully and I step back. I can't do that to him. I need to know for certain before telling him.

Do I even want a baby? Wait first I need to take the test. I'm already getting ahead of myself. But how do I get away from Christian long enough to pick up a test? I'm in a completely different country out in a castle in the middle of field. I have no allies and no way to get into town unless maybe borrow one of Christian's cars. He has a massive garage area housed inside the castle for many of his cars. I recall from the tour he gave me.

I wish I could talk to someone about this. Who could help me with this? Kate seems to wrapped up in Elliot. What about Mia? She is currently enjoying herself with James. My minds fills with images of how happy my mom and dad where at the wedding. You can always count on family right.

I'll get Christian to take me to Chicago so we can visit my family. He did promise and owes a trip to see my mom.

Just then I hear the ringing of a phone a moment later I hear Christian's voice. I freeze where I'm stood in the bathroom with the door open.

"This is Christian, Well hello to you Taylor." He answers.

Taylor Christian's driver and bodyguard. I remain silent listening out for more.

"That's wonderful news I'm so glad. Your boy is fine. I was just lucky enough to be there to help. I was upset not to see you at the wedding but I did tell you to stay with your son. Family comes first, believe me I know. So, is everything ok?" Christian offers kindly.

I move slightly closer to the door staying silent.

"Taylor I'm on my honeymoon this is going to have to wait…. I don't like the tone of your voice. Remember who your talking too…. Taylor be very careful of your next words….. Yes I do owe you that much. I will be home later today and we can discuss this at the apartment. Bye." Christian voice becomes heated.

What the hell was that about? Why would Taylor be talking so disrespectfully to his boss? He never took me as the type to act out or character.

I hear his phone get slammed down and I step through the doorway as I almost crash into the warm bare chest of Christian as he stands there completely naked.

"Good morning." I say.

"That remains to be seen. Did you hear any of that?" He asks me.

I watch his eyes study me carefully as I throw my head to the side trying to look innocent.

"It was Taylor wasn't it?" I reply.

"Yes his son has made a full recovery and the doctors have discharged him. However Taylor wants to see me on a matter of importance." Christian says.

I can clearly tell that Taylor has annoyed him and can't help but wonder what was said.

"Matter of Importance. What does that mean?" I ask him.

"Damned if I knew. Taylor wouldn't tell me but he won't let me wait until the honeymoon is over. He must speak to me now in person. Ana I'm so sorry but would you mind if we made a detour on our honeymoon to return to San Diego?" He pleads with me.

"There was more of the honeymoon?" I say in disbelief.

"Oh Ana I was going to take you to my Villa in Spain and my apartment in beautiful Paris." Christian soothes.

"It's ok Christian I understand. I'm sure whatever Taylor wants to talk to you about is important. Maybe while you're seeing Taylor I could go and see my parents in Chicago." I add.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I still want to get to know your family and feel like I didn't get much chance with their last visit. I'll make the arrangements. Are you ok Ana? You're looking a little flushed." He asks me stepping closer.

I can't let him know what I'm thinking. What can I tell him.

"Well you are stood there naked." I breathe.

He seems satisfied with my answer and I catch the beginning of his smirk as I move around him to begin getting ready. Breathing a sigh of relief as I return to the bedroom.

During the flight both of us seem subdued. Me deep in the thoughts of if when I have a test it proves to be positive. What happens then? I'm so confused as I look over at Christian and see him carefully thinking of something which has him occupied.

After a long and relaxing flight with Christian in his own personal plane we finally set down in Chicago airport. It's cold and dull when we touch down and Christian walks me down to the tarmac.

As soon as the doors open I see my mom and dad stood on the run way. My mom Is wrapped up in a massive long brown coat and my father is wearing a large thick coat as he holds her waist to keep her warm.

Yet there I stand wearing a long black dress with no coat or jacket as I have my own personal heater that is Christian and his wonderful magic by my side. The wind may be blowing my mother and father's hair yet both mine and Christian's remains perfectly fine. Walking down the airplane steps my mother rushes towards me and pulls me into a hug as I reach the bottom.

Christian is a step behind me as I see dad's car. It's a standard American five seater car that dad steps away from and takes Christian's hand shaking it firmly.

"Mr Steele. Mrs Steele it's always a pleasure." Christian says.

"Remember it's Ray." My dad reminds him.

"Terribly sorry old habits. I'm afraid." Christian laughs.

"You seemed worried on the phone Ana. Is everything ok?" Mom asks.

She pulls me away from the hug and looks me straight in the face. She must think there is something wrong with the honeymoon. The short honeymoon was perfect spending time with Christian was all I could ever hope for.

"I'm so sorry it's my fault. A friend of mine needs to speak to me on urgent business. Also getting to spend time with Ana's family is too great to pass up." Christian politely answers.

My mother all but swoons over his words and my dad seems happy with his response to the question aimed at me.

"Well if you will excuse me. I shall return back hopefully in time for dinner and you can tell me all about sweet Ana here." Christian adds.

I turn to him and follow him back to the bottom of the plane steps. He turns to me and takes me into his arms. As I rest my head on his shoulder I get a terrible feeling. Pulling back I look into his eyes and before I can even speak he leans in and captures my lips in his own in a sweet embrace that makes me forgot my parents are witness to this.

His hot lips on my own make me all but melt into his arms as I do my best to control myself from continuing. He pulls back from the kiss as I gaze up at him.

"Please be careful and let me know what happens." I breathe.

"Always. Be safe my angel I won't be long." Comes his reply.

He turns and I watch him as he walks the stairs and enters the plane. My dad wraps his arm around me. As I feel his strong arm pulling at my shoulder.

"You found a good guy there." He tells me.

Deep down I already knew that the whole time.

On the ride, back to my family's home I ask to stop off at a local store. Lucky for me both my mom and dad remain in the car giving me a chance to buy a few things the most important being a pregnancy test. Hiding it inside my bag we arrive back home and for the first time I feel safe since leaving Christian's side on the run way.

It looks no different from when I last saw it at thanksgiving. My mom and dad lead me into the kitchen and I spend the next few hours catching up with both what they have been up to and what has been going on with me.

My mom gasps and smiles at each revelation meanwhile my dad can't help but nod and smile telling me how proud he is of me getting a job at sea world and how thankful he was of Christian being in the diner that day. I hold off telling them how he got me out only explaining we just got out before the explosion.

I tell them all of the wonderful time we had in England and how Christian showed me a beautiful castle. I forget to mention about our trip to the retirement home. My mind is constantly trying to cover the things I need to about his life they can't know. I find it exhausting holding things back from my family but they wouldn't understand.

When finally my mom lets me go and relax in my room while she makes some lunch I realise almost five hours have past. I head upstairs and race into the bathroom where I fish out the pregnancy test.

Once I follow the instructions I then make my way to my room. The moment I open the door I see the room has not changed since my last year in high school. I find myself laughing at the boy band posters up on the wall. The purple bed sheets brings back so many memoires of my mother dragging me out of bed for school in the morning.

I still can't believe they haven't changed a single thing since I left got college. I walk into the room and sit on the bed looking over I see the pictures of me and Kate hugging in our high school uniforms in the park. There is another of my dad giving me a piggy back in the back garden. A third one sits there of me and mom in the kitchen cooking charismas dinner. I smile remembering how dad took that picture while his girls worked hard for a beautiful meal.

How times have changed I think to myself as I turn to look at the stick in my hand. So far telling me nothing but there is still plenty of time. I never thought two minutes would be so long. Looking back at the picture of me and Kate, from the sweet little high school girl in the pictures to the strong woman reflected back in the glass. I barely recognise myself. Married to the world's most famous magician traveling the world and getting the job I always wanted working with animals.

It all seems so overwhelming I stare at the picture smiling to myself at how goofy Kate looks and thanking myself for such a great friend. She is like a sister to me. My eyes pull back to the stick in my hand and I freeze.

The red line that means positive.

I'm pregnant!

I drop the picture onto the bed as I take the test in both hands and turn it sideways staring at it.

My shocked mind is trying to process everything at once. Is it sure? The tests are ninety nine percent accurate. I drop my head back onto the bed as I stare up at the test. What do I do? What can I do? My hand without thinking reaches out and grabs my phone out of my bag and I hit autodial before I even know what is going on

The phone is to me ear. Who the hell am I calling? Christian, Kate, Mia or Jill? I have no idea. After a few long rings it's answered. I hear breathing and I know who it is immediately.

"Christian?" I call out.

"There is a moment of pause that feels like an eternity. My mind suddenly forgets the reason I was calling him in the first place.

"Ana. Are you ok?" Comes his laboured response.

It sounds like he is in pain or has been crying as his voice sounds strained almost broken.

"Christian are you ok? What's going on?" My words a plea.

"It's ok. I'm ok." He replies his voice growing in strength returning to normal.

"Christian tell me what happened?" I ask again.

"It didn't go well with Taylor." He answers weakly.

"Christian please talk to me?" I plead to him.

"Ana it's ok. I will explain when I get there. I should be there in time for a late dinner." He says softly.

"Ok. Please hurry." I tell him.

"I will my love." He answers then he is gone.

I hold the phone to my ear for a moment longer just listening to the silence before putting it down on the bed.

Just then there is a knock on the door and then my mom enters with a cup of tea. She smiles looking around the room.

"We had to leave it just like this as it felt like we had kept a small part of our baby girl here with us." She says fondly.

As her eyes find me on the bed she sees the look on my face and puts the cup down on the bedside cabinet. Then she is sat next to me.

"Sweetie what is wrong?" She asks quickly.

I don't know how to respond. Do I tell her about the pregnancy? Or how worried I am for Christian after what he just said and how he acted?

My mom takes hold of both of my hands and then she stops. It's only then I remember I'm holding the pregnancy test in my hand. I look up to see her eyes looking down at the stick.

"Your pregnant?" She says in disbelief.

I merely nod my head as the words still are not forming in my mouth.

"Ohh Ana that's wonderful news. I mean I was worried Christian had knocked you up so that's why you got married originally but Ana after meeting him he is a wonderful man. You have nothing to worry about. Does Christian know?" My mom asks sweetly.

"No I haven't told him yet. You're the only one who knows. I want to be the one to tell him. He just told me he should make it here in time for a late dinner." I reply.

"Ok sweetie I won't tell your father. I will let you be the one to break the news to him. So how do you feel about being pregnant?" She asks.

"Honestly I don't know what I feel. It's not like we planned it. I think it's come as a shock. I mean I have only just started a new job and I have no idea what Christian will think about being a dad?" I offer sighing.

"How do you feel about being a mom though?" I hear my mom say.

"I think it would be great. As long as I'm not as overbearing as you." I telling her laughing.

"That's what moms are for. You will see soon enough." She says smiling back at me.

Her arms wrap around me and she hugs me tightly as I lean into her shoulder and breathe a sigh of relief. My mom seems to have a way of making me at ease.

"Thanks mom." I offer kissing her cheek.

She pulls back from me and smiles.

"Now I have to go and find the perfect recipe for our late dinner guest." Mom says giggling before leaving me in my room alone.

The next four and a half hours seem to drag out as I do everything in my power to help my mom and dad with anything around the house from helping put up the Christmas decorations up with my dad to fixing the food with my mom. I'm just putting the last set of lights up in the front room when a see a car pull up and Christian steps out of it.

He seems to have changed his clothes and is now wearing a white shirt slightly open at the collar with blue jeans and a black suit jacket with black boots. As he walks up the driveway I race over to the door and fling it open. I rush out and race into his arms. Wrapping him up in a tight embrace I feel his grip tighten on me.

I can sense something is off about him and it has me wondering about what happened with Taylor. I pull my head from his shoulder and gaze into his eyes. He stares back at me as a small smile plays across his lips but I can't read his eyes.

"I missed you." He breathes.

"I missed you more." I reply.

"I miss you most." He offers.

We kiss and I feel the passion and need in his lips as even in the cold evening weather heat surrounds us both. I break the kiss and take his hand leading him inside the house. My father looks over at us both.

"Do you still need help dad?" I ask him praying he will say no.

"It's ok I got this. You two go and relax." My dad tells us.

I keep hold of Christian's hand and lead him up the stairs. We move down the hallway and I walk into my room as Christian follows I turn to face him. His eyes are wide in amazement of my room.

"Your parents didn't change your room?" He states.

"No this was how I left it when I went to college. Well it's a little cleaner." I say laughing nervously.

Staring at him I watch as his eyes look around the room before coming to rest on my own. His gaze is impossible to read as he quickly reaches out and shuts the door.

"So, what happened with Taylo…." I begin to ask him.

He turns to me and I see the pain in his eyes.

"It didn't go well." He responds.

I stare at him confused as to why Taylor so desperately wanted to see him.

"What did he want you for?" I say.

Christian's eyes bury into my own as he finally opens his mouth.

"He knew about me." He says defeated.

I stare in shock at what he has just told me. My mind has so much to process and now to give it even more information it's too much.

"How?" Is the only word to escape my mouth.

"He has been suspicions for a while now but it's his son who saw me." Christian tells me as he sits down on my bed.

That still doesn't explain how Taylor knows about Christian. I move towards him.

"I don't understand. So, what if his son saw you?" I ask.

"Ana when I saved his son's life he saw that my eyes were black. He told Taylor once he was feeling better. Taylor confronted me in our apartment. He believed I wasn't human and he ordered me to stay away from his family. I tried to explain myself to him but he wouldn't listen." Christian tells me as he stares off into the distance.

I take his head in my hands and hold it against my chest.

"Don't worry I'm sure Taylor will come around." I offer.

He pulls his head back from my chest and looks up into my eyes.

"He attacked me Ana. He thought I was evil and charged at me with a knife. There was a struggle and I managed to get the upper hand. Ana I had to I had no choice." Christian's voices slips away.

"Christian what did you do?" I ask him gently.

The tears in his eyes show how much pain he is in as he grips my hands tightly.

"I wiped his mind. Ana, not only did I remove all the memories of me I wiped his whole families mind of ever meeting me. Like I never even existed to them. I don't know how but my powers are stronger now. It's like I could feel his whole blood line through his mind. That's never happened before. I locked the memories of me away in their heads forever. He was a friend." Christian barely whispers.

"I'm so sorry." I offer cradling his head in my arms.

"Would it be better this way?" He murmurs.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"If I just wiped everyone's mind and disappeared. Go and live back in my castle like a monster." He sobs.

I reach down and lift his head looking deeply into his eyes.

"Christian you're not a monster. You're a kind and caring man that cares to much for his own good sometimes. We're married remember and I'm not going to let you cut yourself off from everyone and live alone." I tell him in a soft tone.

I see in his eyes the will to fight me on this slipping away.

"You swore to me you would never wipe my mind again?" I simply offer.

His resolve disappears and he looks down to the floor and I feel like time slows down as I wait for his answer. Still holding his hands I feel his grip tightly slightly and then he lifts his head up. Gone are the tears and he seems focused almost at peace with his decision.

"I'm sorry. Your right. Now I do believe your mother has finished dinner." He calmly states.

I look at him wondering how he could possibly know that when I hear my mom call up the stairs.

"Dinner's ready."

My eyes find his own as I stare in amazement of what he just did. That's when I see the side of his lip pull up into a smirk as he takes my hand.

 **(So what do I even say? Ana's pregnant meanwhile what horrors did Christian go through with his friend Taylor? It seems that Christian is in a very dark place and will need Ana to lead him out of it. Shame the honeymoon was cut short however.**

 **So far I have had five people vote on what era they would like to see Christian in. Surprisingly enough not one person has picked wild west. I thought you would of loved the idea of him as a cowboy. Please do get your votes in and plans are beginning to form in my mind on what to do from those eras. You can find the poll on my profile page.**

 **I'm still currently in search of a agent and then hopefully when I get one they can look for a publisher for my work. It's a long process and I have many ideas to branch off from this story when it comes to an end.**

 **Please do leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the latest chapter. I reply to you all and love to read what you think. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my long story and I still have more drama to come. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Now I have taken my seat down at my families dining table I feel Christian's hands move from my shoulder and glance over to him as he moves to sit down next to me. My mom is facing me sat there in A summer like dress with a cardigan. My dad is next to her smiling down as he looks at all of the food covering the table.

I'm grateful my mom showed me how to cook. She loves cooking and has created quite the feast which will be nothing compared to the thanksgiving feast she will make in a few weeks. It's not a large table but it's covered with enough food to fill the whole street never mind four people.

Christian slips into the chair next to me and I can feel his shoulder touch up against mine. Christian's eyes scan over all the food and I actually see him swallow slightly. It's such a shock that I almost find myself laughing.

"Wow Mrs Steele this is quite the banquet you have prepared." He offers in disbelief.

My mom blushes crimson as she averts her gaze from his face.

"It was nothing. The least I could do for you after the long flights you have been on. I know plane food is normally awful." She adds.

I fail to mention to my mother that Christian gets five star dining even up at twenty thousand feet on his jet.

"The food isn't that bad on planes." Dad pipes up.

"Really tell that to your stomach when you spend nearly an hour on the toilet after a flight." Mom quips back.

I gasp out in shock as I see Christian to my left almost spit out his food with laughter. He somehow manages to hold it in his mouth and then swallow it before reaching for the glass of wine.

I look to my dad and see his eyes glance to my mom as he sees her huff out under her breath.

"Well it doesn't hold a candle to your delicious cooking." My dad says sweetly.

I see Christian smile and wink at my father as mom looks positively happy with his comment.

"Nice save dad." I say giggling.

"So, I can't wait to hear all about your wonderful daughter." Christian says.

"Oh I got plenty of stories about her. What do you want to know?" Dad says grinning.

"I would love to hear those stories." Christian says before turning to me and smiling.

"Well there was the first time I took her shooting on the range…" Dad starts off.

"Oh please don't dad." I offer weakly.

I have heard him tell this story so many times and he always finds it hilarious. I shrink down hoping for the chair to swallow me up.

"I gave her a Colt 1911 to let her try it out. As she took hold of it she seemed so sure of herself so I let her loose. Well she only fires it once down the range screams and goes to hand it back to me. Before I could take it off her it went off. She shot her old man in the foot." Dad laughs.

I see Christian stare over at me in amazement. It's like he sees me in a whole new light as my dad carries on.

"Well she didn't touch guns again till she was eighteen. I convinced her to have another go. Turns out she does have a good aim."

"I will never live that down." I say shaking my head.

"Her aim still isn't as good as her old man though. So, you have been warned Christian." My dad chimes in.

"Don't worry she warned me about your collection." Christian offers smiling.

With all the decorations, up it already feels like thanks giving as Mom and Dad digs into their food. My eyes are drawn to a light off to my left as Christian sees something on his phone screen and then smiles. He moves to stand up and I see everyone look over towards him. He hasn't eaten that much and now he is getting up why?

For the bathroom? Is he leaving? What was on his phone?

"I'm so sorry to interrupt the dinner but Ray can I speak to you for a minute?" Christian asks.

Ray looks up nods and then stands and follows Christian into the hallway. I look back over at my mom wondering if she knows what is going on. She looks confused then ushers me to go and check on them.

I get up and move round the table heading into the hallway. There is no sign of them. Where the hell did they go? My eyes scanning for any movement when I notice the front door is not fully shut. I move forward picking my coat off the bottom of the stairs.

Slipping it on quietly I reach out grabbing the door handle and snatching it back. Christian and my dad are stood on the front steps facing out into the road.

"Think of it as my thanksgiving gift to you." Christian explains.

I look around and there in the street sat right in front of my parents' house is a car. Christian glances over his shoulder and spots me as I see a large Cheshire cat like grin appear on his face. I look back over at the car just as my dad turns to him.

"It's a nineteen sixty seven Chevy Impala. How did you even…"My dad trails off.

"When I saw how much you enjoyed having a drive in mine I got in contact with a friend. He's very good at finding rare cars. I know it's taken him awhile but I felt it would make a lovely Christmas present. So, she's all yours." Christian says with a beaming smile.

My dad almost leaps off the steps to try it out. I move onto the step that Christian occupies. While my dad dives into the driver's seat.

"You got my dad a car?" I ask amazed.

"Well we got your dad a car. I know your meant to wait to give presents till Christmas day but I couldn't keep it hidden till then." He offers.

"You're a magician. Of course, you could have kept it hidden. It's in your job to hide things." I tease.

"I didn't want to." He replies.

Right at that moment my dad starts and revs the engine and is growls like an animal wanting to be set free. I see movement behind me and turn to see my mother stood at the door looking surprised at both of us and the car in front of the house.

"It's dad's early Christmas present." I say quickly.

"Oh, my lord. A car is an expensive present. I hope he knows his tea is going cold." My mom shouts.

She turns and heads back into the house as Christian turns to me.

"You might want to get your father back inside before your mom throws his tea away." Christian quietly whispers.

I quickly take the few steps and pull the passenger door open as my dad sits in the car relaxing. He acts like he's a young man again with rock music blasting from the speakers and one arm draped over the wheel.

"Dad. Mom's mad enjoy the car later. We need to get back to dinner." I shout over the music.

"Oh, sorry baby girl. Right you are." Dad mutters.

I shut the door over and take the steps back up to Christian. He slips his arm around my waist and looks down at me with the gorgeous grey eyes. He looks so happy and content as my inner angel reminds me to tell him that your pregnant.

With everything that has happened with Taylor it slipped my mind to tell him. I wonder what his reaction will be as he leads me inside and back to the table.

Mom is already sat there looking quite annoyed, Christian pulls out my chair and I sit down again before he slips in next to me. A moment later and we hear the front door close and my father walks in and quickly takes his seat.

I look down at the food on our plates when I see an envelope in Christian's hand. He reaches it forward.

"We didn't forget about you Mrs Steele." Christian informs her.

She reaches out and takes the envelope I silently wonder what's inside it as I watch her open it. She pulls out what looks like flight tickets and I see a smile spread across her whole face.

"Tickets to Milan?" Mom says.

"Yes, you will have a week there during the Valentino fashion parade and I'm sure that Mia will more than happy to show you around the sites. As well as most likely buying you a whole new wardrobe." Christian tells us all.

"I know that feeling." I whisper under my breath.

"Oh, this is too much Christian." Mom manages to say while still looking at the tickets.

"Please Ana told me how much you enjoy fashion and my sister adores the fashion world. It's the least I could do. Just to let you know we will all be going on the trip. Ana and myself included." Christian chimes in.

I turn to him in shock at the sudden revelation that we will all be going to the fashion week in Milan. When we he stop springing these surprises on me? My mind reminding me I have one that will clearly surprise him.

The rest of the meal is spent with my dad regaling stories of my antics of my younger years. He has Christian laughing and smiling away as I can't help but admire how happy he seems. Sat around the table with my family like he has been doing it every dinner.

It's only then my mind pictures me telling him that I'm pregnant and him getting angry. At my families what would happen if Elena took control of him? She could go after my mother or dad. Maybe he will be fine with the news? How can I be sure? What if he freaks out and leaves me alone? If he were to run away I would be trapped at my families. My dad would go hunting for him with his guns.

I do my best to keep my composure at the dinner table as I picture all of the ways this could go wrong. It's only then do I hear Christian mention about needing to return to San Diego tomorrow. It pulls me out of my thought process as he explains that Mia knows he is back in the US she wants to throw him a fancy dinner and that everyone is invited.

That's it! I can tell him at the dinner. We will be surrounded by my friends and his family. If he had a bad reaction there would be some form of damage control what with Mia, Grace and Carrick. My father informs us that he is flying out to Kentucky tomorrow for work so can't join us. My mother also can't make it as she has an appointment with the doctors due to hurting her ankle while putting out the bins.

I only just realised that mom had been favouring her left side more. Christian glances over to me and I softly nod my head I know exactly what he is thinking. When my mom looks away I mouth a silent thank you.

The meal ends and I show Christian around my small family home compared to the castle he owns this place must seem like a one bedroomed flat.

As we head back in from the back yard he is right beside me,

"It's not much to you. I'm sure.."I offer.

"It's perfect. Your family's home is beautiful." Christian stops suddenly.

He quickly and quietly moves forward through the hallway and into the front room. I follow him to see my mother asleep in her armchair. The book she was reading resting in her lap.

I watch transfixed as Christian moves over to her and raises his hand placing it on her forehead. I know what he is doing as he closes his eyes. I stare in amazement as I see a flash of pain pass through his face before his features relax.

When he opens his eyes I am standing barely an inch from his face looking into his soulful eyes. I lean in and kiss his lips softly and gently.

As we break the kiss he glances over at mom and I smile before leaning over as Christian steps away.

"Mom, mom you drifted off." I call softly.

My mom eyes slowly open and she looks around confused before seeing me. She shuts her book and rises out of the chair.

"Sorry I must have dozed off. I think I will call it a night. I think your fathers still out in the car. Goodnight." Mom tells us both.

"Night mom." I say kissing her.

"Goodnight. Mrs Steele." Christian says after her.

I watch as My mother heads out the room and suddenly I'm swallowed up in Christian's arms. I can feel his breath on my neck as his lips tenderly brush against my neck.

"Now I have you all to myself finally." Christian breathes.

I feel his fingers slip down and move under the hem of my skirt.

"Not here, my dad could come in each second." I gasp.

Reaching behind I grab his hand and lead him into the hallway and up the stairs moving with him into my room. He shuts the door behind him as I turn to face him. I look over deep desire shows in his features as he stares at me. My whole body goes into overdrive as my blood begins to boil.

"My parents room is next door." I remind him.

"Do you think you can remain silent?" He asks me.

His words make my insides clench up at what he is going to do to me. He moves over to my wardrobe as it seems my silence was not the correct answer. Pulling my wardrobe doors open his eyes scan for a minute before he grabs something.

When he turns around I see he is holding a scarf my mom got me when I was sixteen.

"Take off your dress." He commands.

The look of hot sexual fire burning in his eyes draws me in as he stops walking back towards me and I see his empty hand come up. He snatches his hand closed and I feel an instant freeness. I look down to see my dress is no longer covering me. I'm only in the black and white lace underwear I packed for our honeymoon from my new wardrobe.

He is next to me in an instant and I feel the soft touch of his fingers trailing over my skin on my waist. His lips are pushed against the back of my neck. The gentle caress of his lips slowly slipping over my neck and collarbone without once becoming a kiss has my legs trembling. His fingers trace over my hip and softly edge up my spine. Stopping at my bra clasp I barely feel the flick of his fingers before my bra slips to the floor exposing my aching nipples.

I gasp at the sudden feeling of being free. His single hand moves around over my shoulder to my bare breast. His tender touch feeling equitiste as his fingers trace over the cup of my breast but just miss my eager bud. I moan out in frustration and his body moves to touch mine.

His entire body is pinned against my back as I feel his lust for me pushing against my rear. I grind back into him wanting him to take me right here and now. I feel helpless as his fingertips trail down over my stomach and beyond to between my legs. Even with his gentle touch his two fingers push slightly against the material making me moan again.

That is the moment the scarf moves over my head. At first I believe he is going to blindfold me but the loose scarf slips down past my eyes to my open mouth. It's at that point both his finger push hard against the material of my underwear to keep me moaning. The scarf tightens inside my mouth till my mouth is held open by it. I feel his breath right upon my ear.

"That's better. Now shall we test it?" He breathes.

My head is nodding while my brain is still trying to work out what he means. A moment later I feel the answer as his two fingers push their way around the side of my underwear and plunge inside of me. I moan out loudly around the scarf but no sound escapes through the fabric.

I don't even need to see Christian to know that he is wearing his trade mark smirk. His two fingers both bringing torture and pleasure to my body. Each little move of his digits makes me gasp and moan and then he stills his fingers and I want to scream at him to carry on.

I grind back against him hard as I turn my head towards him. He must see the look of need in my eyes. As in an instant I'm turned around to face the door as my hands reach out pressing against the door for support. I feel naked and look down to see that my underwear has disappeared. My head turns to the side and I see that Christian is completely naked too.

His fingers slip away from me and I go to shout out in frustration when he pushes inside of me. I groan out into the scarf and for the second time I'm so grateful that my mom brought me this scarf or I would of woke up my family.

His powerful thrusts force me to push back with my hands to stop banging against the door. He seems determined to make me moan out as loud as I can. With how deeply he is moving inside of me I feel like he is weakening me. His movements now seem filled with urgentancy and need as he drives me towards my release.

He slows for barely a second while I'm so close to my explosive release. He would really deny me now? The question is still in my mind when suddenly he starts back up with the same pace. It throws me into my explosive release instantly. I scream out loud into the scarf and my knees buckle at the same time I feel him find his own release inside of me.

My body slumps down pinned between his own and the door to my bedroom. Christian leans in and pulls the scarf letting it fall around my neck as I pant out to get my breath back. His lips touch the back of my neck in a tender kiss as my face rests against the door.

Suddenly there is a knock. In the heat of the moment I had clearly not heard the footsteps down the hall. I freeze in shock.

"Ana is everything ok?" I hear my mom's voice come through the door.

"Yeah mom everything's fine." I say back to the door.

"Are you sure? I heard a bang." Mom asks sounding worried.

I take a deep breath to try and control my voice. With Christian still buried deep inside of me and pinned naked against the door. I stare at Christian as he looks back at me with surprise on his face.

"No mom. I'm ok I just bumped into my bedside cabinet that's all." I reply.

Christian all but laughs out loud as I see his face break into a smile. I feel myself begin to smile back as I hold off from laughing.

"Ok sleep well." Mom says.

We both remain in silence as I hear my mother's footsteps head down the hall.

"That was close." I tell Christian.

"I know. I thought I would have had to wipe your mom's mind." He casually replies.

Christian and I spend the rest of the night in my bed. Sleeping in a small bed means Christian has to spoon my body the whole night. Not that either one of us seemed to mind and it made for an extremely enjoyable way to wake up. I however never managed to get much sleep at all as my mind was filled up with trying to think of a way to tell Christian that I'm pregnant.

My family drove with us to the airport and I say goodbye to them. This time I promise not to leave it that long before visiting again. My dad can't thank Christian enough for the Impala and he almost decided to cancel his flight just so he could drive his new car all the way to Kentucky.

I can see my mother doing her best to hold back her tears as Christian leads me up onto his private jet. Heading straight into the bedroom suite I feel worn out and can barely keep my eyes open. The last thing I remember is falling onto the bed.

The next time I open my eyes I'm in a completely different place. I'm laying on a bed but the room is in darkness. Looking around the room I see large glass doors that would lead out onto a balcony. There is a desk and two doors to my right. To my left is a door that is ajar with light coming through it. I hear the distinct sound of a shower and realise that I'm in Christian's bedroom back at his family's mansion.

How long was I out for? I sit there in silence looking around his room. Why am I so scared to tell him? This should not be so difficult we are married. The sooner I tell him the better. The second I decide I'm going to tell him the bathroom door opens and Christian enters. With a white towel wrapped around his waist and his entire upper body on show. I lean over and switch on the bedside lamp. The room is covered in a vanilla glow. Looking at him I can still see the water still dripping from his scars.

"I thought you was going to sleep the entire meal." He says smiling.

"Christian we need to talk." I say steadying my voice.

I see the look of fear in his eyes and he is quickly at my side. I can smell the soap on his skin and see his wet hair dripping. His eyes are searching mine for something.

"Ana what is it? What's wrong?" His voice filled with concern.

"I'm pregnant." I quietly reply.

My eyes shoot straight up to look into his face. His features remain still for a second as if he is still processing the information. Then I see it the look of fear fills his eyes his whole face tightens up. He doesn't speak but I can see so many feelings pass by in his eyes. Hurt, pain anguish and fear.

I reach out for his hand but he pulls away from me. Turning away from me like he has shown me too much. He walks to the window and looks out through the frosted glass. I sit there waiting for his to speak to say anything yet he remains silent.

"Christian please say something?" I plead.

This is not the reaction I was expecting but then I had so many different ways he could respond.

"This can't be happening." He mutters.

"We haven't always used protection Christian." I reply.

He turns to face me and his face is like he has seen a ghost.

"No Ana we can't do this." He states.

"Why? Christian I want this!" I say freezing.

It finally hits me. I want this baby. I don't think I had fully taken in my own thoughts and now I realise. I want us to have a child together.

The look on Christian's face tells me he feels differently. He seems confused, panicked no scared.

"It's not what I want!" Christian snaps.

The words completely floor me as I look at his with shock on my face. He never wanted kids. How did I not know this. I can't even begin to come to terms with this.

"Why?" I beg.

"Ana I have never ever considered it." He says softly.

"That's not an answer." I offer back.

"Ok. What's the one thing a parent should never have to do?" He asks me.

The answer is out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Bury their child." I answer.

"Exactly. Ana I'm immortal I will always have to bury my child. Ana, it pains me to bury my friends having to watch our child grow old and die while I stay forever like this is a curse I wouldn't even wish upon my own enemy. It would destroy me." He sighs.

How did I not think of that? It didn't even occur to me that both me and the child would die, that's if Elena didn't take me first. Christian would be left only to rise our child alone. The thoughts of what would become of us cut into my heart like a knife.

The pain and anguish shown in his eyes make sense now. What parent could bare to see their child die of disease or old age while they stood helpless to stop it.

"There has to be a way?" I plead desperately.

"Ana there isn't. We can't have this baby." His words seem stern.

I look up toward his face and the pain is gone now. Instead there is a cold determination I haven't seen before. He would simply not even give our family a chance? I can't let his fear control our decision. I stand up facing him.

"Christian we will find a way to make this work." I explain.

"How Ana? I have faced more heartache than anyone could possibly imagine. I can't face that, don't ask me to." He snaps out.

"We're going to have this child Christian. I fully intend to tell your family at the meal so you need to get behind this idea." I shout.

"I can give you the whole world, but we can't have a child. It's selfish!" He screams.

I stare back at him, I'm so angry at him how can he not even give this a chance. His scream makes me look at him as he closes his eyes. In an instant I work out what is about to happen he is filled with anger. Shit!

 **(I wanted to give you a nice welcome into the new year with a new chapter. Well you wanted Christian to know that Ana is pregnant but I don't think that was the reaction everyone was expecting. I'm sure we all know what's coming next don't we?**

 **I can't believe I'm nearly halfway through this story and there is still so much more to come. I hope your not expecting this story to slow down soon.**

 **Now my poll is still open readers seem to be favouring The knights of the round and The French revolution eras. So if you want to change that then get your votes in. The poll can be found on my profile page.**

 **I'm looking to send off my work to another group of agents and hopefully I will hear something back from them. Keeping my spirits up and my fingers poised over the keys for more chapters.**

 **I also have a contest going on with this story. If you like a chance to win a scene wrote of you meeting our magical Christian Grey all you have to do is tell me how you think this story will end in a private message. The one I like best will get a scene sent to them of a meeting they have with Christian.**

 **Please do leave your reviews as I love to read them and hear your thoughts they also help me when I'm down or struggling to write. So thank you to all of you lovely readers who have stuck by this story. Your support means so much to me. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm stood there in his family bedroom ready to scream out at Christian for trying to destroy our family before we have even had a chance with it. My anger is mirrored in his facial features. There is so much more that I want to say to him. With his eyes closed I know when they open I will be dealing with Elena and that is something I just can't deal with right now.

I need to act fast. I have to do something!

I only have a split second to react. My inner angel tells me to run. My inner devil takes control.

My body moves into action stepping quickly over to him. He has his back to the balcony doors. I slam into him as my lips find his own. I have to do anything to keep him from being angry. With my lips pressed hard against his own, one of my hands grab the back of his neck to stop him pulling away from me. My other hand quickly slips down his body and slides inside his towel, my fingers curling around him.

My anger fuelling the pressure I use against him as my tongue pushes hard against his lips demanding access. My eyes are closed as I pray for his body to respond to me as my hand pulls at the back of his hair. His mouth parts slightly and I force my tongue inside claiming his.

I feel him harden in my hand as my hand pushes back and forth as I work his flesh. I'm terrified to open my eyes and see those black eyes staring back at me. Would Elena even allow my assault of Christian's body to continue or would she merely throw me away?

His arousal to my body is now very evident in my hand I open my eyes to gaze into his. His eyes are still closed. I will them to open as I kiss his lips and pump him faster. Open your eyes my mind screams. Please let it still be my man, let it be Christian.

Just as I feel the kiss get returned I see his eyes open. There I see it, the cool grey of his iris. It's Christian. Thank god!

His face maybe filled with anger and surprise but it's the perfect grey of his eyes that I'm grateful for. His hands reach forward and grab my body slipping over my hip as his other hand pulls me to him. My own hand releases his hair and reaches down pulling at his towel and leaving him completely naked. I know I'm still so angry at him for what he said but this feels intense.

Pumping my hand faster now I have the freedom to do so. I feel a hard tug on my skirt and then cool air on my rear. Christian's other hand makes short work of tearing open my top I would care if not for the urgentancy of our bodies.

I feel his own tongue push inside my mouth as he returns my kiss with an intense passion. His two hands reach behind me and release the clasp on my bra. It slips to the floor as I barely notice. I want him right now and can't wait any longer.

I throw myself at him lifting my legs up and he grabs hold of rear with both hands. I quickly reach in-between our bodies with my legs wrapped around him and I take hold of him guiding him past my underwear and inside. I hear him groan out in anger and I feel my body rock my hips making him moan louder.

My arms wrap around his neck as I grind against him. His hands grip my rear tighter and as I buck my hips faster I feel his hand stretch over my backside. The feeling of him inside of me is delicious as I gasp against his face.

This feels strange not only are we both angry at each other yet we are using the anger to ignite our passion for each other even higher. It's at that moment I feel his finger press on my second entrance Surely that was an accident. I realise how wrong I am when this time his finger presses with purpose against it again.

I look at him in wide eyed shock and on the next rock of my hips is when I feel my resistance break and I feel his finger partly move inside me. I pant out in both anger and surprise that he would chose now or all times to attempt that.

I go to open my mouth unsure if I will tell him to stop or continue when he thrusts deep inside of me distracting my attention and uses it to his advantage to push the rest of the finger in.

I almost scream out as I feel so incredibly full the new feeling driving me higher and higher to reach my earth shattering orgasm. I ram my hips faster as I pull at his hair and lay a scorching hot kiss on his lips. The pleasure is too much and I bite down hard on his lip and tug my head back as my explosion washes over my whole body.

I feel myself clamp down on him with everything I have. Trapping him inside of me as I feel him release deep inside of me. I remain wrapped up in him as I finally release his lip as I gaze at him, I feel his finger slip free. We are both panting as we stare into each other's eyes.

"What brought that on?" Christian asks me.

I look deep into his eyes not wanting to say the words. How could he even think of me the same way if I told him I merely pounced on him so Elena would not make an appearance. His eyes study my own and then I see the realisation dawn on his face.

I pull back from him as I feel him slip away from me. My inner angel looks at me disgusted at what I have just done. My inner devil is lounging naked and content in bed. I turn away seeing a beautiful red dress hung up against the wardrobe door. I walk over and slip it on as I know this would be the dress he has picked out for me for the meal.

I glance over my shoulder to see him pick up his towel. Just then there is a knock at the door. I pull the single shoulder strap up as my left leg is exposed by a long slit up the side. Christian wraps his waist in the towel and heads to the door.

The moment he pulls the door open a little I hear Mia's voice spill through.

"Come on Christian, hurry up dinner is ready. You're not even dressed yet." Mia says softly.

"I can get ready quickly, sis." He replies.

"I'm ready, I'll walk down with you." I call out.

Quickly I step over in the small red heels I'm wearing to the door and slip in between the small gap Christian has left. I look up towards his gaze and see a look I can't place as I turn to Mia.

I see her wearing a stunningly designer navy off the shoulder dress that goes to mid-way down her thigh. With her brown curly locks it perfectly suits a regal meal. Her gaze is taking me in.

"Ohh Ana you look amazing. I knew that dress would look perfect on you. Now let's not keep the others waiting." Mia says smiling.

I hear the door close behind me and now that our talk isn't over. Mia links my arm and begins to lead me down the corridor towards the stairs.

"And hurry up Christian!" She shouts back before turning to me.

"Men, they can never be ready on time." Mia says simply and smiles. I burst out laughing.

It's not long before we are all sat at the table eating our starters. I do feel it's going to take some getting used to having a starter, main and then dessert. Me and Kate are used to a large meal and then to destroy a tub of ice cream later that night while sat on the sofa watching our favourite tv shows.

The thought makes me smile as I look over to Kate who is sat to my left. She tilts her head sipping down some white wine as her golden dress looks stunning. Beyond her is Carrick sat at the end of the table in a grey suit with open collar and a red scarf tied around his neck.

Elliot jokes with Carrick about it as he is sat across from Kate. Elliot wearing a long sleeved top and pants. Mia carefully explained that it's a fashion statement and Elliot could learn some things from Carrick. I smile across to Mia as she smiles back. James is sat next to her and wearing a blue dress shirt that matches Mia's dress. No doubt Mia's doing.

Grace is sat at the other end of the table in a long white dress. Next to me is Christian wearing a black suit, he looks so handsome. I can feel how tense he is, it's mirrored in my own body.

"So, what's the reason you cut your honeymoon short?" Elliot asks.

"I had to speak with Taylor." Christian replies.

"Has he managed to find out who broke into your apartment?" Grace adds.

I had completely forgotten about that with the coma and then the wedding, it had spilled my mind.

"No mother he hasn't. I had to let him go." Christian offers.

"That must have been some talk." Elliot answers.

"We had a difference in opinion. I can't tolerate people like that." Christian snaps.

I see Mia's eyes snap up to him and I sense there must be some unwritten rule to leave it be. I see a small flash of something in Mia's eyes. Pain, was it? She quickly shakes is off and it's gone.

"Well it's great to have you back. I did also call this meal for another reason and that's to tell everyone that James will be moving in with me." Mia says smiling.

"That's great news." I say quickly.

"Wow James you're a lucky guy." Kate tells him.

I feel my hand gripped under the table and turn to face Christian. He looks serious as he leans in close.

"Ana don't tell them." Christian whispers.

"Why not? They should know." I breathe.

"Don't disobey me." He hisses under his breath.

I look back and Elliot is slapping James on the back as Mia and Kate laugh. Grace is looking over at us carefully.

"Well if you don't mind Mia I would like to announce…" I begin.

Christian's hand grips mine on the table.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

There is stunned silence for a second and then Kate and James shout out congratutions and come around hugging me. I see Mia's frightened look over to Christian and both Elliot and Carrick exchange worried glances. I barely come out of the hug to see Christian leave the room. Mia begins to rise but Grace beats her to it standing.

"It's ok Mia I will check on Christian." Grace says quickly before following after him.

"Well I bet that was not the reaction you were expecting?" Elliot says laughing nervously.

What am I missing here? I sit back down stumped as Mia quickly slides from her chair and sits next to me. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me into her.

"Don't worry sweetie. It will be ok." Mia whispers into my ear.

I pray that she is right.

After a while Grace returns shortly after the main meal is put out. She asks how I'm doing and I can only give a simply nod in response. Christian doesn't return with her and before I can even get up to go in search of him Mia excuses herself to go and find him.

Kate, James and Elliot do try to keep the meal light hearted but It's hard when all I can think of is Christian's reaction to the news and how he left. Grace looks troubled as I wonder what she spoke to him about? Carrick seems to be completely absorbed in his own thoughts but his face paints a worrying picture.

Everyone skips dessert and Kate leads me into the lounge with James and Elliot. Carrick disappears and there is still no sign of Christian. Where ever he is, I hope Mia is talking some sense into him. I feel at a loss for what to do and look around. That's when I see Grace collecting the plates from the dining table. I jump up while Elliot speaks to Kate and head into the dining room.

Grace is gone but there are still some plates left over. I scoop the few remaining dishes up and head through the door that leads to the kitchen. There is a maid wiping down some of the work tops and I see Grace with her back to me washing the dishes. The maid spots me first.

"I'm so sorry Miss, let me take them." She offers.

"It's ok. I want to help." I reply.

Grace turns around to face me looking straight towards me she calls out.

"Michelle, please leave us." Grace commands.

Michelle quickly takes her cloth and passes by me heading through the door and out of the room. I'm stood there facing Grace holding the dirty plates in my hands. Why does she want to be alone with me? I hope she's not mad at me but I need to know what she said to Christian.

"You need to distract yourself when you're worried too." Grace says softly.

I see her whole body is relaxed and she turns back to the sink and continues with the dishes. I feel my own body relax my muscles. I didn't even realise I was prepared for a fight. I move over to the side of her and place the dishes down next to the sink.

I pick up the dish cloth and take the first plate and begin to wipe it dry.

"My mom did it when she was worried. I guess it passed down to me." I tell her.

"Your mother sounds like a smart woman." Grace replies with a small smile.

"How is he?" I ask gently.

"He is struggling. I know you have been told about us being immortal." She begins.

I nod my head as I dry the second plate.

"Well it makes it impossible for us to have children. Sorry that came out wrong. Christian and Elliot could have children. However, you must understand for a parent to lose a child is something that few people could ever return from." Grace explains.

"I understand that." I begin.

"Ana, Christian would have to watch you and your child grow up and grow old and die while he remains behind. It was why I was so worried about you both being together. Christian feels every death like a battle he has lost and it tortures him. His magical powers make him seem almost invincible but it only makes him more vulnerable to heart ache." Grace continues.

"I want to have this baby. I have to give our child a chance." I tell her.

"You're a remarkable woman Ana. A mother's love is almost impossible to beat. I have never seen a woman become so much to Christian. Few women have ever challenged him but you seem to bring out something else in him." Grace says handing me a dish.

"Do you think I could talk him around to the idea?" I ask her.

"The things we will do for love hold no bounds. It's stronger than hope or reason. When Carrick was ill I would have given anything to keep hold of him. Christian is just the same for you. If he understands how much you truly want your child, he will agree I'm sure of it." Grace replies.

"I hope your right. I feel selfish for asking him to do this. It's just I can't bare to lose this child and once they are born we can search for a way to break the curse. If not, then maybe I could make a deal with a…." I don't finish.

"Ana don't ever say that, the price of a deal with a demon is an impossible choice no mother should have to make that decision ever." She says turning to face me.

As I stare into her face I see the pain and suffering and suddenly all the comments make sense Christian telling me one of them made a deal, Mia saying how they couldn't have children and Grace's last remark.

"It was you. You made the deal to save Carrick. You gave up your child to save your husband?" I tell her.

I see the realisation on her face that after so long her secret has been figured out. She drops her head and turns away from me looking out of the kitchen window.

"Oh lord, I had only just found out I was pregnant and Carrick became really sick. For months, I tried every doctor I could, looking and searching for a way to save him. We were rich back then too so money was no issue. However no doctor could find a way to save him. I had given up hope until one night a shadowy figure offered me the chance to save him. I took it." Grace explains.

"The demon?" I reply.

"Death yes. The following day Carrick begun to recover and after the doctor checked Carrick I knew something was wrong. I asked him to check me and he told me I had lost the baby. I gave my husband back his life and sacrificed my own child to do it. I'm a monster!" Grace cries.

I lean over and take hold of her hand as she rests them on the sink for support.

"It was not your fault. You had no idea what the demon wanted from you. Your instinct was to save your husband's life. You saved his life." I tell her gently.

"It's not the same I saved a life by taking a life. My own child. It took me months to find the words to tell Carrick." Grace sobs.

"How did he not realise? There are obvious signs." I softly ask.

"He didn't even know I was pregnant. He fell Ill before I told him I was. He took it hard and blamed himself for what happened. He was inconsolable for a long time believing his illness had stolen our child. We wanted a family so badly and tried again. For so long we kept trying. Then we realised the demon had left me with a vicious curse. I could no longer have children. Many years later we met Christian and Mia. We finally had the family we hoped for." Grace says softly.

"That's why you can't have children. You have to know none of this is your fault. It was an impossible choice." I try to let her now.

"Yet I still made it. I made that choice. That's why we have never told our children."

"Christian, Mia and Elliot. I'm sure they would unders…." I begin.

"I can't tell them. They would never look at me the same again. We all gave up something for our deals but mine made me a monster. Carrick agrees that we can never tell them. Please Ana you can't tell Christian this." Grace pleads.

Could I really keep a secret from Christian? I know he has kept secrets from me before but we are married now. I can see Grace staring back at me with tears in her eyes.

She takes hold of my hands looking into my eyes.

"Please Ana?" Grace begs.

Just then I hear the door open and both of our heads turn toward the sound as Mia is stood there looking puzzled at how she has found us. Grace turns back to face me for a second with fear in her eyes. My gaze softens and I nod my head slightly as I see the look of relief pass over her face. I turn quickly to Mia.

"How is Christian?" I ask nervously.

Mia turns her view towards me.

"He seems angry. Not thermo nuclear I'm going to tear this building down angry but he is scared. He doesn't want to have his child only to lose you both. Ana I'm scared you have become so much to me already and when this child comes along we will all want to do everything and be for them." Mia says.

Grace is nodding as she wipes her eyes of the tears of both what we spoke about and tears from her becoming a grandmother as she hears Mia words.

I move around the kitchen island and make it to Mia. I hug Mia tightly as I speak to them both.

"It will be ok. Where is Christian?" I ask Mia.

"He's by the lake on the bandstand." Mia tells me.

I release her grip and turn towards the kitchen doors passing through them I make my way to the garden. I have to talk to Christian we can't let this continue.

Heading outside into the cool evening air the grounds are dimly lit. I start walking on the grass moving towards the lake and down the slope to the bandstand. It's a long walk and a good distance from the mansion.

Part way down my thoughts stop me. All this time the secret that Grace has been hiding. She gave up her child to save Carrick. Mia would dote on our child and she with Christian would watch them perish. It's also then I realise I would have to leave our child when Elena comes for me. I would not get to watch them grow up to be there to help them learn about the world.

I can't help it as I slump to the grass tears pouring down all the pain and anguish this family has gone through and I'm only adding to it for my own selfish needs. I would hurt all of them by bringing our child into the world and yet I can't even begin to think of a world without our child in it.

My mother knows and I'm sure she will tell dad. They would be so pleased to become grandparents. Their baby girl with a baby of her own would be a dream come true for them.

The tears flow from my eyes and I sob out into the night with my head in my hands.

I raise my head to cry out loud at how awful these thoughts are when I see Christian stood there. He to looks like he has been crying. In an instant, he is sat down with me, his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly.

"Shhhh! Ana I'm so sorry. I was just scared of losing you. Without realising it I almost pushed you away. If you want this baby so badly you can." Christian tells me tenderly.

"Please don't leave me Christian." I cry.

"Never Ana. I won't lose you again. I'm yours always." Christian breathes.

We sit on the grass in each other's arms as the stars sparkle in the night sky the only rays of light in a dark sky.

 **(So it would seem Ana may have found a way to stop Elena appearing. Christian and Ana seem very much at odds about the baby. Ana finally getting some alone time with Grace did anyone see that coming?**

 **We are currently almost halfway through the final part of this story. Still more chapters to go with more reveals and more at stake than ever before.**

 **Please do leave your reviews. Your reviews and kind words really do help keep me going with this story. I have met some beautiful people and made friends and a close friend to confide in. I'm so glad I started this story back in feb 2015 and I want to thank my readers and followers for joining me in every single part. You may thank me for the story but I thank you for the comments and messages.**

 **Thank you again.** **SJamesW.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(This chapter begins with a warning as some of the content maybe unsuitable for people who are easily offended. There are dark forces at play in this story. That we are all well aware of now, but sometimes the greatest threat and darkest time can come from a disturbed and villainous creature. So you have all been warned. If you are unsure on continuing the story please pm me. I could offer a brief without the disturbing details.)**

We're sat outside losing track of time just content in each other's arms under the night sky. We don't speak as we hold onto each other. Christian's heat keeping me warm in the cold night air. When we head back inside the mansion is dark and Christian effortlessly leads us through from the kitchen all the way to the front of the mansion without switching on a single light. The silence throughout the mansion lets us know that everyone has retired early. We quietly move upstairs and down the hall to Christian's bedroom.

I head straight to the ensuite bathroom brushing my teeth. Christian walks in behind me wearing only his pants. I admire his exposed chest baring his scars as we brush our teeth together. After finishing we disrobe next to the bed. Slipping into bed together there is no need for words as I move over naked Christian and rest my head on his chest. His warmth radiating through my own naked body as I listen to his heart beating inside his chest. The steady and calming beat passes through my body and makes me feel safe.

My mind had felt peaceful, quiet even content with Christian here. I finally breathe out relaxing that is when my brain decides to choose that moment to flood my head with endless decisions and choices I would need to make. Could I try and make a deal with Elena? Do I try to find another demon to make a deal? Elliot's or even Grace's? Grace told me the price was too high. It's not just for me and Christian anymore. A new life hangs in the balance. My child, our child.

Maybe Christian's magic could make me immortal. Would that even work? Would he even try if it could? The pain and anguish he has felt over the centuries would drive anyone crazy. Then there is Elena, she still hasn't come for me yet. When will that change? Will she just take me one day? What if she takes me while the baby is still inside of me? The thoughts make me nauseous.

I slide out of bed and head into the en-suite bathroom. I spend the next five minutes barely managing to not throw up. When I exit the bathroom, I see Christian sleeping peaceful in bed.

Feeling a chill I take the robe on the bathroom door. It's black and smells of him. I wrap it around my body as I gaze over the room. My eyes land on something and I head over to his desk spotting an ancient looking book sat there to the side.

I quietly move into the seat and run my fingers over the heavy looking front. I pull back the pages and see ancient writing. It takes me a second to realise it's Christian's.

1370

They believe we are no more. How little they know. the Templar knights live on.

Our Crusade across the land ended many years ago, but we have still been searching for the sacred holy grail. Now few in number due to the king and pope we have decided to continue our quest in the shadows. This day brings with it the result of our efforts. We have finally found the resting place of the holy grail.

I'm not happy with how the men handled our captives but it was not my decision to make. That judgement was for sir Cosguard to hand down. My fellow brothers have been passing the grail around like a serving cup from gauntlet to gauntlet. They seem to forgot the holy artefact that it is.

Now it's in the hands of Sir cosguard at least he will treat it with the respect it deserves.

Last night I saw Sir Cosguard in his tent placing the Holy Grail in an oak box. What does he intend to do with it? We were meant to leave camp this morning yet he has told us all to remain her for two more days. Why?

I turn the page.

Our order was to return the holy grail to the church of England or don't return at all. Sixty armoured knights on horseback does make us a target but now Sir Cosguard wants us to split up into groups of ten men. Our two groups of knights are already on two different sides of the world. We have in our possession the single greatest artefact in the world and he wants us to weaken our numbers for the trip back to England. I sense something is wrong.

I turn the next page.

Under sir Cosguard's command there is only ten men including him and myself. The other two groups have been ordered to ride two days behind us and another two days behind that. His plans make no sense. He pushed our horses to near exhaustion on our ride today. I'm beginning to question Sir Cosguards motives. Well if there is any surprises I do have one of my own to show.

I raise my eyes and look out of the window onto the garden grounds. The incredible things that Christian has witnessed over his long life. It makes me think how small a part of his life I will take up. I know there is hundreds of his journals all offering fascinating looks into his life and I silently wish for a couple of weeks to delve into them and read them all.

Turning back to the bed I see Christian spread out peaceful and calm his chest slowly moving up and down. It seems at least he appears at rest with his thoughts. I slowly get up and head over to the bed slipping the robe off and climb into bed moving to his side and placing my head gently on his chest. The gradual soft heartbeat of Christian lulls me to sleep.

I can feel pain and unbearable heat surrounding my body. I don't understand what is going on until I open my eyes and see the desert wasteland I'm stood in. Husks of trees pepper the landscape. The sky is a blood red and there are no clouds I have seen this place before.

I'm in her world Elena's nightmare world she shows herself in. There is no sign of her as I go to turn around but it's no use. I'm bound by invisible forces pulling my arms outstretched. All my muscles are alive and tensing to minimising the pain inside them.

"Help! Help me! I scream out into the cold air.

"Now, Now, no one will come to your rescue. You and Christian are mine." Elena's voice rings out from all around me.

"Where are you?" I shout out loud.

There is merely silence for a time and then I hear a faint sound behind me. I shut my eyes and listen closely it's the soft sound of slapping. It seems to be getting closer until it comes to a stop behind me. I open my eyes and try to turn my head. I see the red skin of her shoulder as she stands behind me.

"Now let's see why would I bring you here? To claim you as my own? Not quite yet. To tell you how much time you have left with Christian? No it wasn't that." Elena calmly states.

I wait for the words I'm dreading her to say that she knows about the baby. I just barely hold back the tears from my eyes as I listen to her words. She won't even let me know how much longer I will have with Christian before she claims me.

"Just tell me please?" I offer.

"Now there is no need to get upset, you got Christian back just as I told you. You got married a beautiful wedding I might add. Glad I was invited and my, the honeymoon well that certainly was an eye opener for you wasn't it? Oh and poor Taylor you should of seen that fight. I nearly thought I would have had to show my true self." Elena hisses.

Christian actually fought with Taylor he didn't mention that. Why would he not tell me that?

"He told you his powers are getting stronger didn't he. Well you must be so happy think of all the things he could do with those powers. His powers almost match my own now when they do that will really be something." Elena tell me darkly.

"Why are you telling me this?" I snap out.

"Did he tell you how his powers have become stronger?" She asks.

"No he didn't." I say suddenly nervous.

"Well you wanted Christian back but has he not seemed different to you?" She teases.

I think back to when he returned from his coma. He has seemed a little too casual with his powers. Not to mention how his moods have become more overt with both his happiness and his anger. Not to mention there is still the men that wound up in the hospital after being attacked.

Elena moves around in front of me as her red skin shimmers. Her black lips curl into a dark smile as she shows a set of deadly looking white fangs. Her deathly black eyes staring straight into my face. Her smile grows larger as I remember each time Christian has seemed off.

"Are you certain I gave you Christian back?" Elena breathes.

"Yes." I reply instantly.

Her hand reaches up onto my shoulder touching my bare skin. A much larger and deadly smile fills her face.

"With all that power he now possess, are you sure it's one hundred percent Christian?" Elena says.

Her words stumble me. What if she didn't give me all of Christian back but it somehow controlling him? My doubt makes Elena laugh out loud. A dark and haunting laugh that fills the desert while I remain helpless.

Elena's clawed hand comes up towards my throat as she holds my neck softly. It's an odd gesture.

"Till next time." Elena smiles.

I feel a sharp stab of pain on my neck that makes my eyes shut.

When I open them I throw myself forward to find myself back in Christian's bedroom. It's dark as I look around. Christian is still sleeping below me and my hand reaches up to my neck. My fingers comes away wet.

I quickly jump up and dash into the bathroom and turn on the light as I look at my reflection in the mirror. I stand there naked looking back at myself. I'm fine. I just go to turn away when I glance down and see the red on my fingertips. I lift my hand to see blood, turning back to the mirror I turn my head and lift it to see a small swallow cut just under my jaw. I stare into the mirror trying to make sense of it all and wonder what horrors will be next.

The following morning I'm treated to breakfast in bed from Christian. When I thank him, he explains that it was the mansion's chef that created it. It's not long before we get dressed and Christian informs me we are returning to his penthouse apartment in Harbor Drive.

The car ride feels strange as the last time I set foot in there was when it was ransacked on Christian's birthday. We still have no idea as to who did it. Christian now no longer has Taylor looking into it.

When we arrive back at apartment. I see the lamp smashed on the floor and the white sofa cushions thrown everywhere. Christian steps in front of me and takes hold of my hands.

"Close your eyes." He tells me.

I gaze up into his gorgeous grey eyes for a moment then close my eyes over. I hear a long exhale of breath and his hand never leaves mine.

"Open your eyes angel." Christian asks.

I do as he asks and see the lamp has returned to its place on the table and is unbroken. The cushions are back in place and as I step further into the apartment I see the kitchen is back to normal as is his desk and papers.

"Take me to your diary room." I ask him softly.

"As you wish." Christian replies.

He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs and over to the door with the broken handle. A small push and the door swings open effortlessly and I see the mess inside of his diary room. Diaries are open on the floor and have been knocked off the shelves. The lamp is over turned. He just goes to wave his hand for a magical clean up and I stop him.

"No please let me clean this room. It's important to you." I ask of him.

Christian nods his head in response and leaves the room I reach down to grab the first diary nearest to me. Some of the pages have fallen apart. I almost go to sit down and read it as I spot the date it's from the Victorian era. My inner angel happy to drink in all the information she can about Christian however I will never clean the room if I read each book first.

I begin to slide the pages back into the book when Christian returns with a dust pan and brush. He walks over to the glass cabinet and starts brushing away the glass. I look around at the different coloured remaining books on the shelves. There could easily be over a hundred books here.

"So, did you write journals your whole life then?" I ask him.

"Ever since I was twenty years old. It's weird to think looking at all these books they tell the worlds history through my eyes." He says fondly.

"You must have witnessed some incredible things?" I say.

"Oh yes, the world's first train. Took a ride on it myself. Saw William Shakespeare create some of his greatest masterpieces. Even helped him with some of those tales. Beethoven and I practiced piano together. Flew in the world's first commercial airplane. Then was jumping out of them many years later in world war two. It was then I learned how much I loved skydiving." He says.

"So, I take it your love of sailing comes from your pirating days?" I tease.

"Well it didn't come from the Titanic that's for sure." He says sadly.

"You were on the Titanic?" I ask amazed.

I look up at him and see in the silence he gives me his answer. The horrors that are etched in his mind forever I see through his far off gaze. I stand up and walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his body.

"I'm so sorry Christian." I mutter unable to say anything else.

"Ana the one good thing of my sorrow is that it has led me to you. That I'm thankful for." Christian breathes out.

He takes my hand and lifts it to his lips and leans in and kisses my hand. There are no more need for words. His gentle gesture covaries more than words.

After a few hours of tidying his diary room we just go to stop for a break when Christian looks at his watch.

"Damn it. It's time for my date." He says casually.

I look at him in shock. As soon as he looks back at me his gaze softens.

"Sorry I forgot to mention. It just we have seemed so busy. I received an email from Celebrity gala. The woman who won a date with me has gotten in contact. Unfortunaly her date is this evening and she has asked that I collect her." Christian explains.

I see the look of worry in Christian's eyes that I somehow won't be happy about this. I smile back at him.

"It's ok Christian." I reply.

"I could always just wipe her mind. Let her think she had a lovely evening with me?" Christian offers.

"Really Christian I'm ok. It's for a charity please." I tell him.

I see Christian nod his head. He waves his hand over his body and I watch as a full suit appears covering his body. Gone are the jeans and cream coloured jumper he was wearing. He leans in and places a soft kiss against my lips. I barely get to enjoy the soft touch of his lips before they leave my skin and I see him leave the room. I hear the elevator head down with Christian in.

An hour later and I leave his diary room now it's completely clean. I'm sure he will be so pleased to see it looking back to how it was before. It troubles me how there are so many missing journals. Some I know that Mia give me to read but where are the rest?

I just get to the bottom of the stairs when I hear my mobile phone ringing. I spring from the bottom step and walk over to my bag on the kitchen island. Slipping my phone from its holder I see the caller is unknown. I raise the phone to my ear and press answer.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Ana so wonderful to hear your voice again." I hear from a male voice down the phone.

"I'm sorry who is this?" I ask.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me. It's me Jack." I hear.

I feel a chill run down my spine. Jack Hyde is calling me, the last time we saw him he took a shot at me onstage. My anger boils over.

"How did you get my number?" I shout.

"Your number? I have much more than that Ana." He slyly says.

"Bye Jack." I say and go to press end call.

"Don't hang up bitch! If you know what's good for you." He snarls.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"Oh really? Why don't I just get Christian and you two can chat." I say confidently.

"I know he's not there so stop playing games, bitch!" He snaps.

I freeze. How does he know? I spin around looking at the apartment but there is no sign of Jack or any cameras. How could he know Christian is not here? I'm still holding the phone to my ear.

"Christian left earlier. I had to make sure you are alone. Now we can talk without interruption." He says calming down.

"What do we have to talk about? You tried to shoot me." I snap back.

"Well we know it wouldn't of helped if I tried to shoot Christian would it? You never did find out who broke into your beautiful apartment did you? I must say quite awful security for someone that's over six hundred years old." He says laughing.

"What?" I gasp.

"His diaries really are interesting. You should read them sometime. I do prefer his pictures however so genuine so real and currently in my possession." He tells me.

I stumble against the counter. Jack Hyde was responsible for the break in and he has the missing items from Christian's diary room. I brace myself against the counter and keep the phone pressed against my ear.

"What do you want?" I ask steadily.

"You simply." He states.

I laugh down the phone at him. Like I would ever be his. My laugh seems to send him over the edge and into a screaming rage.

"Listen bitch I own you now go to your fucking fancy laptop switch on your camera. Then you're going to accept my invite for a video chat."

"No. I don't have my laptop." I weakly reply.

"It's probably still sat on the dining table. Now get to it. You have two minutes or you don't want to see the results." He says before ending the call.

Without thinking I sprint over to the laptop while at the same time hitting speed dial for Christian. The computer loads quickly as Christian's phone keeps ringing. Please Christian answer damn it! I open the chat camera and see the invite on screen. I look back at my phone. It's been over a minute and a half. My mind tries to work out what Jack could want with me?

Christian please answer your phone! I see the caller timer counting down. I'm out of time. I end the call and hit the button to accept the camera chat. A grinning Jack face fills the screen before he leans back a little and I see he is in a dark room. The only light is on his face as he smiles.

"Cutting it close there Ana. Make sure it doesn't happen again." He snaps.

"Now what? I'm here at my computer like you asked." I say annoyed.

"Strip for me?" He commands.

"Like hell I will." I shout.

"I'm in control Ana you will do exactly what I say or all the evidence I have on Christian will get leaked to every single news channel and magazine company. Think of the backlash world famous magician exposed as immortal creature. There would be nowhere for him to hide." Jack says smiling.

"No you can't." I try to interrupt him.

"Then when the government finds out. He holds the key to immortality they would hunt him down lock him up and experiment on him. That goes the same for his sweet sister Mia too. Could they really live with that? Could you? Knowing you had sentenced them to that?" He laughs out.

I crumble down in front of the camera. How could he be so horrible to do such a thing? I wish Christian was here. I need to stall for time until I can tell Christian that Jack is the person behind all this.

Could I really put Christian and Mia through all that? Would they have to escape and wipe everyone's mind of them including me? What would happen to the rest of the family? I need to do anything to keep Jack Hyde from releasing that evidence.

Without another thought I reach forward and take hold of my cami and pull it over my head knowing full well I'm wearing a white bra underneath. I place my top down on the table without looking at the camera. I must do this but that does not mean I must acknowledge that Jack is there. I barely hear the words "More."

While stood up I open the buttons for my jeans and then pull them down as I turn away from the camera hoping to show as little as possible on the camera. I say to myself in my mind that it's just like being on the beach in a swimsuit nothing more.

I take my boots off and slip my jeans off my ankles placing them on the table. Sitting back down at the computer in just my white underwear. I see the evil grin that Jack is wearing on his camera. He leans into the screen.

"Did you hear me say stop whore?" He growls.

He can't be serious. I'm already in my underwear. I can't do this. I don't want to. My mind is screaming at me to stop and just close the laptop right on his face. My heart won't let me cause pain to Christian and Mia. I'm only human but it's my chance to protect them and I will do anything for Christian.

I close my eyes not baring to look and reach behind my back. My fingers tremble as I manage to undo my bra. I take the straps and pull them down before I lose my nerve. I feel my breasts exposed to the cool air of the apartment.

"Nice. Now don't stop there." Jack teases.

"Please?" I beg with tears in my eyes.

"Do it now. Slut!" He snaps.

My hands shake as they reach for my underwear. I can feel the tears pouring down my cheeks and I can't stop them. Jack has all the power here with that evidence in his possession. My fingers hook into my underwear and I freeze.

"Get to it!" He screams.

I quickly pull them down exposing myself to the camera as I burst into tears. I can't look at the laptop I want to pretend he is not there. As I hear him laugh.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying the view your husband is nearly home. So see you around." Jack hisses.

I finally look up to the screen to see the chat has ended and just the camera is on. I reach over and quickly take my clothes slipping them on feeling so embarrassed and ashamed of what I was forced to do.

A few minutes later and I hear the elevator ping and I race forward as Christian bursts into the apartment. I land in his safe embrace and look up into his handsome face. My eyes stop as they reach his neck when I see a mark there. Two small puncture holes on the side of his neck. My own worries are halted.

"What happened to you?" I gasp.

 **(This chapter is the darkest I feel I have ever written. This shows the ultimate evil not a demon making a deal, but a man out of his mind and the most dangerous creature of all. With no morals, no remorse and only hatred. I hope as readers you got the reaction I was going for. I have been so worried and nervous about putting this chapter on for fear of the reactions.**

 **There is plenty more of the story to come but this is the darkest moment. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. I do so hope you continue to follow this story to see it's ending. Thank you. SJamesW)**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm in the warm and safe embrace of Christian's arms as we stand in his apartment. My gaze taking in his face there is fear behind his eyes but there is also a cold hard determination there too. My eyes are drawn back to the two open holes on his neck that are trickling slightly with blood.

Christian leads me by the hand over to the white sofa as I can't pull my gaze away from his neck. I have seen that mark so many times on tv shows and films. The tell-tale bite of a vampire.

I force myself to repeat my question.

"Christian what happened to you?" I ask softly.

His eyes finish moving around the apartment searching for something or someone then come to rest on me. His gaze softens and he swallows.

I move my hand forward to reach for his neck and he stops my hand.

"Your bleeding." I tell him.

"Ana it's ok. I need to tell you something." He states.

I freeze as I wonder what has happened to him in a little over an hour to bring this reaction on. I stop and merely nod my head allowing him to continue.

"Where to begin? Ana, do you recall how I told you I lost a year of my life stuck in my own personal hell?" He offers.

"Yes, you said a prison." I reply saddened by the words.

"It happened in London during the Victorian era, Jack the Ripper was on the loose and prowling the city streets. I thought I made the right call and one of Jack victims was someone I had spoken to a few days before." He says.

"Mia told me you both became detectives to try and solve the murders." I tell him.

He looks surprised for a moment before carrying on.

"After the third murder, I took it badly and headed for a bar to drown my sorrows. I got so drunk I passed out at some point. When I awoke I was chained to the wall in the basement of someone's house. I believed Jack the ripper had found me, that he would torture me for what I knew about him which wasn't that much and then kill me. We know how killing me would have ended so I thought I was safe. I was wrong." He begins.

I sit there in silent shock of what he has just told me. I know Mia has no idea about what happened next.

"An older noble woman came down the stairs I thought she was my saviour turned out she was the one who had captured me. She was different, she liked to play games torturing, abusing and sexually attacking her victims." He speaks quietly.

"Victims? There was others?" I ask stunned by his words.

"I was not her first. She had many others before me. I became her exception however and she was fixated on me. Day and night she would dominate me, hurt me to quench her lust." He says his voice weakening.

I reach out and take hold of his hand and he continues.

"It never stopped when I became too exhausted and passed out from the pain Elena would be waiting for me and her assault would begin. Both my mind and body were being tortured. I was given no mercy even when I begged and pleaded for it, In fact she found it amusing. It took her eight months to break me." He lets out crying.

I move closer to him and slip my arm around him cradling his head in my hands.

"Christian it's ok. Your safe now. You're with me." I tell him soothingly.

I see his gaze move into a far off stare. His mind brutally replaying the events that happened to him during that time.

"She wouldn't stop. She spanked, whipped, cut, sliced and even used a belt on me." He mutters.

My mind thinks back to how upset he was when I drunkenly hit him in the face with his belt. I had no idea.

"Christian I'm so sorry." I breathe.

It's like he doesn't even hear me as Christian carries on. It seems like he wants to get it off his chest.

"I always thought that they broke me together but it was her. It was always her that tore me to pieces. Once I was broken she removed the shackles as I no longer fought them. I no longer fought back I gave in. Surrendered, she didn't need to lock me up I was her slave. She would bind me for her lust and desire. Other times I would remain in her basement on my bare knees waiting for her return." He moans.

"She would feed me if I was obedient and submissive to her will. Her attacks became less frequent, it was then and only then I realised the true extent of why she did it. She tortured me to keep control of her own desire."

"Her sexual desire?" I ask not really wanting to hear the answer.

"It was to control her blood lust. Catherine was a vampire." He states simply.

"My mouth falls open in shock. Vampires exist, not only do they exist but Christian has met one.

"She would feed on my nightly taking enough to keep me both alive and weak at the same time. She used my body to satisfy her sexual desire and her enjoyable desire to inflict pain. As her slave, she told me she used to steal drunk men and use them to for fill her needs for six months and then she would drain them completely and search again. These men were never reported missing as no one seemed to care until me." Christian whispers.

His words sink into my mind not only was he kept prisoner for a year he was tortured and drained by a vampire. My mind has a million questions to ask him. My first one.

"How did you escape?" I ask both shocked and horrified.

"The reason she took such an interest in me was due to the fact I withstood her torture for so long. No one lasted more than a month. That was what she led me to believe. It wasn't till I became her slave that she told me the original reason for taking me. My blood had tasted better than anything she had ever tasted before. She was centuries old and told me I tasted divine. She never understood how I healed so quickly from her attacks on my skin." He stops for a moment taking a deep breath.

I squeeze his hand gently gazing into his face. Willing him to carry on talking.

"I would wait for her naked in her basement for when she returned in the night time. She had killed people before right in front of me. Other drunken men that fell into her trap. I knew her blood lust could sometimes get the better of her. One night I heard the front door crash open and then the basement door nearly few off its hinges. She stood there her face and dress covered in blood. It was even dripping from her hair.." He breathes.

I bite back my tears for what he must have gone through in her torture dungeon. His words brings my thoughts back.

"before I could even move she grabbed me pinning me to the wall and sunk her teeth into my shoulder. I could feel the blood draining from my body. I didn't have my powers back then and I was weak. I felt her pull back as I was close to blacking out. She told me she couldn't resist and I felt her bite back down. I blacked out. When I awoke I was dressed and not far from my residence." He says sighing out.

"But how?" I asked still completely confused by what happened.

"Elena. Saved me. She must of taken control when I blacked out and escaped from Catherine." He says still with that far off gaze.

"Is that when you found Mia and left the country?" You we're running from her?" I ask gently.

His gaze turns to me and I feel like my Christian is finally returning back to me. He nods his head.

"I was terrified that she would find me again and I would return to that place. To be her slave for eternity. Mia and I returned back to France and our family. I was so scared of her finding me." Christian says as his body shakes.

"Christian it's ok. Your safe she is not going to find you." I offer to reassure him.

His eyes lock on mine and I see it deep inside his eyes.

"Ana she found me. Catherine was my date tonight!" He explains.

My blood runs cold as I realise after over a hundred years this woman has tracked Christian down. Not only that she was at the auction and won him. She paid over a million dollars to get and evening with him.

"You let her bite you? I ask praying my thoughts are wrong.

"No!" He shouts.

"She attacked you?" I ask as my fingers move up to the two puncture holes in his neck.

"I didn't even realise it was her. She hid in the shadows of the apartment I was collecting her from. When she stepped out in front of me I froze. Every one of those emotions she made me feel came back tenfold. I was terrified all I could do was stare at her remembering the times she tore into my skin, how she lashed me against the wall. She destroyed every part of my mind and that fear paralysed me tonight. I didn't even know she had sunk her teeth into my neck until I thought of you and our child growing up without me, never knowing what happened." Christian says as his voice hardens.

"So, what did you do?" I ask nervously.

"I took hold of her hand and unleashed my magic upon her. She released me when she felt the agony tearing through her body. This time she underestimated me and she paid for it. For the first time ever, I actually saw fear in her eyes. I should have finished her that second but her fear surprised me. She backed into the shadows and I quickly lit the room to find she had disappeared. I doubt she be stupid enough to attempt another attack. If she does I won't hesitate again." He offers as a small smile creeps onto his lips.

"Oh my god! That's how you knew about vampires." I breathe amazed.

"You never did ask me how I knew so much about vampires. Catherine told me however it seems that she uses the name Susi now." He informs me.

"Wow Christian the life you have lived…" I begin.

"Was nothing until I met you. Ana you have changed everything. That was my darkest time. It was also where I began to learn about BDSM." Christian simply says.

My shock is short-lived as I become fascinated at how he thought of that from the torture he endured.

"After we arrived in France it took me a few months to recover. Mia had her suspicions at what happened to me during that time. She never pushed the subject. As my life returned to normal I realised a hidden idea in her torture. She had used it to control her blood lust, I thought maybe I could use a less painful method to control my feelings. Due to Elena I was scared of letting anyone close to me, I didn't want to develop feelings and used my room as a way to control emotions. I could still live out my life without secluding myself from the world." He calmly offers.

I now see the reason why he felt the need for his room. It allowed him distance from his emotions. Anything to help him keep away from feeling for someone else only to see them die seems like a smart choice. One part of that doesn't make sense.

"So, you created the room and used it for all the women since. Why didn't you use it with me when we first met? You only showed it to me after you wiped my memories." I ask him.

He looks stunned by the question and then smiles. It's the first confident smile I have seen from him in a while.

"Ana I knew you was different. There was something about you that made me want to know you. Truly know you. I only showed you my room as I feared we could become lovers and I needed to keep that control. Yet you still found your way to my heart. You have done what no other women could in six hundred and ninety seven years." He breathes.

His words take my breath away. For all the years and centuries, he has been alive and I'm the one that got to him.

"There was no other woman?" I ask already knowing my answer.

He shakes his head as he stares into my eyes.

"Few women have come close but none have made me feel the way you do. They may have loved me but in a way, I knew I never completely loved them. Until you." He replies.

"Was Leila one of them?" I ask unsure of wanting to hear the answer.

It seems my inner angel is drinking in all the information she can.

"No. I cared for Leila but she never became close to me." He answers.

"Mia thought you got close with Leila that you could have loved her." I respond.

"Mia, I'm surprised she would have picked Leila. True Leila was the most recent woman I was with but I'm more shocked she didn't say Cassidy or Lelianna." I see pain appear behind his eyes.

"Who are they? I ask curious.

"Ana, they are memories of long ago." He explains as he closes his eyes.

I can see the pain etched on his features. They are wounds of names buried into his memory of past partners. It hurts me too, however my inner angel and devil both agree that he never truly loved those woman. Regardless how close he came before. His love has been hidden for me to find alone.

I wonder when he met those women? What did they do to come into Christian's life? I slip tighter into his embrace. My thoughts are pulled back to now as I recall how I raced into his arms when he entered wanting them around me protecting me. I pull back from his embrace and he looks deeply into my eyes.

"Christian, Susi isn't our only problem." I tell him.

I feel his body stiffen at the mere mention of her new name. Is that due to his submissive mind or the tension before a fight? I don't know as I carry on.

"Jack Hyde called me. He was the one that broken into the apartment." I begin.

"That son of a bitch!" Christian snaps out as he jumps to his feet.

"It gets worse. He rang my mobile and he is the one that has your pictures and diaries. He threatened to expose them to the press. Christian, he knows your immortal." I say quickly to get my words out.

"When I find him I swear to…. Wait you said he threatened you, what does he want?" Christian shouts.

I suddenly feel nervous about telling him what happened but must continue. I begin babbling fast to explain everything.

"He said he wants me. I tried to end the call but he ordered me to go onto the computer. Then he forced me to strip for him on video chat or he would release the evidence to every news channel and government agency in the country." I babble.

"What? Why didn't you call me?" Christian snaps.

"I did!" I cry out back.

He looks in shock and pulls his phone out of his pocket. The second he presses the screen I see a missed call from me light up his display.

"Christian please he blackmailed me." I say weakly.

"I will kill him for this! This is beyond the pale." Christian barks out.

I move toward Christian slowly as he is stood up pacing.

"Christian I'm sorry. I had no other choice." I plead with him.

"You could have refused Ana." He screams.

"He would have exposed you and Mia to the world!" I shout back.

The thought makes him freeze for a moment. It's then I realise he had forgotten about Mia. He would bare the damage to him his career and life just so I didn't get humiliated by Jack but with his sister in those pictures she would have been put in the cross hairs.

I can see the anger and fury building up inside of his body ready to spill over. Was Elena right? His moods have been off the charts lately. It's not every day you find out you're a father and have someone black mail your wife, my inner angel offers sarcastically.

With his anger boiling over I know Elena will make an appearance which would mean bad news for Jack Hyde. He not here though would Elena take the anger out on me instead. Stood in his apartment miles from a friend for help. Christian begins to stride towards me and then his eyes close.

It may only take a blink and she would be in control. I have stopped her from taking control once but I still feel guilty for that. I need to do something and fast she could snatch control any second. I shut my eyes trying to think of something, anything. There is a flash as I remember something.

"Esclave!" I shout out loud.

My eyes open as I shout the word. The reaction is instant, Christian has stopped moving towards me and stares at me focused. His whole body begins to move slowly as he slips down onto his knees and his hands move behind his back like they are tied up. His head is raised up to look at my face into my eyes. It's the same submissive gaze I gave to him with his words Se Soumettre.

Everything falls into place as I gaze at his blank expression. Esclave must have been Catherine's word for him to submit to her. It's programmed into his brain he responds to it like I'm Catherine.

Looking into his helpless face I see the man I have fallen so deeply for. Then I imagine what it was like for him kneeling like that in a freezing cold basement. His knees pushed against the cobblestone floor. The freezing cold temperatures as he kneeled there naked bleeding from wounds all over his body. Blood running from bite marks on his neck and shoulder. The small flame of a candle light the only offer of light and warmth in those dark depths. Anyone else would die or pray for death Christian knew he wasn't so lucky. Death would never claim him. That could have been his eternity.

Tears fill my eyes as I stand before him the richest most powerful man in the whole world brought to his knees by one word. I race forward and slam into his body wrapping my arms around him.

His whole body is stiff and his hands remain behind his back as my arms close over his shoulders. I bury my head into his chest.

"Christian I'm so sorry." I cry.

I pull my head back when he doesn't respond seeing the bite mark on his neck it's beginning to heal already. Looking into Christian's grey eyes they seem empty he almost appears lifeless. I take his head in my hands.

"Christian please talk to me." I gasp.

There is nothing he seems empty, hollow even. Has Elena claimed him again? Fear grips me as I call out.

"Christian!" I scream.

My eyes begin to fill with tears again when he looks straight at me his gaze softening. I see the light returning to my handsome man's eyes. He looks at me as if coming out of a trance. His anger seems to have evaporated as he smiles back.

I lean in and kiss his lips and feel his body return my passion. Our lips tasting each other before I slowly pull back. I want this to continue but I now know there are dangers out there.

"We need to get out of here." I tell him.

"Yes, I think it's time to vacate this apartment." He states.

"We could go back to your family's mansion? I'm sure you family would be happy." I offer.

"Ohh Ana I have a much better idea than my family's mansion." He says grinning.

I wonder what he is on about. Does he want us to return to the island? Megan managed to find us on his boat. Does he want us to leave the country and return to his castle in the UK?

He reaches out taking my hand as we stand together. Leading me to the apartment elevator makes me look back at the apartment wondering if we shall every see this place again?

We move down in silence in the elevator and step out into his car park. He leads me over and we climb into the Impala. Opening the door for me like a gentleman he allows me to get in. When he jumps into the driver's seat he floors the engine and bursts out of the carpark onto the street.

Wasting no time, he slams his foot on the gas pedal the car speeds through the city streets. He driving like he's racing someone. The car screams as he spins the wheel taking turns as I pray there are no police about.

It doesn't take long till we are driving out of the city streets and onto quiet outskirts. I feel him slow the car down to more of a relaxed drive.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He adds.

I lift my mobile phone up and Christian reaches over grabbing it. I stare as he winds down his window. What is he doing? I see a second later him launch my phone out of the window and into the grass as we drive away. He casually closes the window as I go to shout at him.

Then he flicks his hand in front of me and he's holding an IPhone 7. My mouth closes as he holds it out to me.

"It has all your contacts and no one will know your number has changed as they have your new number now." He explains.

I reach forward taking the phone and he taps the radio, music pours out of the speakers. The words to All of the pieces by Reigan begins to play as we drive through the dark streets.

I wonder where Christian is taking me it clearly seems like he wants to get away from his apartment. We drive for a while longer as I gaze out of the window letting the evening pass by. I just go to ask Christian again when he turns down a long driveway to a large carved wooden gate. Christian rolls down the window and punches in a code which allows the gate to open.

The car rolls up the driveway and curves around the winding path. The car finally rolls to a stop in front of the doors to a beautiful ranch surrounded by trees. I look back over at Christian and he smiles getting out of the car.

I turn back to take in the view of the gorgeous grounds that leads up to the ranch doors when Christian opens the door for me. He takes my hand and lifts me out.

"What is this place?" I say amazed.

"This is my private residence away from my magician persona. Now it can be our families home." He says looking towards the building then back at me.

"Our family?" I say gasping.

Not just for both of us he means for our child too. It's the first time he has said anything meaningful that has included our child. He stares into my eyes deeply.

"I'm not losing either one of you." He calmly replies.

His words seem filled with determination and there is a fire in his eyes I haven't seen before. I nod my head certain we will somehow make it through this and praying he is right.

 **(Well now it seems both of them had been in trouble while apart. We finally know Christian's torturer for a year. All the details that fell for his lips. The evil Catherine. Who is Cassidy and Lelianna? Finally Ana let Esclave be said.**

 **The power of that word. I love how this revealing chapter has fell on the day before my birthday. I know some of you have been trying to piece the puzzle all together and now some huge pieces have been laid out before you.**

 **Thank you for your wonderful responces in regards to my last chapter. I was so fearful of putting it on as I was sure it was too much. My best friend here convinced me it needed to be the way I had pictured it and not become watered down as I was thinking. That would of also massively pushed the rest of my chapters back while I thought of a different idea. Thank you for accepting it and continuing with my story. Thank you to my best friend for making the right call.**

 **I wish to thank you all for remaining true to my version of this story. I have more wrote and I'm still writing more. I did lose this weekend to personal matters regarding my son. You are all such wonderful readers and are so supportive. This chapter is my birthday present to you. I hope you enjoy it. Also I have added a little something on Part 2 that you may enjoy also.**

 **Please do leave your reviews on both and I will be creating a new poll shortly as this story is slowly building towards it's climax. What you would like to see after this story is over? Diary entries? other POV's? Please throw your ideas into your reviews. They can link into this story or be a completely new idea.**

 **Thank you.**

 **SJamesW)**


	16. Chapter 16

Christian takes my hands as I gaze at the beautiful palm trees and foliage surrounding the path that leads me up to tile green stairs and through the large double doors into a large lavish main room. The whole room flows with cream and brown colours giving a Spanish feeling to the residence. A large brown wooden staircase leads to a second floor. Christian holds my hand and I follow him as he leads me up the stairs and through the hallways as I stare in amazement.

"Christian, where are we?" I ask wondering how long we have driven for.

"Rancho Los Arboles. It known as Ranch of the trees. I've always kept this as my hide away. Now it can be our home. It's got more security here than the apartment. We never need to go back there again." He replies.

"But what about all your belongings back at the apartment?" I remind him.

As we head down a hallway he waves his hand for a second. A quick flick of the wrist and I nearly missed it. Then he reaches over and opens the door to the left.

"You mean like my diary room?" He states.

I turn to look into the room and see it's a much larger version of his diary room from the apartment with all his journals there. I look back at him amazed at the power he wields.

"Everything we needed or wanted from the apartment is now here. Your entire wardrobe is in the grand master bedroom walk in wardrobe." He explains while I'm in amazement of the ranch.

"Take me to our new room." I ask dreamily.

We walk into a massive bedroom. The walls, bed sheets and floor is covered in cream colours which melts into the strong brown wood of the bed frame and draw units. The far end of the room I see a set of glass panel doors that lead out onto a decking area.

"It's beautiful." I gasp.

The main draw of the room is a large fireplace with a painting hanging above it. I feel Christian tense up next to me and turn to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I should go after Jack, but I don't want to leave you alone." He states torn.

"Christian please stay with me tonight." I gently plead.

He leans into me and kisses me softly on my lips.

"As you command." He says smiling.

I smile and turn away heading over to the glass panelled doors, Still holding his hand he follows me. I look out over the deck outside covered with a small table and two chairs. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he breathes onto my neck.

"Would you like the grand tour?" He whispers.

"You read my mind." I tease back.

The grounds are massive with nine acres of land we walk along the path that passes fountains a pool with a cabana. The large titled green pool leads us both over to the entertainment apartment that houses a large kitchen with indoor dining table, A built in cinema with multiple bars.

We don't manage to completely tour the grounds as it gets late. Christian leads me back through the stone paths which have already lost me. I'm so grateful for Christian being by my side otherwise I would be lost out in the trees.

Once back in the bedroom we undress and slip into the sheets. I slide in close to his naked body as my own body brushes against him.

I go to rest my head on his chest when I look up towards his face. My gaze stops on the two bite marks they are beginning to heal up. By tomorrow they will be barely visible.

"Christian?"

"Yes?" He replies.

"What are vampires like?" I ask unsure I will receive an answer.

"Nothing like the fairy tales or any of these romantic books. None of them try to be good. They are the perfect predator. They feel no emotion. They can't love. They enjoy fighting, lust and their thirst for blood. That's it." He tells me.

"What about weaknesses?" I ask gaining confidence in his reply.

"They avoid the sun and not for any stupid reasons, It can burn their skin. They don't sleep in coffins but I don't know it they sleep at all. They only hunt humans not animals. I never tried to stake Catherine but I should have. Garlic doesn't hurt them but apparently holy water can crosses can also repel them."

"You said about male vampires as well?" I remember when Leila thought Christian was a vampire.

"That's true. Male vampires can't get erections. It seems that's very bad for the females vampires. Some search out human males to enjoy, then kill. They never turn them though at then it defeats the point. I told this to Bram Stoker too." He explains.

"Are you telling me you helped create Dracula?" I say lifting my head off his chest.

"I told him what vampires are really like and he tried to turn it into a romance novel. At least he kept with most of the warning signs. They always look pale and don't have a reflection in a mirror." Christian offers.

I'm still staring up at my handsome husband with my hand on his chest as I can only imagine what his talk was like explaining to Bram Stoker about vampires. Christian's question pulls me out of my thoughts.

"So, you never told me your answer?"

I look up at him confused by his question.

"What was the question?" I ask trying to remember.

"Do you want to raise our family here? He asks gazing down at me.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect place." Is my answer.

I let my head rest down against his chest safe and content in his arms. I'm surprised by how quickly sleep takes me after everything I have found out today.

I can hear the beautiful sound of birds chirping and a gentle breeze over my face and neck as I slowly open my eyes to find myself laying on my back looking up at the beautiful criss-cross ceilings beams. I turn my body in soft bed to find myself alone but the balcony door open. The sun is spilling through the glass panels and I slide my feet out of the bed pulling the large cream sheet with me wrapped around my body.

I step softly over to the open door wondering where Christian is. I lean my head out to see Christian stood there wearing black jogging bottoms. I study him as he is in a wide stance his upper torso exposed with his scars as I see his hands moving in soft patterns. It's mesmerising to watch as he seems to move effortlessly from one move to another.

Watching him so content and at peace I dare not breathe to disturb him from his focus. My eyes are riveted to how flawless his body and muscles move. Finally, I take a breath and he turns to spot me. His eye focused and then I see a small smirk cross his lips.

I step out of the doors completely and walk towards him.

"Morning sleepy head." He chimes.

"Morning. What was you just doing?" I ask moving closer to him.

"My morning exercises." Christian says smiling.

"Really?" I ask puzzled.

"I spent some time with monks in a forgotten temple in Tibet. It's almost impossible to reach unless you know what you're looking for. They taught me a thing or two." He offers.

"Wow is there anywhere you haven't been?" I ask amazed at this new information.

Christian smiles back at me just then there is noise from the pathway. I quickly turn towards the noise just in time to see Mia come walking around in stunning cream coloured coat. I instinctively pull the bed sheets tighter to my body to cover myself.

She steps up next to Christian smiling.

"Hey Ana, hi brother. I came to keep you company." Mia says softly.

My eyes turn to Christian who glances from Mia to me and must see my look over confusion. Why is Mia keeping me company? Christian steps towards me.

"Ana I have to go and find Jack. I didn't want you to be in a new place by yourself after what has just happened. So, I asked Mia to come hang out and I'm sure she sent invites to Kate and your friend Jill as well. Didn't you Mia?" Christian says turning to Mia.

"No worries Christian. Jill and Kate should be stopping by later." Mia replies.

Christian turns back to me taking in my gaze.

"What will you do to Jack?" I ask unsure if I want to know.

"Ana I will make sure he can never hurt anyone again. That I promise you." He answers me softly.

Mia moves forward and takes my arm leading me back into the bedroom and over to the walk in wardrobe. My thoughts are a mess. I want Christian to get pay back and I know Jack must be dealt with but it sounds like he will kill him. Mia picks a dress out for me and I slip into it feeling numb.

The next time I see Christian is in the pathway outside the garage area. Mia hugs him as I try to guess his mood. What I wouldn't give for my magical mood orb about now.

"Please be careful brother." Mia tells him.

"Don't worry about me. I always come back." He laughs.

"You better." She demands.

Mia kisses his cheek and steps back and I step up to him as he turns to me.

"Are you going to kill him?" I ask before I can stop myself.

His eyes grow cold and his gaze gets distant.

"I should do for what he put you through." Comes his dark response.

I find my heart wide open and before a reply forms in my mind my words come out.

"I want our child to lay in his father's arms. To be soothed listening to her father's heart beat," I plead.

Christian's hard gazes softens at my words and there is something behind his gaze that's too hard to read. He leans in and takes my lips in the soft embrace of his own strong lips. I melt into his arms and a moment later I'm released, Still shell shocked by the power of that kiss that sunk down to my core.

He steps away and goes into one of the garages I finally get my bearings back as to where I am and that's when the garage door opens and out comes a black car. It's a beast of a muscle car combined with the looks of a sports car. The windows are pitch black so you can't see into them and the engine is the loudest thing I have heard as it all but growls like a lion waiting to be unleashed.

Mia shakes her head and begins to laugh just as Christian tears down the driveway and out of sight. I look at her wondering why she is laughing when she turns to me.

"That was Christian's new car. It's called the dodge demon. Poetic name, don't you think?" Mia says laughing.

Mia begins to walk towards one of the pathways and I naturally fall into step behind her. Not wanting to get lost while I'm deep in my thoughts about what Christian intends to do when he finds Jack Hyde. A deep part of me wants him to hurt him bad another part wants me to just have Christian back with me and hope this all just goes away.

It takes me a few minutes to realise that Mia has been talking this whole time as we have walked up a pathway and take the step up to the beautiful white gazebo. There a white table with four black metal chairs sat in the middle. I walk over and lean against the railing and look out at the Koi pond.

"I had a feeling Christian would bring you here. When you told us of your child. This is what he calls a little slice of heaven. He lived her for a while before his magician persona took off and then he brought the penthouse. Keeping up appearances he told me." Mia chats away.

I'm staring at the beautiful Koi fish swimming back and forth not a care in the world. While my mind is in turmoil as to Christian's plans for Jack. I feel a soft hand on my back and Mia leans into my view staring at my face.

"Are you ok Ana?" Mia offer sweetly.

"Christian has killed before hasn't he?" I ask already knowing my answer.

"Ana you have read his diaries haven't you?" She asks.

I nod my head remembering some of his diary entries of war.

"Yes, he has. When you're as old as we are it's hard to avoid. Christian and I were in both world wars. The American civil war, the old days of piracy. Hell, we even protected settlements in the wild west." She tells me.

"You did all that?" I ask simply astounded at their history.

"I have to say I made a pretty good deputy." Mia laughs.

I stand there stunned staring back at her. I know I have to read all these journals of Christian's. Mia moves closer to me and looks down slightly.

"The point is it had to be done. To defend people and protect people. You can't call a soldier a murderer. They protect their country, they do what is needed to be done. Christian is not a killer Ana." Mia explains.

I turn away from Mia and look back out over the gardens as Mia steps next to me.

"I know what Jack did to you. Ana I'm so sorry." I turn in shock to Mia.

How could Christian tell her? Mia see's the look of surprise and anger in my eyes. She talks quickly.

"Christian has never been able to keep much hidden from me. Not to mention if you haven't noticed I'm pushy when it comes to finding out things. Don't worry, Christian will make him pay."

My mind takes me back to how little Mia knows of Christian's year as a prisoner to Catherine. There are some parts even his own flesh and blood don't know about him. I turn to Mia and she looks back at me her eyes watching my own.

"Has Christian ever spoke of a woman named Catherine?" I ask determined to get more information.

Mia thinks carefully for a minute before replying.

"No. He never dated any woman by that name. I did hear him call out that name in nightmares he had a few times. His nightmares were intense as he would violently shake. Sometimes it would even require Carrick and Elliot to hold him down. Why do you ask?" Mia asks staring me down.

I shuffle my feet a little unsure of giving away Christian's secret. He clearly didn't want Mia to know and worry about him. How can I stop Mia from asking more? I quickly blurt out.

"Just curious. So how does it feel knowing you're going to be an aunt?"

Mia gazes widens and she smiles as her eyes soften.

"Ohh Ana it truly is wonderful news. I'm sorry for worrying you the last time we spoke. It's not something you needed right then. You know I'm going to be the best aunt ever. Your little girl will have all the best dresses money can buy. Oh, and if he's a boy he will be the most stylish little man to ever walk the Earth." Mia gushes.

I can just imagine Mia buying wardrobes of child's clothes for our little baby. She would make the perfect sitter.

"You do know I'm a fully qualified nurse. So, I'm always here for babysitting duties day or night. You can thank world war one for that. I can also teach them languages as I know French, Spanish and German fluently. Ohh, do think your little one will like motorized cars?" Mia asks excited.

"Now slow down there Mia. Your jumping ahead a little bit fast." I offer raising my hands slightly.

"I'm so sorry. I mean here I am jumping ahead. How is Christian feeling about this? From our brief chat this morning it seems like he might be coming around to the idea." Mia tells me.

"I do feel like he is warming up to the idea. He even said this could be our families home." I say smiling at the words he used.

"Ana's that's wonderful news. I'm so glad that Christian is making a family with you." Mia replies looking out at the Koi pond as the fish swim to the surface.

"We just need to find a way to get rid of Elena." I say softly remembering her words.

"I'm sure we can figure out a way to deal with her." Mia says as she takes my hand and turns to me.

"So are you wanting a boy or girl?" She asks and I can't help but smile back at her.

Shortly after we return to the main house Mia leads me over to a beautiful seating area with a fire pit in the center. The stone sides lead up to a wooden frame that houses stunning greenery hanging over it. It's secluded from both the world and from the house. I'm sat there waiting for Mia to return deep in my own thoughts.

This place is perfect. I can see why Christian calls it his own slice of heaven. I look out at the scenery view of the pool and the low wooden chairs and matching table. I can just picture Christian with a handsome little boy in the pool learning him how to swim. Our son splashing in the water as Christian holds him playing together. Looking over at the table I see Mia sat there with our beautiful daughter teaching her French to impress her grandmother.

Could we really be that happy family? I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I see Kate and Jill step around the corner spotting me and heading over.

Kate walks ahead grinning at me while wearing long knee length socks and a thick open grey coat. With black skirt and low cut white top under it. Jill offers a friendly smile walking slightly behind her in blue combat pants and a blue tight t shirt. The slight chill not seeming to affect her.

"Kate, Jill." I say both surprised and happy.

I barely step up from my seat when Kate swallows me in a hug. I feel her hugging me tightly and wonder if Mia has told her what happened to me. As she pulls back the smile on her face tells me Mia hasn't said a word.

Kate releases me from the hug but keeps hold of my hand sitting down next to me.

I see Jill slides herself onto the cushions around from us as she smiles at me.

"Glad to see you. It seems marriage agrees with you." Jill says.

"I'll say, this place is like your own little spa retreat." Kate chimes in.

"It sure is beautiful. I think I even saw a waterfall on the drive up." Jill adds.

"So, how are you doing? Last time I saw you Christian didn't react too well to the news." Kate tells me.

"What news?" Jill asks leaning forward slightly.

Kate looks at me in surprise for a moment and It's then I realise that I haven't even told anyone at work. Kate looks slightly sheepish for spilling it out.

"I'm pregnant." I say much more excited than when I last said it.

Jill eyes go wide and her beaming smile comes through.

"Wow congratulations. That must have been some honeymoon." Jill offers.

Kate bursts out laughing as I can't help but blush at her meaning.

"So then where is the soon to be father?" Jill asks carefully glancing around.

"He hasn't ran off on you has he?" Kate demands as I see her gearing up for a fight.

I shake my head as Jill looks at me cautiously.

"No nothing like that…" I begin.

"He is sorting out a little issue for me." Mia says as she comes around holding a tray of drinks.

The tray is filled with cocktails. I find that with everything that has happened recently I could do with a strong drink. As I begin to reach for one Jill leans forward and slaps my hand softly but enough to make me pull back in shock. She shakes her head.

"No alcohol for you sweetie." Mia teases before pulling a glass of fresh orange and putting it in front of me.

How the hell did I forget I'm pregnant? I ask myself, I think after the day I had yesterday my mind is filled with so many things. We had just been speaking about it focus Ana.

Jill takes a cocktail as does Kate and Mia slips the remaining one down next to Jill and sits beside her.

"Now how are you and my brother getting on?" Mia asks Kate.

Kate turns her body toward Mia as I sip my drink. The fresh orange pours in my mouth filling it with the sweet fruity taste.

"He really is something your brother. Quite the wildcat. Do you know he speaks Spanish fluently? He took me jet skiing the other day. God I loved it. I can't wait to go again." Kate informs us.

"Yeah Jet skiing is a lot of fun me and Chris know one of the vendors he gives us a great deal and we go out for a ride every few weeks. You should come with us you can bring your boyfriend." Jill says politely.

"That's great sounds like a double date. Oh and Ana what he did to me on that jet ski…" Kate leans in toward me.

"Is not something his sister would like to hear." Mia says smiling.

Kate giggles with me as I glance over and see Mia lean into Jill.

"Having second thoughts about inviting her out now I bet." Mia giggles with Jill.

"So how are things going with James then?" I direct my question at Mia.

"Oh, he's so wonderful. An absolute sweetheart. I fear I'm corrupting the poor boy. He just seems so happy all of the time." Mia beams.

"Was he at the party as your families mansion? I think I spoke to him before that poor boy fell into the lake. How is that boy doing?" Jill asks us all.

My mind replays how Christian had to wipe Taylors mind and that of his families of ever meeting Christian. The thought stumbles me. Mia takes a sip of her drink before coming to the rescue.

"Peter is fine now. He's out of the hospital and fully recovered. He knows to be more careful now and yes James was there. He was pushing his brother around in the wheelchair." Mia replies.

"I'm glad he's ok. Christian was a real hero. That water was freezing it amazed me how he managed to escape ending up in hospital." Jill tells us all.

I know exactly how he managed to survive and so does Mia as Kate and Jill seem to look puzzled.

"That's my brother, the show off. So, Jill do you have a boyfriend? Or are you hiding him away somewhere?" Mia teases.

Jill chuckles a little and gives a shy smile.

"No I don't. I focus on my work a lot. No time for a guy in my life." Jill explains.

"Well maybe you need a guy to come and sweep you off your feet. So maybe tone down the military look. I can be your styling assistant." Mia says cheekily.

I see Jill smile and look over at me. Kate is nodding her head as I roll my eyes at Mia. Jill just turns and nods her head not realising what she has let herself in for.

 **(Sorry for the long wait I have been working through how this story will end. Now we know who helped create Dracula well Bram Stoker's anyway. What does everyone want to happen to Jack Hyde?**

 **I have also built up a account. Please do go over and check it out. Search: S J Wright.**

 **Thank you everyone for your continued support of both my story and my writing. The chapters should be coming more often now. I hope you support me on both and on here too.**

 **Also I wish to thank my best friend for helping me with this story and listening to my ideas and thought on both this story but where I will choose to go next with my story.**

 **Please, Please do keep your reviews coming of my work it helps me knowing I have all you wonderful readers out there from all over the world enjoying my work.**

 **Please do let me know what you want or think will happen to Jack and what you would like to see after this story from me. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the afternoon is taken up with Mia, Kate, Jill and myself lounging around the villa. Mia takes it upon herself to be Jill's stylist and ends up borrowing a few items from my walk in wardrobe to style Jill up. The blue beret that Mia finds works perfect with the outfit she has on.

Kate seems to enjoy playing judge to Mia's outfit choices while I watch each passing hour wondering if Christian has found Jack. Where would Christian even begin to look? My mind draws a blank as I don't know the first thing about tracking someone down.

Early evening we move out to the poolside and wet our feet in the hot tube while sharing stories. I find myself being less than a graceful host as I keep checking my phone for any word from Christian. Mia spots me multiple times checking my phone.

Mia however makes herself completely at home becoming the host. I figure she has been here many times before. During a quiet moment she tells me not to worry. She tried ringing Christian before just to check up and he didn't answer. I feel my heart rate spike. Why wouldn't he answer her?

Mia reminds me that Jack has no chance of beating Christian. Christian would easily beat him with magic. I go to relax when I remember Catherine. What if Catherine has found him and got her fangs into him again? I freeze should I tell Mia about Catherine. It would only make her worry. I'm being paranoid I tell myself.

Mia must still sense my unease as when we return to the girls she comes up with the idea to go out for drinks this evening. In seconds Mia and Kate pull their phones out and text James and Elliot. Jill fires off a message to Chris and I send a message to Christian telling him to let me know he is safe.

Once I'm dressed Mia and I head to hers for a costume change as she calls it before meeting Kate and Jill at the bar. The renaissance bar is stunning as we walk through the main doors to be greeted with gold hanging chandeliers that sweep over the bar. The far end of the bar leads out onto the roof deck.

I follow Mia towards the end of the bar. Stepping out onto the decking I stare up at the beautiful starry sky. It's picture perfect as I stand there and admire the shinning stars. It's just missing Christian to be here with me. I shut my eyes for a moment that's when I feel strong hands grip my shoulders. They feel warm like Christian's hands and I open my eyes only to be staring into the handsome face of Chris.

He lets go of my shoulders as I step back slightly. He stood there in grey pants and a black form fitting sweater with a black open jacket on. He looks like a male model who is also a body builder. His looks almost rival Christian's. Most women would kill to be in my position.

"Hey Ana it's good to see you."

"Hi Chris. Great to see you. We missed you at the mansion party." I say.

"Yeah Jill told me about that. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Something came up. Jill told me what happened to that boy I'm glad he's ok." Chris offers.

I think to myself that he would of threw himself into the lake in an instant. He seems like a nice guy. I glance to the side to see James slip his arm around Mia as she is ordering drinks at the bar. Leaving me to talk with Chris alone.

"So, are the others here?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah. They are just over there." Chris points over to one corner.

I turn to look and see Kate in a stunning yellow dress that hugs her body much in the same way she is hugging Elliot who seems to be pinned under her body in his seat. Jill sits off to the sits next to them dressed in a black thigh length skirt and blue boob tube top with shin high boots. It seems like Mia has already had an effect on her dress sense. Jill nods over to us.

Taking up one corner of the seating area as a group we quickly relax into a pleasant evening. I find myself wishing Christian was here. The afternoon cocktails have clearly had an effect on Kate as she drunkenly giggling while nibbling on Elliot's ear. Mia and Jill seem to laugh it off while James keeps his arm wrapped around Mia. Chris sits next to me while Jill sits across from us.

"You never did tell me how you got that cut Chris?" Jill asks.

Kate stands up as Chris turns to talk to Jill. She stumbles a little she passes me.

"Are you ok, Kate?" I ask worried.

"Fine sweetie just need the little girls room." Kate says giggling again.

James jumps up next to her to buy the next round of drinks, well Mia is buying them James will carry them. Both James and Kate head off towards the bar. Mia leans into Elliot.

"So how are things going with Kate then? She seems very taken with you." Mia asks Elliot.

"Well she keeps me on my toes. I like her." Elliot adds.

"Good Kate's a great girl." I say as my eyes snap to Chris and Jill who are deep in discussion.

"Have you told her yet? She deserves to know. They both do." I say with my gaze takin in Mia too.

Elliot shuffles nervously meanwhile Mia looks sorrowful for a moment.

"I do want to tell him. I just need to find the right time. I hope he takes it well." Mia replies softly.

"Mia James is crazy about you. You could tell him anything and he will accept it. I'm sure of it." I try to reassure her.

Mia smiles as I see on Elliot's watch the time. It's getting later and I still haven't heard a thing from Christian. Mia interrupts my thoughts as she touches my hand.

"I think you have an admirer." Mia whispers.

I look over and follow her gaze to see that Chris is stood up and has blocked Jill with his body but is looking over at me. I turn back looking at Mia.

"No, he can't." I say.

"Sweetie, I'm never normally wrong." Mia teases.

I turn back to Chris and he quickly adverts his gaze back to Jill sat in front of him. Mia's wrong Chris can't possibly like me. He knows I'm married to Christian. I pull out my phone and see there is still nothing from him. I get up deciding to ring him. I need to know he is ok.

I turn and walk towards the bar as I pass James who walks over with a tray of drinks for our table. I have not quiet reached the bar and go to press Christian's number on speed dial when I hear.

"Hey get off me." I know that voice. It's Kate.

I look up to see she sat in the lap of a guy who is gripping her arm. She is trying to turn out of his lap as his three friends sat around the table laugh at her. I storm towards the table lowering my phone.

"Leave her alone." I shout.

The cocky guy turns still holding Kate's arm by her wrist looks up at me.

"Hey guys another one." He says laughing.

"Why don't you sit on my lap cutie." His annoying friend calls out next to him.

"Let her go now." I snap.

His annoying friend stands up and takes a step towards me before I can even move to stop him Elliot pushes through us and grabs Kate's hand pulling her from the guys lap and behind him. Elliot begins to turn back to confront the cocky guy when a fist connects into the side of his face knocking him back to me and Kate.

Our hands reach out and catch him. My hands doing a better job of keeping him balanced than Kate does due to her intoxication. I look up to expect another attack when the hulking man that is Chris is stood between us and them.

Chris is not attacking but stands there like an impassable wall in front of the two guys.

"I think you best leave." Chris says menacingly.

The guy turns to his friends and then looks back to Chris. Just as Elliot stands upright and goes to move forward.

"Do you really think you can take us all on?" The guy snaps confidently.

His other two friends stand up and move around the table. They are look like college jocks quite big in size but none of them rival Chris. Chris steps closer to their leader. I pull Kate behind me even more.

"Yeah. Go for it. You can even have the first hit for free." Chris says staring straight at their leader.

The guy begins to turn away as his friends go to do the same. Suddenly he pulls his fist back and swings it hard straight toward Chris's face.

"Chris!" I scream.

The guy stops his fist less than an inch from Chris's jaw. Chris has not even moved a fraction of an inch and just glares at the cocky guy who has quickly gone pale. He turns away quickly and walks off at a brisk pace looking over his shoulder at Chris.

"You couldn't take us all anyway. You're not worth my time." The guy says trying to act macho.

My eyes finally take in the rest of the room as I see Jill stood within a foot of Chris and James is stood right behind Jill with Mia next to him.

The guys leave the bar and I see Elliot leads Kate away back to our seats as Jill follows checking on her. James and Mia begin to walk back hand in hand as I look over at Chris. He still hasn't moved his eyes watching the door carefully.

I step next to him with my back near the wall as I reach up and touch his shoulder. He focus breaks and he turns his whole body to me blocking any chance of escape. His chest is like that of a gladiator both broad and buff. His brown eyes gaze into mine. His chiselled jaw is so strong and firm I feel like the guy would of broke his fist on it.

Could Mia truly be right about Chris liking me. He says something that I don't hear as my thoughts are making me nervous.

"What?" Comes my reply.

Chris takes a step closer and leans in toward my face. Suddenly it all becomes so clear. The prank he played with the dolphins on my first day. The looks he has been throwing my way and now coming to my aid. Oh my god he's going to kiss me. I need to stop this now.

"Chris I'm married." I say trying to move back.

"Sorry?" He says.

"You don't need to be sorry Chris but you can't just try and kiss me." I babble out quickly.

"Ana I wanted to ask are you ok?" Chris says moving backward slightly.

"You don't like me?" I ask surprised.

"Ana I like you as a friend. You remind me of my little sister. Her name is Claire. She looks a lot like you." He answers.

I feel the blush rising over my face. How could I have misjudged the situation. Chris steps back clearly realising I have been so stupid.

"We should check on Kate." Chris offers.

I can do little but nod as we both turn and head back over to the table. As soon as I we get to the group I see Kate look up at me.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm ok now. I swear if I wasn't drunk I would of kicked his ass." Kate says smiling.

"There are softer places to hit on a man sweetie." Mia chimes in making both Kate and Jill laugh.

I slip down sitting down next Mia as she turns and see's my red cheeks and then glances to Chris. Raising her eyebrow questioningly toward me.

I lean into her so only she can hear me.

"Chalk that one up to you being wrong." I whisper.

Mia looks puzzled for a second before the realisation dawns on her. She giggles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Can't get them all right." Mia teases.

Great now I won't be able to look at him in the face again and I'm back to work with him in a days' time. The rest of the evening is a nice relaxing evening taking over drinks with friends. Chris seems to act like my assumption hasn't even happened. He smiles and chats to me casually. By the end of the evening we are all buzzed and Mia takes it upon herself to not only order a limo but demands that everyone stay over at our new home.

Being the ever-pleasant self-appointed host Mia guides everyone to their rooms. Mia shows off the guest house to Kate and Elliot who quickly disappear inside. We all follow Mia like she is giving us a guided tour. She gives the tree house to Chris and Jill.

"It's like a fairy tale tree house, king sized bed and you have your own pool." Mia tells them.

Jill looks over questioningly at Mia and Chris as Chris smiles.

"I think I'll sleep on the sofa." He laughs.

They both walk up to the tree house and head inside.

Just leaving me, Mia and James as we all walk back to the main house. Mia and James are going to stay in the other wing of the house so they are not far away. I wish them a goodnight before I see Mia interlock her fingers and all but drag James down the hall as he is still waving.

I turn on my heels and walk through the house down the corridor and into our bedroom. Flicking the light on the room is bathed in a cream glow from the lamps. I see the time on the clock on the table it's almost one in the morning. I reach into my bag and pull out my phone leaning against the wall I speed dial Christian.

Lifting the phone to my ear, I hear it ringing and ringing. I begin to wonder why he is not answering when suddenly his voice comes through the speaker.

"Ana Is everything ok?" He asks quickly.

I stutter for a moment as it breaks my trail of thought.

"Yeah everything is fine. Where are you?" I ask him.

I hear the roar of noise I recognise the same roar of the demon Dodge. He driving and from the way the engine is growling and roaring he's moving fast.

"I'm driving Ana." Christian say back quickly.

"Have you found Jack?" I ask nervously.

"No but I don't think he is far away. That son of a bitch is going to pay. Dearly." Christian snarls.

"What will you do to him?" I ask with Christian's words chilling my blood.

"I've not decided yet but it won't be pretty." Christian says darkly.

"Christian please be careful. Jack dangerous." I whimper worried for Christian.

"Ana don't be afraid of him. No one is more dangerous than I am." Comes Christian's response.

There is silence over the phone which is broken as the engine roars louder.

"I have to go. You will be safe that I promise you. Now get some sleep." Christian offers.

I go to reply when the call cuts off. I go to speak then turn to look at my phone. Why did it cut off? My signal is good, could Christian's signal have gone? Maybe he ended the call? Should I ring him back?

I can change and see if he calls me back. Moving over to the set of drawers I open the first one to find a black strappy nightie. My hand just reaches over to pull it out when I see something familiar next to it.

A small sphere that can fit in my hand. It's Christian's musical mood orb he gave me. I reach over for it. Now would be a great time to know Christian's mood. My hand slips around it and I hold it up.

The room is filled with a deep red glow that comes from the orb in my hand. As the galaxies swim around showing an impressive display of beauty. What mood is red? It's the first time I have seen the colour red. Now a part of me wishes I had asked what all the colours meant. Now I can only guess at what it could mean. If purple is love, what would red be?

I hear the chords of an electric guitar spill from the orb. When the beat kicks in the singer growls out his words. I recognise the song from James's music collection. Nickelback This means war is pounding through the room. The colour red makes complete sense now. Rage. I almost feel sorry for when Christian gets his hands on Jack. Almost.

I imagine Christian speeding down the road to this song. Flying through traffic on a mission to hunt down Jack. In my giddy state thinking what Christian might do to jack, I find my head swinging from side to side. I swing my hips dancing as I slip off my dress off my shoulders and let it pool at my ankles, before throwing myself on the bed and kicking off my heels. I reach over standing up and twirl around grabbing the black nightie.

I slip the soft satin over my skin and then sit down touching the orb again to silence it. I pull the sheet back and sink into the gentle mattress. Dropping the sheets over me I lay there staring at the ceiling.

I begin to close my eyes when my mind reminds me of all the things I have found out over the last few days. Christian was kidnapped for a year by a vampire who drained him nightly and tortured him. I felt hatred toward Elena but Catherine or Suzi as she is known as now I despise. How could she do that? She seems just as bad as Jack. Jack's human that's makes him even worse. Vampires don't care. Jack is just pure evil.

I try to push them thoughts out of my mind as thoughts of our child slip in. I'm going to be a mother to a baby boy or girl. What would I want? A boy or a girl? What would Christian want? He seems to be slowly coming around to the idea of our child. Wait would our child be like Christian immortal with powers? I have no idea and it's not like I could even ask Elena. Would Christian know? Has Christian had a child before?

I lift my head off the pillow, clearly it seems like my mind is to active to sleep with everything running through my head. I need to learn more about my husband. I pull the sheet back and tread barefoot over to the door. I open it certain everyone else will be sleep by now. I move down the hallway and grab the handle of the door opening it up into his new diary room.

It's amazing how he transferred nearly his whole diary room here. I still see the places where some diaries are missing and currently in Jack Hyde's possession. I walk over and grab one of the books next to an empty space. Moving over to the brown sofa. I sit down and allow my leg to come up as I rest the book in my lap.

It's a red covered old book. I open the front and see the date eighteen ninety one written on the top of the page before I begin to read.

Late winter

It appears the French revolution is well under way. These people know little of war and tactics yet throw themselves into the line of fire to pursue this idea that they have. It does seem promising and although Mia, Grace, Carrick and I all agree if we were to make our thoughts known to the upper class we are associated with we would be executed as rebels. That attempted beheading would be responsible for us being burned at the stake most highly.

King Louis was correct in his ideas trying to fix the countries debt by cutting government spends. Then parliament forced his hand to increase taxes. I know that deed will rest with the king. Some of these so-called men of parliament have left to take refuge in other countries. I tried to warn his advisors in battling the British at sea. These same advisors that threw this ball this eve.

The ball tonight had a relaxed atmosphere even with all the attacks and fighting throughout the capital. Most of the nobles still seem completely at ease with the whole situation. They have never been involved in war before. Can't they see they will lose?

I despise the loss of life during war but it's inevitable. I have tried to stop it in the past that only seems to postpone it for a time and then death still comes to take them.

Mother did enjoy my sonata on the piano this evening. It received wide appraise for the beautiful piece. Beethoven told me how much he enjoyed dancing with Mia to the key stokes. I told him it was their song together. Beauty. When he asked me why it also seemed so tragic I had to tell him how all love stories come to an end and that it's the beauty of the piece that gives the love its meaning. I couldn't tell my dear friend that his love would never grow old. I offered him the song as a gift for him and Mia. I'm glad he accepted it. His title of Moonlight sonata sounds much more captivating than my starlight sonata.

I wish Mia had not fallen for Beethoven. She is well aware of the dangers of falling in love and yet currently it seems she has not a care in the world. I am one to talk as I write this Leliana lays in my bed.

It worries me to think Leliana could be falling for me. She keeps her emotions hidden and at times feels impossible to know what she is thinking.

Leliana however always loves to watch me play. Her father used to play for her when she grew up in Italy. To think she only came into my life a little over a year ago. She seems confident in any gathering. Grace still seems cold to her and I have yet to find out why. Leliana's natural talents lay in dancing and the flute both she showed off this evening.

She has remained tight lipped about her family back in Italy. Each time I try to gain more of an insight into her life she distracts me with her lust. The woman seems insatiable even tonight she made me…

I stop reading and shut the book over. I don't really want to read about my husband's sex life with another woman. Leliana that was one of the women he mentioned. That was one of the two women he believes he came the closest to. So, if he met Leliana in France when did he meet Cassidy? Also, why was this woman so secretive when it came to her family?

Placing the red diary down next to me I feel warm and relaxed even with all the questions running through my mind. Laying in Christian's most sacred room I let my eyes roam over the diaries as I rest my head on the pillow. I barely make it halfway down the first large book case when I feel my heavy eyes close over.

 **(So here is the next chapter. After all the worrying and Chris does not see Ana that way. Also what will become of Christian hunting down Jack Hyde? Please do let me know your thoughts on the diaries and if you would like the idea of a spin off with them?**

 **Also I have an account on P.A.T.R.E.O.N.**

 **Please remove all the dots under my author name: S J Wright.**

 **Go and check it out and please by all means make a pledge as I have some surprises in store and you will be the first to know if you do.**

 **You know I love to hear your thoughts and please do leave a review if your enjoying this story. I see new people reading this story every day and would love to know what drew you in.**

 **Personally been having a hard time with two sick boys and damaging my ankle yesterday while at my job. So hoping some of your lovely reviews will cheer me up.**

 **Please remember to follow and favourite me on here and if you check out and pledge I will be eternally grateful and you get some bonuses too.**

 **Thank you all for your support.)**

 **SJamesW**


	18. Chapter 18

I slowly begin to wake opening my eyes it's takes me a moment to get my bearings. I'm laying on the sofa in Christian's diary room. I have no idea how long I have been asleep but I feel well rested. Slipping my feet off the sofa I collect Christian's diary and head over to the door.

Deciding I will read more when I have some free time as I'm back in work tomorrow. I move down the hallway as I see light spilling through the windows. I get into the bedroom and head over to the wardrobe quickly changing into black pants and a cream top. I hear noise from outside an head over to the glass panel doors.

As soon as I open them the noise intensifies. As I look over the balcony I see James in the beautiful pool swimming. Kate is lounging on a sun bed in a bikini I don't recognise. I wonder if Elliot's took her shopping.

I looking a little further over the railing and see Mia stood there in a stylish dress chatting with Chris and Jill who are both sat down at the table with drinks. It seems I'm the last one to wake up. When I glance back at the clock I see it's nine thirty. I slept the whole time? Turning back and James is stood up in the pool waving. I see Kate spot him and look over waving too she then beckons me to come down.

I nod my head and turn heading into the house to come down. I move quickly through the hallway and down the stairs it's just as I hit the bottom step with my foot do I hear the sound of a large car engine pulling up.

The growl of the engine is unmistakable and I sprint towards the main doors and pull them back to see the black demon dodge in the middle of the driveway and Christian stepping out to greet me. He slams the door as I begin to almost run down the steps towards him.

I barely make it three steps when I'm surrounded in Christian's arms. I sink into his arms feeling safe once again. I breathe in the clean scent of him hold him tightly. It feels like so long since we said goodbye and yet barely a day has past.

Without another thought I pull back and raise my lips to his own and taste him. His own lips melting against mine. Our kiss is slow soft and tender until Christian's hand slips into hair and holds my head. I pull back from his lips and open my eyes. His grey eyes staring down into mine with what seems like sadness.

"Your back." I breathe.

"I haven't managed to find him yet but I will Ana I promise." Christian replies softly.

"I know you will." I tell him.

There is a noise from behind me and I see Christian's face brighten slightly. Without even turning around I know who is making her way down the steps.

"Brother your back." I hear Mia call.

I release my grip on him as I now Mia will want a hug. I step to the side and Mia slides up to Christian hugging him slightly. It's then I feel that something is not quite right.

It's a dull pain that begins to sharpen inside my stomach. It seems to appear from nowhere and as my hand starts to move to my belly Christian is right there with his arm around me.

"Ana what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"It's nothing." I reply.

Mia is at my other side in a second as my hand touches my stomach the pain seems to intensify. Worry racks my brain. What is happening? I look to Christian and Mia.

"It could be cramps. We need to get her to hospital to be sure." Mia offers.

Christian nods and begins to turn me toward the driveway. Instead of opening the door to the demon dodge Christian stops me next to it as the garage door opens and out rolls a work of art deep sea blue car with the Aston Martin badge on the front. Mia steps over and opens the door and they both help me in.

"Don't tell the others." I offer weakly.

Mia nods her head and Christian shuts the door before heading over to the driver's seat and gets in slamming the car in gear and burning rub as he pulls out the drive way.

I go to try and reach for my belt while still holding my stomach when Christian stops my hand. I feel it his magic is holding me in place. Even as he slams the car into a slide around the corner I don't move at all.

The pain feels intense I hope to god he can get me to the hospital quick. With this car I don't doubt that as Christian drives like he is in a race.

I'm carried through the hospital by Christian into a bed and within seconds a doctor is examine me. I have no idea what Christian said or offered but it seems to have gotten us seen instantly. I spend the next hour laying in a hospital bed. Christian is with me the entire time holding my hand.

A nurse and midwife enter with a machine they wheel in.

"What is that?" I ask looking at the strange machine.

"It's an ultrasound scanner hunny. We just want to check everything is fine inside." The midwife offers.

The nurse moves Christian to the side as she lifts the grown I'm in over my belly. My eyes are fixed onto the machine as it comes to life as the midwife grabs hold of it and places it on my belly which now has some type of gel on it. There is a lot of noise from the monitor as she moves the stick around over my belly.

My eyes growing wider as she pushes the stick lower and I see something blurry. At first, it's tiny but she presses harder almost causing me to shout out in pain and there is.

"There we go. Everything seems fine." The midwife says calmly.

A small white circle inside a larger black circle. That's our child, I'm completely taken by the view and barely even register Christian taking my hand and sliding next to me. I feel his lips kiss my forehand and I look up to see him smiling at the monitor as he grips my hand tighter.

The happy father I can't help but smile at him and he turns to me looking surprised when he realises he has been caught. The midwife informs us both that the pains where most likely cramps from my womb expanding. All this is news to me, I wish Mia would of told me.

She tells me to rest up and the pains will pass. Christian drives me back at a much more laid back speed than before.

Once we arrive back at the ranch we barely get through the door when Mia speeds over towards up asking what happened. She apoglize for not explaining and then goes into detail what I will be experiencing for the next few weeks and what to look out for. She also explains how she told everyone I had been whisked away by Christian for a lovely meal.

Only then do I realise we haven't eaten all morning. Christian offers to cook but I don't feel like anything and decide to head up for a nap. Mia heads out to meet up with James.

I slip my clothes off and throw a tank top and long black loose pants on. Christian comes over to me and strips down to his underwear before sliding in next to me. As soon as our bodies touch I can feel myself drifting off to sleep. I don't even get to tell Christian I love him.

A soft and gentle noise slowly stirs me from my slumber. It's subtle, soft and gentle. Strings being strummed gently. I slightly open my eyes to see Christian sat on the bed with an acoustic guitar in his lap. His fingers running over the strings. I see his mouth open and I quickly shut my eyes. He told me he can play the guitar however this is the first time I have heard him. His beautiful singing voice spills over me.

He can sing too. His voice is both raw and gruff. I lay there and listen to what he is singing. I feel a breeze and realise the sheets are off my top half of my body and my stomach is exposed. The words he is singing are for our little baby. I feel myself well up inside.

The beautiful words of Lullaby by Daughtry fills the room. I remain motionless and just let his words wash over me. To think our beautiful baby will be blessed with such an amazing father. After a few minutes I open my eyes and see he has closed his eyes for the last few lines allowing me to watch him. This incredible man is everything to me.

He strums the last cord and I lean up towards him. As he turns and opens his eyes he's surprised to find me gazing at him sat up.

"Christian that was beautiful. I never knew you felt that way." I tell him.

"When I was growing up I wanted to have a family as big as my own. Once I became immortal that thought terrified me. It was only when I saw our baby on the monitor did those thoughts return." He explains.

"So, you have never been a father?" I ask curious.

"I have only ever come close once." His voice trembles.

I look up into his face and see him distraught with pain. He came close? What does he mean by that? How can you come close to being a father? I can't help myself.

"What happened?" I ask as I stroke his arm.

He gets up holding the guitar and turns to look at me with tears in his eyes.

"You know how I can wipe minds?" He asks.

I nod my head remembering how he did it to me to try and save me from the pain. I look back up at him and see the tears pouring from his eyes.

"I wish I could do that to myself." Christian says softly.

He turns away and begins to head to the bedroom door. I know I have to stop him somehow. I don't want him to be upset. My mind blurts out what to say.

"You sing as good as you play." I offer.

I see Christian stop for a moment and turn to me. His face is solemn.

"Thank you. I taught some great musicians."

"So how many guitars do you own?" I ask him.

Christian turns to me fully I see the tears have dried and I see a small smile play across his lips.

"Come on I'll show you."

I jump out of bed and race over to him. He leads the way as his hand slips into my own. We walk through the House and over to one of the ground floor rooms. He pushes the door open and I step inside to see an entire room filled with guitars. There must be two hundred easily. They cover the walls and some still in glass cases others are propped up on guitar stands.

There are guitars with autographs on them and others with pictures of famous guitarist next to them. Christian follows me into the room holding the acoustic guitar in his hands. I walk over admiring the guitars just as I turn around he goes to put the guitar away.

"Wait." I call.

He turns to me looking for why I told him to stop.

"Play me something." I ask softly.

He steps into the middle of the room and sits down. I move over and crouch down facing him wondering what he will play.

There is silence for a moment and then I see a tender smile come to his lips. His fingers pluck the strings moving fast and within seconds I recognise the song having heard it many times before.

He breaks into song and it's I'm ready by Bryan Adams. The song that played when I truly found out how he felt for me from his orb. I listened to that song many times as she made love throughout the night and now I have Christian before me playing and singing it. His eyes gaze and me and seem to sparkle. It's one of the greatest smiles I have ever seen from him.

It's incredible. Back then I wasn't even certain he loved me and now we are married and were building a family together. So much has happened between us and I have savoured every moment of it.

I let his singing wash over me. His voice is so gruff and sexy sat in just black jogging bottoms he plays so well. I move over to him as his eyes close and slip behind him. Kneeling behind his back I wrap my arms around him as he continues to play.

With my head resting against his head we stay like that while he plays. As he draws toward the end of the song I tilt my head and kiss his neck softly at first and then with more passion. I hear the twang of one of the strings as the guitar is released from his grip. He turns his body to face me and his lips crash onto my own.

Our kiss barely ends and his hands slide onto my hips and grab my tank top and tug it up and over my head freeing my breasts. Before I can even lean forward to kiss him again, his head sinks lower and captures my nipple. I gasp out as his hands roll over the sides of my body moving towards my loose pants.

I don't even feel the tie get opened as his tongue teases my tender nipples. I try to move back out of his grasp for a moment but that only allows him to pull my pants down my hips and around to my ankles as he copies my movement. His mouth never allows my hardened bud any escape. I cry out in pleasure as it feels like an electric current is running through my body.

He finally relents as his mouth places soft kisses over my bare stomach. His hands make short work of removing my pants from my ankles and my legs fall open. I feel those lips move lower, they tease and brush over my hips then trail over to my upper thighs. My core is aching for his tongue and he seems to know it.

His movements dilate to torture my senses as his hot breath passes over my core and I squirm under him touch. My whole body feels like it's on fire and only he can douse the flames, and yet he stokes them further. I cry out loud unable to contain myself any longer and grab the back of his head pulling him to my centre.

Believing I have suffered enough he pushes his tongue deep into my core and begins a combination of powerful strong thrusts and slowly lapping grazes over my pleasure nub. My over excited body takes me into overdrive as his tongue works wonders on pushing me towards my earth shattering orgasm. My thighs tighten around his head as I feel his tongue dragging me to my highest peak and then as I get ready to release Christian stops.

My whole body is tittering on the edge of my orgasm and I go to shout out when his hot breath out falls onto my button. It's too much but just enough as I scream out. My whole body rocking as I begin to come down.

It's then I feel Christian above me. I force my eyes open to see he has removed his pants and he sinks inside of me as I'm still coming down. The feeling of fullness stops my downfall and heightens my pleasure.

His hips begin steady but slow thrusting against my body pinned to the floor. On top of me he has complete control as I gaze up into his face. He is perfect just how he is right in this moment. At peace and in control of both our pleasures. I moan out softly and he begins to increase the tempo.

I see his trademark smirk play on his lips as he pushes deeper into me. His body pushing me with his hips towards a second more powerful release. I need him now, I need our release. I demand it. Reaching up I grab the back of his head and lift my head to his as I kiss his lips and rock my hips.

The combined movement makes him gasp out into my mouth as my release hits me just as his own does. We gasp into each other's mouth as our bodies shake coming down from the explosive release. I look up at him as he smiles.

"I need to serenade you more often." He says laughing.

The rest of the evening we spend at the ranch Christian and I make a delicious pasta meal before retiring to bed as I'm back in work in the morning. We quickly fall asleep in each other's embrace.

Christian leaves the house early to get a head start on searching for Jack. I head into work in the Lexus meeting Jill in the parking lot. We have two shows to perform today with the dolphins.

Once suited up we meet Chris and two other trainers Jessica and Janet. While Chris and the two girls set up for the show me and Jill check on the dolphins. The dolphins are all in good spirits and excited especially Malibu.

When the seats are all filled the show begins with Jill introducing the audience to our dolphins.

Jessica and Jennet come in slicing through the water as the dolphins push them up and onto the stage.

"Welcome to dolphin stadium. Home to ten bottle nosed dolphins aged from seven months to thirty five years old. We care for these animals deeply and celebrate all the time we have with them. So are you ready to meet them?" Jill asks.

The audience whoop and cheer loudly. Chris and I slip on from the side of the stage as Chris has told me Jill will teach me how to get a ride from the dolphin in time.

Me and Chris move over and flank Jill as she walks to the edge of the pool.

"Now just before we introduce our wonderful and talents friends they are going to give you demonstration of just how fast they can swim through the water." Jill tells the audience.

Chris does a hand gesture and two of the dolphins take off going in opposite directions and race past the glass. My eyes are drawn to the crowds of people who have come to watch our show. Parents sitting with kids who bounce excitedly pointing at the dolphins. Groups of teenagers chatting and watching the show. My eyes pass by the happy families and then I notice a figure moving towards the back of the stands. The large coat and hood seem odd for such a warm day. The figure sits down on the back row.

The dolphins return towards the stage as I see Malibu burst out of the water and do a flip. Wait that's not part of the show. That moved is saved for later as it makes the crowd go wow. I glance over confused looking at Chris as Jennet and Jessica head off to get the feeding buckets. Jill steps forward and kneels down to feed the two nearest dolphins. The first one takes a fish and swims away the second leaps forward and catches Jill's hand.

I go to shout out as I watch in horror as she is pulled down into the water. The dolphin dives down with Jill's hand caught inside of its mouth. Me and Chris are both stunned staring in horror at what is playing out before us. The music playing in the background is dulled as we try to understand what has just happened.

Chris suddenly bursts into action and speeds forward, faster than I have ever seen him run before and dives forward sinking into the water. Move now! My mind snaps. I take off and dive in after him.

The moment I crash through the surface of the water I see that Chris is already much deeper than me. The noise of me pushing through the water surrounding me as I dive lower. The dolphin is at the base of the tank. It's at least forty feet deep. Chris swims faster as I try to catch up. As we close in on the bottom of the tank we see the dolphin release Jill.

Jill swim up to us please I pray.

Her limp body drops to the floor of the tank. I almost go to scream out as I'm ten feet from her. I can't, I need my oxygen. I still must get to the surface too. I feel the burn begin in my lungs as my body needs more air. I just push myself a little more as Chris gets to Jill. He scoops her up in his strong arms as she remains limp.

He pushes back towards me swimming hard, kicking his legs with everything he's got. I turn around and start swimming hard for the surface. We need to get out. My lungs are constricting as I fight for air. Ten feet later and Chris is by my side holding Jill. I look back over to her face, eyes closed and mouth barely open. I can't run out of air now. I push myself harder as my body screams to take a breath and my mind fights to push a little more. Come on ten more feet.

I feel myself begin to weaken as my vision begins to blur at the edges. Suddenly I'm breaking the surface gasping hard as Chris breaks the surface a second later to cheers from the crowd. I pull myself towards the edge as Chris slides Jill's body on the ledge. He pulls himself out and crouches down over Jill.

The crowd falls silent at the only sound is the music playing from the speaker system. Chris leans over Jill tilting her head back and opening her airway. He places his hands on Jill's chest. I watch gasping mouthful after mouthful of air. He thrusts his hands against her chest multiple times and then leans over placing his lips against hers. He pushes oxygen into her lungs and then returns to his compressions.

I will Jill to open her eyes, cough anything. I finally realise I'm not seeing black dots in my vision. I turn just as Chris breathes into Jill's mouth again.

I crawl over to him as he begins another series of chest compressions. My heart begins to sink, It's been too long. No! She can't be. My fear is mirrored over Chris's face.

"Jill!" Chris cries out.

He leans over and places his lips against hers and breathes into her again. I drop to my knees in despair.

There is a cough and Jill turns to the side coughing up water. Chris slips his arm under her back and shoulders for support holding her.

"Jill." Chris calls out softly.

"Are you alright?" He asks gazing down at her, as I stare in amazement.

Jill turns looking up into his face and opens her mouth. Her gaze focused on his face.

"Chris." She gasps.

"I'm so sorry." She says.

Chris smiles down at her tenderly.

"It's ok." He offers.

I hear the crowd cheering in the background it's then I really hear the song playing. It's forever by firelight. Looking at them I see them both move at once, Chris leans in as Jill's hand moves toward his head. Their lips meet as they embrace each other. Her hand sliding into his wet hair as he cradles her upper body. I gasp smiling as it all make perfect sense now.

The music, the words, the audience cheering seems to be forgotten about by Chris and Jill as their kiss deepens. It full of passion and longing. They finally break the kiss and gaze deeply into one another eyes, only to turn to the audience as they hear the cheering.

This certainly isn't a show anyone will be forgetting anytime soon.

 **(Well everyone wanted Christian back and we know I couldn't keep him away too long. Jack is still very much in the wind. Now Christian seems on board with the idea of their child.**

 **Now what happened at Sea world? Who was the hooded figure? Did you all think that Chris was after Ana when we now see who he truly likes?**

 **You know I love to hear your thoughts on the matter so do please drop them into your review of my story. Reading your reviews and messages really do make my day. I have spoken to so many lovely people on here and have even met my best friend who helps me create this wonderful story that you all enjoy so much.**

 **I cannot thank her enough. Also I wish to thank all you lovely readers that joined me on this journey that's not over yet still a fair few more chapters to come. Please do follow and favourite me as an author.**

 **Also please do like me on Face Book under the name: S J Wright**

 **And on P.A.T.R.E.O.N under S J Wright to gain some special insight into both my stories and future ideas.**

 **Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the morning is a blur as officials turn up quickly escorting the guests from the dolphin show. The rest of the trainers check on the dolphins as Jill, Chris and I are guided through the backstage and through the back areas of the park to two waiting ambulances in the parking lot.

Jill is immediately checked by medical personal while Chris remains by her side the whole time. They try to check him out and Chris ushers them over to me. As both medics are checking my blood pressure and pupils I see Chris has not left Jill's side. They have her sat up in the bed with the doors open. Chris is by her side holding her hand.

I smile surprised who would of thought it. The whole time they have been working together and spending time together as friends they both yearned to be more. I feel even more foolish for thinking he was interested in me. I think back to how protective Jill was over Chris's burned hand. When Jill said she focused on work and had no time for a boyfriend. Now she can have both. How Jill told me they go riding on jet skis together some weekdays. Maybe Kate will get her double date after all.

As I feel the blood pressure device tighten on my arm I see Chris lean in and kiss Jill on the forehead. I'm still watching them thinking what a wonderful couple they will make when Christian comes around the side of the ambulance blocking my view of them.

"Ana." He dives at me surrounding me in his arms.

Our lips touch and our passion pours out as our kiss deepens. We break the kiss as he looks me over. It feels like I haven't seen him in weeks. To think if I had given up I may not of seen him again. I shake the though from my mind as the blonde medic looks at the blood pressure gauge and then up at Christian. She freezes for a moment stunned by his looks.

"Blood pressure is a little high, but I'll just mark it down to that kiss." She says blushing.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Christian demands.

"I'm fine. One of the dolphins acted out and Jill almost drowned." I offer.

Christian quickly turns away from me and see's the other ambulance. I watch as he walks over and jumps into the back of the other ambulance. He's too far away to hear what he is talking to Chris and Jill about. I keep watching him as he leans over and strokes some hair from Jill's face. Jill is nodding her head and Chris smiles. It's an odd gesture and then he steps back and begins heading over to me.

It wasn't a gesture at all skin contact he was easing Jill's pain and helping her get better. He steps back over to me looking at the medic.

"Are we ok to leave?" He asks her.

"Erm yeah sure. Your fine." She says turning to me.

Christian lifts off the back step and takes hold of my hand as he leans into me.

"Say goodbye to your friends." He orders and steps away.

I glance over at him looking puzzled before walking over to the other ambulance. Jill is gazing at his with love in her eyes. Chris is smiling back at her. I step forward and they both turn to look at me.

"Ana!" Jill says happily.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm ok. I don't know what happened. Thank you for diving in." She says softly.

"It's nothing." I add.

"Chris told me you dove in to save me. You shouldn't have the baby.." she tries to continue.

"It's alright." I stop her.

"Thank you." She sighs.

She looks down toward her wrist that got caught in the dolphins mouth.

"At least the bite isn't hurting anymore." Jill tells us.

I know it's Christian's doing. Her wrist is bandaged up but I can bet it already looks like it healing thanks to him.

"You two take care of each other." I tell them.

"You too." Chris says just as Christian moves next to me.

He takes my hand and leads me away from the ambulance. We only walk a few steps when I see his Aston Martin there. I can see the skid marks as he slammed on. He was really moving to get here. He opens my door and I slip in. Once my door is shut he races around and jumps into the driver's seat.

I just put my seatbelt on and he slams his foot on the gas pedal. The Aston Martin screeches and speeds out of the parking lot heading onto the city streets then onto the highway.

I don't know where we are heading but in less than ten minutes we arrive at a private airport. His private jet is on the runway. He skids the car to a stop and gets out. When he opens my door and helps me out I look at him.

"Where are we going?" I ask completely dumbfounded.

"Get on the plane Ana. I'll explain on the way." He says.

Then just like that we are heading up the stairs onto the plane. I wonder what the hell is going on with Christian and hope I will get some answers soon.

We have been in the air for almost half an hour when Christian comes out of the cockpit. He walks over and settles down on the comfy cream seat across from me.

I have no idea where we are going and followed my instructions from my husband now I need some answers. Just as I go to ask him where we are heading he leans forward and gazes at me.

"Now Ana I need you to tell me very carefully what happened today?" He states.

"At the show?" I ask.

He nods his head and I begin to remember everything I can about the event.

"Where do I start?" I ask carefully.

"From when you arrived at the park." Christian replies.

"Ok. Then I met Jill in the parking lot and we headed in and got changed. We headed over to check on the dolphins. We have to do that before every show." I explain.

"How where they? What mood where they in?" Christian demands.

"The dolphins? They seemed happy, well excited even. A lot more than normal." I recall.

I see a smile spread over Christian's lips. He knows something.

"What? Why are you smiling?" I ask confused.

"Dolphins have special senses. They can sense things others can't. They were excited due to sensing our baby." Christian informs me.

I sit there amazed. The dolphins were excited for me and our child. I remember then one of the dolphins nodding it's head toward me. When in fact it was nodding towards my stomach.

"Ana please carry on. What happened then?" He asks me.

I switch my focus back to what I remember.

"Jill was introducing the audience to the show as me and Chris entered. Then two of the dolphins swam around the glass tank."

"Was that meant to happen?" He cuts in.

"Yes, it always does. But then Malibu jumped out of the water and that wasn't meant to happen till later." I recall.

"Ok Ana I need you to listen carefully and answer me honestly. Did you see a woman with bright red hair there? She may have been in the audience." Christian asks moving closer.

"A red headed woman no. I didn't see one. I did see a hooded figure. They came in just before and sat at the back wearing a large coat it seemed out of place." I reply.

I see the colour drain from Christian's face for a moment and I realise exactly who he is talking about.

"You think it was Catherine?" I ask slowly.

"I know it was her!" Comes his chilling reply.

"But how? I thought they couldn't go out in the daylight?"

"Fully covered they can. They don't sizzle through their clothes like in films. The light must directly touch their skin to burn them. That was Catherine under that hood. Jesus how did she find you?" Christian asks concerned.

"Are you sure it was her?" I try to calm him.

"Ana, animals and mammals can sense supernatural creatures. That's the reason the dolphins were acting up. That dolphin jumping was trying to warn everyone to get out. The dolphin that grabbed Jill's arm was trying to pull her away from the threat to safety. It didn't even realise it hurt Jill." Christian explains to me.

I still can't believe what Christian is telling me. The vampire Catherine or Suzi was so close and yet she did nothing. She merely watched what played out. I can't even remember seeing her after we got out of the pool.

"Why didn't she attack us?" I say surprised.

"Catherine's smart. She can't make her presence known on a large scale and an attack like that would do it. More than likely she was keeping an eye on you." He states.

"Why would she watch me?" I'm still confused.

"As bait for me or to lure me out. That's why we are getting out of San Diego." His words chill me.

"Where are we going?" I demand.

"Louisiana, New Orleans." He answers.

Six hours later and we are stood in the courtyard of our hotel hidden in the French quarter. I'm wearing a beautiful white dress that goes down to my thighs with a silver strip that passes over my stomach and leads to a single shoulder strap. Allowing most of my dress to be silver at the back.

Christian dons a long three quarter length black coat with black pants. A deep red waist coat and a white shirt with an open collar. He looks ever the dapper gentleman. I steps towards me as I feel his hand brush softly over my face and something forms.

It's over my nose but allows me to see as it moves up into my hair. Christian wraps his arm around my waist and turns me so I can see in a large mirror there. It's a beautiful white and silver eye masquerade mask with a butterfly pattern on one side. As I move my gaze towards Christian a strong black mask covering half of his face appears. It leaves his cheeks and lips free but covers his forehead and nose.

"You look exquisite." Christian offers.

He leans forward and places his lips against my exposed neck. I slip against him as I gasp.

"What are the masks for?"

He takes my head and releases his lips from my skin. He remains silent and we step through the hotel lobby and out the front doors. Instantly we are surrounded by loud upbeat carnival music as hundreds of people in bright colours and beautiful costumes dance down the street.

"Mardi Gras." I say surprised.

Christian pulls my hand and leads me into the large crowd of people. The carnival music plays all around us as both men and women in incredible carnival outfits covered in ruffles and feathers dance down the main street. Surrounded by people in casual dress with beads around their necks.

The rhythmic sway of the music and the all-out joy coming from all around quickly has me slipping into a sway. I feel the rhythm moving through my body as I can tell Christian is pinned up behind me. The street is packed with people and there is barely enough room to dance. As I sway my hips back and forth I feel something.

It takes me a moment to realise what it is. A hand running against the top of my thigh. Christian seems to be In a playful mood and I don't let me stop him. I keep dancing to the music as his hand creeps up brushing along my bare skin. Combined with the cool breeze and the dancing it's tantalising as I feel his fingertips skirt under my dress and stroke my cheeks.

I keep my eyes focused ahead on the carnival float that is passing by filled with carnival girls in revealing costumes and large headdresses. His touch moves forward and presses against my underwear. He really does have no boundaries. I lean back on his body and sway my hips grinding them against him. His pressure increases on the outer limits of my core. I can feel his excitement pressing at my rear and I step back toward him. Pinning him to me.

He uses my own movement against me and his fingers slide to the side of my underwear and plunge inside me. I bite down on my lip and stop for a moment at the exquisite feeling. I can't let him know he is getting to me and I begin my hip sway like nothing has happened. I can't believe he would do this to me with people surrounding us.

I glance to my left and see two young men dancing wildly with their arms and legs going everywhere. Or to my right a young woman wearing a semi carnival outfit is shaking her upper body in circles. She smiles at me as I go to smile back Christian moves his fingers scissoring them slowly. I gasp and manage a smile back before she turns away.

He is torturing me as I feel his thumb press on my pleasure button through my underwear. I begin to thrust my hips against his fingers forgetting about dancing as his fingers work effortlessly to bring me towards my release. He plays my body like an instrument as I'm pinned helpless against him. His excite pushing between my cheeks in this tight dress is only intensifying the pleasure I'm feeling.

As the music speeds up his fingers increase their pace to match. I'm on the brink as it feels like my whole body is electrified and that's when I feel his lips touch my neck softly but with purpose and it's too much. I scream out loud into the night sky as my release is upon me while carnival continues on around us.

It takes me a few minutes to get my breath back as I slump against Christian's chest. He watches the carnival all around us as I can see his mind working. As soon as I find my legs and stand again he takes my hand and begins to lead me through the swarms of people.

Slipping through small gaps between people I begin to lose the direction we are heading. Where is he leading me too? After roughly five minutes of passing through crowds of people we come into a small side street and he turns stopping me in my tracks.

"I need you to wait here a moment." He tells me.

I nod my head wondering why he would leave me here for some reason. Before I can ask him I see him pass round a small group of people and head over to a door. He stands there as I can hear the carnival getting louder. Just then the door opens and an old woman stands there with Grey hair tied into a bun she looks Christian up and down. They begin talking but I can't hear anything with the carnival music. It seems so loud now as I turn and see the carnival spill onto this street.

People pour into the street as my view becomes restricted from Christian. I just go to move when a figure grabs my hand. Suddenly I'm pulled through the crowds of people as I shout out.

"Christian!"

My voice is lost in the sound of the music. I try to pull back but this person has a strong grip on my wrist. A see a large red hat as the figure drags me faster through the groups of people. I try to dig my feet down but I merely get pulled over and off balance forcing me to stumble after them. The crowds begin to grow smaller as I'm pulled into an alleyway and through a door.

Suddenly I'm alone. I look at where I felt my wrist was gripped only to find it free. The slam of the door behind me makes me jump. It's dark inside the building. I glance around trying to work out where I am. There is moonlight pouring in through a high skylight. It covers the floor ahead in a large square of light. I look around as my eyes adjust and I see figures so many figures all stood there unmoving in the shadows.

I take a step back and turn my hand trying the handle. It won't budge. After three tries I turn back to find none of the figures have moved. I take a step towards the light it's then I notice something odd. None of them have any hair. I take another step and it's then I realise they are all mannequins.

I just go to breathe a sigh of relief when I hear a voice.

"So you're her?" Comes from the shadows.

I freeze in place trying to judge where the voice come from. I hear the clunk of heels as the figure steps into the light. A woman wearing large red hat and a flowing red and black dress. It's an old style masquerade ball gown. The hat covers the light touching her face.

"The innocent and sweet Anastasia Steele." She offers.

I step into the light as she is on the edge of the square. I turn to step and try and see her face when she tilts her head and I see a Harlequin jester mask below in white, red and black.

"Who are you?" I demand.

Her hand reaches under the hat to her face.

"I'm surprised Christian hasn't mentioned me after all the fun we had together." She says her voice soft almost angelic.

She pulls the mask off her face and her hat slips to the cold dusty warehouse floor. The moonlight showing off her almost white skin, beautiful bright red hair and full red lips. Her eyes stand out not only are they blood red but her pupils are small black slits. They remind me of cats eyes. The eyes of a predator. Now I realise who I'm talking with as she knows I know her. Her lips curl into a dark smile and I see her fangs.

"Catherine." I gasp.

"It seems he does talk after all. I wonder how long it took you to break him?" She teases.

"You bitch! I would never hurt Christian the way you did." I shout.

"So you know he is special. I was a fool for not seeing it sooner. Do you make him kneel how I used to?" Her voice is like velvet even if her words hurt.

"Stop it!" I scream.

"He was a good loyal servant. I would drink from him nightly. His blood was so intoxicating. I had never drunk blood like that before. Little did I know it was due to his deal with a demon." She calms says.

I stand there holding my ground as I watch her. She smirks.

"No reaction. So, you already knew he made a deal with a demon. I wonder what for? Apparently, these demons always want something. You wouldn't happen to know what it is the demon wants? Would you?" She asks carefully.

I remain silent. I can't let her know I know anything. I need to get away from here. She glares at my silence.

"You do know I can hear your heart beating. When you lie your heart races and are you hoping for a boy or girl?" She grins.

I gasp in shock which makes her laugh.

"Oh, Ana I can hear your babies' heartbeat. I do enjoy learning about prey first. Your show was impressive. I've never been keen on dolphins but I liked what it did to your friend." She hisses.

I go to lash out at her for saying that. Jill almost died because of her. How can she be so cruel?

"Ohh it's no fun when the prey remains mute. I do prefer the screamers. I did happen to receive a visit from your husband. I bet that word makes you swell up with pride. You think you own Christian Grey the wealthiest magician the world has ever known." She giggles.

"Yes, it's a lofty title that he walks around with. A magician, shame he didn't have that magic before I claimed him. It would have been fun locking him back up in those shackles. His magic sure is impressive. Any idea how he got it?" She probes.

I realise everything she is saying is a guess or she is trying to goad me. She wants me to get angry and snap back revealing something.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself? I hear you last encounter went well last time." I snap back.

She raises her head back and laughs into the shadows of the warehouse before looking straight into my eyes.

"Well I did leave him with a pretty little love bite." She smirks.

Her words cut into me as I remember the two puncture wounds on his neck. I quickly open my mouth.

"Before running away like a coward." I laugh.

Her smile falters and she becomes serious. All I see is a blur and then she in front of me. Her face inches from my own. Her hand is wrapped around my throat and I feel that my feet are no longer touching the floor. I grip her arm with both hands as I struggle against her impossible strength.

"I was unprepared. That won't happen again. I assure you. Now I want you to know you may think you own Christian but he is mine. I broke him, he belongs to me." She hisses.

I try and kick my legs out but they loosely fall against her as I fight to keep air in my lungs. I must breathe. I slam my hand on top of her arm as she glances behind her then back at me.

"Not a word or I will tear your child from inside you. "She grins.

I fall to the floor gasping for breath as she has vanished into thin air. I'm coughing so hard I need air. My lungs are on fire. My vision is hazy as I try to take a deep breath. There is noise from the far side of the warehouse I'm trying to listen while gasping. I look up to see a figure moving through the shadows and bursts into the light. It's Christian.

I barely managed to smile up when from the shadows behind him I see her. I try to scream but nothing comes out. My voice is horse, I reach my hand out towards him and he takes a step forward.

It happens so fast she grabs him from behind and pulls his head to the side sharply. Then she grips one of his hands pinning it to his side. Her teeth sink into his neck as her other hand grabs his free hand moving up towards her. She has him immobilized as she stares straight at me and I hear her bite deeper.

I fight to lift myself off the floor praying for some type of strength to help me up. My throat feels like it closing as I watch Christian being drained by Catherine. I finally mange to scream out as Christian drops to his knees Catherine follows him down still drinking from him.

The colour begins to drain from Christian's face as his skin starts to turn pale. I see his hands turned up to the ceiling.

Then I feel it, water falls onto me from above. Tiny droplets of rain pouring over my skin. How? We're inside a building. I glance up to see the sprinklers have switched on.

Suddenly there is a howl from across the floor. I look over to see Catherine jump off Christian's back and take off into the shadows as steam rises off her.

Christian is still there kneeling as the water sprays over him. I crawl over to him and wrap my arms around him as he smiles down at me. Over the sound of the falling water drops I hear music playing quietly from a nearby bar.

I grip Christian tightly holding onto him. I was terrified I nearly lost him. His arms slip around me and I cradle his head against my chest. The soft and soothing music "Find me" by Jonathan and Melissa Helser plays in the distance as the cool water pours over us like rainfall.

 **(Well what to say? This chapter would of been put on Monday night however as I'm sure all of you have heard about the attack in Manchester UK. I don't live that far from there and was shocked and saddened by the news. Some of my friends live in Manchester luckily they are all safe.**

 **My thoughts and prayers go out to all the families and friends effected by that awful cowardly act.**

 **I'm sorry for making you wait as long as you have for the next chapter. I'm not sure if you all received that I added a chapter a few weeks ago during the time fanfiction was having issues. It's one of my favourite chapters and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **Lets hear your thoughts about this chapter too. Please do send your reviews. They always cheer me up and I could do with that at this time. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	20. Chapter 20

We stay hugging each other under the fall of the sprinklers as I cradle Christian's head. She found us. How did she manage to find us? None of that matters right now. The important part is we need to get moving in case she comes back.

I lift Christian's head and see him smile I stare at him as the colour is barely there. His skin is so pale. She must have taken so much of his blood.

"Are you ok?" I ask gently.

"Fine. Thanks to you and holy water." He replies smirking.

I look confused. What the hell does he mean about Holy water? He gazes at me and then looks up towards the sprinklers as it suddenly makes sense as to why it seemed to burn Catherine's skin. His magic made the water holy.

"Christian we need to get you medical attention." I offer.

"I really don't need that, we have to get back to San Diego. She may go after Mia." He states.

"Christian you can barely stand." I try to tell him.

"Give me a minute." He says.

I see him begin to raise his hands and a blue glow starts to form between them. It's a beautiful swirling mass of blue and white mist almost like snow. He twists his hands as it creates a ball between them. I lean back as he pushes the ball against his chest. I go to reach out for him when the ball passes through his chest.

His head is lowered and slowly lifts. The colour seems to have come back to his cheeks. He still looks a little pale.

"That will do till we are back in the air. We have to get back to the plane." He says as he begins to stand.

Everything is a blur. I barely sure if Christian is ready to stand and then he grips my hands and there is a bright light that is almost blinding. I tightly shut my eyes and when I open then we are in a dark place. There is light coming from around the door. I turn and see Christian's plane sat on the runway. He teleported us back to the airport.

I quickly spin back towards him and he is stood there. I look closer and can see his body is shaking. I reach out and catch him just before his legs give out. He leans heavy onto my shoulder as I step out of the hanger.

"Ana I'm weak I need to rest. Order the crew back to San Diego." He whispers into my ear.

As I drag him closer to the plane with his head resting on my shoulder I see the flight attendant and pilot stood there talking. The moment they see us they race over.

"What happened?" Calls out the flight attendant.

"We need to get back to San Diego." I say.

"He need's medical help!" She calls back.

The pilot slip around to the other side of Christian as we lead him toward the stairs. As we drag him up the stairs his body is slumped against us both. We take him through the plane and lay him down in the bed. I turn as the flight attendant is there.

"I'm calling an ambulance." She says firmly.

I can't let her do that, I must stop her. Christian told me we have to get back to San Diego and that's what we are doing.

"No! We are heading back to San Diego. Now get us airborne." I snap.

I see it in her face she is both shocked at my outburst and worried for Christian. There must be a look in my eyes that makes her back down and she glances down nodding her head.

"As you order." She replies.

Both her and the pilot quickly move out of the room and prepare for take-off as I kneel and begin to remove Christian's shoes.

My body feels rested and relaxed as I turn over and see darkness all around me. I sit up and feel that I'm naked. The warm sheet is against my bare skin. My eyes adjust quickly to show that I'm laying in bed with Christian on his private jet. Looking over at the windows I can see the night sky and moonlight shining brightly.

I wonder how long I have been sleeping by the time I had stripped Christian we were racing down the runway for take-off. I turn and see my phone on the cabinet. I tap the screen to see the time. Eleven. I have barely been asleep an hour.

Turning to face Christian I wonder how he is doing? Between Catherine biting him and him teleporting us to the airport he was so weak. He is laying there with his bare chest exposed. All his scars are there. I don't know if he is too weak to cloak his body or if he likes to show me who he truly is.

My mind repays my meeting with Catherine. Why did she come after us? She told me I was her pray and yet she wants Christian for herself. What did she say? His blood is so intoxicating due to the demon. How does she know about Elena?

I could not see Christian telling her. Then how could she have found out? She seems to know that the demons require deals and something must be sacrificed for the deal to work. How could she have gotten her hands on that information?

An immortal vampire on a mission to claim Christian as her own for her blood lust. Both times she has managed to surprise Christian and bite him. However he has stopped her both times too. It would seem she knows nothing of how he got his powers or from where. He clearly didn't have them when he met her in the eighteen- nineties.

How could he have received his powers? Did Elena grant them to deal with Catherine if she returned? There are plenty of questions but not enough answers to fill in the gaps. I run my hands through my hair trying to figure it all out.

Two months ago my hardest decision was what to wear on an evening out with Kate. Now it's how to get rid of an immortal vampire and a demon that has my husband as her slave. Also I have a crazy lunatic black mailing me.

I feel something by my side and look over to see Christian laying there. His hands are both up back against the bed and I look closer in the darkness and I see the struggle on his face. He's fighting something or someone. I reach over and take hold of his shoulders and shake him.

"Christian? Christian wake up!" I shout.

His eyes snap open and he launches himself forward sitting bolt upright. His arm swings out and knocks the alarm clock off the cabinet and it falls to the floor with a bang. Music pours from the alarm clock. I pull back and see the terrified look in his eyes. I take his head and turn him to face me.

"It's ok Christian. Your safe here."

As he gazes at me I can see the fear in his eyes. Something has happened.

"Elena?" I ask softly already knowing his answer.

He nods his head the fear I see in his eyes is beginning to scare me.

"What happened? What has she said? Is she coming for me?" I ask fearing the worst.

I watch as for the first time Christian struggles to find the words. He finally closes his eyes and then opens them gazing into mine.

"Ana your safe. She wants our baby." He whispers.

My split second of happiness is destroyed by the second sentence. How can she want our baby? I feel like I have just been punched in the stomach over and over again. I double over with the pain in my heart. She wants to steal our child. Why?

Christian takes me in his arms holding me tightly. I feel his head resting against my head as I bury my head into his chest.

"I swear to you I won't let her take our baby." Christian says determined.

Christian's words make me cry out loud. I feel his grip on me tighten as I cry into his scar covered chest that she gave him. She tortures and harms him in his nightmares and now she wants to steal our child. How can she do that? She is a monster. How can we stop her?

"How do we stop her?" I sob softly.

I feel Christian's body tighten. I pull back up with tears in my eyes. I can see the pain mirrored in his eyes that I wear. Gazing into his eyes I pray for some hope.

"I don't know. Ana I searched the world looking for a way to escape this deal in the past. I have never found anything. Ana it's been centuries…" He states softly.

"What about Catherine?" I ask my voice trembling.

"What about her?" Christian asks confused.

"She knows that you made a deal with a demon and a price must be paid in order to complete the deal. She must have found it out from somewhere. She knows something." I explain.

"You want me to hunt down Catherine?" Christian asks.

"We need to find out how she knows and if there is any way to escape the deal." I say knowing what this could mean.

"By using force to get the information from her." Christian almost smirks at the idea.

"Any means necessary." I reply.

"Ana you have to know if this goes wrong and Catherine gets the upper hand against me she would disappear into the night taking me with her. I would end up her slave once more and you would still lose our child to Elena." Christian voice breaks as he says it.

I look into his eyes and I see the fear behind his eyes. What I'm asking for is impossible. This monster turned him into her own personal slave for a year. She tore him to pieces all for her entertainment and blood lust and now it could happen again.

The terror in his eyes disappears and is replaced with a cold hard gaze that seems to run through his whole body.

"The moment we set down I will set out for her. I doubt we have seen the last of her. Ana I will go to the ends of the earth for you and our child. We will find a way." Christian's words sound like a promise.

Deep in my heart I pray that promise won't be broken, I don't know if I would able to take it.

The rest of the flight we try to come up with a plan to find Catherine. Christian has not forgot that Jack Hyde also needs to be found and dealt with.

As soon as we are back on the tarmac of the runway. Are feet have barely touched the ground when a black car and a police car race from around the side of the hanger and skid to a stop in front of us. The two detectives jump out of the car. A male with his gun aimed squarely at Christian and so do the two officers from the other car. The female pulls out her handcuffs.

"Christian Grey you're under arrest for assault. Place your hands behind your back." The female officer states.

"I'm sure there has been a mistake." Christian replies looking surprised.

"Do it now." The male detective shouts.

Christian looks around at the officers pointing their guns and complies placing his hands behind his back. The female detective handcuffs him as I step forward.

"What the hell is going on? Who has he assaulted?" I demand.

"Those four men in the alley way behind the bar." The male detective tells me.

"What those drug dealers. You said yourself." I say as he turns away.

I race over to Christian as the female detective puts him into the car.

"Christian. I'm coming with you." I tell him.

I lean in and silence his protests with my lips right before the female detective breaks us up and pushes Christian's head down and into the car.

An hour later I'm stood there looking through a one way window at Christian sat there on a metal chair with his hands behind his back. What the hell else could go wrong? As soon as I arrived at the police station I called Mia. She told me she will be right here.

Looking at Christian he seems more relaxed that I would expect. He has been arrested and he just glances around the room and then looks directly at the glass. No wait he is looking directly at me and he smirks and winks. He knows I'm right here on the other side.

Just then the door opens to his room and both detectives enter. They sit across from him as the male detective holds a file.

"This is detective Caine and Detective Monroe…." They begin.

The door opens next to me and in walks Mia. She quickly pulls me into a hug before leaning back.

"How is he doing?" She asks concerned.

I point to the glass window and she turns seeing Christian sat there facing the two detectives. I see the fear all over her face.

"Ana, you don't think he could have do you?" Mia asks unsure.

"There is no way." I tell her.

"Ana I mean when….." Mia tries to tell me.

I know just what she means when Elena takes control of him. I step forward taking her arms.

"There is no way. I'm certain."

Before I even say anymore detective Caine asks a question turning our heads to look through the window.

"Now where were you that night?" He demands.

"Like I told you with my lawyer present I was flat out drunk and can't remember." Christian replies.

"Yeah a likely story. Do you know how many times I have heard that before?" Detective Caine snaps back.

Christian suddenly rests his hands on the table holding the pair of handcuffs in his hands. He places them down onto the table.

"There that's much better. Now what was you saying?" Christian smirks.

Both the detectives pull back slightly in their chairs and I can't help but let out a laugh.

"How the hell did you do that?" Detective Caine shouts.

"I'm a magician. Did you really think a pair of handcuffs could stop me?"

"I searched him myself sir. He had no belongs on him." Detective Monroe looks shocked.

"Cuff him again." Detective Caine demands.

"I really don't think that is needed." Christian says aiming his comment at detective Monroe.

His grey eyed gaze seems to make her blush. The trade mark Christian charm at work.

"Sir, he could just get out of them again." She offers to her partner.

"Now let's be civil. As I said I got past out drunk at the party. When I woke up I was on the other side of town." Christian explains.

"You said that was ten hours later. Blacked out drunk for ten hours seems excessive." Detective Monroe says.

"Have you ever been so drunk you past out?" Christian asks.

"No. I can't say I ever have." Detective Monroe replies softly.

"You should try it some time. It's fun." Christian says smiling.

Monroe blushes furiously.

"Look that crap might work with your lawyer there. But he's not here now. So, talk." Detective Caine orders.

"Yes, while I was in a drunken state I took on four men and defeated them some who had knives. How easily do you think that will get tore apart in court?" Christian casually say.

The next three hours are spent like this with them going over the events of the night trying to force Christian into a confession. Multiple officers come in with drinks for the detectives but none for Christian. Even James comes in with some drinks for us. Mia explained that she came in with James and told him to wait in the waiting room. Shortly afterwards Jose turns up. He is now no longer in the wheelchair and has made a full recovery.

I rang Jill to explain that I wouldn't be in work. It surprised me when Chris answered the phone. I heard Jill in the background. I blushed when I realised I had woke them up. Explaining the situation without going into to many details both Chris and Jill seem concerned.

We continue to watch Christian as his playful deamour darkens. They are just repeating the same things over and over. I see when Christian has finally had enough.

"Now we have been going through the motions over and over again. Your evidence doesn't match up, it's not my blood at the scene. Now you must have something more or you would not have arrested me. I have a right to know what that is?" Christian demands.

"It's a witness." Detective Monroe responds quickly.

"Listen carefully and listen good. We don't have to tell you anything we can keep you here for another twenty hours and will keep asking these questions till we get the right answers." Detective Caine snaps.

"Really a witness? Your basing your entire case on one eye witness. That's well bold." Christian offers.

"Don't you dare tell us how to do our job." Detective Caine shouts.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just wondering who this amazing witness is?" Christian asks calmly.

"We are not at liberty to say." Detective Monroe replies.

"I understand perfectly you are doing your jobs." Christian responds softly.

The door opens as I see Christian's eyes lock onto the folder. a police officer is bringing in drinks for the detectives. One swipe of Christian's hand and a breeze pulls the file from detective Caine's grasp and throws it over the room. One piece of paper sticks to the window facing both me and Mia and we both look at it. It's the witness report, the name of the witness Jack Hyde.

Mia and I stare at each other for a second and while detective Monroe is trying to pick up the pieces of paper me and Mia burst through the open door.

"Your eye witness is Jack Hyde!" I say out loud.

"He's a con man." Mia adds.

I see a broad smile appear over Christian's face and he stands. Detective Caine jumps up grabbing his handcuffs.

"Get them out of this room now." Detective Caine orders.

The police officer turns to grab both me and Mia. As Christian turns to face both detectives.

"Detectives if your eye witness is Jack Hyde, I'm free to go." Christian smiles.

"Like hell you are." Detective Caine says firmly.

"He has threatened me before and on live tv. So his eye witness account will be discounted. Don't believe me your more than welcome to check for yourself." Christian explains.

"He goes nowhere." Detective Caine shouts and storms out the door.

Detective Monroe has finally picked up all the loose pieces of paper. I race over to Christian and hug him and as I release him from my hug Mia hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to wait here until we can confirm what you just told us." Detective Monroe says to us.

Christian nods his head and the three of us wait in the room with both detective Monroe and the police officer. Both the detective and officer refuse to sit so me, Mia and Christian all sit around the table.

Half an hour later and detective Caine comes crashing through the door. He seems annoyed.

"He's free to go. It looks like Jack made a false statement." Detective Caine says defeated.

We all stand as we hear a commotion outside and both detectives steps out as we follow and then the officer is behind us.

Moving into the waiting room James is sat there with Jose stood up and Chris and Jill are stood there with two police officers. What the hell are Chris and Jill doing here?

"This is bullshit these people assaulted me and you arrested Christian and now your arresting Chris what is this shit?" Jose shouts.

I see a police officer behind Chris placing handcuffs on his wrists. Jill is shaking her head looking upset.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

Mia looks over puzzled. Christian turns towards the two detectives staring at them.

"This better be good?" Christian says.

"I'm the one responsible for what happened to those men." Chris says simply.

All our eyes swing around to look at Chris who is stood there in handcuffs.

"When I heard what happened to Jose I decided to go and check out the bar he was at. The four of them where there bragging how they beat him up. I followed them outside to teach them a lesson." Chris explains.

"He certainly has the upper body strength to cause those types of injuries." Detective Monroe adds.

"Go on." Detective Caine says firmly.

"I asked them why they did it and they told me it was due to drug money. I knew Jose when he was a boy and there was no way he was into drugs. That's when I saw they had pulled out two knives." Chris says.

"That's how you got that cut?" Jill chimes in.

Chris nods his head as I remember Jill checking on the cut on his stomach.

"They attacked me and I defended myself also I got payback for my friend. I don't regret what I did to them if it stops them attacking anyone else that way." Chris continues.

Jill leans into Chris and kisses his lips softly. As she pulls away.

"You heroic fool." She whispers.

"So, you're going to charge him with assault for beating up a group of drug dealers?" Jose snaps.

I know this is not right on so many levels. They have even admitted they assaulted Jose just to find Nick yet Chris is getting arrested for this. I turn looking at Christian searching his eyes for a way to help me.

Christian seems to understand my worry and the worry on the faces all around our group.

"So detective your arresting Chris for the assault on the four drug dealers?" Christian states.

"Correct." Detective Caine replies.

"The same four drug dealers that on the night before assaulted and hospitalized Jose and left him for dead in the same spot they were attacked?" Christian adds.

"Yes." Responds Caine.

"Wouldn't it strike people as odd that the attackers on the first night weren't arrested quickly and became hostile to a member of the public who defended himself the following night resulting in them ending up in hospital even with superior numbers and weapons?" Christian says carefully.

I see detective Caine hesitate.

"He confessed to it so yes." Detective Caine says.

"So, then it will go to court?" Mia adds softly.

"Correct." Detective Monroe replies this time.

"Then as a friend of my family I will see to it that Chris here has the best lawyer that money can buy to defend him and I'm sure with my name splashed across this case it will make for the biggest court case in history. Would you really like to see all the failings of the San Diego police department brought into question for the sake of four drug dealers who the lawyer would have a field day discrediting?" Christian stops to let that sink in.

"I mean I'm not great at law but you have the right to defend yourself if a group of four people attack you with knives? Correct?" Mia says sweetly.

In the corner of my eye I see the two police officers becoming uncomfortable stood by Chris.

"We understand. But what about their statements?" Detective Monroe offers.

"Release him." Detective Caine shouts.

Both police officers reach over and begin to undo the cuffs on Chris. Mia heads over to James as Jill dives into Chris's now free arms.

"Where are the four drug dealers?" Christian asks detective Monroe.

"In our holding cell now, they have been released from hospital." She replies.

"Take me to them now please." Christian orders.

She turns and leads Christian through a door and out of sight. We spend the next five minutes all talking while we wait for Christian. What is he doing?

Just then he comes out smiling and wraps his arms around me. As soon as I release him Chris steps up.

"Thank you for that. You didn't need to. I accepted it." Chris tells Christian.

"You came to the station cause I was being charged. You couldn't let an innocent person go to prison. You're a good man and good men spend to long trapped for bad decisions." Christian smiles.

"Thank you." Adds Jill.

As soon as they both turn away and we all begin to leave the police station. I lean into him.

"What did you do to them four?" I ask quietly.

"Wiped their minds. They may think a caped crusader beat them up." Christian offers laughing.

 **(Thank you all for you kind words and lovely reviews. I'm so pleased your enjoying my story so far.**

 **Did you think it was Chris? How do you think this story could end?**

 **I head out tomorrow morning on holiday for 10 days but didn't want you waiting any longer. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please leave your thoughts and reviews and thank you so much for reading this story so far. SJamesW.)**


	21. Chapter 21

Once we leave the station I'm exhausted I lean into Christian's shoulder and he head into the car park. Wait! The police brought us here from the airport. I look over to Christian and he smiles and nods his head towards the Aston Martin parked up.

Chris and Jill say their goodbyes and head off for work in Chris's large black Hummer. Mia and James offer to come back with us to then ranch but Christian assures them that we are ok.

James gets into Mia's Porsche and Mia reminds Christian that they have a show this evening in Las Vegas. She even joked that she thought they would have had to cancel due to the arrest and all. He reassures her that the show will go on.

Mia leaves with James and Christian opens the door for me as I slide into the comfy seat of the Aston Martin. We are barely out of the carpark and I can feel my eyes closing over.

When I open my eyes the warm dessert greets me. Not quite the sky is blood red and the sand is the strongest yellow I have ever seen.

Oh shit! No I can't be here.

"It's been a while Ana." I hear from over my shoulder.

My whole body tightens as I try to run or escape. I need to get away from her. My arms and legs are locked in place gripped by invisible cords that tighten with every move I make.

"What's the rush? I thought you would be happy to see me." Elena offers laughing.

"Leave us alone." I snap.

"Well I could, but with Catherine on the loose is that wise?" She hisses.

"What do you know about Catherine?"

"Well Christian only escaped last time thanks to me. She nearly drained him completely until I took over him. You should be thanking me for saving him." She tells me.

"So, you gave him powers to protect himself from her?"

"Course I did dear. Why would I lie?" Elena whispers.

"And now with her back you need me now more than ever before. Christian can't handle her by himself but I could easily deal with her." Comes Elena's words.

"Then why didn't you save him from being her slave for a year?" I demand.

"What and miss the joy of her torturing him while he was awake and then I tortured his mind while he slept in those shackles." Elena laughs out loud.

"You're a monster. Your just as bad as her." I scream out.

She steps around in front of me her red skin almost pulsing as her black eyes stare into mine.

"I'm nothing like those bottom feeders." Elena snaps back.

"You want our child, how are you any better?" I shout.

"That was the deal. For Christian's true love. You're his true love but he will would love both of your children equally." She offers.

Her words stop me cold. She said both of our children.

"I'm sorry, didn't you know your carrying twins." Elena leans in grinning.

Her devilish sharp white teeth on show as I feel numb shocked by her words.

"Oops. I thought Catherine may have mentioned it. No matter I can be fair. Now all you need to do it pick one and I'll take the reject. You get your child and I get my end of the deal. You can all be a happy family together." Elena explains to me gently.

"You're not getting our children." I growl.

"We will see about that. Remember keep those babies fed."

I hear her tell me as she laughs turning my head I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, we are just pulling up the driveway of the ranch. Christian looks over at me and pulls the Aston Martin to a stop. He must see something from my expression.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

I say the words before my throat can close up or I begin to cry.

"It was Elena. She said we're having twins."

I see the look of happiness on his face for a brief instant which is suddenly replaced with pain as he must know what is coming next.

"She will allow us to keep one child." I say my voice trembling.

I look down and I'm swallowed up in Christian's arms as he embraces me tightly. His lips are pressed against my ear.

"She will not take our children. I won't allow it. We can beat her." Christian breathes into my ear.

Deep down I believe him, but the question still remains how can we defeat his demon?

The rest of the day I'm lost in my own thoughts as Christian gets us both ready for his Las Vegas show. On his plane we are met with not only Mia and James but also Kate and Elliot.

Kate adores Vegas and apparently Elliot enjoys gambling so he is happy to come along. Mia will be playing the role of his fabulous assistant and demanded her boyfriend join her.

Our one hour flight has Elliot and Kate drinking away the flight. Christian takes Mia into the bedroom for a talk and I relax with James. James asks me if I have thought of any names for our child yet? I tell him we haven't even spoke about names yet.

I can only assume that Christian is filling Mia in on Catherine. He seems certain that she will come to see the show this evening and it will give him a chance to catch her or at the very least find her.

Before I know it we have landed and get escorted by a stretched limo down the Vegas strip and to the Luxor hotel Christian is playing at.

We are quickly checked in and give the penthouse suite. Mia and Elliot both receive executive rooms. Entering our room it's stunning it's white walls and brown wood panels. The view is breath-taking from the upper part of the pyramid we can see out over the whole of the Las Vegas skyline.

I walk up to the glass looking out over the city in amazement. Christian slides behind me and wraps his arms around me leaning back against him. His lips press gently against my neck. I melt into his touch. As his lips gently release my neck from being a prisoner.

"When everything is over and it's all done, I'll bring you back here."

Just then there is a knock on the door and Christian lets me go and quickly strides to the door. As soon as the door opens Mia is stood there.

"Hey brother, let's go check all our gears here." Mia offers casually.

Christian turns back to me and I smile showing him it's ok.

"I'll be back shortly." Christian tells me.

Christian leaves and I'm left to explore the penthouse alone.

Ten minutes later and I have found both of the bathrooms which are as big as my bedroom in the apartment. There are two huge bedrooms both a master and another one. With three wardrobes in the master bedroom, it's too fancy.

I'm laying on the massive king size bed when I hear the phone ring in the main area. I jump out of bed and head over through the door. My eyes scan the room before spotting the phone near the door on a stand. I walk over snatching up the phone.

"Hi Christian." I begin.

"You wish." Comes the chilling reply.

I know that voice before he even speaks again. It's Jack Hyde. How the hell did he get this number?

"I see your boyfriend is good at getting out of tight spots." He laughs.

"You son of a bitch. Your false eye witness report has gotten you in trouble with the cops. They are looking for you, that's if Christian doesn't find you first." I snap.

"He should have been rotting in a jail cell by now. Well rot isn't the right word. His magic would see to that. Now that brings me to my important question. How can I rid him of his magic?" He demands.

"I don't know and even if I did I would never tell you."

"Really so if I leaked his pictures to the press you still wouldn't know. Maybe I could leak the video I took of you during our live chat last time." He growls.

My heart sinks as now he can blackmail us both. I can't let him hurt Christian but I don't know what to do.

"Tell me how to weaken his powers?" He screams down the phone.

"I'm not sure." I hesitate.

"Ana, you hesitated. You know something. Now tell me his weakness and if you lie to me I'll make sure everyone you love pays dearly. What weakens him?"

Would he really hurt the people I love? I recall when he shot at me live on stage. I know he would.

"Teleportation." I reply weakly.

"Go on."

"His magic weakens the further he teleports." I can't believe I'm saying this.

"Good girl. I hope you enjoy the show." I hear then the call ends.

I slowly stare at the phone with the numb realisation I had told Jack how to beat Christian. Just then the door comes swinging open and Christian is stood there smiling. His face darkens as soon as he sees me.

"We need to talk." I tell him and he closes the door.

The next two hours are filled with us talking and making love in the master bedroom. Then we all head down to take our seats on the front row. Kate and Elliot decide to stay in the casino and gamble as Elliot is already on a winning streak already up by two hundred and ninety grand. Apparently, Kate seems to be his good luck charm.

James and I sit there enthralled by the show. Both Christian and Mia are the ultimate in showmanship. Every single magic trick gets rapturous round of applause. It's only as the show begins to draw to a close I begin to wonder if Catherine is sat in the audience.

My eyes are scanning the crowd but it's unless there are too many people to look through. I turn back and watch the end of the performance.

Me and James wait around out the stage area and see everyone else slowly file out of the theatre. When Christian and Mia appear from the side entrance Mia bursts through the curtains and into James's arms kissing his lips. Christian steps out behind her and scoops me into a deep passionate kiss that melts my insides.

As I open my eyes from the heart searing kiss I see two people approaching us. I turn my head towards them as Christian steps forward almost blocking me from them.

There is a man in his late forties with long brown hair with a touch of grey either side by his ears. Wearing a long dark trench coat and waistcoat in silver. Next to him walks a teenage boy. Seventeen at the most. He wears a purple shirt and black pants a much more updated style to the older man. His short brown hair spiked up in different directions.

"That was quite the show Mr Christian Grey. You certainly know how to impress the audience." The older man speaks.

Mia and James both turn towards the two figures. Christian reaches his hand out in a handshake.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage. You are?" Christian asks.

"Please excuse my manners. My name is Michael Riker and this is my son Alexander Riker. We are magicians like yourself." The older man speaks.

I almost laugh, no one is a magician like Christian. Michael takes Christian's hand and I see shock in Michael's face.

"Riker? Your father wasn't Samuel Riker was he?" Christian asks guarded.

Michael pulls his hand back looking at Christian carefully. I notice Mia step away from James and move closer to Christian.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he passed away thirty-five years ago, you have heard of him?" Michael looks surprised. I see Alexander look over too.

"My father mentioned him in passing." Christian offers.

"I was hoping after watching your show that we could ask for your assistance in a delicate matter. Would it be possible to talk for a moment in private? It's of great importance." Michael leans in asking softly.

"By all means. I will be back in a moment Ana." Christian says first to Michael then to me.

"My son will stay and make sure no harm comes to your friends." Michael smiles.

Christian opens the door to the back stage and Michael heads up then he follows and shuts the door behind him. I wonder what was that about. I turn back to the group and see Alexander.

"So, you can do magic too?" James asks curiously.

"Sure can. My father has been teaching me since I was four." Alexander replies.

I know he is not the same type of magician as Christian. No magician is like Christian. They most likely use slight of hand trickery that all other magicians use.

Alexander lifts his hand and turns it around. A ball of blue ice appears spinning perfectly. He smiles and wraps his hand around the ball and it turns into a burning orange flame. I can feel the heat coming off it. The ball of fire spins rapidly before he shuts his hand and it disappears.

"You really do control magic." I gasp.

"Yeah just like your guy. He not a phoney like all these others." Alexander says smiling.

I find myself liking this plucky teenage boy.

"So how did you and your dad get into magic Alexander?" I ask.

I'm curious how they got their powers but I don't wish to spill any of Christian's secrets to them. Alexander smiles back at me and then blushes. I catch Mia wink at me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's Alex. Me and my father were both born into it. It's been part of our life for generations. My grandfather taught my dad and now he teaches me."

Alex talks so casually about his powers like they are just natural gift. I wonder if it was his grandfather that made a deal with a demon for their powers. I know Christian made up that line before about their grandfather. I catch Alex smiling at me again. I suddenly realise he has a crush on me. That was the reason for Mia's wink.

"Now Alex, is it just you and your father with powers?" I say sweetly.

"No. There is my friend also and my father says there are a number of us out there with these powers." Alex tells us.

We are all riveted by his words and are surprised when Christian and Michael return through the door. Michael looks over at his son.

"I trust you have been keeping them entertained with your magic?" Michael says.

"Yes, I have." Alex replies looking rather guilty.

"Well Mr Grey thank you very much for you time and I look forward to working with you. Also good luck with your endevours. Should you need our help don't heisaate to call. We bid you all a wonderful evening." Michael says before turning away.

"lovely to meet you all. see you around." Alex adds.

He turns falling in line with his father and walks away.

Christian moves to the side of me slipping his arm around my waist as I lean on his shoulder. James is still watching them leave the theatre.

"They have power like yours?" I whisper.

"It's not like mine. Their's is natural. It's a long story. I also now know where Catherine is." He breathes.

"Where is she?"

"In San Diego. She didn't fall for my ploy. I'm going to head straight back to San Diego and catch her. You can all stay here where it's safe." Comes his response.

"When are you leaving?"

"Right away. I can't have her get away." Christian says.

"Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I just don't want to leave you alone." He begins.

"I'm not alone. I have Mia, James, Kate and Elliot here. I'll be fine." I remind him.

He leans into me and gives me a heart searing kiss they turns my insides into Jello. He breaks the kiss to soon for my liking and turns around quickly heading towards the exit.

Mia looks over towards him and then steps up next to me.

"How about you join James and I for a drink?" Mia asks softly.

"Sure, thanks."

She slips her arm around me and we all walk out of the theatre and over to the Aurora bar. The beautiful hanging glass lights convey the stunning colours and lights of the Aurora boreallies over the ceiling. We take a seat down in some comfy grey coloured chairs.

"I'm just going to try my hand at some of the slots." James tells us both.

"Don't become addicted stud. I don't want to have to drag you off those machines to get you into bed." Mia says laughing.

James blushes deeply and I laugh nervously as he walks away. Just then a waiter walks over to us and smiles.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

"I'll have a Mojito and a vodka and coke please." Mia orders.

"I'll take a fresh orange juice, thanks." I say.

As the waiter walks away Mia leans in over the table towards me.

"Right what's going on with my brother?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I try to stall for an answer.

"He's seemed distracted. He has been like that for a while now. I could tell in the show tonight. Something was wrong. You haven't had a falling out have you?" She asks concerned.

"No, me and Christian are great. He is even super excited about the idea of being a father to twins." I explain as Mia's mouth drops open.

"Oh, sweetie that's wonderful. Twins? I wonder if it will be two boys or two girls? Oh, the clothes matching possibilities." Mia giggles with excitement.

She looks up as sees the look of surprise on my face.

"Sorry. I may have gotten a little too excited. I know Christian will make an amazing dad. You're going to be the perfect mom."

"Thank you."

"But if it's not between you two. Something must be bugging him." Mia asks out loud.

"He's got a lot on his mind. We found out that Jack Hyde was not only responsible for the eye witness report, he was the one that broke into Christian's apartment. He stole some of his diaries and knows about you and Christian and is threatening to make it public knowledge."

"Oh my god. Why didn't he tell me I could of helped him. Is that why he left in such a hurry?"

"No. He knows Catherine is still in San Diego. She didn't come to the show this evening. So, he's headed back there to get her." I explain.

"But she caught him last time. He wants to get information out of her to break the demons deal, but how does he know he can catch her?" Mia asks worried.

"He has his magic and it's the only way to save our children." I offer.

Her gaze freezes on me and I see the look of shock in her face.

"What do you mean? Save your children? Has Catherine threatened your babies?" Mia asks her voice breaking slightly.

Christian must not have told her about what Elena truly wants. It's then I remember how upset she got when I told her that the demon was after his one true love. I'm at a loss for words. How can I tell her the deal Christian made to save her would require one of our twins as a sacrifice?

Her eyes narrow on my own and I can't look away. It's almost like she sees the truth in my eyes.

"Elena wants your children. That was what Christian's deal was for." Mia whispers.

The waiter returns and I can't look Mia in the eye. He places our drinks down and must feel the tense atmosphere at the table as he doesn't speak. Quickly nodding his head, he walks back to the bar.

As my eyes fall back onto Mia she has tears in her eyes as she takes her cocktail and drains the glass in one go. She puts it down on the table.

"Ana how could you not tell me? We're family you can tell me anything." Mia say weakly.

"I'm sorry, she wants to claim one. I thought Christian would have told you." Come's my weak response.

"Ana my brother loves to protect me. He has done all his life and look what's become of that. He's in an impossible situation. We have to break the demons hold on him." She tells me.

"But that would make you both mortal, wouldn't it?"

"Ana that's not an issue. I have lived so many lives. It would be nice to settle down with James. For us to grow old together." Mia says smiling.

"Wow James means that much to you?" I ask.

"Ana that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. I'm thinking about me telling him I'm immortal. I have been in love many times before but James means so much more than any before him. Even Beethoven didn't hold a candle to James."

"So, you're going to finally tell him then?" I ask amazed.

"It's really past time I should have. Then if he wants to be with me, he knows what he is getting himself in for." Mia sighs.

"You're doing the right thing." I try to offer.

"Ana I'm scared. What if he says no?"

"You have always been a great judge of character. Now look over there and tell me that boy is not head over heels for you?" I say pointing.

Mia turns her head to follow my gaze and see's James playing on the slot machine but glancing over at Mia smiling like a love-struck boy. Mia turns back to me smiling. The worry I saw on her face moments ago, barely there anymore.

"It's settled then I will tell him I'm immortal. Christian can get the information from Catherine. Then we can break the demon's deal, me and Christian can be mortal. Your twins will be safe and we can all live happily ever after." Mia says out loud and I realise how difficult all that will be.

 **(Sorry to keep you all waiting. Well I'm back from my holiday in Majorca and back to writing. So here is chapter 20. I'm slowly but surely bringing this story to it's end.**

 **So I would love to hear your thoughts on the two new characters that visit Christian after his show? Also what are your thoughts on that Jack Hyde is back again?**

 **Did anyone guess Ana was having twins?**

 **Please do let me know your thoughts in a review or you can private message me. If your enjoying this story do tell your friends and family and follow and favourite my stories or myself as an author.**

 **Thank you. SJamesW.**


	22. Chapter 22

Mia, James and I relax in the hotel bar for the next few hours. My mind keeps slipping back to Christian and him hunting down Catherine. Will he have the power to beat her? He has too. Our baby could be lost without her knowledge. That's if she knows anything at all. Maybe she was clutching at straws trying to piece everything together like me.

Christian warned me how dangerous vampires are. Could she actually beat him or force him to submit? It seemed that Elena jumped to his defence when she almost killed him but would she do it again. I realise my sober mood is bringing down both James and Mia. I decide to retire for the evening. I make my excuses and leave.

I return to our penthouse suite and enter it seems dark and cold when he is not around. I move through the main area and over to the bedroom.

I wonder how Christian is doing? Has he found her yet? Maybe I should call him see if he's ok? My mind snaps an awful image of Christian sneaking up on Catherine only for my call to give away his position and she could capture him. I can't call him yet.

I step over to the bed and pick up my suitcase next to it and place it down on the bed. I need to distract myself from these feelings. Unzipping my case I pull it wide open. To see a large pile of clothes. My hand reaches underneath and I pull out an old looking diary. My fingers brush over the cover as I feel the soft grains of sand caught on the surface.

I climb onto the bed and lay on my side taking the book and placing it on the bed next to me. I open the book coming across the first page. The date is written:

Spring 1885 Tombstone

It's been a long time coming but finally my good friend Wyatt should be safe in San Francisco. On the surface, Tombstone seems to have quietened down after he left.

That's only on the surface though I have been keeping my eye on a gang two miles south of here. Nothing Mia and I can't handle. So far, they are keeping to themselves and only hunting wildlife. I'm be glad if it stays that way.

This evening as Sheriff and deputy, Mia and I were invited to a council meeting held in Schlieffen hall. All the normal high and mighty were there as always. I did try to stay out of these in the past, but Wyatt insisted I go to at least one so he wouldn't be bored, as he put it.

The only people of note this evening was three new members allowed inside that circle. The first was a black hair woman who played the piano with classical training. Her black dressed seemed out of place at the meeting. She introduced herself to me as Belle starr after spilling her drink on my jacket. There is something off about that woman seemingly, overly flirty. She stressed she was in town for business but enjoyed mixing it with pleasure.

I ducked away from her and ended up chatting with Mia before a gentleman introduced himself to us both. I believe his focus was much more on Mia than myself. I did feel like he was weighing me up. James Miller. I feel I have seen his face before but can't place from where.

I dislike the man, He gives me a bad feeling and it seems Mia felt the same quickly cutting their talk short. It was then I saw her fleeting almost like a ghost. Her long red hair flowing down her shoulders. Cute button nose and sweet smile wearing a pale blue dress. She knew I caught her looking at me.

Stood towards the back of the room. I could tell she was uncomfortable at the meeting. I have never seen her before. I tried to head over to talk to her but was stopped by our local doc asking me for a check up on my arm. I declined his offer and moved into the next room I saw her head into no longer than a minute before. She was gone. Who was she?

I turn the page over and continue reading wanting to know more.

It's been two days since the meeting and I'm still no close to finding out who that mysterious woman is. Asking around town I have come out empty handed. Leaving the store, I bumped back into Belle starr again today.

Three days can't be a coincidence. Yesterday was in the saloon and now today. Yesterday she was overly flirty, today however she down right asked if I would be interested in going for a horseback ride with her down by the local stream.

She seems very interested in me but something does not sit right with me. She barely arrived in town a week ago and now she trying to get in well with the Sheriff. Mia seems to think I'm over thinking the whole issue and that she could just be looking for a strong and handsome man to look after her. I'll have to keep an eye on Mia trying to set me up with her. Maybe I'm looking too much into it.

I would keep a closer eye on Belle if I wasn't still searching for that woman. Also, it would seem James Miller has gone missing. Sandy told me he has his room paid up in the saloon till the weekend but he left late last night carrying a large sack.

If he's not back by tomorrow I will set out and look for him. Leaving Mia in charge of looking after the town. I figure it should take me no more than two days' tops to find him and what he's up to.

The following entry

I received a telegram from Wyatt. He is settling down in San Francisco and is doing well with his horse racing. He always did have an eye for a good horse. I told him all is well in Tombstone and will be as long as I'm sheriff. Mia is pleased to know that Wyatt is back with Josephine now. It took her long enough to get them two back together. I swear she thinks she's some type of matchmaker

I grabbed a few extra supplies and headed out of the city. I know he has headed east and I'm only a few days behind. Black magic will get me there faster. It's night fall and I'm certain that I'm hot on his trail. He can only be a day's ride ahead of me now. I've set up camp and finished my grub. Time to lay under the night sky around the camp fire. I always find the night sky so peaceful staring up at the stars.

I relax into the bed wondering if his friend Wyatt was none other than Wyatt Earp. The legendary lawman from the O.K Corral shootout. It makes wonder who those others where he met that night. I wonder more than anything who was the mystery woman he spoke about.

I feel my eyes growing heavy as I lay in the massive comfy bed and drift away.

It doesn't seem like much time has past when a soft ringing stirs me from my sleep. I look over to see it's almost two in the morning.

Without thinking I reach for my phone and press accept hoping to hear Christian's voice. Instead the grinning face of Jack Hyde fills my phone screen. I freeze staring back at his face.

"Thank you for accepting my call. I was afraid you might not." He grins.

I can't believe he has dared to contact me again. From the back ground, I can see he is outside and its night.

"Yes, and this would be me ending the call." I snap.

"I wasn't scared for me Ana, I was scared for your friends."

What the hell does he mean by that? I wonder as I watch him walk a few steps and then he laughs.

"I'll let them say hi." He offers.

Turning the camera on his phone I see a set of strong metal bars with a heavy padlock in place. Out of the darkness I see the faces of Mia and James against the bars.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Mia screams.

My heart sinks as I see them both trapped inside the cell. James is pulling at the bars but it's no good. They seem old but strong.

"You bastard!" I scream.

I watch as the camera turns back to Jack's face as he is laughing maniacally. He walks away from their cell as I can hear James and Mia shouting in the background.

"What the hell do you want?" I cry.

"nothing much, peace on Earth. That's bullshit, your husband is going to pay for destroying my career. You're going to bare witness to it."

I see a large building behind Jack and that's when I see a sign. I carefully study the sign and see it reads Belmount Courthouse.

"Come meet me at Belmont courthouse, oh and I wouldn't worry about Christian for now." He says before ending the call.

My mind launches itself into action and I spring from the bed and race out of the bedroom and out of the penthouse. I speed to the elevator and hit the button. My hand already pressing the button to speed dial Christian as I dive into the elevator and hit the ground floor button.

The call fails three times inside the elevator as it's painful slow descent to the ground floor.

How the hell did he know we we're in Las Vegas? Not only that but how did he managed to catch James and Mia in such a short time after I left them? Shit! I wish Christian was here. Why the fuck won't this elevator hurry up!

The moment the doors open, I burst out running at a flat-out speed towards the main doors. I dodge a woman with a suitcase and slam into a man with his back to me. He turns around as I go to apologise and I see it's Elliot.

"Whow Ana, slow down. Where's the fire?" He says casually.

Thank god, it's Elliot. My mouth opens and I babble.

"It's Jack he's kidnapped Mia and James. He wants Christian. I have to get to Belmont courthouse right now."

I see Elliot's eyes widened and he grabs me by the arm and rushes me to the front of the hotel. A valet steps forward.

Shit! we took a limo to the hotel. Do I ask for the limo back?

"Where is your slip? Sir." He asks.

"It's the Lamborghini. I left my slip upstairs. Fetch it for me." Elliot says.

Elliot reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large roll of bank notes and hands them to the valet. He races off as Elliot turns to me taking hold of my shoulders.

"Now Ana I don't want you to worry Mia can look after herself and so can Christian. Remember we are immortal. James on the other hand isn't. Now I don't know what Jack is planning but it damn sure isn't going to work."

"We need to hurry there." I respond weakly.

"Belmont Courthouse is a long drive away that's why I asked for this." Elliot says turning.

The valet rolls up in an orange Lamborghini. It's purring like a kitten and he jumps out and Elliot dives into the driver's seat. The valet grabs the door for me and I throw myself inside. Both doors are barely closed when Elliot slams his foot down on the gas and the growl of the engine becomes a roar as we tear out the driveway and onto the main strip.

I can feel the power of the engine as it pins me in place in my seat much like how Christian's magic does to keep me protected. Elliot barrels through traffic weaving left and right to avoid cars and get out of the city of sin. My eyes dart around searching for any police cars. The police!

"Maybe I should ring the police?" I offer.

"Ana that's an extremely bad Idea. Jack is clearly insane. The sound of sirens might make him do something stupid." Elliot tells me.

I feel my whole body tighten up. What does he mean by something stupid? My thoughts are completely scattered what can we do?

Elliot shouts at me to snap my attention back to him.

"Call Christian, tell him to meet us there. Ana, do it now."

Elliot snatches the wheel to the left and we slip past an old pickup truck. The driver shouting something I can't even hear.

I hit speed dial again praying that he answers. Lifting the phone to my ear as the streets of Las Vegas fly past us. It's ringing and ringing then.

"Hi it's Christian…"

"Oh Christian thank you.." I begin.

"I can't answer the phone right now so please leave me a message." Comes his voice.

Damn it!

"Christian it's Ana. Jack's got Mia and James. He's at Belmont courthouse. We're on our way there now. Where the hell are you?" I cry.

I end the call and see Elliot glance over towards me.

"Answer phone. He's not picking up. I don't like it." I say my lip trembling.

"Me neither." Comes Elliot's chilling response.

"Step on it." I tell him.

The Lamborghini growls and picks up even more speed carving a path out of the city and into the Nevada night. The car's CD player is blasting out The Animal by Disturbed. Clearly the owner of this car likes his rock music.

It's been almost an hour and half since the call from Jack and it looks like we are driving out into the middle of nowhere. Elliot has barely let up on the speed and after another twenty calls to Christian I have either been sent to his answer phone or my calls have failed.

What possible reason could Christian have for not having his phone working? If he could just answer me then he could meet us there. I have no idea what Jack has planned but it's not going to be pleasant. I wonder why we haven't gotten to Belmont yet.

I'm starting to think that maybe Elliot has taken us the wrong way. There has not been a car for miles and I can't see any other form of life on route 82.

"Where the hell is Belmont Elliot?" I snap at him certain we are heading the wrong way.

"Those shadows ahead. That's Belmont." Elliot says measured.

I turn and look into the darkness it's then I start to make out sharp edged hill sides. As we close in I realise they are buildings in the darkness of the Nevada night.

Elliot slows down the engine and drops the car to a steady speed.

"What are you doing?" I shout.

"Ana, we don't want him to know we are here before we are damn well ready. We can't go in there unprepared." Elliot tells me calmly.

My nerves are a mess as Elliot turns down a side street and slows the car to a crawl.

"We will head around the back and park the car up then see what's going on quietly." Elliot explains.

From the tree line, next to us I see the top of a large building. I think it could be the courthouse. The way Elliot is staring out of my window confirms it.

We creep out from behind the tree line in the Lamborghini that's when I see it. A figure stood there his arm held out towards a kneeling man who is pleading with him. In the man's hand is a gun. It takes me only a second to realise that the man that has the gun pressed against the hostage's temple is Jack and the helpless hostage on his knees is Christian.

"Christian!" I scream out inside the car.

Elliot see's it at the same time and punches the gas pedal as we hear the shot ring out. The road turns behind a small building as Elliot swings the car around out of view for a few moments. He fired point blank at Christian's head.

The barrel was pushed into his forehead. I cry out in the car. The moment the car skids to a stop in the sand shows us a very different picture.

A man is pinned to the wall at the back of the courthouse. Lifted high off the floor by a supernatural force. His screams can be heard from inside the car. Me and Elliot spring out of the car as Christian stands with his back towards us.

"Help us!" I hear shouted.

It doesn't even register as my eyes are fixed on the figure stood there. Stepping towards him I can hear Jack's screams as a piece of metal floats into the air and then flies straight into his arm. He cries out.

I walk slowly towards the figure that is stood there. Something about Christian is wrong. I hear two loud bangs behind me. Metal on metal. Jack's scream intensives as the metal begins to twist and turn making the wound in his arm jagged and rough.

Suddenly I see James race past me. How did he even get out? He charges towards Christian. It's at that moment I realise it's not Christian.

"Wait!" I shout out loud.

James makes it to the figure just as it's hand comes out hitting James square in the chest. He flies backwards sailing through the air and lands with a sickening crunch on a stack of timber wood.

I hear Mia scream out and I race over to Christian stepping in front of him just as another piece of metal takes to the air. I see it there the black eyes and that evil smile. It's Elena.

Her gaze doesn't even look to me as I see the large calibre bullet hole that's beginning to heal in Christian forehead.

"Please stop this!" I say.

Elena's black eyes turn to me and she smile's using my husband handsome face to do it.

"Why? When I'm having so much fun." Elena's voice slips out.

I see the metal shard fly past me and I hear the scream behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I now see the metal tearing a hole into Jack's thigh. He is screaming, begging and pleading for it to stop.

"Ahhhh! Please Arhhhhh. Stop!"

Looking back over to Elena she is grinning a devilish smile showing Christian's stunning teeth.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" She asks.

"No." I barely reply.

"After everything he has done to you both. Admit it watching him suffer is giving you pleasure?"

"Please stop you can't do this." I plead.

My mind silently whispering she would continue but I can't allow her to keep control of Christian. My eyes flick to see Mia pulling James's limp body up from the timber.

"Ha Ha! Who is going to stop me?" Elena laughs.

I hear another ear-piercing scream come from Jack. I can't believe what I'm about to say.

"He's suffered enough." I shout.

"No, he hasn't. You and Christian may lack a cruel streak. I have no such issues. Christian wants this too." She hisses.

I see another metal shard fly up into the air turning slowly next to both of us. Suddenly it races past me and I hear it impact with Jack's body.

Turning back to Jack he is spread out with his arms and legs outstretched with a piece of metal tearing into each of his biceps and two more pieces of metal which pierce each thigh. He is sobbing uncontrollably.

The man that blackmailed both me and Christian not to mention Mia now reduced to barely more than a rag doll for Elena's torturous pleasure. As I turn back I see Mia cradling James's body and Elliot is moving up behind Elena with a large chunk of metal pipe in his hands. He's going to hit her.

"Your killing him." I wail.

"Oh, on the contrary he won't die yet. I'm far from through with him. He will experience his whole body being shattered into a thousand pieces before I kill him." Elena offers.

Elliot slowly and silently steps closer getting behind the figure of Elena. He just needs a few more seconds. Elena focus seems transfixed on the pleasure she is getting from torturing Jack.

"I have experienced centuries of inflicting pain upon people. He will wish he was dead but that's the fun part. I wonder if I should show him what his own insides look….."

The sentence is cut short as Elliot swings the pipe and connects with the back of Elena's head. Christian's body falls and lands hard on the sand as Jack's body drops to the floor behind me.

What the hell have we done?

 **(So the story is drawing to a close. I have finished writing it now (This is not the last chapter there are more to come) and will be doing small touch ups to the final few chapters before I put them on. It seems a lot of you are dying to know what will happen and are hoping for a happy ending.**

 **I have been swamped with things at home lately both with family and the house and I'm trying to find time to get more writing done. All your kind reviews and messages really are a god send and I thank you for everything you say.**

 **I never want my story to feel boring or predictable and I know I'm not a perfect writer. I do hope to still give you exciting and surprising twists in the last remaining chapters and would also love to hear what you would like to read next from me. A follow on from this story? a brand new story? Christian's diary entries of his history? Please do let me know.**

 **Also I know my best friend I met on here normally reads these and I'm getting increasing concerned about her and her families well being. So please if you see this can you get in touch with me and let me know your ok.**

 **Please let me hear your thoughts in the reviews and do follow and favourite my stories or myself as an author. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	23. Chapter 23

I stand there staring in the dark at the crumpled body of Christian before me. Elliot stands up looking at me and then glancing to Jack before his gaze turns to Mia who is cradling James's head.

"Ana Christian is fine. He's out cold but fine." Elliot tells me.

Elliot moves heading over to Mia as I slump to the floor in front of Christian's prone body. My mind fights the thoughts my heart is feeling. He not dead. He can't die. He immortal Ana now get your ass in gear and help.

I stand up and turn towards Mia just as Elliot races off into the nearby bushes. I begin to run over wondering where Elliot has raced off too. As soon as I get to Mia I see James's eyes are closed his face pale as I can barely see his chest raising up and down.

The sight of his pale face terrifies me as Mia is cradling his head. She is sobbing and stroking his hair softly.

"We have to get him to hospital. Ana, he needs help." She whimpers.

"It's ok Mia. It's all going to be fine." I tell her trying to reassure myself as much as her.

Suddenly a yellow flat back pickup truck speeds backward towards us before pulling to a halt a few feet away. Elliot jumps out of the driver's seat and moves over to Mia. He drops the back gate and reaches down grabbing the limp body of James. He lifts him up and carried him over to the flat bed laying him on as Mia climbs on and pulls him back to her as she sits down.

I turn and race back over to Christian. He is still face down in the sand. I turn him over just as Elliot gets to us. He pushes past me and scoops Christian up and hauls him over to the back of the truck and drops him down onto the flat bed next to James.

I just climb onto the back as Elliot starts to move around the truck when I remember.

"Wait what about Jack?" I ask.

"What about him?" Elliot says sharply.

"We need to get to the hospital now." Mia cries talking about James.

I barely believe the next words out of my mouth.

"We can't leave him out here. He'll die."

Elliot just goes to take another step towards the cab and then stops and slams his hand down on the side of the truck.

"Damn it." He says.

Turning around he barely takes two steps and stops. I look over at him wondering if he is about to change him mind.

"Where the hell is he?" Elliot asks.

I gaze over at the spot where Jack's body landed and there is a pool of blood but no sign of him. With those injuries he couldn't of walked away. Even crawling away would have been too much for him. So, where the hell did he go?

It felt like the journey to the hospital had taken hours with me and Mia sat next to each other in the back of the pickup holding our lovers in our hands. Elliot had pushed the truck to it's top speed. The drive almost threw us out of the back on a few bumps on the road and I thought the truck would of over turned on one corner.

Elliot ever the daredevil has somehow managed to keep the truck from crashing and also reversed us up to the hospital entrance.

Two paramedics had helped get James and Christian from the back of the truck and onto beds. Both of them where rushed down the corridor as a doctor asked us what had happened.

I still remember freezing when the doctor said it. Mia was in no fit state to answer questions. Lucky for us Elliot came to the rescue. Explaining how there had been a car crash and James had been hit and launched into the air by the force of the car. Christian had been clipped by the car and slammed his head hard on the pavement.

Elliot continued on how the driver was fine due to the airbags and took off before we could get a good look at him. The doctor quickly leaves us to check on both Christian and James.

It's been almost an hour now and while Christian was moved to a private room James was taken in for surgery. The doctors refused to explain what was wrong with him but ordered him in for surgery before we could get another chance to see him. I walk down the corridor holding a cup of coffee and a cup of tea.

Mia is sat there all hunched over her legs bouncing quickly. She's nervous as her eyes dart towards the doors. I slip down into the seat next to her.

"Here have a drink." I offer.

Mia hands shake as they take the plastic cup from me and she barely even looks up.

"Ana I don't know what I would do if I lost him?" She says softly.

"It's ok he's in good hands. These doctors know what they are doing." I tell her gently.

"I never even got to tell him about me." Mia sobs.

"Don't worry you will. He's a strong guy. He's going to be fine." I explain.

Mia's face turns to look up at me. There are tears in her eyes and she gazes up at me hopeful.

"Is Christian awake? He could save James. Use his magic to pull him through this." Mia asks.

"I'm sorry. That blow has really knocked him out. The doctors say there's no damage to him."

"That's a part of being immortal." Mia replies.

I quickly look up and down the corridor to see if anyone was in ear shot of her comment. The nearest person is Elliot stood over by the door. He's talking on his mobile most likely to Kate. She is probably chewing him out for leaving her at the casino.

"What's it like to be like that?" I ask her.

"Immortal? Sometimes it feels like the best thing in the world. You can do such amazing things at times you can almost feel like a hero. Other times it's the worst possible thing as you out live everyone you ever meet."

I shake my head trying to understand how it would feel to be immortal.

"I could have taken Jack, I should of taken Jack out. I just froze. He had the gun held at James the whole time. Like I wasn't even worth taking the time to aim at. James kept trying to step in front of me the whole time." Mia sobs.

"Mia, he knows that you and Christian are both Immortal that's why he kept the gun aimed at James to keep you compliant." I inform her.

She looks at me stunned then bows her head.

"James always wanted to be the knight in shining armour. All those videogames he played. He was the hero saving city or galaxy." I remember.

"Really?" Mia smiles softly.

"Oh yeah. You should ask Kate about the time he convinced us to play dungeons and dragons and he became Kate's personal escort through the game. She offered him a real kiss as a thank you and he turned so red. Politely declining her offer."

"He is a true gentleman. I could imagine Kate laughing at that." Mia says lightly.

"He wanted to protect you that's why he kept in front of you."

I see Mia nod her head in understanding.

"Look at soon as Christian comes too. I will get him in to help James." I say with a smile.

"Thank you."

"I'll just check on Christian." I say before standing up.

Heading down the corridor towards Elliot, Christian's room is only a few rooms beyond Elliot. As I get close to Elliot he ends the calls and slips his phone into his pocket. He turns towards me so he can see us both.

"Sorry I think Kate's annoyed at me." He says.

"Knowing Kate I'm sure she will get over it. If not Belgian chocolates wouldn't hurt." I tell him.

"Thanks for the tip. How are they doing?" I hear the concern in his voice.

"James is still in surgery. Christian should be fine when he wakes up."

"Ana you know I had to do that right?" He begins to explain.

"It's ok Elliot. It was the right thing to do. When Elena takes control we truly don't know what she is capable of." I stop him.

A porter pushes a trolley past us just then I see the doors near Mia open and she jumps up as a surgeon in a his scrubs walks over without his mask on. Elliot turns to look as the surgeon speaks to Mia. I just go to take a step when I see her drop the coffee cup as she screams out loud.

"Nooooo!"

My world falls apart as she slips to her knees Elliot begins to race down the corridor towards Mia. My breath catches in my throat. No! not James. Please god no. Mia's reaction is unmistakable. Everything seems to fall away apart from the song words. Jo Dee Messina singing Heaven was needing a hero. My back hits the wall behind me and I slump to the floor.

James is gone!

Time seems to come to a stop as I cry into my hands. Hands lift me into their embraces. It's Mia that's hugging me back as we cry into each other's shoulders. I break down in her grip as I feel her do the same.

Later I'm sat next to Christian's bed The bullet mark on his forehead has completely disappeared. I watch over him as his eyes slowly begin to open. His incredible grey eyes gazing up in mine. He looks up silently around like he is confused.

"Where am I?"

"Christian you're in hospital. There was an incident with Jack Hyde." I begin to explain to him.

"Where's James?" He asks quickly.

"Christian, He's dead. They lost him during surgery." I begin to sob.

Christian launches himself out of the bed and embraces me. Holding me tightly My body is trembling in his hands. I still feel like it's waiting to hit me. Christian's arms around me feel comforting, helping me feel safe.

It feels like he could hold me for an eternity and it would not be enough. When he slowly pulls back from holding me. He looks me deep in the eyes.

"Ana. I'm so sorry."

I know it's not his fault. This is all thanks to Elena. She was the one who caused this and Jack. I don't even know how to respond. His words snap me out of it.

"Where is Mia?"

"Elliot took her for a drink. They should be back shortly." I offer.

Christian jumps out of the bed and begins to head towards the doorway.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I ask softly.

He stops and turns to face me.

"Jack rang me and told me he was at Carson city. After I teleported there he rang again and said Boulder city. After that I lost signal. I kept teleporting around searching for where Mia and James could be. I could only pray I was right about him having them in Nevada from the look of the sand on his live chat he sent to me. I teleported so much from town to town. I was weak and when I teleported to our room at the hotel I heard your message. I teleported straight there." He explains.

"You got my message?" I ask surprised.

"It's how I knew to head to Belmont. By the time I teleported last I had exhausted my magic completely. Just what he wanted. He believed without my magic I would be mortal. He told me that right before he pulled the trigger."

"I'm sorry I told him of your weakness." I mutter.

"Ana if you didn't he may still be searching for us. As least now he is gone." Christian says confidently.

"Yeah, he is gone. While you was knocked out. He sort of disappeared." I reply.

Christian's gaze grows cold.

"How?" He demands firmly.

"We don't know. When we went to load him into the pickup he was gone."

I barely finish as the door swings open and Mia is stood there with Elliot right behind her. Christian turns towards them. Mia races into Christian's arms as his arms wrap around her.

"Mia, god I'm so sorry." He whispers.

She hugs him weakly before pulling back from him. With tears filling her eyes.

"Christian bring him back." She orders.

Christian pulls back from her his face turning from sorrow to shock. I look at them both stunned he can actually do that.

"Mia, you know I can't." Christian tells her.

"Brother please. Do this for me." She pleads.

"Petit chit. You know I can't do that." He tries.

"You can bring people back to life?" I ask stunned.

"I know how to do it. But I have never tried it. It's filled with danger. You could get James back but you would lose me." Christian's tells us all.

"What do you mean?" I ask curious.

"From the notes I have read it's only been performed three times and each time the performer of the ritual has been lost. The notes don't explain how."

"What notes? Where did you read this?" I demand.

"Ana our trip to Louisiana wasn't just to get away. I was trying to locate an old friend who owns those notes." He goes to continue.

"So you're not going to bring him back?" Mia sobs.

"I'm sorry Mia I can't." He says softly.

Mia head drops down and she sobs out as Christian steps over and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so sorry sis." He whispers.

"Please wipe my mind." Mia breathes.

Christian pulls back looking at her. His eyes trying to read her feelings.

"Why?"

"I can't live without him. It's killing me, please." Mia cries.

"I can't do that to you Mia." Christian's eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm begging you, big brother. Protect me the way you always have."

"I promised Ana I would never do that again. Mia I will do anything but those things. Please tell me what you want me to do?" Christian begs.

Mia cries out as she stares as him. Her face twisting into a face of anger.

"Get out. Leave me here." Mia snaps.

We all freeze shocked by what has just come out of Mia's mouth. She steps forward towards Christian.

"I said get out!" She screams.

Christian goes to speak and decides against it. He steps past her and begins to head towards the doorway. I slip off the bed and step past Mia who doesn't even look my way. As we get close to Elliot he turns to us.

"It's ok. Kate and I will keep an eye on her. Just give her time to come around." Elliot says.

"Thank you brother." Christian says gripping Elliot's shoulder.

He releases his shoulder as Elliot walks into the room and Christian and I walk in silence down the hospital corridor as his hand reaches out and takes my giving it a gentle squeeze.

Christian becomes distant over the drive to the airport and once we get on the plane to return to San Diego he seems to all but shut down.

Once we are airborne Christian comes back in from the cockpit and I'm sat there waiting for him. The stewardess must sense my worry and leaves us well alone.

"How are you feeling Ana?" He asks me carefully.

I feel like so much has happened so quickly I haven't had time to process it all. It's all been a blur from Jack to James and then Mia.

"I feel numb. Empty. like a part of me has died."

"I'm so sorry Ana. Coming from someone who has seen too much death in his life it never gets any easier, but time can help heal those wounds." He tells me.

"How can you do it?"

"Do what?" Christian asks.

"Witness everything that you have all the death and destruction. Losing every person you ever care about?" I say softly.

"I placed walls around myself. Refused to let anyone in. Believed I was poison or a monster that was destined to be alone. Until you came along."

It's a sober thought that even with all his trying to stop I managed to break through his centuries of pain and found my way into his heart.

"Maybe I should have wiped Mia's mind." Christian whispers.

"No Christian you did the right thing. Mia will always have those memories and it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

I can see Christian slipping away from me as his eyes grow distant. My mind a flurry of thoughts as I try to think of something to take us in a different direction.

"Did you have any luck finding Catherine?" I say certain I know the answer.

Christian finally seems to turn and look me in the eyes. As his shoulders slump.

"No I did find the apartment she had been staying in. It seems she cleared out of there before I came. She left me a little gift." He says shuddering.

"A gift? What could a vampire leave as a gift?"

"Ana, you really don't want to know." Christian tries to hold back.

"What did she leave Christian?" I demand.

"The severed heads of Jack the ripper and the Thames torso murderer." Christian shakes his head.

My mouth drops open in shock and disgust as I shake my head. Allowing the chill of what Christian saw to pass. I try to wrap my head around it.

"Why would she do something like that?"

"According to her she killed them as a gift for me. A romantic gesture as she put it."

"You spoke to her?" I shout.

"She rang the apartment phone. Explained how I had just missed her. That she had popped out with a friend for a bite to eat." He states.

"She killed them for you?" I ask unsure.

"Ana remember everything vampires do are for themselves. She killed them because she didn't want the local police sniffing around her feeding grounds. Nothing else. Merely eliminating the threats. Most likely why no one ever worked out who they both were."

"So, your still no close to finding her?" I ask frightened for our babies.

"I wish I was. I know I will find her. When that day comes, she will tell me everything." Christian growls.

Arriving back in San Diego we climb back into the Aston Martin sat on the tarmac waiting for us. On our drive, back I can see Christian is deep in thought. I look out of the window and see we are not far away. How could I have forgotten.

"Christian please turn left here." I say quickly.

Christian looks puzzled but does as I ask as the Aston Martin hugs the corner.

"Take the second left and then the following right please." I say firmly.

I don't know if Christian realises where we are going but he seems to know against fighting my wishes. I try to build myself up for this. The closer the car becomes the more I start to have second thoughts. I wish it was Kate with me and not Christian.

Before I can change my mind, Christian pulls up outside of the garage. It's the garage Jose works at. Christian cuts the engine and slips out of the seat. He moves around the car and opens my door. I take his hand as he guides me out of my seat. I look up into his eyes.

"I need to do this alone." I tell him.

"Are you sure? I can be there for support." Christian cooes softly.

Part of me would feel grateful for the support, the other part of me know that these two men have issues with each other and it could complicate matters.

"Ana please I can be civil." Christian offers as if reading my thoughts.

"Please just give me a little time." I reply.

He nods his head as if certain and steps to the side allowing me to enter the garage. Immediately inside there are two mechanic's staring out of the open shutter at Christian's Aston Martin. I pass them as I see them both head outside to take a better look.

Moving deeper into the garage past tyres hung up on racks on the wall and other cars with their hoods up. I glance back over my shoulder and Christian is talking to both the mechanic's as they look at his car. The whole time his gaze is on me as he speaks to them.

I just go to step around another car with its hood up when someone steps out. With his oil, stained white t shirt and back combats I look up into Jose's smiling face.

"Hey Ana. What a great surprise." He says happily.

"Jose. It's good to see you." I say.

I can't help myself and reach forward hugging him. He doesn't hug me back keeping his hands away. It's only when I release him does he move his hands forward so I can see the marks of oil and dirt on them.

"Sorry Ana. I didn't want to wreak your dress. Follow me." He laughs.

I walk with him as he leads me over through a doorway and past some metal lockers. There is a sink and he reaches over turning the tap on and begins to wash his hands.

"So how are you doing now?" I ask nervously.

"Well being out of the wheelchair is great. Not to mention as soon as the cast came off I was back in here the next day. Can't keep a good man down."

Jose turns looking over his shoulder at me.

"Also, about that I'm pretty certain I have your guy Christian to thank for that. I remember James telling me in one of his shows he helped a paralysed person walk again. So, when you see him tell him thanks from me." He says kindly.

His mention of James brings up the awful image of James's body crunching against the pile of timber. Jose turns back and carries on cleaning his arms now his hands are clean.

"I'm sure if I would have gotten that dress dirty Mia would have killed me if Kate didn't do it first. James is lucky to have a girl like Mia. She'll take good care of him."

Jose words are tearing me to pieces inside. I must tell him I can't hold it back any longer.

"Jose something happened?" I snap.

Jose turns around drying his hands and arms on the towel. His casual manners drop the second he sees my face.

"Ana what is it? What's happened?" His voice serious.

"It's James. He came with us to Vegas and there was an accident and he….." My words fail me as my eyes fill up with tears.

Through my tear streaked eyes I see the look of horror fill Jose's features. He somehow reads the expression on my face

"No. No… No." He wails out.

I see him back up and then when his back hits the sink he loses all his balance. He drops crashing to the floor hard on his behind. I race forward and take him into my arms. Kneeling there next to him I can feel his whole body shaking in my grip as he breaks down crying. I cradle his head against my chest as my own tears pour down into his hair.

No words can fill the pain we are feeling as we embrace. Both of us carried a brotherly love for James only for him to be torn away from us.

 **(This is a very sobering chapter with a lot of emotions running through it. So much so I don't even know where to begin.**

 **I have many ideas for spin off stories that will branch out from this book but as of late I have not been able to write anything.**

 **I'm currently filled with worry for my best friend on this site who has seemingly disappeared. I haven't heard from her in a month and it's impossible for me to know she is ok. I live in UK near Liverpool and she lives in Kentucky, US. I know most of my readers are from the US and I wonder if any of you live in Kentucky?**

 **Also with this story drawing to a close what would interest you all:**

 **A story following: Kate and Elliot**

 **A story following Christian's diaries**

 **Learning about Mia's time as an Immortal**

 **Finding out more about Michael and Alex Riker**

 **This whole story through Christian's eyes.**

 **Or a brand new story for the FSOG characters?**

 **Please do let me know in your reviews and private messages. I also can't thank you enough for your lovely reviews they help brighten my darkest days. It's so lovely to hear that your enjoying my story so much. Thank you SJamesW.**


	24. Chapter 24

The next three days are filled with me and Christian staying at the ranch. Kate comes to visit without Elliot as he is still taking care of Mia. She is torn up and not returning any of Christian's calls. I have had to stop Christian multiple times from going over to speak to her. Pleading with him to give her time. I can see Christian is trying to be strong when I'm around him but I have overheard the messages he has been leaving on Mia's answering machine. It's truly heartbreaking to hear him in so much pain.

My nights are filled up with awful nightmares of James battered body laying on the timbers. Christian's nightmares seem to be filled with the same things. As most of the nights when I wake Christian is already up sat writing in his diary just like our first night together.

After a visit from Chris and Jill whom seem the happy couple very much in love. Their happiness is infectious and for a short time I actually find myself smiling. It's short lived as just after they leave Kate rings to tell me James's funeral is the following day.

Stepping out of the car at funeral onto the grounds of San Diego temple, the beacon of white light. The church glows even in the evening sunset. The large twin peaks with four surrounding towers make the church seem more like a castle from a fairy tale.

The evening service allowing everyone to turn up from James's family. My gaze turns from the church to the next two cars behind us. As the people exit their cars I think they could be James's cousin and niece. I only met them once during a birthday party at James's family home.

They quickly move away and head towards the church the next car door opens and I see Mia step out her eyes are focused on the temple. Elliot comes from the other side of the car and steps over to her wrapping his arm around her.

I turn back to Christian who has already spotted Mia. He steps quickly towards me.

"I need to talk to her."

I go to try and stop him but I can't find the words to say. He moves past me and Elliot moves to face Christian.

Both the men look at each other for a moment and then Elliot nods his head and walks over just as I see Kate get out of the car with Jose and his parents. Moving up behind Christian I tap him on the shoulder and he nods for me to go.

I head over to Kate and Jose as Christian makes it to Mia. A last minute look over my shoulder and I can see Mia with her arms crossed and not looking up at Christian as he reaches out to take her arm.

"Ana?" I hear called and turn around to see Jose and Kate.

Kate quickly embraces me as Jose and Elliot stand there. Elliot offers a reassuring pat on the back of Jose. I see James's mom break down crying as their dad consoles her. He leads her away from her.

Pulling back from Kate I can see she is on the brink of tears. I can feel myself welling up too. Jose's voice pulls me from my despair.

"What's wrong with Mia and Christian?"

Both me and Elliot look at each other worried. What can we say? Both Jose and Kate believe that James was killed after being hit by a car. Elliot seems to be struggling with an answer. I quickly step in with the first thought that comes to mind.

"Christian is thinking of giving up magic to settle down with me and our children."

Kate and Jose both looked surprised. Elliot smiles slightly grateful for my quick thinking. I see Mia shouting at Christian and then she storms off towards the church.

"We should go and check on her." Elliot says.

Kate and Elliot quickly head towards the church following to catch up with Mia. Jose turns away to see his mom crying.

"I should check on mom." He says quietly.

I wait for him to head over to hear before quietly stepping over to Christian. I can see from the slump of his shoulders and how upset he is it didn't go well. I put my arm around his back as he looks up with tears in his eyes.

"She can can't even bare to look at me." He mutters.

"I'm so sorry Christian. Maybe if I talk to her she might come round." I try softly.

"Mia doesn't understand why I won't bring him back. Please Ana if you could just get her to listen to me for one minute. I think I can change her mind." Christian asks hopeful.

"I'll do it." I say smiling for him.

Ten minutes later and we are sat inside the temple. It's stunning white outer walls match the interior as the whole room is bathed in light. Such a beautiful and tranquil setting. My eyes move over to the crowds of people inside. Old friends and distant relatives fill the church benches along with some faces I do not know.

My eyes come to rest on the large brown coffin next to the alter. A handsome picture of when James graduated university stood below the pew. How could everything have gone so wrong so fast? I feel Christian's hand in my own tighten.

All the sad faces and tears are for James and looking up at Christian I can tell he not only feels them but feels responsible. I want him to know that it's not his fault that it was Elena and he would never hurt James, but it would offer little conslication to him. It would seem even his own sister Mia is struggling with it.

I turn my hand in his and squeeze his hand back as his eyes passes from James's coffin to me.

The organist begins to play as a soft and slow melody as the priest enters. He walks to the alter and begins his speech.

"Dear family and friends we are gathered here today…."

I close my eyes as tears fall from my cheeks. I remember how I bumped into him on his freshman year at university. Him spilling all his books after I crashed into him, all because I was late for studies. Playing drunk late night board games with Kate, Jose and James into the early hours. We all stood there watching as he graduated. I can see his happy and carefree smile in my mind.

Christian hands come around and grip me tightly as I cry into a tissue that appears from nowhere. We are sat on the second row behind Jose's and James's family. Kate and Mia sit next to Jose with Elliot by Kate.

The priest ends his speech and Jose steps forward with his father. I see their uncle and cousin flank the coffin. They all reach down and take a handle lifting the coffin first to chest height then onto their shoulders.

They begin to walk towards the doors. My eyes fall to Jose carrying his own brother's body. I see the stress on his face and I can tell he is about to break down crying. The coffin tilts slightly as tears pour from his eyes. His grip weakens but sudden there is a hand on his shoulder. Jose looks back to see Chris stood behind him holding the coffin with him. Jose nods his head and they all step together.

The music filling the church from the organ is the beautiful Carry me by Eurielle. We all file out of the temple and move over slowly to the burial site. Me and Christian walk down arm in arm.

As we arrive they begin to lower the coffin into the ground. First James's parents step forward placing a single read rose each. Jose is next he kneels for a moment before dropping his red rose. Mia walks up next and drops to her knees next to the grave. She whispers something and gives her white rose a kiss before allowing it to softly fall. Kate walks up next and tips her head before dropping her red rose.

I turn to Christian and he holds out purple rose for me to take. I walk over my legs trembling as I kneel down next to his open grave.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" I whimper.

I lean forward and release the rose seeing it drop softly onto his coffin. I stand up and turn away covering myself from letting people see my tears. Christian takes me and leads me away from everyone.

A little bit later I find Mia stood by the temple doors looking out over the slightly dull sky. She barely even notices that I'm there. As she leans on the door frame.

"Mia? Mia!" I call out.

She seems to come out of her trance like state and looks over at me for a moment. The tears in her eyes drying up as she steps toward me.

"I'm sorry. Ana I have been so caught up. How are you holding up?" She asks.

I don't even know how to reply. James and I had been friends for five years and now he's gone.

"It's hard. I miss him." I say sighing.

We stand in the doorway of the temple and stare out at the view of the grassy hills.

"How are you doing?" I offer.

"You know in all my years I have said goodbye to so many people I always thought it would get easier. An yet James is the hardest yet. I just want to be with him." Mia cries.

I reach over and wrap my arm around her and turn her stepping back into the temple.

"He really was quite the character?" I try to remain strong.

"It was more than that. I know I have been in love before but with James it felt more than that. I feel like he Is my one. Just like you and Christian. James was my one." Mia sobs.

With my arm around her I gently lead her through the temple hallways.

"You know Christian feels awful for what happened. Mia, you two really need to make this right." I try to say.

"I know it wasn't him. I just need time that's all." She begins.

We move through the doorway and into a room with Christian stood there.

"Christian!" Mia says freezing in place.

"Mia please let me do this. I can't bring James back, but I can give you this." Christian says.

I watch amazed as from a doorway James steps out. Dressed in a beautiful white suit he walks over perfectly fine and stops in the middle of the room. I want to race over and hug James.

I stare in amazement as he holds out his hand for Mia to join him. I hear Mia's breath catch in her throat as she begins to step toward him. Before racing to him and embracing him. They hold each other tightly as I watch the room turn into a beautiful large ballroom.

How has Christian done it? He said he can't bring James back. I look both confused and astounded at what I'm witnessing.

Christian quietly steps over to me as I watch stunned as music begins to play from all around. Sutble guitar work and the sweet voice of Leo Sayer fills the room singing When I need you.

James reaches and takes hold of Mia's hands and begins to guide her around the ballroom to the soft beat. It seems that Mia forgets that Christian and I are there as her whole gaze is focused only on James. He looks just as happy as I always remember him being with Mia.

I feel tears begin to fill my eyes and look over to see those tears mirrored in Christian's eyes as he watches his sister dance. It's an illusion for Mia to have her one last goodbye.

They slowly move in each other's arms. The beautiful white ballroom and white suit of James giving off a regal feel. Just as James spins Mia, Christian's hand moves out and Mia's long black dress becomes a beautiful flowing purple dress like a princess.

He turns to look back at me and I smile at Christian through tear filled eyes. Stood by the doorway we allow Mia to have her dance with James.

As the song slowly begins to draw to a close Mia leans in and kisses James. Their kiss filled with passion and longing. I reach over and take hold of Christian's hand. As they end their kiss Mia whispers something to James and kisses him softly once more.

Mia turns away from James and begins to walk towards the doorway. I look past Mia to James and see him smiling at Mia. His gaze finds me and he smiles before turning and leaving through the door he came through.

I witness the room blur and return to normal as Mia's dress returns to her long black outfit again. She stops at me and Christian. Without saying a word, she leans forward and hugs Christian tightly her arms wrapping around his neck. Christian takes her in his hands and hugs her back.

"I'm so sorry." Christian moans.

"It's ok brother." Comes her reply.

As they pull back from each other I see the tears drying in Mia's eyes as she smiles up at Christian.

"Thank you."

The rest of the day we spend time with Mia, Kate and Elliot. Jose decides to stay with his family and we all have a drink back at the ranch. As the night progresses we all end up drunk. Kate and Elliot retire to the guest house as Kate all but drags Elliot off towards the house. Mia is the next to head to bed and decides to take the guest treehouse.

Mia has remained quiet most of the night listening to stories of Kate and I and our antics with James in university.

We fall in bed naked together after the long and emotional day. I rest my head against Christian's chest and listen to his strong heartbeat. I feel myself drift off to the gentle beat.

I can feel the hot sweltering sun burning down on my skin. I don't have to open my eyes to know where I am. There is no breeze just silence. I'm back in Elena's world again.

I finally open my eyes to bare witness to the red sky and bright yellow sand. The sand stretches out as far as the eye I can see. Just a desolate wasteland devoid of all life.

Both my arms and legs are reinstrained out to my sides while I hang there helpless. There is no sign of her as I stare out into the open land. I know she will be angry for not getting to torture Jack more. I wonder what she would of done had Elliot not hit her?

"I would have killed him. Slowly, painfully. You don't get to be a demon of my age without learning a few things. I would have put him through pain too differcult to describe in mere mortal words." She hisses out from behind me.

She sounds close behind me as I keep looking straight forward.

"He only suffered a little by my hands but oh was it exquisite. I haven't done that in close to one hundred and thirty years. Admit it Ana you enjoyed it?" She asks.

"No!" I snap out.

I do remember how good it was to hear Jack screaming in pain.

"Your words say one thing but your mind says another. I could say I did it for you or Christian but really that was all for my pleasure. I so very rarely get to take control of Christian I have to make the best of it." She continues.

I quickly change my train of thought trying to keep her talking.

"What happened? Why did you take control of him?" I demand.

"My slave has already explained about when he gets angry but I also take over when his body would naturally die. A wound that would kill him like Jack shooting him point blank in the head should kill him, but then I take over and heal him while getting to play until he's better." She explains.

"So, when he saved Peter in the lake?" I begin.

"His body was shutting down due to the cold. I gave my slave a little heat."

"You saved him when Catherine drained him?" I ask.

"Naturally that little blood sucking Klessa wasn't stealing him from me. I took control and gave her the surprise of her long life. I'm truly surprised Christian hasn't told you this?" She asks me puzzled.

What the hell does she mean by that? Christian has told me these things.

"Oh my, my little slave has been keeping secrets. Why don't you ask him about his nightmares. I'm sure your both smart enough to figure it out together." She teases.

"What do you mean?" I shout.

"Christian knows exactly what happens when I take control." She screams at me.

Her words stun me into silence. No! how could he know? I feel her clawed hand wrap around my stomach and look down to see her sharp clawed hand holding my stomach gently.

"Make sure these twins are comfortable." She laughs.

A bright light makes me shut my eyes and when I open them again I'm laying naked in bed alone. Where the hell has Christian gone now? Just as I wonder that thought the bathroom door opens and he steps out naked walking towards me. The sight of his strong, toned body is distracting even adored with those scars.

He moves over to the bed and slides in as I sit up.

"Are you ok angel?" He asks gently.

"I saw Elena again."

I feel his body stiffen next to mine.

"What did she want?"

"She told me that you know what happens when she takes control." I offer.

I see all the colour run out of his face. As he turns and puts his head in his hands.

"No! I always thought they were just nightmares. Elena torturing my mind for her pleasure."

"Why what happens?" I push him mentally to tell me.

"It's like I have fallen asleep and I'm trapped in a nightmare. My body is not my own I see everything but I'm helpless. My hands doing things I would never do. I can scream but nothing comes out. Ana, I have seen my body do unspeakable things but I have become nothing more than a prisoner. Catherine put me through the same torture when she brought a drunk back with her. She would force me to watch while shackled to the wall as she drained them right in front of me." Christian says looking defeated.

"I'm so sorry." I begin.

"I never thought that those nightmares meant anything until you told me that I whipped you. It suddenly became so vivid. Her making my hand reach for the whip, the moment she raised it up to strike I screamed out loud in anger. Pleading with her to stop what she was doing. I could hear you cry and that look you gave me. You saw I was a monster."

Suddenly my first meeting played in my mind. Elena's words to me.

That look you gave him….completely destroyed him.

"You saw that?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, in my nightmares." Christian replies sadly.

I slip into a sense of shock. Christian saw the fear and anger I had for him when I witnessed Elena for the first time. It takes me a moment to compose myself.

"Christian I..I wasn't looking at you like that. It was Elena. She's the monster not you." I start.

"But she is inside of me and I can't control her."

I begin to reach out my hand for Christian for his shoulder to slip away from my touch.

"I can only hope that Catherine has some answers." He says leaning back.

I move up and lean against his chest. I begin to wonder if any of this is even possible?

The following morning Christiain takes me out for breakfast as it's my day off and after a lovely meal we head for a drive down the coast. Christian pulls the Aston Martin on the shoulder next to a high cliff face. He gets out and walks around to my door opening it.

I climb out leaning against the barrier and looking over sunset cliffs beach.

"let's take a walk." He offers.

I reach out taking his hand. He turns and we walk hand in hand along the side of the road, as he leads me along the barrier to a set of steps. It's a beautiful sunny morning descending the steps I can feel the soft and gentle breeze as we continue down towards the sand.

Heading down the steps they look like they seem to go on forever and from the angle of the stairs look like they disappear into the ocean below. After a few minutes we make it to the bottom and arrive on the beach.

The whole beach is deserted as we trend a on the bueatiful sand. The warm sun light kissing our skin as we walk along the coast. As we make it to the middle of the small cove Christian stops me and we look out towards the ocean.

"Now close your eyes." He calls out softly.

I smile at him for a moment and shut my eyes over. I feel like all my other senses take over. His hand in my own as he guides me forward. I take a soft step and know my trust in him won't allow me to fall. Allowing him to guide my direction with my eyes closed. I can hear the soft lapping of the waves. The waves sound like they are all around us. The sand underfoot feeling barely there.

"Open your eyes." He breathes.

I slowly open my eyes looking down. I see water below our feet. Raising my head I quickly see that there is water all around us. We're floating on water as Christian keeps hold of my hand. I look back to see us far away from the beach coast.

"Christian walking on water?" I begin.

"No. We both are." He smiles tenderly.

"This is incredible." I say looking around.

"Do you trust me Ana?" Christian whsipers.

"More than anything in the world." I reply.

Christian smiles back at me. It's a handsome smile that shines through his whole body. He takes hold of both of my hands facing me. I gaze into his beautiful grey eyes. I feel lost inside them like a helpless swimmer caught in the current. In my mind I hear Storm by lifehouse playing around us.

He leans in and kisses my lips tenderly and soft as my eyes close and I enjoy his feeling on my lips. His arms embracing me as we move together against each other.

The long lasting kiss ends to quickly and as he pulls back slightly I open my eyes shocked at what I see.

Looking all around a can see nothing but the ocean all around us. It's not as bright as before as I look up to see we are deep under the water. I gasp out in shock. Instantly realising I have just lost precious oxygen I will need to swim for the surface.

"It's ok, Ana." Christian says softly.

I see no bubbles come from his mouth and I hear him as clear as always. He takes a deep breath and I find myself doing the same. There is air!

I look around us and notice that although we are not soaking wet there appears to be a bubble of air protecting us. I turn around as a school of amazing green fish swim past us. The sealife moving all around us like we aren't even here. As I look out from the bubble I see a swordfish swim by, followed by a group of shiny silver fish that swim around the air bubble.

Turning to take in Christian I notice his dashing smile. No one has ever experienced this. Protected in our bubble of solitude. Stepping over to him I feel like I'm floating on air as we take each other into our arms and kiss.

It's a passionate soul searching kiss that could go on until the end of time. As I melt into his arms I feel his bare skin against my own. Our bare exposed bodies touching each others. I open my eyes gazing into his. There are no need for words as no words could do justice.

I can feel his hands brush over my naked shoulders and arms. My breasts pushing against his scar covered chest. Each scar teasing my hardened buds to greater excitement. My hands trail down over his arms and down the front of his stomach reaching lower and taking hold of him to guide into me.

I feel how ready he is for me in the firmness of my hand I begin to lift my leg up and pull him towards me feeling as wet as the ocean around us. Letting out a soft sigh of relief as he slips inside of me.

Our movements are soft and slow just like the world surrounding us. I grip his body tightly against my own as I kiss his neck. His own lips find my neck just below my ear forcing me to break my kiss. My eyes fly open as he move inside of me. It feels deeper more intense than ever before as I see fish and eels swimming in harmony.

Slow moving as they glide through the water stingrays overhead. Christian's body drives my heightened body towards my impending release. His firm hands slip down my back and reach taking hold of my rear and pull me to him tighter.

With both the bubble and surroundings takes our pleasure to a whole new level and I feel my climax upon me in moments. I cry out in joy inside our sea bubble as my whole body clamps down onto Christian. Even without words I feel his release into me as the world just drifts away and it's simply us in the perfect sea life bubble.

 **(Well the last chapter seemed to take a few people by surprise. The story is coming closer and closer to its ending and I'm so grateful for everyones support throughout this story.**

 **I also would like to say a personal thankyou to two of my readers sltems and rcjr3905 for helping me get in contact with my best friend. Thank you to everyone who sent messages to me and tried to calm me down in their reviews. My friend is fine and we have been chatting since. So thank you again.**

 **It does seem that you would like to hear everything in regards to this story and spin offs. Such as Christian's diaries, Mia's life as an immortal, The story of the Rikers, Kate and Elliot's story and Christian's point of view through all this. I have so many ideas with them plus new stories with our favourite couple to create I will have to write nonstop for a while.**

 **Please if you enjoy my stories go and check out my profile page as it's been updated.**

 **I value all of your thoughts and feedback and read every single review that is posted. So thank you so much for taking the time to write your reviews.**

 **Please do favourite and follow my story and myself as an author. SJamesW.)**


	25. Chapter 25

After our enjoyable time in the ocean we return to the shore and lounge together for a while simply content in each other's company. It feels all to quickly that that ends and Christian leads me back to the car where we return to the ranch. He heads off to ring Mia while I wander the halls.

The pictures that cover the walls are beautiful paintings from the French renascence, other pictures on the wall are photos from old saloons during the wild west. It reminds me of his diary entries and how little I know about his life before me. Turning around I head towards his diary room. Maybe that will hold the answers to so many questions that are running through my mind.

I head down the hall and carefully push the door open to his room of memories. The vast number of diaries and books looks both daunting and at the same time fascinating. The gaps between the diaries gives me a chilling reminder of how close Jack came to ruining Christian's life but instead destroyed the life of James and everyone who knew him.

I freeze at the door and pray that Mia is doing ok. She had become so close to James so quickly. Also Jack is still out there somewhere. I don't know how he managed to crawl away from what Elena had done to him but he did.

I can't let my worry and sadness consume me trying to push those worries and thoughts from my mind I walk over and take a diary. Moving over a place myself down on the chair and run my hand over the modern black cover before peeling back the front cover.

1970 June

New Orleans is such a beautiful town filled with so much culture and wonder. I have been here now for almost a year and still have not yet seen everything this place has to offer. My time here is not without studies however. Mr Riker, I mean Samuel has taught me a lot more about my powers. He seems amazed at how I have my powers without being born into the blood line.

There are certain families throughout the world and history who descend from a long bloodline of magic wielders. His father and mother tutored Samuel on everything he knows. His magic is incredibly powerful. With both his parents as mages it seems to have made his powers superior to others.

My own powers fail to rival his own, but he does believe with time and training they could surpass his own. During my time, so far, I'm learning to control my abilities to a much sharper degree and have even learned many new skills. Samuel can't seem to understand however how I can't master the skill of locating someone.

My detective skills help but Samuel showed me how you can locate someone from a map of the U.S. It would make tracking Childs play I just can't grasp the idea of it.

Mia is currently having an absolute ball living in the French quarter. Her management of the bouquet has saw profits increase tenfold. It's refreshing to see her so happy and surrounded by clothes. Women have started coming in from neighbouring cities just to get her expert advice on what to wear.

A few days ago Samuel allowed me into his private study. This houses some of his families most ancient spells, magic and diagrams of how to create magic I thought impossible. I have since been searching through so many of those grimoires to try and break the demons hold on me but to no avail.

There are spells to create monsters, to summon the power of flight and even to bring people back from the dead.

I was currently checking through that book today when his little boy raced into the room and jumped onto my lap. He asked in his baby talk what I was reading. I told him I was learning spells as he looked at the book with interest. Samuel says that one day he will follow in the families footsteps.

Emmanuelle quickly interrupted calling away her son for dinner. Michael dove off my knee and raced past his mom. He's only two years old and eats so much.

I pull back from reading the page. Michael as in Michael Riker the magician who came to Christian's show in Vegas. Christian said his father knew Samuel Riker. The Riker family clearly didn't know that Christian was immortal. That must have been the reason Christian took us to New Orleans. He was searching for Samuel possibly hoping he could help.

I close the diary over and place it on the side. I get up and move back through a bunch of shelves and spot a cream coloured book. Reaching up I pull the diary down returning to my seat and open it.

1963 November

It's been a little over a week since that fateful day. I'm still on the hunt for the men responsible for what transpired. I haven't had chance to write my entries after being taken. Oh how foolish they were. Well even if the world won't find out what happened I know and I'll make them pay for it.

They held me for three days torturing and beating me. Little did they know I was more than ready for it. I'm just grateful that Mia was visiting our family back in France. The U.S is still in complete chaos and shock.

Their torture was nothing compared to what Elena and Catherine inflicted upon me. Maybe I should of give them a fighting chance against my magic. At least my days of torture helped me find out the true men responsible.

To think this all began over a year ago with the death of Jeanie. She found out what was truly going on and they killed her for it.

While I was captured President Johnson was sworn in. I came so close to saving his life if only the second man had not got the drop on me. In years to come people will wonder where they were when Kennedy died and I couldn't save him but I know who the kingpin is and he's going to pay.

I lean back amazed at how much of history he has witnessed throughout his time of being immortal. I already know what Christian told me of JFK's murder however I'm sure I could learn more if I read these diaries.

This however is not the information I'm searching for. I need to find out more about Catherine not to mention how he almost became a father. Then there is the spells and training with Samuel Riker to read more into.

 **(This is a smaller chapter than normal as not only am I finalising the ending I have also just begun to plan our wedding. Well my partner has begun her planning and I'm assisting. I'm also writing a couple of scenes from Christian's point of view.**

 **Then there is a possible change in my work pattern at my job and one of my boys spent the day ill. He great and back to his normal self.**

 **A** **lso I would love to hear your thoughts on Christian's diary entries. You have all been such wonderful readers and have followed my story and believed in my writing and I can't thank you enough.**

 **Please do leave your reviews as I love to read them and reply to all of them. I know some people write for fun and enjoyment. My writing is my passion and I would love nothing more than to make a career out of it. So I thank you all for your support.**

 **Your words and comments mean so much to me. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	26. Chapter 26

I look back at the diaries filling the shelves. All the diaries taken so far have been more recent. That's when my eyes come to rest on a very old looking leather bound book. I take that book next and run my fingers over the deep gash through the front of the brown leather. I open the book and see the olden text.

1370

I fear all is lost. The last three days Sir Cosguard has pushed us both day and night traveling in the wrong direction. I should of know something was wrong by the way he has been acting. My fears have been confirmed and each time we have stopped I have carved small markings into nearby trees or rocks for our fellow templar knights to follow.

Sir Cosguard seems to want the twenty of our brothers to lose track of us. I refuse to let that happen. We have also lost two of our brothers to random attacks. Brodwick and Blackwell were ambushed on patrol two nights ago. I find it surprising as Blackwell was one of our more gifted knights. Yet they had no chance to call for help.

I have started sleeping with one eye open.

I continue reading wondering of the outcome.

I wish I was wrong. Sir Cosguard has revealed himself a traitor or mad. I witnessed with my own eyes, him kill both Watkins and Brom while they slept. I quickly sounded the alarm waking my brothers from their slumber. I drew my sword on Sir Cosguard and my fellow brothers saw the bodies of their fallen knights and reached for their swords.

Sir Cosguard then claimed I was the killer after the holy grail for myself. I expected more from my brothers however Sir Cosguard ordered the knights to cut me down. It was a direct order from a commander. My own brothers and friends turned on me and unsheathed their swords.

I was grateful that Sir Cosguard didn't join the battle. I managed to keep my friends at bay long enough to make my escape. I couldn't kill them. They do not know that Sir Cosguard is the traitor and not I.

I'm now hiding out in the nearby forest watching and following the group. I may have lost my horse but I have to stop Sir Cosguard and reclaim the holy grail back.

I close the book over as I realise that there is around seven hundred years' worth of diaries to read. It may just be better to ask Christian and get it directly from him. It's then that my eyes are drawn to a sandy cream coloured diary on one of the low shelves.

It seems to be slightly gritty from sand over it. I open the soft front page to see the date.

1889

I was a fool to think I could live a normal life. Settle down on my own ranch out in the west. Have some horses and protect the local town from thieves and bandits.

I thought between Mia and I we were making a difference. Making the town a better place. Leading search parties and putting outlaws behind bars. That's what the Sheriff and his deputy do. We did make the town peaceful for a while. No one would dare put a step wrong or they would need to deal with me.

But those days have past now. The last few days have been a complete blur. The last thing I remember is returning home and witnessing the carnage of our ranch. Bodies both human and animal littered the surrounding lands.

Racing into the house I feared the worst and yet that didn't prepare me for what I saw. I awoke this morning laying in a barn over one hundred miles from the farmhouse soaked from head to toe in blood. I'm certain it's not mine but I have no clue as to who it's from. All my bullets are missing and so too is my knife.

Mia arrived later that afternoon after chasing me across state lines and made it to the saloon I checked into. We have decided to return to England. There is nothing more we can do here and nothing left to go back too.

On the train to port Mia told me that Cassidy believed she was pregnant. I can't think which is worse what happened to her or that deep down I knew I never truly loved her.

I drop the book in shock. So, it was Cassidy that Christian got pregnant. They tried to settle down on a ranch but something awful happened. I begin to wonder if she lost the baby. Also how did Mia know and yet Christian didn't?

I'm still on that thought when the door flies open and Christian steps into the room fast. He strides up to me and takes me into his arms.

"Ana I know where Catherine is!" He tells me.

Before I can even ask how he continues.

"But Mia is still upset, she is at my families. I'll take you there so you will be safe and could you talk to her while I go and find out what Catherine knows?" he asks me carefully.

"Of course I can but.." I start.

Suddenly there is a blinding white light forcing me to shut my eyes and then I hear a gasp.

"Jesus man don't do that." A male voice calls out.

I open my eyes and look around to see we are in the lounge of his families mansion. Elliot is standing up his t shirt covered in a stain from his beer bottle.

"Sorry brother." Christian states.

"You need a warning with that. Like a siren or something." Elliot calls out.

My eyes scan the room to see Mia sat on the other sofa. Her head is lowered slightly as she holds her drink. My eyes search for who I fear is here.

"Where's Kate?" I ask.

"She's gone to see Jose. He was really shook up yesterday. I'm just off to change my top." Elliot replies.

I watch him leave the room and then I turn to Christian. He is staring down at Mia looking saddened. His eyes find mine and he smiles softly taking me in his arms.

"I won't be long. Don't worry I can handle myself." Christian offers.

He leans in and places a gentle kiss against my lips. I can feel my body melting into his as he breaks the moment all too soon.

"Look after her." He says.

"I will." Both Mia and I say at the same time.

I turn to look at Mia as she looks up at me with the hint of a smile on her lips. As we both turn to look back at Christian he is no longer there.

 **(Well we are closing in on the final few chapters of the story. I can't thank you all enough for your insight and support of this story.**

 **When I begun writing it I had no idea that so many people would both pick it up and enjoy a supernatural Christian grey. So I truly thank you all for taking the time to read this.**

 **There is still a little more to come so I hope you will stick with me till the end and I hope you enjoy the multiple ideas I come up with next.**

 **Please do let me know your thoughts in your reviews or you can PM me. I welcome and reply to every single review and message I receive. Also do favourite and follow my story or myself as an author. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	27. Chapter 27

I move around the table and sit down next to Mia as she looks at me.

"So where is my brother heading?"

"He's off to get Catherine. It may be the only way to save our children." I respond.

"That reminds me how are you feeling? With everything that has happened we haven't had much time to catch our thoughts." Mia says softly.

"I don't even know anymore. Everything that has happened in the last few weeks. It's all been so much to try and process. I just want it all to settle down and go back to how it was before all the crazy." I say getting it off my chest.

"I know just what you mean. There is so much I wish I could change." Comes her reply.

Just then Elliot returns into the room wearing a tight fitting top and jeans. He has not even made it to the sofa when a voice comes from the doorway.

"Ohh, you look good enough to eat." I instantly recognise the voice.

Turning sharply towards the doorway as Mia does the same. There leaning against the doorframe with her deep flowing red hair and long black jacket stands Catherine.

"You're the one I saw at the club and in Victorian England. How?" Mia asks confused.

"It's Catherine. She's a vampire." I snap.

"Aww there you go spoiling all the fun. So, your Mia the little sister. That would make you Elliot the strapping brother." Catherine teases.

Elliot turns to face her and goes to step forward. She smirks for a split second and then like a flash is across the room pinning Elliot into the sofa with her body. She has his collar pulled down and her lips inches from his neck.

"Elliot!" I scream.

Both me and Mia are just about to leap into action. Just then Carrick and Grace race into the room. Their eyes land on the site of Catherine pinning Elliot, then she speaks.

"I wonder if you taste as good as your brother? I could just take a little sip. That's not why I'm here however." Catherine grins.

She slides off Elliot's body and stands up looking at us all. She turns and takes a look at Both Grace and Carrick before smiling. She saunters over swaying her hips moving straight for Carrick. He shows no fear and glares right at her. She stops in front of him and bends over grabbing a bag from his feet. She reaches inside and turns around.

"I believe you have been searching for these." She casually tells us.

A bunch of books land on the table with pictures and newspaper clippings falling out of them. I look over at the books and realise they are Christian's diaries.

"You stole Christian's diaries?" I shout.

"No. I returned Christian's diaries. Jack stole them." She offers.

"Then how the hell did you end up with them?" Elliot demands.

"Well Jack isn't as fun as Christian and he really can't take much torture. So, let's just say he won't be bothering you anymore. Plus you have the diaries back." She explains.

"So, it was you who took Jack?" Mia asks.

"Of course. He wasn't going to walk off himself. Anyway that's not the reason I came to talk about Jack. The diaries are a peace offering. I know of a way to rid Christian of his demon." Catherine tells us.

The whole family reel back in shock. How would she know we are trying to get rid of Elena? Surely she can't know about Elena's price for Christian's powers and immortality.

"How?" Mia asks stunned.

"Well as you can imagine I have been around for a long time. After meeting Christian in Victorian England I became curious as to why he tasted so sweet. So I searched for others like you all. You didn't think I spent over one hundred years searching just for Christian did you? Anyway I found someone that had a demon to."

"You said had a demon?" Grace questions.

"That's right. He had found a way to remove the demon from himself trapping it. He didn't realise that the demon could still possess him." Catherine tells us all.

"So what happened?" Elliot asks the question we are all thinking.

"Well his demon took control of him and I was forced to kill him." She states simply.

"What the hell? How do you even know it was successful?" Carrick snaps.

"Simple the demon made him immortal like you all. I couldn't have killed him if the demon wasn't banished from him."

We all look at each other with both confused and shocked expressions on our faces. Elliot is not standing up staring intently at Catherine while Mia and I look at each other. Her logic makes sense. The demon would simply of stopped the man from dying by her hand.

Something still clearly doesn't make sense to me as I remember the words Christian told me about why vampires do what they do.

"The question is why do you want to help us?" I ask carefully.

"Isn't is obvious I still have feelings for Christian." She replies batting her eyelashes.

"Bullshit! You have tried to kill him twice now." I growl.

"Oh, honey I didn't want him dead I only wanted a taste of him." Comes her response.

"What's the real reason? Tell me!" I scream.

"Fine. I don't like the idea that he is more powerful than I am. As soon as he is rid of the demon he will lose his powers."

"Then you will just kill us." I shout.

"I couldn't care less about you all. The only reason I want Christian is for his blood. Once the demon is gone, he'll lose that lovely sweet taste. Then I will leave you alone on that you have my word."

I watch her in amazement as she actually thinks we will believe the lies she is telling us. On the other hand if she could do it we could save both of the children.

"Can you give us a minute to talk about this?" I hear from Mia.

"Sure. Take your time." Catherine replies before heading out of the room and into the hallway.

Mia turns straight to me her gaze fixed on me as both Carrick and Grace step into the room. Grace and Carrick sit down next to Elliot.

"Ana what do you think?" Mia asks.

"She is insane. Clearly she can't be trusted. Vampires only ever care about themselves." I explain.

"That maybe so but this could give you and Christian a chance to live a normal life." Grace offers.

"It would also stop Elena from taking one of your children. Even with the risk this is something we have to think about carefully." Mia chimes in.

"If we all went Grace, Carrick and I could protect you if the spell was successful and she did go back on her word." Elliot adds.

It would seem that she has convinced most of the family. My mind knows that there must be something more to this however my heart is pleading for the help to save our children. I close my eyes wishing Christian was here to help. After a long time I decide.

"Ok. Let's do it." I reply.

Instantly Catherine steps around the corner like she has been listening the whole time. Her red eyes sparkle as a dark grin plays across her red lips.

"Wonderful. Now we need to leave before Christian returns." Catherine informs us.

"Why can't we wait for him?" I demand.

"He can't be there during the ritual otherwise his demon could take control of him and stop us from performing the act."

"Your lying!" Mia snaps.

"Sure. I could go. What do I care?" Catherine says and turns to leave.

"No! Please stay." I call out.

In the silence of the house we hear the front door open. Then a voice calls from nearby.

"Ana where are you?"

I know the voice so well. It's Christian's voice.

I rush towards the doorway and Catherine blocks my way.

"You have to take care of him. Knock him out. He can't follow us. Ana your children depend on you." Catherine says quickly.

I reach past her for the door and pull it open stepping through it. Just as my hand pulls the handle closed behind me Christian steps over towards me. As he makes it to me he must see the confusion on my face.

"We need to talk." I say.

Taking hold of his hand I lead him away from the lounge and down the hallway and into a room on the right. It looks like a study filled with a large desk next to the windows that offer a view out into the massive gardens.

My mind is filled with a million thoughts. Should I warn Christian about Catherine? He could try and convince her to tell us what she knows? She already seems to be doing that. Christian did tell me not to trust her. This could be the only way to save our children.

Christian's arms come around me as he hugs me tightly. I turn in his embrace looking up into his face as he stares down into my own. I have made up my mind.

"I know about Cassidy and how you said you was nearly a father." I say softly.

My words seem to stumble him as he looks first shocked and then saddened.

"I I…." He begins.

"Christian what does it mean to you to be a father?" I ask.

Christian moves back away from me and sits down. I keep my eyes trained on him as my hands reach across the desk for the weighted marble figure I saw as we entered.

"To be a father would mean more than anything in the world. I would do anything to protect our children. I have always wanted to become a father even if I have been too scared of how the end would…"

His words are cut off as I swing the statue against the side of his head. His body falls out of the chair to the floor. I step over him as I see him begin to push off the floor with his hands.

"I'm so sorry." I gasp.

I swing the statue down on his head against this time delivering the blow that closes his eyes. I truly hope that Christian can forgive me.

 **(That brings this chapter to a close. Do you feel Ana was right following Catherine's idea? Should she have warned Christian? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **I'm currently in two minds about where to go with my next story. I have the diaries of Christian and his life before Ana or the Rikers story and what they spoke to Christian for.**

 **Both my children are currently ill with the flu and are up all night coughing so not getting much sleep also the reason why this chapter has not been on sooner.**

 **Also trying to get in contact with my friend on here as I hope she has not disappeared on me.**

 **Please do leave your reviews and let me know what you would like to hear about next. With E.L James now doing FSOD through Christian's eyes and bringing out Darker I would love to know your thoughts.**

 **Thank you. SJamesW.**


	28. Chapter 28

It's been almost an hour since we, no since I knocked Christian out and left him in the families study. Was I insane to even believe this to go along with Catherine's idea? I'm still so confused as to all of this as Catherine walks over to me.

In the blink of an eye she pulls out a silver dagger from behind her back. My eyes barely register it when I wait for it to plunge into me. How could I have made such a stupid mistake? We will all die now and Christian will be alone.

"Ouch!" I shout.

A pain comes from my finger and I look down to see Catherine has pricked my fingertip. She takes my finger squeezing it hard as my blood drips into a small bowl that she is holding out. She stares into my eyes as if trying to sense something deep inside of me. What is she searching for? I think glaring back at her.

Her gaze grows deeper and her lips break into a dark dangerous smile. She releases my finger and pulls the dagger out licking my blood from the blade as she walks over to the open field with the bowl.

"Delicious!" She offers.

My eyes remain locked on her as Mia takes hold of my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Mia is stood side by side with me. Elliot is stood on the other side of me and Grace and Carrick flank them both.

If this goes wrong it would end up a five on one fight. Four immortals and a human against a vampire. I know I would be the only casualty but deep down so would both our children. I would fight to my last breath for them.

All of us stare at Catherine waiting for even one moment of her trying to deceive us as she draws a large circle. Inside that she draws a five point star with my blood on her fingertips.

"So you don't think she is telling us the truth?" Mia whispers.

"I'm certain she is up to something. I just don't know what. Christian always told me vampires only care about themselves." I reply quietly.

"If she tries anything, We'll be ready." Carrick says winking.

Catherine moves away from the symbol she had finished in blood. There are multiple strange symbols in the circle and what looks like a goat's head inside the centre.

I go to open my mouth when Catherine speaks first.

"It's the devils goat also known as the black goat or scapegoat. I see I'm going to have to explain everything to you people. Now I'm sure you don't know Latin. So my next few verses have to be spoken in Latin to summon the demon." Catherine states annoyed.

For the next few minutes Catherine talks out loud the Latin ritual. I try to understand words but only manage to pick up the names Lilith and Lucifer which she repeats many times. Just as Catherine finishes I look back over at the circle however there is no sign of Elena.

"Why didn't it work?" I snap.

There is a large pool of red and black smoke that begins to whip up inside of the blood circle. We all watch in stunned silence as the spiralling smoke forms the shape of a figure. Then it becomes form fitting turning deep red to match Elena's skin colour.

Her curavous red body covered with deep red scales that protect her modesty. A serpent like tail moves behind her. Her piercing eyes are the deadliest shade of black, her lips curl into a dangerous smile showing her row of sharp white teeth. Her long dark red flowing hair falls down over her shoulders as she takes each one of us in her gaze.

My glance over at each one of the family members. Mia is staring at her with a look of pure hate rid, Elliot looks on in disbelief. Grace had the look of shock and fear visible all over her face. Carrick seems to focus on her deeply as if trying to understand her.

"Now why did you summon me here?" Elena asks casually.

"They didn't summon you. I did!" Comes Catherine's voice.

Elena suddenly seems to realise that Catherine is stood there and her devious smile disappears. She glares as Catherine.

"What does a little Kafgan want summoning me?" Elena hisses.

"You should do well not to address me in that way." Catherine states firmly.

"I shall address you however the hell I please. Just because you're a princess does not mean I won't tear the flesh from your bones." Elena responds.

My eyes snap over to Catherine. What the hell does Elena mean that Catherine is a princess? Is she from the days of old too? A princess turned into a vampire back in the days of knights?

Catherine glances back over at me for barely a second before refocusing on Elena.

"I can't wait to see you do your worst." Catherine smirks.

Elena snarls and lifts her hand toward Catherine quickly. Catherine doesn't move in the slightest. My eyes turn back to Elena who looks slightly confused before she glances down and see's the circle she is stood inside.

"Clever." Elena growls out.

"Well I have dealt with your kind before. Now I have not summoned you here for a fight. I know you gave Christian his powers and his immortality. All I want to do is take them away. Now if that means banishing you from him, well that's just a bonus." Catherine laughs.

Her laugh is cut short with Elena laughing out loud. This makes Catherine's laugh falter.

"What is so amusing? I expected maybe some begging and maybe even a deal." Catherine says.

"You seem to have all of this figured out. I didn't want to stop you on these wild thoughts you have been thinking." Elena responds.

 **(So after all this time finally the two meet. It seems Catherine has Elena at a disadvantage. Was it wise to leave Christian out of the battle for his life?**

 **Also my boys are back to their normal crazy ways, destroying the house. That's what happens when you have a two and four year old. Lol.**

 **Now I have also begun work on some of Christian's diaries into his events throughout his long, long life. I would welcome any parts you would want me to write about. So please let me know in your reviews what you would like to read about.**

 **My writing did stall to a halt for a while as I couldn't decide on if I should write Christian's diaries or The Rikers story but having a little trouble getting the Rikers story off the ground as i'm trying to learn to write in third person.**

 **If you have any tips or ideas please do let me know.**

 **I can not thank you enough for continuing to read this and going through right to the very end.**

 **Please do let me hear your thoughts and comments in your review and tell your friends if you have been enjoying the story.**

 **Thank you for giving a chance on a new story idea. SJamesW.)**


	29. Chapter 29

After all this time of standing there watching I finally call out.

"You need to release Christian and allow us to keep both of our children Elena."

Elena turns her whole body to face me smiling a very dark smile.

"Finally she speaks I thought our precious Ana was going to remain mute. So you have decided to team up with a vampire no less. It's a bold move, I wouldn't say it's a wise move as out of everyone here sweet Ana you're the only mortal that would be worth killing." Elena offers.

Her words make my blood run cold. I know she is right. I still don't fully understand the incredible powers that both Elena and Catherine possess.

"You have put your faith and trust in that monster! She would sooner kill you than help you." Elena explains.

"Yet here I am summoning you to banish you and save Christian and Ana's children." Catherine says smiling.

"For what purpose? This is not due to love from your cold dead heart. You have your own motives." Elena shouts.

Suddenly Elena turns to me her demonic face showing what appears to be worry or even fear on her devil-like features.

"Where is Christian? What does he have to say about this?" Elena asks softly.

"Well, your sweet Ana over there knocked him out so he won't be coming to your rescue for you to possess." Catherine says grinning.

"Ana please Christian was the only one that could protect you from Catherine. That is why she wanted him out of the way. The moment she banishes me she will kill you and your children." Elena informs us.

My mind reels back to everything Christian told me about Catherine and how she is very clever. Elena however has become a caged monster and a dangerous one at that. My eyes move to the rest of the group as I see all of them are ready to move on both Elena and Catherine. Their muscles tense and ready to attack.

Elena must sense my confusion as she continues.

"Ana I offered you and Christian the chance for a happy life with one of your children. Your other child you have never even met. Catherine will kill you and both your children leaving Christian with no one so she can claim him as her own again. Remember how Catherine tortured and broke Christian for a year."

"You torture him every night he sleeps. What makes you any better?" I scream.

"I protect him. I keep your love, your husband alive. Without me he is mortal and Catherine could kill him and you and even Mia." Elena shouts.

Catherine glances over her shoulder at us.

"Banishing her would break the deal making him and Mia mortal. You talk too much demon. So, Mia is part of Christian's deals." Catherine grins.

"Talking too much is not my strong suit but distraction is such a better word for it." Elena laughs.

What? I look at the group in confusion. What the hell does she mean by distraction? It's then I see movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turn my head towards the movement and see Christian walking up staring straight at Catherine with hate in his eyes.

"Show time." Elena says with a deadly smile.

 **(This story is close to reaching it's end now. I'm sorry for not being able to post as often as I would like however it's been rough lately. With what little free time I have I'm working on writing Laurent's diary entries.**

 **please do let me know what times you would enjoy reading about.**

 **Would you be willing to read anymore of my work? Please do let me know your thoughts on the matter. Also please do check out my page S j Wright. Please do go and check it out.**

 **Your more than welcome to send me messages and chat to me and please do add your reviews I look to read them and they help brighten even my darkest moods.**

 **Your support for my story has been simply heart warming and I thank each and everyone of you.**

 **Please do follow and favourite my stories and myself and if you would like to pledge even better as I have a big surprise coming. Thank you. SJamesW.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**(Sorry for the long wait. Here is the final chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it.)**

I go to scream out when Christian drops down to his knees his hands coming out to break his fall. I break from the group and start sprinting toward him.

Suddenly his head whips up, his mouth twisted into a dark creepy grin. His grey eyes replaced by empty black pools as he raises to his feet and reaches his hand out towards Catherine.

Catherine's body is thrown backwards through the air and she slams down on her back before tucking herself up and curling over onto her feet as she slides backwards to a stop.

As Christian's hand flies out again Catherine moves into a blur and speeds back and forth. As Christian thrusts his hand out again and again trying to stop her. Catherine skids to a stop as Christian drops his arms.

"You have to do better than that." Catherine says.

Elena's voice pours out from Christian's mouth.

"I fully intend to."

Christian possess by Elena draws his hands open and a small blue ball begins to form between his hands. Pouring out a blue mist Catherine barely starts moving again when The blue ball is launched at her.

Matching the speed she is moving and chasing her like a homing missile the blue orb closes in on her after almost a full minute of following her. Just as Catherine jumps it hits the ground next to her. She stops laughing.

"Oh come…." Catherine begins.

Just then two smaller blue orbs slam into her body bursting like blue mist all around her. Catherine looks around to see no damage has been done to her.

"Is that the best you got? You need to keep up." Catherine laughs.

Christian raises both his hands up with a gap between them. Elena replies.

"Not if you slow down."

Catherine starts to run but she is no longer a blur, running as fast as a Cheetah but it means she can easily spotted. Her speed is greatly reduced and she drops to the ground as Christian slams his hands together. Like she has been crushed by the air around her.

Elena moves towards her in Christian's body. Christian's mouth moves but it's Elena's words that come out.

"Now you have gone quiet. Was it something I did?" Elena says laughing.

Christian's hand moves out and the crumpled body of Catherine is lifted into the air. Catherine seems to be fighting against the grip of an invisible force pinning her.

"You have to stop her. She's too powerful. I can't finish the ritual." Catherine cries out.

Carrick, Grace and Elliot all leap into action racing up and at Christian's possessed body. As they close in and Carrick grabs hold of Christian's free hand, he is hit hard and goes sailing, his body swings back slamming into Grace and Elliot with a force enough to send them flying through the air and onto their backs.

A thought occurs me and in an instant I'm running towards Christian as I shout.

"Mia, come on!"

It's a risk if this idea doesn't work out we could all be in some serious trouble or worse. Suddenly Mia is running alongside me as I nod toward her. I hope she has the same idea as I do.

As we make it to Christian she grabs his free arm as I grab hold of his held up hand pulling it down. I hear Catherine land behind us. As Mia looks up at me well here goes nothing.

"Christian please if you can hear me. It's Ana we're trying to help you. Please." I begin.

I feel his arm tighten in my grip. He is going to throw us off. If he does he could hurt our children.

"Come on Christian I know you're in there. Don't fight us. Fight Elena. She's controlling you." I call out.

I hear more Latin being spoken behind us as I know Catherine is continuing the ritual to hopefully rid us of Elena.

"Please stop. You can fight this. I know you can. You have always been the strong one brother." Mia says softly gripping his other arm with both hands.

I hear a deep growl come from Christian as his head snaps to the left and right.

"No!" It's said so quickly I nearly don't realise it's Christian's voice.

"Christian?" I ask carefully.

His head shoots up but it's Elena's black empty eyes that remain. She laughs hysterically.

"Why don't you tell her the rest of the ritual?" Elena snaps.

"No!" Catherine screams.

Catherine quickly carries on her chant in Latin.

"If you won't I will. The ritual requires a sacrifice to banish me." Elena tells us.

"You're a liar!" I snarl.

"Is that true?" Mia demands.

Catherine doesn't reply and only increases her speed chanting faster. I drop to my knees in front of Christian releasing his arm and gripping his head in both hands. Lifting his face to look into my own.

Staring into the face of the one I love those empty black pits stare back.

"We need you!" I whisper to him.

I bare witness as the dark and deadly smile disappears. The black eyes flicker for a moment before shutting as I pray to god I have made it through to him. The chanting all but fades into the background as Christian's eyes open revealing his stunning grey eyes.

His gaze comes to rest on me and he smiles. That smile fades a second later when he screams out.

"Mia!"

I look over my shoulder following Christian's gaze to see Mia plunge a knife into her chest. Catherine is stood next to Mia and it takes me a moment to realise it's Mia's hands on the knife and not Catherine's I'm stunned into shock as Christian burst forwards past me and scoops his little sister into his arms.

"I'm sorry. She told me it was the only way." Mia sobs.

"It's ok you're going to be fine." Christian responds.

The Latin ends and there is an ear-piercing scream as I see Elena's body glow and burst into a series of flames. I jump up and race over towards Mia's body.

"Oh, Christian it hurts. It hurts so much brother." Mia says weakly.

"It's ok Elena will bring you back." Christian replies.

"Elena is no more. She's gone." Catherine says laughing.

"Then that means Mia is mortal!" I gasp.

"No!" Screams Christian.

Mia hand comes up and touches Christian's face making him gaze back down at her.

"It's ok. For once I can look after you." Mia says sweetly.

"No! I'm meant to protect you." Christian cries.

"It's meant to be this way. It doesn't hurt anymore. I had an amazing life thanks to you. You have Ana now and I can see James again." Mia explains smiling up at Christian.

"Mia I…." My words fail me.

Mia turns her eyes slightly to look over at me a gentle smile spreads across her lips.

"You're free of Elena now." She whispers.

Her gaze falling back on Christian as tears fall from his eyes. Her smile falters slightly.

"I love you br…" She gasps.

Her head slips backwards against Christian's arm as we see the sparkle disappear from her eyes. I stare in disbelief waiting for her to move.

"Mia? Sis?" Christian calls out.

"Petit chat?" He asks his voice breaking.

Mia's lifeless body remains in his trembling arms. Christian's tears fall onto Mia's cheeks as he holds her tightly to him. I can see Christian's whole body shaking as with tears in my eyes I look up to the sky.

Shutting my eyes to try and hold my cries at bay I focus on Christian's breathing. His short shaking breathes become longer as I hear almost a growl coming from him. I look down at him opening my eyes as I see him place Mia's body on the ground.

He stands up and swings around his face contorted into rage. As he screams out.

"Catherine!"

I look at his lips set into a hard line, there is no longer a dangerous smile there. More cold hard determination. His body language shows me he is a man to be feared. Then I look at his eyes and they are the steel grey staring eyes of a man on a mission.

Turning to look at where Catherine was stood last. She is no longer there, in fact, there is no sign of her anywhere. It's then I see Elliot crumpled on his knees sobbing. Grace is holding his shoulders from behind with tears streaming down her face. Carrick stands behind her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Carrick is trying to remain strong but I can see the weakness in his eyes. Mia was so much to all of us. In such a small amount of time, she had welcomed herself into my life and changed it completely. Her family has been with her for centuries I can barely even imagine their pain.

I look back to see Christian's fury disappear and I step over and embrace him. Our bodies melt into each other as we let out all our pain and sorrow crying and supporting each other knowing it's finally over at an overwhelming cost.

 **(Well there you have it. This ends my story. Please do not worry there will be an epilogue as well. I do so hope you have enjoyed my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

 **I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read through this tale with me and to help me discover the joy I have found in writing for you all. I have already been working on other things connecting to this story as I'm sure some of want to learn more.**

 **Also this is not the only ending I have. I will be releasing all three stories as books. Their titles are:**

 **The Deepest Shade of Blue Already out on A.M.A.Z.O.N and kindle.**

 **The Darkest Shade of Green coming soon**

 **The Deadliest Shade of Black coming soon**

 **The final book contains a very different ending allowing you to learn more.**

 **Now I can continue my work on Christian's diaries and hope you will all join me to read my next story. You have all been wonderful readers and I hope to hear your reviews, comments and messages.**

 **You can also find me on facebook: S J Wright**

 **I'm also on P.A.T.R.E.O.N : S J Wright.**

 **Please feel free to like and follow me. Thank you all so much. You're all amazing!**

 **S J Wright**


End file.
